La valentía de defender tu amor
by Affy black
Summary: Scorpius sabe que para estar juntos tendrán que pasar obstáculos y hacer sacrificios. Rose también sabe que, por más descabellado que parezca, quizá un bebé sea la única forma de lograrlo.
1. Emparejandose

**Disclaimer**: Solo la idea me pertenece, todo lo demás no es de mi propiedad, lamentablemente no tengo tanta imaginación.

**Summary:** Rose y Scorpius saben que para estar juntos tendrán que pasar obstáculos y hacer sacrificios. Rose también sabes que, por más descabellado que parezca, quizá un bebé sea la única forma de lograrlo.

**Nota:** Amo a Rose y a Scorpius y creo que es tiempo de que les dedique un longfic, ignoren el titulo es horrible y no se me ocurría nada mejor. Por cierto, esta dedicado a mi mejor amiga Cecy que ahora pasa por un momento muy duro. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**La valentía de defender tu amor.**

Rose Weasley siempre había pensado antes de actuar. Jamás dejaba que los impulsos la controlaran, a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones estos solían salir a flote casi nunca permitía que su carácter la controlara. Tenía una gran inteligencia y una razonabilidad desmedida, sin embargo también tenía genes Weasley… genes de Ron.

También era una Gryffindor.

Cuando los labios húmedos y al mismo tiempo dulces de Scorpius invadieron su boca Rose dejó de pensar completamente y puso su mente en blanco cediendo ante esas manos firmes que la tomaban de la cintura con fuerza. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Scorpius y dirigió sus dedos a esas hebras de sedoso cabello rubio que tanto le gustaba. Era una idiota si intentaba negarse algo como que Scorpius Malfoy le encantaba.

Cuando la necesidad fisiológica de respirar se hizo presente en ambos, se separaron con delicadeza, Scorpius le acarició el rostro lentamente; ella aún no había abierto los ojos, se negaba a despertar a la realidad.

-Rose. –la llamó con esa voz suya que era inconfundible. –Mírame.

No pudo si no obedecer. Los ojos grises de Scorpius chocaron con su mirada azul y por un segundo creyó que todo eso era parte de un sueño. No podía seguir diciéndose a sí misma que no lo amaba cuando era más que obvio que sus piernas flaqueaban solo de verlo acercarse. Le gustaba su voz, su mirada e incluso adoraba su letra. Solo él podía lograr que su corazón palpitara a una velocidad increíble y que de pronto el mundo pareciera dejar de girar. Solo unos instantes este se detenía ahí… en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué seguimos haciéndonos daño? –preguntó el rubio recargando su frente en la de ella y rozando su nariz con la suya. -¿Por qué nos negamos a ser felices?

-Scorpius. –se animó a decir. Su voz sonaba ronca, casi como si estuviera encerrada en su garganta. –Jamás podríamos ser felices.

Notó como cada una de sus palabras deformaba el rostro de Scorpius por el dolor de saber que era cierto. Ella misma sufría al decir aquello pero no era más que la verdad. Más valía ser realista, de sueños no se puede vivir pues duele más caer de pronto a la realidad.

Lo tomó de la mano con dulzura pero él rechazó su tacto. A la pelirroja se le estrujó el corazón al ver como el amor de su vida endurecía su mirada.

-¿Dices eso porque soy solo el hijo de un ex mortifago? Sabes que jamás seré lo suficiente digno de ti. –gruñó el rubio. Ella negó ansiosamente y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Eso nunca. –aseguró con la voz temblorosa. –Yo soy la que nunca estará a tu altura. Jamás podría ser la mujer que tú necesitas a tu lado, me falta clase, belleza y elegancia para ser digna de ti.

-No digas eso. –le acarició su melena de rizos pelirrojos. –Eres la chica más bella que he conocido, eres elegante a tu manera, con esa forma de sonreír y esa inteligencia que te vuelve tan perfecta. Rose yo nunca podría competir con eso. Soy solo el hijo de un mortifago cuya familia es repudiada por todos y el cual jamás podría darte lo que te mereces. Un apellido limpio y sin mancha.

-¡Sabes que eso no me importaría! –exclamó hundiéndose en sus brazos. –Tu apellido para mí es lo de menos, más ahora que puedo conocer tu verdadero yo y no esa mascara que muestras a todo el mundo. Si fuera por mí hoy mismo me fugaría a tu lado, pero… no puedo hacerlo.

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza. No era la primera vez que escuchaba excusas de la boca de Rose Weasley; ella se soltó de Malfoy y lo miró con la cara roja de vergüenza.

-No puedo cortar mis lazos familiares así de fácil. Mis padres, mis tíos, primos y abuelos son lo único que por mucho tiempo me hizo feliz. –mencionó. –Si yo les hiciera eso…

-Dejarías de ser la niña modelo y la mayoría probablemente te repudiaría. –completó Scorpius. –Pero serías libre y feliz.

Sin decir nada más el rubio se dio media vuelta y se marchó dejándola en aquella aula abandonada del cuarto piso donde, desde hace más de un mes, se veían a escondidas. Rose quedó sola en la oscuridad y acompañada del silencio mientras trataba de retrasar su vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor.

…

Cuando Scorpius llegó a su Sala Común estaba tan enojado que no se molestó en escuchar los gritos de un muchacho de séptimo, un año mayor que él, al que había empujado accidentalmente en su atropello por llegar lo más pronto posible a su habitación. Lamentablemente en Slytherin pocas veces las cosas se quedan tal y como están, así que el alumno mayor, que era uno de apellido Flint, le encaró de frente.

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? ¿Te crees demasiado bueno para responder cuando te llamo? ¿Y para empujarme así como si nada? ¡Pues no lo eres, basura! –Flint le dio un empujón en el pecho y Scorpius lo miró con los ojos destellando en furia.

-¡Atrás idiota o te juro que no me voy a contener! –gritó sacando su varita y apuntándole a Flint, ante la mirada atónita de todos los Slytherin que había allí.

-Atrévete, mocoso.

Scorpius no necesitó más. No por nada era uno de los mejores alumnos de su clase. Le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor tan fuerte que lo dejó en el suelo. Pronto los amigos de Flint se dispusieron a arremeter contra el rubio y este tampoco tardó en hacerles frente a todos ellos. Sin embargo unos brazos lo sujetaron con fuerza.

-¡Scorpius! ¿Qué haces? –bramó su mejor amigo, Albus Potter.

Albus portaba el escudo de Slytherin desde los once años que fue seleccionado para esa casa. Al principio había sido duro pues a casi nadie le gustaba que él fuera a dar ahí, sin embargo con los años había demostrado ser digno de haber sido sorteado para esa casa y ahora era aceptado casi completamente.

Scorpius intentó zafarse del agarre de Albus pero no pudo pues otros brazos llegaron a interponerse. Se trataba de su primo menor por un años, Thomas Nott. Era el hijo de su tía Daphne y su tío Theodore. Era un chico muy inteligente que casi nunca tenía que esforzarse para sacar buenas notas, también era atractivo y con una actitud indiferente hacía casi todo. Reservado, callado y modesto.

-¡Suéltenme!

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Era Slughorn, jefe de la casa de Slytherin y maestro de Pociones que seguro ya pasaba los cien años. El hombre a un principio se había mostrado renuente a Scorpius y procuraba mantenerse lejos de él, sin embargo con Albus había sido lo contrario, actualmente el viejo los apreciaba a los dos por lo mismo: sus talentos y capacidades.

Los alumnos mayores se calmaron al ver a Slughorn pero Scorpius no moderó ni un ápice su ataque de furia. Slughorn lo mandó de inmediato a ver al Subdirector y Scorpius no pudo más que patear el suelo con ira contenida. El profesor Longbottom lo odiaba con ganas desde que puso un pie en Hogwarts y Scorpius creía que jamás dejaría de hacerlo. Cuando entró a su despacho quiso poder desaparecerlo de su vista.

-¿Nuevamente metido en problemas? Malfoy esta vez tendremos que informar a tus padres. –dijo con notable desagrado. –Si la directora no estuviera tan ocupada este asunto le sería informado de inmediato, no lo dudes.

-¡Ya se! –espetó. -¿Puede decirme mi castigo y dejarme ir?

-Me temo que con un castigo usted no aprende, señor Malfoy. –dijo el profesor. –Como ya dije, sus padres van a enterarse y la directora también… ya veremos qué hacemos con respecto a usted. Debe aprender que todos tenemos limites, señor Malfoy, aún cuando crea que usted está por encima de ellos.

La puerta fue golpeada con suavidad y Neville le dio permiso a quien tocara de poder pasar. Ahora frente a ellos estaba la figura de Rose Weasley, lívida y un poco mareada de ver a Scorpius ahí.

-Profesor, perdón la interrupción. –se disculpó la jovencita.

-No te preocupes, ya había terminado con el señor Malfoy.

-Es que James ha vuelto a gastar una de las suyas y la Sala Común está hecha un lío. –explicó moviendo las manos. –Creí que como prefecta debía informarle.

-Ese James… -suspiró Neville. – ¿Que se le va a hacer?

Salió de su oficina con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Scorpius lo odió más que nunca. Si él hacía cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuera, era casi como un delito, pero si los Potter o Weasley destruían el colegio esto era apenas insignificante. De pronto notó que se había quedado a solas con ella otra vez.

-¿Estas metido en problemas de nuevo? –indagó Rose mirándolo con desaprobación. –Scorpius, así jamás lograras nada.

-¿Qué quieres que haga si me dejas así? Con este hoyo en el pecho, Rose. No puedo ni siquiera respirar sin sentir como me carcome la ira. –exclamó poniéndose rojo por el esfuerzo. –Te amo y no me dejas demostrártelo. ¡Se que también me amas pero tienes miedo de luchar!

Rose bajó la cabeza y sin dar una respuesta se fue corriendo, dejándolo con un amargo sabor en la boca.

…

A la mañana siguiente Rose Weasley despertó como de costumbre, más temprano que sus compañeras de habitación. Se dio una ducha, se colocó el uniforme y cuando estuvo lista, sus amigas apenas comenzaban a desperezarse. Como petición tuvo que esperarlas hasta que estuvieran arregladas para poder bajar todas a desayunar.

Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y tomó un plato de cereales mientras evitaba a toda costa girar la cabeza hacía la mesa de Slytherin donde presentía, había unos ojos grises observándola con cautela. La chica prefirió mirar a los de su casa y escuchar distraídamente lo que sus amigas decían.

Una se moría por James, otra quería que le ayudara a conquistar a Albus. La única que no hablaba era Alice Longbottom y eso era porque ella ya tenía bien seguro el amor de Fred Weasley ¿Por qué más si no? Rose bufaba cuando escuchaba comentarios como esos y se preguntaba ¿De verdad no ven todo lo idiota que James puede ser? De Albus no tenía ningún mal argumento.

Una lechuza descendió frente a ella y vio que lo mismo pasaba con cada uno de los miembros de su familia que estaban en Hogwarts, y no eran pocos, también aterrizaba una frente al profesor Longbottom y la directora MgGonagall. Rose se preguntó que sería esa carta. Cuando leyó el sobre todo cobró sentido.

"Esta cordialmente invitado a la boda de Ted & Victoire"

La pelirroja sonrió con alegría al ver tal carta pero se preguntó porque Teddy y Vic se las habían enviado a ellos en lugar de a sus padres y la respuesta fue clara tan pronto la leyó. Esa invitación era para ella y para un invitado de su preferencia. Quien Rose quisiera.

La boda se celebraría el 30 de Junio, una semana después de que salían de vacaciones, ósea dentro de tres semanas. Rose se emocionó ante la idea de la boda, siempre había sabido que este día llegaría pero saber que pronto tendría a su prima casada formando una familia con Teddy era algo que la hacía muy dichosa. Pero una duda surgió en su cabeza ¿A qué invitado llevaría?

Podría evitarse problemas y no invitar a nadie, ir sola. Pero conocía a sus primos y sabía que ninguno perdería la oportunidad de ir a esa boda con alguien, en especial James y Lily. Quizá podía decirle a Albus que fueran juntos, sin importar que tan patético pudiera ser esto.

Así que al día siguiente, mientras estudiaban en la biblioteca para los exámenes finales que sería esa misma semana, se lo propuso.

-Lo siento, Rose. –comentó el Slytherin apenado. –Pero pienso pedirle a alguien que vaya conmigo.

La pelirroja se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Te gusta alguien y no me lo has dicho? –preguntó azorada. -¡Pero si tú sabes todo de mí! Incluso lo de…eh…tu sabes quién.

Madame Pince la mandó callar y Rose adquirió un color rosa en las mejillas mientras Albus suspiraba.

-Es que me daba vergüenza pero ella es muy guapa y me gustaría ver si acepta ir conmigo. –confesó colorado.

-¿Quién es ella?

Cuando Albus se lo dijo Rose no podía creerlo. Al parecer no era ella la única con un romance secreto.

-Tía Ginny va a matarte. –se burló con una sonrisa. -¡Pensar como se puso cuando se enteró que Lily y ella eran tan amigas!

-Cállate, Rose. –le pidió intimidado. –No quiero ni pensarlo. ¿Por qué no vas con alguien más? Podrías pedirle a algún amigo que te acompañe.

Rose titubeó.

-Admítelo. –habló Albus. –No quieres ir con nadie más que no sea Scorpius.

Ella no pudo negar eso así que asintió con la cabeza mientras Albus le palmeaba la espalda. Ver a su prima y a su mejor amigo sufrir así le resultaba horriblemente mortificante, más porque sabía que no podía hacer nada por ayudarlos. Rose era una cabezota y una vez que algo se le metía en la cabeza era casi imposible hacerla cambiar de parecer. Ella no traicionaría a su familia.

-No puedo ir con Scorpius. –musitó. –Sería una locura.

-Entonces espero que no sufras mucho al verle allí. –comentó Albus centrándose en memorizar la lista de antídotos para su examen de Pociones.

-¿Verlo allí? –se extrañó Weasley, su primo asintió. –Albus ¿Lo invitaste? No puedo creer que…

-No fui yo quien lo invitó. –le cortó el chico de ojos verdes mientras Rose miraba con interés. –Fue Lily…como su pareja.

Esto fue como un balde de agua helada sobre Rose quien de inmediato cerró su libro de Transfiguración con fuerza haciendo que este ruido sacara de concentración a muchos y lo tomó yéndose a paso veloz de la biblioteca dejando a Albus mirando su sitio vacio con cierta sonrisita formándose en su rostro de Slytherin.

…

Rose caminó tan rápidamente que ni siquiera fue consciente de a dónde iba hasta que estuvo allí. La sala vacía del cuarto piso. La pelirroja sacó de su bolsillo aquel objeto que siempre llevaba con ella, un pedazo de pergamino arrugado. Tomó una pluma de su mochila y escribió rápidamente:

"Ven al cuarto piso ahora"

Sabiendo que en el mismo pedazo de pergamino que, confiaba, Scorpius también guardaba con él se reflejarían las mismas palabras esperó pacientemente hasta que el rubio cruzó por la puerta. Parecía casi tan confundido como ella.

-Rose ¿Qué…?

-¿Vas a la boda con Lily? –preguntó al borde de un ataque de celos. –Estás loco. ¡No puedo creer que vayas con ella!

Scorpius puso los brazos en jarra y la miró con esa ceja alzada que a Rose tanto le gustaba. Se veía increíblemente guapo e interesante, tanto que por poco olvida lo furiosa que estaba.

-Bueno, como pensé que tú jamás me invitarías y ella tan amablemente me pidió ser su pareja no vi porque rayos negarme. –habló fríamente. –Después de todo, soy soltero. Además los Potter siempre han sido amables, no creo que se mueran si saben que iré con su hija a esa boda solo como amigos.

-¡Scorpius! –bramó la pelirroja. –A ella le gustas. Creí que lo sabías.

-¿Yo gustarle? No seas paranoica, Rose. –pidió negando con la cabeza mientras ella se exasperaba aún más.

-¡Si haces esto solo para molestarme y que yo…!

-Mi vida no gira en torno a ti, Weasley.

Hace meses que Malfoy no la llamaba por su apellido. Rose sintió esto como una puñalada en su espalda y casi se traiciona a si misma echándose a llorar frente a él. Consiguió sacar fuerzas para echarle una mirada envenenada mientras él se marchaba. Lo siguió sin poderlo evitar.

-¡Malfoy! –lo llamó desesperada pero él no respondió.

Scorpius andaba tan de prisa que le costaba seguirlo pero ella aún tenía mucho que decir y Malfoy iba a tener que escucharla. De pronto paró en seco al casi chocar con alguien.

-Perdona, Rose. –se disculpó un joven alto, apuesto y de cabello muy rizado.

Scorpius también se había detenido al ver que Rose chocaba con alguien. Sin poderlo evitar la pelirroja actuó sin importarle nada. Desde que Scorpius se había convertido en el amor de su vida sus impulsos estaban más a flor de piel que nunca.

-Perdóname tú a mí, Joe. –alegó. –Oye, me preguntaba si no estarás muy ocupado estas vacaciones, tengo una boda en dos semanas y tal vez podrías ir conmigo.

Joe Brick era un muchacho de Gryffindor de séptimo año, era uno de los amigos de James y Fred y también era muy guapo. Una opción perfecta.

-Estaría encantado, Rose. –accedió dedicándole una sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió conforme.

Lo último que vio, antes de darse la vuelta e irse conversando con Joe, fue el rostro pálido y atónito de Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

**Nota final:** Bueno, creo que el Summary dice bastante sobre la historia pero aún queda ver como se ira desarrollando todo esto. En el proximo capitulo veran la boda de Teddy y Victoire, que tal le va a Scorpius con Lily y a Rose con su pareja. Además de la chica misteriosa que le gusta a Albus.

¡Saludos! y gracias de nuevo por leer:)


	2. Una boda no tan feliz

**Disclaimer**: Solo la idea me pertenece, todo lo demás no es de mi propiedad, lamentablemente no tengo tanta imaginación.

**Summary:** Rose y Scorpius saben que para estar juntos tendrán que pasar obstáculos y hacer sacrificios. Rose también sabes que, por más descabellado que parezca, quizá un bebé sea la única forma de lograrlo.

**Nota:** Gracias por los comentarios del capi anterior. Hay muchas dudas sobre lo que pone el summary del fic pero solo puedo decir que para enterarse como van las cosas tendrán que esperar un poco más. Ahora el capitulo de hoy:

* * *

**Una boda no tan feliz.**

Esa era el último día que estaría en Hogwarts ese año, la mañana siguiente volvían a casa. Había acabado sexto y la próxima vez que pisara esa escuela sería una estudiante de séptimo. La idea, no lo iba a negar, era excitante.

Ya había hecho su baúl. Afortunadamente para ella le había ido de maravilla en todos los exámenes y nada más agobiaba su mente. Nada que no fuera Scorpius Malfoy y como desde hace exactamente dos semanas no le dirigía más que miradas frías y rencorosas. Parecía estar verdaderamente dolido y odiándola más que nunca. Más incluso que cuando eran unos críos de once que pelaban hasta por el color de las servilletas.

-Rosie, ¿Y sabes que usaras para la boda de Vic? –preguntó la voz de Lily sentándose frente a ella en el desayuno acompañada de Lucy.

Ella era la última persona que quería ver. Lily era, hasta hace poco, una de sus primas favoritas, era cierto que la niña era coqueta y un poco caprichosa ¿Pero como no ser así siendo la niña mimada de tus padres y dos hermanos mayores? Lily pocas veces podía estarse quieta pero tenía un corazón muy noble y Rose la admiraba por eso. Lucy era de su misma edad, ósea catorce, y era probablemente la persona más parlanchina y optimista que hubiera conocido, no por nada era la narradora de los partidos de Quidditch.

-No sé aún Lily. –respondió la prefecta.

-Las demás quedamos en ir todas de compras el miércoles ¿Te apuntas? –indagó Lucy moviendo su cabellera quebradiza larga y castaña y agitando sus pestañas.

-Podríamos buscar vestidos muy lindos. –acotó Lily, pelirroja y de ojos marrones. –Aunque Molly aún no se anima estoy segura que accederá. ¡Anda, vamos todas!

Rose suspiró.

-Para empezar, creo que Dominique será la dama de honor así que ella ya debe tener vestido y…

-Pero va a acompañarnos. –replicó Lucy sonriendo y agigantando sus ojos color miel.

A la chica no le quedó más que aceptar y quedar con sus primas en las Tres escobas el miércoles para ir de compras juntas. La idea le entusiasmaba poco menos que ir a un partido de Quidditch, lo que quería decir que no le agradaba nada.

Su amiga Alice la acompañó a dar una vuelta por los terrenos. A esa hora de la tarde estaban casi desiertos pues la mayoría de los alumnos arreglaban sus cosas para irse mañana temprano o se dirigían a cenar pero Rose no quería hacer ninguna de las dos y al parecer Ally tampoco pues no le importó que el toque de queda para no poder estar fuera de las Salas Comunes fuera en menos de media hora.

La diversión terminó cuando, a pesar de que ya empezaba a oscurecer, vislumbro la inconfundible silueta de Malfoy acercarse a ellas.

-Los dejaré solos. –masculló Alice.

-Ally ¿Tú…?

-Rose soy tu mejor amiga. –le cortó sonriéndole con amabilidad mientras jugaba con su rubio pelo. –Te conozco bien.

Dicho esto se fue dejando a los dos solos, Rose no quería tener que hablar con Scorpius por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería darse la vuelta y regresar al Castillo para evitarse problemas. Pero el rubio fue más rápido y la tomó del brazo.

-Rose Weasley ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –cuestionó firmemente tomando también su otro brazo.

Ella forcejeó pero no había caso. Scorpius era más fuerte.

-Déjame en paz. Tú y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos. Todo ya está dicho y solo queda resignarnos a seguir con nuestras vidas.

-¡No seas tonta, yo no tengo vida sin ti! –clamó el rubio perdiéndose en sus ojos azules. –Y tú sin mí tampoco.

-Creí que habías dicho que tu vida no giraba en torno a mí.

-Me equivoqué. –admitió resoplando. –Si lo hace y basta ver cuando no puedo controlarme por tu culpa. Ahora que vas siempre acompañada de ese Brick, yo… creo que estaba a punto de lanzarme de la Torre de Astronomía si no es que Thomas amenazó de avisarle a mi madre si yo ponía un pie allá arriba.

Rose le miró intrigada dejándose devorar por sus ojos. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos y hace tanto que no los besaba que sentía casi una urgencia. Contempló unos instante más su semblante cuando por fin volvió en sí e intento que la dejara libre.

-Se acabó. –juró la pelirroja. –Todo terminó ya. No podemos con esto, es mucho para dos chicos de dieciséis, no puedo con todos los prejuicios de generaciones sobre mi espalda.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Que no pienso seguir quebrándome la cabeza pensando en ti. Estoy cansada, solo me has traído problemas hasta ahora.

El rubio sintió como si le dieran un golpe en pleno estomago y esto lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos mirándola con mucho detenimiento. Ella no se movía ni un milímetro.

-No sabes mentir.

Con más fuerza la llevó hasta recargarla en el tronco del árbol más cercano.

-Yo he sido en tu vida la mayor alegría que has experimentado. –dijo arrogantemente.

Rose quiso golpearlo. Pero no más que besarlo.

Los labios de Scorpius se apoderaron de los suyos en un beso rudo y al mismo tiempo dulce, amoroso y pasional. Rose no sabía que se podía besar así hasta ahora, con tanta intensidad y sentimientos encontrados. Podía sentir en sus labios todo el amor que Scorpius le tenía y por otro lado percibía el resentimiento porque ella era la única culpable de que no estuvieran juntos.

-Esto está totalmente mal. –susurró entre sus labios, siendo acallada por un nuevo beso. –Tú y yo. Es como si no pudiera haber algo más antinatural.

-Estoy dispuesto. –respondió el rubio. –A dejar todo por ti. Solo falta que tú estés dispuesta a lo mismo. Juro que sacaré mi valentía y hare que el apellido Malfoy sea respetado de nuevo solo por ti. Para hacerte feliz.

Se habían dejado de besar, Scorpius jugueteaba con su cabello mientras ella lo abrazaba por la espalda con fuerza y necesidad. Como si estar separados le hiciera daño.

-Scorpius… -murmuró dejando que él besara la comisura de sus labios. –Voy a pensarlo mucho y pronto, más de lo que imaginas, tendré una respuesta.

* * *

La tarde de chicas con las Weasley no había sido tan mala como lo imaginaba, al contrario hasta la había pasado bien. De no haber sido porque Lily estaba tan emocionada con llevar a Scorpius de pareja que no parecía hablar de otra cosa, sin embargo a Rose esto poco le importaba. Ella sabía dos cosas con certeza:

Primero, si Lily supiera sus sentimientos nunca diría lo que diría, es más, ni siquiera le hubiera invitado a la boda.

Segundo, la única dueña del corazón de Scorpius Malfoy, era ella.

Sus primas siempre habían sido muy unidas, y como Rose sabía, por mucho tiempo habían sido ellas y toda su familia en general la que la había hecho la chiquilla más feliz del universo. Se alegraba de poder recuperar un poco de ese tiempo con sus primas que se había ido perdiendo con los años y la edad.

Molly a Rose siempre le había agradado, a diferencia de a sus primos que la hallaban aburrida, hablar con ella le parecía estimulante pues era muy lista y aunque a veces presumida y pomposa era muy amable y estaba segura que si no hubiera sido una Ravenclaw y un año mayor habrían sido mucho más unidas. Molly tenía el cabello rojo de los Weasley pero los ojos verde aceitunado de su madre, Audrey; cabe decir que era lo único que tenía de ella.

A contrario de Lucy que era todo un reflejo de la esposa de Percy, Lucy, como su madre, era parlanchina e irreverente, optimista y muy alegre. Había heredado también el cabello castaño. Roxanne era de tez morena y cabello rojizo, era la más joven de todas y también las más bromista e inmadura, Rose pocas veces podía tratar con ella o Lucy sin perder la paciencia, pero aun así las adoraba.

Dominique, que era solo un año menor que Rose, era otra historia. Rose estaba segura que si no fueran tan parecidas en el físico nadie creería que ella y Victoire eran hermanas. La primera era la prima rebelde y descontrolada, competitiva y que no soportaba perder. La segunda era femenina y educada. Eso sí, las dos tenían esos ojos azules encantadores, ese cabello rubio –el de Nickie ligeramente más anaranjado. – y eran guapas.

Lily Luna era pura alegría e impulsos. Se parecía muchísimo a su hermano James, sin embargo ella no era tan fanática de las bromas. Creía en cosas fantásticas, cortesía de su madrina Luna, y aunque vanidosa y coqueta era tan noble como cualquier Gryffindor. En aspecto…era una pequeña Ginny, o eso decía el abuelo.

Dominique se había mostrado asombrada cuando Rose le contó quien sería su pareja en la boda. Joe tenía fama de guapo, la misma que tenía de mujeriego y un poco de patán ¿Por qué negarlo? Ella también conoció a sus parejas. Lily, obviamente, iba con Scorpius; Molly iba con su novio de dos años Mark Boot; Lucy con Lorcan Scamander y Dominique con su hermano gemelo Lysander; Roxanne iba con Danny Longbottom, hermano de Alice y compañero de habitación de Louis Weasley en Hufflepuff.

Lily se fue con ella a su casa cuando fue momento de volver, la pelirroja más joven quería mostrarle su vestido a Hugo y hablar con él sobre otras miles de cosas. Rose a veces estaba celosa, sentía que su hermano le tenía mucho más cariño a Lily que a ella…

* * *

El día de la boda Rose estaba nerviosa por varios motivos, el primero, iba a asistir con un chico casi desconocido el cual ni siquiera le llamaba la atención, bueno, era guapo pero comparado con Scorpius se quedaba corto… muy corto.

También significaba volver a ver a Malfoy. Sabía que esto lo podía tomarlo a la ligera, además su amado iba con su prima y ella no sabía si podría soportarlo. Sus padres se fueron temprano a la boda y Hugo, que iba con una chica de Gryffindor, también. Rose en cambio se quedó en casa terminando de arreglarse y esperando a Joe el cual fue muy puntual y así pudieron ir juntos a la celebración.

La boda había sido hermosa y para suerte de Rose, había llegado primero Lily y no había tenido que verla arribar del brazo de Scorpius. Se sintió insegura cuando en la fiesta finalmente sus miradas se cruzaron.

Lily se veía hermosa, se había hecho bucles en su lacio cabello rojo fuego y lo llevaba suelto cayéndole por un hombro adornado con una flor, su vestido era verde esmeralda, Rose sospechó desde cuando lo compró que era para complacer a Scorpius. En fin, se veía muy bien.

No había palabras para describir como se veía Scorpius. Parecía un sueño.

Todos se habían lucido en general pero la más guapa de la fiesta sin duda era la novia. Victoire llevaba su largo cabello dorado en una larga cascada, la tiara de la tía Muriel lo adornaba, y su vestido era lo más hermoso que Rose hubiera visto nunca. Su novio llevaba un elegante traje y ese día su cabello era negro combinado con unos ojos grises, su tío Harry había dicho algo así como "Es un Black, después de todo" Dominique y su otra prima francesa llamada Claudette eran las damas de honor y vestían de plateado. Para la ocasión Dominique se había quitado sus mechas rosas de su cabello rubio.

Lucy iba de rojo y Lorcan llevaba una corbata que combinaba con su vestido, era el gemelo más tranquilo, lo cual contrastaba con la personalidad de Lucy. Lysander en cambio era un remolino que combinaba bien con Dominique.

Roxanne iba de negro y su cabello estaba arreglado en un laborioso peinado. Molly había optado por llevar un vestido largo y anaranjado que iba bien con su corto cabello. Fred y Alice iban juntos, lo que supuso un gran alivio para Rose cuando se quedó sin tema de conversación con el tonto de Joe que no parecía ser la pareja más encantadora del mundo.

James llevaba de pareja a una chica increíblemente linda, de su año, de su casa, de cabello pelirrojo que combinaba muy bien en esa fiesta. Rose jamás había visto a su primo mirar a una chica con los mismos ojos con los que miraba a la tal Elizabeth.

El pelirrojo Louis llevaba de pareja a una chica de su casa que sin embargo parecía unos años mayor, morena y guapa, a Rose le sorprendió este hecho pues aunque había oído que su primo de trece era el más cotizado de su clase jamás se lo hubiera creído.

Albus les había dado una gran sorpresa a todos con su pareja, una jovencita de largo cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos rasgados. Rose se acercó para darle apoyo y para separarse un rato de Joe Brick. Estaba aburriéndose.

-¿Qué significa que hayas venido con ella, Albus? –preguntó Ginny escandalizada. –Rose, ¿Tu lo sabías? ¡Debes aconsejarlo!

Rose sonrió incomoda, si su tía supiera…

-Tía si sabía algo pero Albus lucía emocionado y me parece que merece una oportunidad.

-Así es madre. –habló el Slytherin mirándola con molestia. Harry le sonrió a su hijo y negó con la cabeza, al parecer le divertía la situación. –Le pedí a Lynn que fuera mi novia y dijo que sí, así que la veras seguido.

Ginny abrió la boca incrédula.

-¡Pero es la hija de Chang! –exclamó al borde de un infarto, su esposo la abrazó por los hombros.

-Querida, baja la voz si no quieres que todos los invitados se asusten. –susurró. –Aceptaste que fuera amiga de Lily…

-Pero no mi nuera.

Rose sintió que ella estaba fuera del lugar en esa conversación y poco a poco se fue retirando para dejar a los Potter solos. Llegó el brindis, las palabras de los padrinos, las de los padres de la novia, la abuela Andrómeda también dijo lo feliz que se sentía de estar ahí ese día. Luego de eso los novios pasaron a la pista a bailar y no tardaron en ser imitados por todos.

-No bailas mal. –comentó Joe sonriéndole, se veía muy apuesto pero… pero no. Simplemente no le llamaba la atención fuera de lo estrictamente necesario. –Fue una bonita boda. La novia es increíblemente hermosa.

¿Qué clase de chico, en la primera cita, en una boda, hablaba de la hermosura de otras y más si esta era la recién casada? Ese Brick cada vez se restaba más puntos. No pudo evitar mirar hacia la derecha y encontrarse con Lily bailando con Scorpius, si en este momento ella bailara con él todas esas malas miradas de su padre, tío George y el abuelo sería para ella. Sintió que el rostro de su compañero se acercaba más y más al suyo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy a besarte…

-No quiero besarte.

-¿Por qué no querrías?

-¡Porque no me gustas!

Su alarido fue tan llamativo que la mayoría se giró a verla intrigados. Entre ellos Scorpius y Lily… Rose sintió que su rostro le ardía y que la sangre se le iba toda a la cabeza. Se alejó de Brick un poco azorada. No podía aguantar más. Salió corriendo al patio sin decir nada.

La boda era llevada en un salón muy bonito y este tenía un patio muy elegante que Rose no podía si no considerar el lugar perfecto para estar sola un rato y desahogarse. Quería llorar pero al mismo tiempo no quería, sentía un nudo en la garganta y un ardor en los ojos.

-Hola.

Rose alzó la vista. Casi se va de espaldas al ver al rubio de ojos grises que más amaba frente a ella. Scorpius le tendía la mano y la ayudaba a incorporarse. Rose sentía que tenía los ojos rojos pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía desesperada.

-Te ves muy hermosa.

-Gracias.

-Ese vestido. –agregó Scorpius. –Combina con tus ojos.

La pelirroja dirigió una vista rápida a la tela azul cielo de su vestido. Se había esmerado por primera vez en lucir bien solo por el hecho de que Scorpius estaría ahí… se había alaciado el flequillo y se había levantado el cabello en una coleta alta llena de sus rizos.

-Gracias. –repitió sintiéndose estúpida. -¿No deberías estar con tu pareja?

-Parecía que en cualquier momento iban a matarme allá adentro. –confesó intimidado. -¿Y tú con la tuya?

-Oh Malfoy, media fiesta se ha dado cuenta que la cosa con Brick va fatal.

-¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos? –cambió el tema.

Esa era la pregunta que tanto temía. No había pensado en otra cosa desde que se habían besado esa noche, el problema es que sabía bien lo que quería pero no estaba segura de poder tener las agallas suficientes para llevarlo a cabo.

-Rose por Merlín. –soltó apretando los puños. –Di algo.

-Yo… -hizo una gran pausa y dejó escapar un suspiro. –Yo…

-Quizá deba volver adentro con Lily. –espetó incrédulo, con el ceño fruncido. –Al menos me queda claro que ella si tiene el valor para defender lo que quiere.

Rose abrió la boca indignada pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Miró el rostro blanco y hermoso de Scorpius, este transmitía decepción y Rose quiso poder reaccionar y hacer algo.

-Quizá si debas hacerlo.

Eso no era lo que tenía en mente… Scorpius alzó una ceja.

-Jamás vas a ser feliz si sigues así. –le dijo él. -¿No lo entiendes? Te amo.

No necesitó una respuesta para abrazarla por la cintura y besarla lentamente. Despacio y sin prisas, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido en ese instante. Sintió el calor que emanaba su pecho cada que sentía los labios del rubio besando su boca.

-Scorpius. –murmuró. –Te amo. Te lo prometo, voy a luchar por nosotros porque tienes razón… eres lo único que puede hacerme feliz.

Después de estas palabras solo pudo ver la deslumbrante sonrisa de Malfoy porque se lanzó inmediatamente a volver a besarlo con urgencia mientras él la apresaba por la cintura y la alzaba en el aire.

-¡ROSE!

Al grito de su padre era demasiado estridente que era imposible de ignorar. Los jóvenes se separaron apurados mientras Ronald Weasley observaba como su hijita, su Rosie, su pequeña, era aprisionada entre los brazos de ese muchacho repulsivo llamado Scorpius y apellidado Malfoy.

Sobre todo apellidado Malfoy.

-Papá…

Scorpius se paró muy derecho mirando a Ron con seriedad. Rose comenzó a temblar, sabía que Scorpius estaba dispuesto a defender lo suyo pero era su turno. Ella ya había tomado una decisión y era ahora cuando tenía que demostrarlo. Era ahora o nunca.

-¿Qué se supone que haces con este? –preguntó rojo de furia.

Ahora o nunca.

-Papá. –repitió dando un paso hacia adelante. –Estoy besando al amor de mi vida: Scorpius Malfoy.

Ron Weasley había caído como tabla al suelo.

* * *

**Nota final: **Gracias por haber leído el capitulo :D Emm bueno quería hablar un poco sobre la familia de Rose. También quería demostrar que Rose no es la única con un amor que no es del agrado de su familia (Albus) y dejarlo un poco en suspenso, haber como le explica eso a Ron y como reacciona este.

Besos, chao chao.


	3. Decisiones

**Disclaimer**: Solo la idea me pertenece, todo lo demás no es de mi propiedad, lamentablemente no tengo tanta imaginación.

**Summary:** Rose y Scorpius saben que para estar juntos tendrán que pasar obstáculos y hacer sacrificios. Rose también sabes que, por más descabellado que parezca, quizá un bebé sea la única forma de lograrlo.

**Nota:** Gracias por los coments del capitulo pasado, enserio:) no tengo mucho que decir solo que espero que el capitulo les guste.

* * *

**Decisiones.**

-¿Estas feliz? ¡Has arruinado la boda de tu prima con esta noticia tan…espantosa!

Los gritos de su padre no se habían callado desde que este había recuperado la consciencia. ¿Sentirse culpable por lo de la boda de Victoire? Ella no había arruinado nada. Quizá solo le había estropeado la noche a su padre… y a Lily, pero a Victoire seguro no, ella muy apenas se había dado cuenta cuando Ron, Hermione, Hugo y Rose se marcharon y como el pelirrojo sacó a Scorpius Malfoy de la fiesta agarrado de la oreja.

-¡Deja de gritar! –espetó Rose. –Me tienes harta. ¿Vas a escucharme o prefieres mandarme directamente a dormir al patio?

Ron se puso aún más colorado por la indignación. Hermione y Hugo permanecían callados observando sin saber muy bien que decir. Al ver que nadie decía nada Rose volvió a hablar.

-De acuerdo, esta es la verdad. Le amo con todo el corazón y no pienso renunciar a él. –habló firmemente, aunque las piernas le temblaban.

-¡Pero Rose, es un Malfoy, hijo de ese asqueroso hurón! ¡No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan insensata y desquiciada, y yo que creía que eras increíblemente inteligente! Me he llevado una…

-Ni lo digas. –le cortó Rose. –No digas que te he decepcionado porque ya lo sé. Lo sé desde el momento en que me enamoré de Scorpius, pero no creo que tengas ningún motivo real para sentirse decepcionado de mí. –comenzó a llorar amargamente. –Siempre he sido… he sido la hija ideal, no he desobedecido y he sacado buenas notas. ¡Siempre haciendo todo como tú y mamá querían! Siempre pareciéndome a ustedes… dándoles orgullos.

-¡Y hoy nos has dado la peor desilusión de podrías, Rose!

-No estés tan seguro. –renegó moviendo la cabeza y secándose las lagrimas. –Lo que viene ahora está peor.

-¿Qué?

-No pienso separarme de él aunque tú me odies, porque serías tú el que pierde una hija que no tiene ninguna otra culpa que estar enamorada. –gritó lívida. –Y yo perdería un testarudo padre que nunca me quiso porque no es capaz de aceptarme como soy.

Hermione se levantó del sillón y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras Ron veía la escena estupefacto. Hugo seguía impasible en su sitio.

-Hija te amamos. –aseguró Hermione. –Pero…

Rose no hizo más que separarse de ella.

-¿Tú también madre?

-Rose, entiende. Son los Malfoy.

-¡Y qué!

Ron se acercó a ella y la miró con ira contenida.

-¿Y qué? Mary Rose Weasley Granger, los Malfoy son escoria. Una basura en nuestras vidas… ¡Son los responsables de muchísimas cosas malas! El padre de tu amado novio no hizo más si no humillarnos de todas las formas posibles, a mí, a tu madre, a tu tío, a nuestra familia en general. Gustaba de llamarlos _traidores de la sangre_, se divertía riéndose de todos y sintiéndose un puto rey.

Hermione miró a su esposo que parecía estar en un trance, quiso acercarse pero no se atrevió.

-Mortifagos. Eso eran todos ellos, el abuelo, el padre y el hijo lleva la misma sangre así que no puede ser muy distinto. ¡Entiende! Draco Malfoy permitió que torturaran a tu madre frente a sus ojos, él y sus asquerosos amigos intentaron matarnos con fuego demoniaco… ¡Es un vil desperdicio!

Rose estaba pálida mirando a su padre con los ojos bien abiertos, ya sabía que debía haber una buena razón para ese odio desmedido que toda su familia sentía hacía los Malfoy pero escucharlo de esa forma le hacía sentirse más sensibilizada con todo eso. Aún así ella no iba a flaquear. Ya no era una niña y tenía que ver por su propia felicidad.

-¿Por qué lo culpas por delitos de cuando él ni siquiera había venido al mundo? –preguntó llorando amargamente. –Son tan injustos.

-Hija, debes intentar comprender. –dijo Hermione. –Él solo se burlará de ti. No queremos que sufras, lo decimos porque te amamos. Esto no se ve bien por ningún lado, los Malfoy no son de fiar.

Rose miró a su madre totalmente atónita y espantada. Ella siempre creyó que Hermione Weasley-Granger era la persona más inteligente que conociera y aunque sabía que podía ser desconfiada nunca pensó que justo ella se portara así e insinuara eso.

-¿Quieres decir que todo esto es parte de algún plan macabro? No crees que Scorpius pueda amarme por quién soy. ¡No puedo creerlo! –bramó golpeando la mesa.

-Rosie, cualquier hombre te amaría por quien eres, eres hermosa, lista y divertida. –enumeró Hermione.

-Pero los Malfoy son simplemente incapaces de amar. –completó Ron.

Su hija miró a los ojos marrones de su mamá buscando que esta negara tal afirmación pero ella solo bajo la mirada moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente. Quiso morirse.

-¡Seguro son más capaces de amar que ustedes!

-No digas eso. –pidió Hermione tratando de acercarse a ella. –Solo queremos evitar que sufras.

-Un día Rose, él te va a tener justo donde te quiere y vas a sufrir tanto que veras la clase de escoria que esa gente es. –añadió Ron sin controlar su tono de voz.

-¡Scorpius y yo nos amamos y algún día me convertiré en su esposa!

-¡SU ESPOSA! –repitió Ronald escandalizado. –Ninguna hija mía va a ser la señora Malfoy, jamás lo permitiría.

Rose gritó y lloró pero nada fue suficiente.

-¡Se acabó, esta discusión termina aquí, no vas a volver a hablarle a ese tipo, no me importa si tengo que encerrarte y pagarle a los chicos para que te hagan de guardias en Hogwarts! –exclamó Ronald apretando los puños.

* * *

La pelirroja se había quedado metida en su cuarto desde ese día. Su madre entraba a hablar con ella a diario pero lo único que recibía era un grosero trato de Rose. Nadie más se había preocupado por el hecho de que su padre la tenía prácticamente encerrada. Hugo estaba furioso con ella. Parecía que Ron pensaba que Rose iba a escapar tan pronto y la sacaran de su casa y no estaba tan equivocado, después de todo faltaban varios días para que fuera mayor de edad y aun menos para que Scorpius lo fuera, sus padres imaginaban que no tardaría en querer huir.

Ese día 31 de Julio era el cumpleaños de tío Harry y Rose ni siquiera pensó en aparecerse en la celebración. Su hermano le había dejado bien en claro que nadie quería verla y esto le dolía mucho, porque después de todo era su familiar. Pero ya estaba decidido, Rose iba a luchar hasta salir victoriosa.

Se quedó acostada casi toda la tarde, le habían confiscado su lechuza por lo que el pergamino hechizado que ella había hecho en quinto era la única forma que tenía de comunicarse con Scorpius. Él le mandaba todo su apoyo y le decía que pronto estarían juntos. Que iban a ser felices así fuera lo último que hicieran. Entonces un sonido la hizo reaccionar y esconder el pergamino hechizado en el bolsillo. Alguien había llegado por la chimenea. Se asomó para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó asombrada al ver quienes estaban frente a ella.

Dominique parecía muy ansiosa y Lily estaba en silencio mirando sus pies. Rose pensó que la pelirroja iba a odiarla de seguro por haberle robado a su conquista y le sorprendía se sobremanera verla ahí parada en su casa sin intenciones asesinas.

-Vinimos a verte. –explicó la rubia internándose en la habitación de Rose. Sus mechas rosas habían vuelto a su lugar.

Rose le indicó a Lily que también pasara y esta asintió sentándose junto a Nickie en la cama de la pelirroja mientras esta jalaba un banco y lo acomodaba frente a ellas.

-No hagas caso a Hugo. –habló Lily. –No todos estamos molestos. Bueno, ni James ni Fred se lo han tomado bien. Mamá está molesta con Albus por lo de Lynn y porque papá adivinó que él sabía sobre lo tuyo con Malfoy y no advirtió nada. Tío Ron le ha prohibido venir a verte.

-¿Papá le prohibió a Al venir? –indagó sintiéndose cada vez más desdichada. Se sentía como en algún cuento muggle con un final trágico. –Esto es una locura.

-Cierto. Victoire y Teddy apenas le dieron importancia, todo lo que querían era su luna de miel. Molly se mostró muy indiferente, Lucy dijo que era romántico, Louis dice que revise si sigues bien de la cabeza y Roxanne está molesta.

-¿Y los tíos como lo tomaron, Nickie? –preguntó Rosie. –Los abuelos…

-Mamá puso el grito en el cielo, a papá pareció molestarle pero casi no dijo nada. Fueron tu papá y tío George los más afectados. La abuela Molly negaba mucho con la cabeza y el abuelo Arthur no dijo ni una sola palabra mientras tía Hermione contaba lo que pasó. –relató Lily.

Rose bajó su mirada decepcionada por ese hecho.

-¡Oye anímate! –pidió Dominique. -¿Sabes quién te ha apoyado a muerte? Andrómeda Tonks.

Rose alzó las cejas incrédula mientras Dominique sonreía y Lily movía su cabeza de arriba abajo afirmando. La pelirroja estaba muy sorprendida ante esta declaración ¿Andrómeda defendiéndola a muerte? Eso no tenía mucho sentido. Cada palabra que había cruzado con ella había sido de cortesía y educación.

-Dijo que cada quien merecía vivir su vida como quisiese. –continuó la rubia. –Y que ningún conflicto con la sangre puede ir contra el amor.

-Rosie, yo quería hablar contigo. –comenzó Lily sonrojándose y cambiando el tema. –Si me hubieras dicho que tú…bueno yo nunca…Nunca me habría fijado en tu chico de saberlo…

Su prima no la dejó acabar, Lily balbuceaba y Rose no necesitó saber más. La abrazó contra sí y le dijo que todo estaba bien, que ella lo sabía y que en parte gracias a ella había tomado el valor para hacer lo que hizo. Aunque ahora estuviera prisionera en su habitación.

-¿Es cierto que dijiste que te querías casar con él? –cuestionó Potter. –Tu padre estaba bastante alterado por eso.

-Sí lo dije. –confesó sonrojándose. –Pero siento que es la única salida para que estemos juntos.

-¿Ya se lo has dicho a Malfoy? –quiso saber la hija mediana de Bill.

-Sí y está de acuerdo. –respondió la pelirroja mayor de cabello rizado.

-Las bodas parecen estar de moda. –comentó Dominique. –Además todos quieren casarse muy jóvenes, no le veo el gusto sinceramente, recuerdo la cara de papá cuando Vic anunció su boda. Lo primero que pregunto es que sí no estaba embarazada. Al parecer ese es el motivo más común de una boda en jóvenes y el más fuerte, según mamá no hay forma de negarse a eso…

Pero Rose Weasley ya no escuchaba. No desde que ese foco que se usa para dar sentido figurado a cuando a alguien se le ocurre una idea se encendió dentro de su cabeza. El motivo más importante. El motivo más serio. El motivo más fuerte. Un embarazo. Eso era lo que ella y su amor prohibido necesitaban. Dar a todos el mensaje de que esto era enserio y que no se iban a echar para atrás. Que estaban dispuestos a ser una familia con su aprobación o no.

Tenía que discutir eso con Scorpius ya mismo.

-Necesito ver a Albus. –dijo seriamente mirando al frente con la vista perdida. –Es urgente.

-Tío Ron cree que es mala influencia porque está en Slytherin. –rememoró Lily. –Papá casi lo golpea y Albus le apuntó con la varita. Fue muy intenso, debiste estar ahí.

Ella movió la cabeza.

-¡Eso no importa ahora! –aseguró con los ojos vidriosos. –Necesito a Al. Si él no puede venir. Yo tendré que ir a verle y tengo una gran idea. Voy a necesitarlas.

Dominique y Lily se miraron la una a la otra sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir. Era ahora o nunca, de nuevo.

* * *

El plan de Rose, como todos lo que diseñaba, era perfecto,al menos según ella .

-Le prometimos al tío Ron que no te dejaríamos escapar. –mencionó Dominique. –Lo cual demuestra que tan propensas somos a romper reglas.

-Rose… -llamó Lily. -¿De veras esto es seguro? –preguntó temerosa.

-Claro que lo es, Lil. Slughorn la preparó, después de todo.

Albus había ganado como recompensa por tener la mejor poción de la clase, un frasco de poción multijugos, una semana antes de vacaciones Rose se la había pedido a su primo para poder analizarla y se había olvidado devolvérsela. Esperaba que Al le perdonara usarla sin su permiso pero esta situación lo valía. Sirvió un poco en dos vasos, en uno puso su cabello y en otro el de Lily. Cada una bebió la esencia de la otra y pronto ya todo estaba en marcha.

-Tú te quedas aquí con Lily para que parezca que me vigilas. –le ordenó a Dom. –Yo voy a Grimmauld Place.

La rubia asintió. Rose pudo verse a sí misma quedarse de brazos cruzada en la cama mientras ella observaba de pie. Se había vuelto ligeramente más bajita, su cabello había pasado de un color anaranjado oscuro a un rojo fuego y sus rizos se habían vuelto lacios. Sus ojos eran marrones y un poco más grandes que los suyos.

Rose salió de su casa por la chimenea, al parecer su madre la tenía bien vigilada pues se sentía la magia de varios hechizos protectores, seguramente al ser Lily no los activaría. Viajó a casa de los Potter a toda velocidad. Cuando hubo llegado se topó de frente con James.

-¿Cómo esta Rose? –preguntó el moreno más alto que ella.

-No tan bien como desearía. –dijo ella en el cuerpo de Lily. –Creí que estabas molesto con ella.

-Lo estoy. –reafirmó. –Pero no por eso deja de ser mi prima y me preocupa. –admite sonrojándose. –Puede que los tíos exageren un poco.

Rose/Lily le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza mientras camina escaleras arriba en busca de Albus. Lo encuentra, como la última vez, en plena discusión materna.

-¡Mamá, supéralo!

-Deberías aprender a tu hermano. –grita Ginny. –Él sale con una pelirroja.

Pero Albus la ignora y Ginny suspira. Rose sabe que será cuestión de tiempo para que acepte a Lynn Chang como novia de su hijo, después de todo ella no es una Malfoy. Se acerca a Al intentando verse normal pero se siente repentinamente nerviosa.

-Al, necesito hablarte. –dice jalándolo del brazo.

El Slytherin la mira confuso pero la sigue hasta su habitación. Rose no tardó en contarle toda la historia de cómo salió de casa y tampoco tardó demasiado en echarse a llorar sobre el hombro de su primo quien la abrazó con fuerza sintiendo su camisa empapada.

-Es tan injusto. –sollozó la pelirroja. –Me haces falta. No puedo creer que te tengan prohibido ir a verme.

-Papá me dijo que haría entrar en razón a tío Ron. –trató de consolarla Albus. –Él es el único que lo hace razonar, o eso dice mamá…

-Perdóname si mi papá dijo algo estúpido sobre ti. –se lamentó Rose. –Ya le conoces.

-Si ya lo conozco, no te preocupes. Lo que más me jode eres tú, que no te dejen ser feliz. Scorpius también me ha escrito, esta echo mierda.

Rose bajó la mirada con los ojos rojos.

-Pero tengo un plan. –musitó en voz baja. –No puede fallar.

Albus la miró con cautela. Rose casi nunca tenía esos ojos desafiantes en su cara –bueno, en este caso la de Lily. – y menos se le ocurrían _planes_, con esa mirada le recordaba horriblemente a James y eso le daba mucho miedo.

-¿Plan? Rose no vaya a ser…

-Voy a tener un bebé.

-…una locura.

La boca de Al se abrió mucho hasta formar una O y sus ojos se entrecerraron mirando a su prima con miedo. Rose estaba parada frente a él firmemente, con la mirada más intensa que él había visto en su vida.

-¿Esas demente? –indagó Potter alzando la voz de más, Rose le tapó la boca con su mano.

-Por favor, Al. –pidió ella. –No me reprendas. Ya sé que puede sonar muy loco pero es que es la única forma para estar juntos. Debes ayudarme.

-¿Cómo te voy a ayudar yo? –cuestionó su primo. –Explícame.

-Lo único que necesito es que me ayudes a ver a Scorpius. –confesó la pelirroja. –Por favor, Al. –repitió.

-Pero…

-¡Albus te lo ruego!

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? –quiso saber el moreno resoplando por la insistencia de Rose.

-Estuve pensando. –comenzó ella. –Dentro de una semana Scorpius tendrá la mayoría de edad y podrá hacer magia. Yo cumplo los diecisiete en dos semanas…

Albus asintió recordando como él seguía siendo el más joven de los tres al cumplir años hasta la última semana de Agosto.

-Bueno, convenceré a mis padres para que hagan algo el día de mi cumpleaños en casa, dudo que no accedan, sobre todo mamá…

-Aja.

-Niégate a ir. –exigió Rose Weasley.

-¿Qué? Pero eso será poco creíble, yo…

-Di que no quieres ver a mi padre o que tienes otras cosas que hacer, que estas indignado por cómo te habló papá. ¡Lo que sea, Al! El caso es que debes invitar a Scorpius a venir aquí.

-Como están las cosas…

-Tu padre no te lo negará, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. –masculló ella mirando sus pies, avergonzada. –Tendré que buscar la forma de escabullirme hasta llegar aquí.

-Cuando noten que no estas van a buscarte.

-Hare que Lily diga que me encerré porque no me sentía bien.

-Tía Hermione subirá a buscarte.

-Le haré un hechizo a Alice para cambiarle la voz y que me cubra. –respondió. Parecía tenerlo todo contemplado. –Luego vendré aquí. Tú puedes irte a dar una vuelta por ahí con tu novia, dudo mucho que tengas muchas ocasiones de verla. –añadió sonriendo muy débilmente.

Albus suspiró pesadamente dejándose caer a su cama.

-Como veo que te has esmerado no me queda más que acceder. –finalizó el moreno de ojos verdes. –Le diré a Lils que te lleve la capa de invisibilidad.

Rose asintió fervientemente con una renovada sonrisa en su cara y le abrazó estrangulándolo, Albus le correspondió el abrazo.

-Pero dudo que Scorpius te deje embarazarte solo para poder estar con él. –agregó Potter. –Conozco a mi mejor amigo.

-Conozco a mi novio. –arremetió ella. –Y se razonar con él.

-Mejor vete ya. –dijo Al. –Tus ojos se están volviendo más claros.

Rose lo soltó y se despidió rápidamente luego avanzó hasta la sala y se dirigió a Ginevra que supervisaba como Kreacher hacía la cena.

-Mamá, iré a casa de tíos Ron y Hermione. –habló ella. –Olvidé mi bolso allá.

-Pero Lily, aún es cumpleaños de tu padre, cenaremos juntos y…

-¡No tardaré, llegare antes de la cena!

Corrió hacía la chimenea pero una voz a sus espaldas la distrajo. Era Harry Potter.

-Hija, ¿Cómo esta Rose? La vez mejor ¿O no? –preguntó el hombre de ojos verdes y cicatriz en la frente.

Rose miró al suelo un tanto avergonzada.

-Está muy triste. –respondió.

-Dile. –empezó Harry. –Que todo se va a solucionar. Conozco a Ron y sé que con su hija no va a estar enojado mucho tiempo. Aunque de eso a aceptar a Malfoy…

-Sí. Se lo diré. –le cortó Rose cada vez más incómoda. –Ya vuelvo.

La pelirroja se fue hasta la chimenea con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, esa mirada en la cara del tío Harry le decía que probablemente él no se tragaba que ella fuera la Lily real, después de todo se trataba de su hija y él era un Auror experimentado, aún así no le dio importancia.

Su tío y sus primos la apoyaban y ella estaba segura su decisión era la correcta.

* * *

**Nota final: **De nuevo agradezco por leer y dejar reviews :3 Por cierto, el otro nombre de Rose me lo inventé en el momento jaja, es que no se me ocurría nada que sonara bien y pues dije: Ok algo común como Mary para salir del apuro. Es que sentí que gritarle el nombre completo (si, con dos nombres y todo) le daba más fuerza al asunto.

Siento si puse a Hermione y Ron un poco duros con este tema. Bueno, del papá de Rose si lo puedo creer, solo basta con leer el epilogo para saber que Ronald quería a su niñita lo más lejos posible de Malfoy. De Hermione quizá se esperaba un poco más de comprensividad pero denme tiempo, recuerden que esto es solo la primera reacción, ya entrará en razón.

Bueno, recuerden lo que digo, ante de juzgar lo que vaya a pasar habrá que esperar. En fin, nos leemos.

Beso, chao chao.


	4. Rebelarse

**Disclaimer**: Solo la idea me pertenece, todo lo demás no es de mi propiedad, lamentablemente no tengo tanta imaginación.

**Summary:** Rose y Scorpius saben que para estar juntos tendrán que pasar obstáculos y hacer sacrificios. Rose también sabes que, por más descabellado que parezca, quizá un bebé sea la única forma de lograrlo.

**Nota:** Ojala que les guste este capitulooo:)

* * *

**Rebelarse.**

El día del cumpleaños de Scorpius, que caía en 03 de Agosto, Rose tuvo que hacer algo que jamás había hecho en su vida, rogarle a su hermano menor. Hugo era igual de testarudo que ella y que Ron, más los prejuicios de su padre, más el atrevimiento de tío George, en otras palabras, casi imposible de convencer.

Pero algo que también había heredado era la sensibilidad de mamá. Así que cuando Rose se echó a llorar Hugo empezó a considerarlo.

-¡Por favor hermano! –suplicó la pelirroja entre sollozos. –Solo te estoy pidiendo tu lechuza un rato, nadie va a notarlo. ¡Por favor!

-Rose. –dijo el chico. –Ya sabes que papá te quito la tuya para que no te escribieras con ese Malfoy. No voy a desobedecerlo.

-Hugo. –demandó Rose. –No es para Scorpius, te lo juro. Es para Alice. Tu mismo puedes ver el paquete cuando vaya a enviarlo. ¿Así estarías más seguro?

Su hermano accedió siempre y cuando la dejara ver cuando mandara a la lechuza así que Rose puso manos a la obra de inmediato. La carta para Alice Longbottom fue muy breve, la saludaba y le contaba su horrible desgracia, le pedía por favor que se presentara en su casa el día de su cumpleaños a las siete y que se apareciera directamente en su cuarto. También le pedía que le enviara a Scorpius su carta y su regalo que venían anexos.

La carta para Scorpius era más extensa y le decía todo lo que sufría al no poder verle. Rose no había hablado con Albus desde el día que se escapó a su casa pero si podía adivinar que él había hablado con Scorpius por lo que tal vez su novio ya sabía sobre su plan. Le pedía enviarle la respuesta con Alice y le mandaba un regalo, era la cadena de oro que ella llevaba desde bebé. Esperaba que su novio la conservara pues para ella significaba mucho. Era un pequeño círculo dorado con un gran rubí en medio, quizás no era demasiado para alguien como Scorpius pero tampoco es que Rose tuviera muchas oportunidades de hacer compras.

Hugo pudo ver cómo le daba indicaciones a su lechuza de enviarle la carta a Alice Longbottom. La contestación del par de rubios no se hizo de esperar demasiado, Ally respondió afirmativamente y le daba sus ánimos. La carta de Scorpius la hizo llorar con el simple hecho de leerla, le extrañaba tanto que le dolía en el pecho como una daga clavada justo ahí, era como si de pronto se acabara de dar cuenta cuan vital era el aire que respiraba a diario. Algo así era Scorpius para ella.

"Rose:

Escucha, hablé con Albus y te prometo estar en Grimmauld Place en una semana para poder verte, desde que tu padre me prohibió acercarme a ti y que Al me comentara el encierro en el que te tienen aislada me he estado torturando. Siento que es mi culpa por presionarte a aceptar lo nuestro, entendería que ahora si quisieras desentenderte de mí.

Sin embargo yo me siento más único a ti que nunca. Pronto le diré a mis padres sobre nosotros, te juro que vamos a salir adelante aunque tu plan no termina de convencerme. Jamás dejaría que arruinases tu futuro solo por mí. Sería muy desconsiderado y aunque admito que suelo ser un poco egoísta, nunca lo sería hasta ese grado, no contigo.

Por otro lado gracias por tu regalo, al principio no entendí porque me dabas algo así, sobre todo por el rubí tan Gryffindor, pero luego de que Al me contará que te ha pertenecido desde que naciste no he podido si no apreciarlo muchísimo. Lo cuidaré siempre, como a ti.

Cuento los días para verte, Rose. Solo me queda pedirte que seas fuerte.

Te ama: Scorpius H. Malfoy."

El 20 de Agosto, ósea día de su cumpleaños llegó lentamente. Los días parecían irse más despacio que nunca. Convencer a su madre de festejarle los diecisiete fue más fácil de lo esperado. Hermione vio esto como un rendimiento de parte de Rose y aceptó hacerle una reunión de casa donde asistieron todos sus familiares, aunque algunos la felicitaron muy escuetamente, tales como el tío George, el abuelo y sus primos Fred, Roxanne, Louis y James. Aunque este último al menos la abrazó como muestra de que aún la quería aunque sea un poco.

No ver ahí a Albus la hizo sonreír entusiasmada; su tía Ginny alegó que su hijo mediano se encontraba un poco enfermo y casi pudo ver a su padre suspirar aliviado. Su madre lo codeó discretamente, las malas actitudes de Ron hacia Albus la tenían cansada.

Lily se le acercó.

-Traigo la capa. –explicó su prima. –Rose ¿Estás segura de esto? Si te descubren te meterás en serios problemas.

-Estoy muy segura, Lily. –respondió ella. –Jamás lo había estado más en toda la vida. Aunque te confesare que mi plan no es tan bueno. Hay gran posibilidad de que me descubran.

-¿A qué hora piensas irte? –cuestionó Lily.

-Algo así como las siete y media. –contestó Weasley. –Ally llega a las siete y tú podrás decir que me dolía horriblemente el estomago a esa hora.

-Bien. –finalizó Potter. –Te deseo suerte que yo los voy a distraer lo mejor que pueda. En especial a Hugo.

Rose asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a esperar. La fiesta no era si no incomoda. Su tío Harry era el único que intentaba hablar con ella, él y Andrómeda Tonks que después de que Dominique le contara como la defendió Rose no dudó ni un segundo en invitar.

Los dos parecían ser los únicos, aparte de Lily y Nickie, que intentaban ser amables con Rose, su abuela incluso parecía temerosa de acercarse a hablar con ella y los demás, Rose creía, habían ido por pura educación. Harry le contaba como Albus la extrañaba y Andrómeda que desde que Teddy se había ido de Luna de miel a Francia le echaba de menos.

-Si algún día necesitas algo, querida. –comenzó la abuela de Teddy. –No dudes en acudir a mí. Cualquier cosa, siéntete segura de poder hablarme y yo te ayudaré.

La aludida la miró agradecida y no dudó en darle un abrazo cariñoso. Esa mujer nunca le había tratado especial y ella tampoco la había visto nunca como una fuente de apoyo, no hasta ahora. Dieron las siete y Rose subió pitando a su habitación donde Alice ya la esperaba. La chica rubia de dos trenzas la abrazó tan pronto la vio.

-Rose, perdón por no venir antes a verte pero no sabía que tan mal estaba tu situación.

-No te disculpes Ally. –pidió la pelirroja. –Entiendo perfectamente. Con que estés hoy aquí me basta.

La hermana de Hugo sacó de su bolsillo su varita y apuntó directo a la garganta de Alice hasta agudizar su voz y volverla casi idéntica a la suya. Luego volvieron a abrazarse y Lily entró corriendo a la habitación.

-Ya les he dicho que te han dado muchas nauseas, le dije a tía Hermione que vendría a ver como estabas. –explicó ella, se veía nerviosa, más incluso que Rose. Le tendió la capa. –Suerte.

Rose se la echó encima y salió junto a Lils del cuarto aproximándose discretamente hasta la chimenea que quedaba a dos habitaciones de donde estaban todos sus familiares.

-¿Cómo está Rose? –preguntó Ginny.

-Oh, no se siente nada bien, la he visto vomitando en su cuarto. Dice que comió algo que le cayó muy mal.

-Pobre, subiré a verla. –dijo la madre de la aludida. Lily abrió los ojos.

-No. Ella me ha echado y ha cerrado con un hechizo. –explicó. –Dice que no quiere que la vea así.

Hermione se asustó más y subió las escaleras. Rose contuvo la respiración y por igual lo hizo Lily. Se quedó para ver como su madre bajaba un poco lívida.

-Ella dice que se pondrá bien si descansa.

Ante esto suspiró aliviada y se marchó de su casa rogando a todos los santos que su plan no se le volteara en la cara. Cuando llegó a Grimmauld Place vio a Albus sentado en la sala con la mano de Lynn entre la suya mirando la televisión. La morena parecía maravillada por el aparato.

-Albus. –lo saludó quitándose la capa. –Gracias.

Albus asintió mientras Rose se aproximaba a saludar a Lynn Chang con una sonrisa.

-Scorpius está arriba, en mi habitación. –dijo el moreno. –Lleva aquí unos minutos, no lo hagas esperar.

Ella afirmó mientras subía las escaleras a toda velocidad con el corazón agitado. Pronto iba a volver a verle. Iba a verle. Todo lo que había sufrido hasta ahora había valido la pena. Llegó hasta la puerta de Albus que solía ser la de Regulus Black. La abrió sin siquiera tocar y se encontró con la silueta de Scorpius mirando a la pared. Corrió hacia él abrazándolo.

Scorpius la abrazó también y se besaron tan pronto como se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó el rubio sintiendo su cabeza enterrándose en su pecho.

-No tan bien como desearía. –respondió ella con sus ojos azules húmedos. –Todos me dan la espalda. Todos menos tú. ¿Cierto?

-Sabes que sí. –contestó besando su frente. –Nunca te daría la espalda, eso es ridículo. Eres lo único que le da un poco de sentido a mi vida, jamás te dejaría.

-¿De veras?

-Sí Rose. Cuando vi la reacción de tus padres… bueno no pude contenerme. Destrocé toda mi habitación. Mi madre casi me mata.

-Nunca puedes controlarte. –recordó ella soltando una sonrisa.

-No cuando se trata de la chica que quiero.

-Eso es muy Gryffindor en ti. –se burló la pelirroja, él negó nada divertido.

-Ni de broma.

Luego se abrazaron nuevamente con fuerza. Se besaron el uno al otro con mucha pasión contenida. Rose sentía nuevamente como el pecho se le hinchaba de dicha, estaba entre los brazos del único amor de su vida, allí no podía estar triste nunca más, se sentía en casa... a donde de veras pertenecía. Estaba en su verdadero hogar, con el único que la entendía realmente. Su hogar ya no estaba con Ronald, Hermione y Hugo Weasley. No los que le dieron la espalda.

Ella estaba dichosa. Tanto que no se reconocía a sí misma. Sus manos recorrían la espalda de Scorpius e intentaban quitarle la camiseta.

-Rose. –la llamó. –Para.

-No quiero. –negó ella.

Él se separó abruptamente de sus labios.

-Se que piensas que esta es la mejor solución, Rosie. –comenzó Malfoy. –Pero no es algo que puedas tomar a la ligera, si lo hicieras serías muy irresponsable. No serías la Rose que conozco.

-Todos necesitamos cambiar de vez en cuando. –alegó. –Sobre todo para luchar por los que amamos. Te amo y no pienso dejar que nos separen.

-Ya. Pero hay otras formas. Yo hablaré con tu padre y…

-Y no te va a escuchar. –le cortó de forma inmediata. –Lo conozco bien. Te va a mandar al carajo, Scorpius.

-Pero un bebé es algo muy serio, no puedes decidirlo a la ligera. ¿Qué hay de tus estudios? –preguntó él. –Aún nos queda un año en Hogwarts, Rose. ¿Cómo te las vas a apañar? Además apenas podemos vernos ahora.

-Pero en Hogwarts nos sobrará tiempo, Scorpius. –continuó Rose, insistente. –Por favor. Es lo que quiero.

-Rose, no es tan simple como quererlo. –siguió el rubio inconforme. –Mira, cuando salgamos de Hogwarts tendremos que vivir de algo y si te embarazas de mí dudo mucho que tus padres te den la mano. Yo solo puedo aspirar a continuar con los negocios de mi familia y si hacemos eso también dudo que me acepten ahí.

-¡Somos perfectamente capaces de buscarnos un trabajo nosotros por nuestra cuenta! –exclamó segura. –No necesitamos que nuestros apellidos nos consigan nada. Yo...bueno, se me da bien escribir, podría ser reportera de "El Profeta" no sería tan duro de conseguir ¿Y tú?

-Pues..podría estudiar Leyes Mágicas. –se sonrojó. –O ser Sanador, siempre he querido serlo pero papá dice que para que eso te de prestigio deben pasar muchos años.

-¡Scorpius podemos hacerlo! ¿Que importa el prestigio? –clamó la chica. –Mira, al principio si nos darán la espalda pero luego, luego todo estará mejor. Vas a ver como acceden, nos casamos y todo arreglado.

-Dudo que sea tan sencillo como lo planteas. –musitó el rubio. –Además tener un bebé no es algo muy simple, no todas las chicas se quedan embarazadas con facilidad. Y nosotros jamás hemos hecho más que besarnos. –Un sonrojo se apoderó de nuevo de sus mejillas. Rose también enrojeció.

-Lo sé. –dijo. –Pero estoy dispuesta a llegar a eso y más contigo. ¿Queremos pasar nuestras vidas juntos, no?

-Sí. –afirmó Malfoy besando su frente. –Rose aunque pienso que somos chicos y no estamos listos para ser padres también veo tu punto. No dudo que tan pronto dejes Hogwarts tus padres te separen de mí cuanto puedan.

-¿Estás dispuesto a que nos separemos?

-Nunca. –fue la simple y corta respuesta de Scorpius pero eso bastó para que ella le creyera. -Pero no creo que estés usando tu cabeza.

Rose lo abrazó nuevamente con mucha emoción y lloró en su hombro dejando que las dulces manos de Scorpius le acariciaran el cabello tiernamente mientras la aferraba por la cintura, estaba frustrada. Scorpius entendía pero se mantenía firme y eso estaba matandola. Nuevamente se sentía sola y desprotegida a pesar de estar más segura que nunca allí en brazos del único chico que amaba.

-¡Mary Rose Weasley Granger!

-Por Merlín… -dijo bajito poniéndose pálida y separándose de su novio. –Por Merlín es papá.

-¿Te llamas Mary?

-¡Scorpius, no es momento, mi papá viene para acá!

Scorpius endureció su rostro y apretó los puños esperando que la puerta se abriera pero Rose lo empujó.

-¡Vete! –gritó ella. –Vete ahora, Scorpius.

-No te quiero dejar sola. –declaró el rubio negando con la cabeza.

-¡Hazme caso y vete! Ya estaremos juntos pronto. Es una promesa. –juró Rose sonriéndole, aunque por dentro se moría de miedo. Las pisadas de su padre se sentían cada vez más cerca. -¡Vete ya!

Scorpius le afirmó con la cabeza no sin antes sacar algo de su capa y tendérselo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Rosie.

Ella volvió a sonreírle viendo como desaparecía justo antes de que la puerta se abriera de par en par, se guardo el pequeño paquete y vio horrorizada como su padre entraba a la habitación agarrándola con fuerza del brazo. Estaba enfurecido.

-¿Dónde está ese sucio huroncito de quinta? –gritó fuera de sí. -¡Se que estabas con él!

-¡Aquí solo estoy yo! –respondió Rose intentando soltarse del brazo de Ron. Le dolía.

-¡Ron suéltala! –pidió Harry mientras su amigo miraba por todos lados en busca de Scorpius. –Rose ¿Dónde está Scorpius?

-¡No está aquí! –repitió hipando por el llanto.

-Sabemos que lo viste. –bramó Ronald. –Así que no te hagas la tonta.

-¡Ya te dije que aquí no está!

-¡_Homenum Revelio! –_clamó Harry con su varita bien en alto. –Aquí solo estamos nosotros Ron.

El pelirrojo furioso no tardó en revisar toda la casa esperando dar con la presencia de Malfoy. Claro que Harry intentaba contenerle y Rose solo se había sentado en la escalera a llorar mientras su padre maldecía por todo lo alto. Albus se había aparecido hace unos minutos en el piso de arriba.

-¡Tú! –gritó Ronald al verle. –Ya sabía yo que estar en Slytherin te arruinaría. ¡No quiero que vuelvas a hablarle a mi hija nunca!

Al endureció su mirada y con los ojos verdes fulminó a su tío que también le miraba muy mal. Harry se interpuso entre ambos y Rose sollozó más fuerte mirando como su padre y su primo estaban a punto de gritarse más cosas.

-¡Estoy orgulloso de estar en Slytherin y si te molesta tanto no deberías hablarme en primera! Que este en una casa que no sea Gryffindor no significa que sea malvado, pero si significa que no voy a dejar que me hables así por más que seas mi tío. –le espetó muy firmemente, la voz no le tembló ni una vez. Harry lo veía admirado, Albus casi nunca gritaba, casi nunca perdía el control. –Y si no quieres que me acerque a Rose la tienes difícil.

-¡Deberías tenerme respeto!

-No puedo respetar a alguien que deja que sus prejuicios le dominen de esta forma. Hasta tales limites de desconocer a su propia hija y a su sobrino. –exclamó lanzando un bufido. –Perdóname _tío _pero ante mí ya no mereces ningún respeto.

Ron estuvo a punto de abalanzarse contra él pero Rose lo sostuvo del brazo antes de que lo hiciera y Harry también logró contenerlo. La furia de su padre era tal que no dudó en tirar a Rose al suelo. Su amigo le dio un empujón más fuerte hasta que lo pegó contra la pared.

-¡Te vas a calmar o te voy a tener que hechizar!

-¡ES MI HIJA! ¿Qué harías si Lily estuviera encaprichada con ese patán? ¡Tú sabes que va a herirla, mucho mejor que yo!

Albus tomó a Rose que seguía en el piso con los ojos bien abiertos y se encerraron en el cuarto del Slytherin. La pelirroja no titubeó antes de lanzarse a la cama de Albus y llorar a lágrima tendida abrazando con fuerza la almohada de su primo. Este le acariciaba la espalda. El parecía sereno.

-Por favor, Al. –habló entre sollozos. –No dejes que mi padre entre aquí.

-Tu padre jamás va a ser permitido en este cuarto, Rose. Relájate.

Por más que quiso esa noche Rose no pudo hacer caso a lo que Albus le susurraba amablemente.

* * *

**Nota final:** Graciaaaaaaaaas por haber comentado el capitulo pasado y espero que este les haya gustado:) Bueno pues Rose sigue firme con su loca idea y al parecer a Scorpius no le pareció tan bien como su novia creía.

Ron sigue medio desquiciado con este asunto y la cosa va a ponerse peor cuando logre sacar a Rose del cuarto de Albus xD ¡Amo a ese chico! por cierto, respondiendo a la duda de **Boggartt**: No sé nada sobre alguna declaración jaja pero para mí Albus es perfecto en Slytherin, no me preguntes porque pero es así jaja!

Bueno, gracias por leer. Saludossss, chao chao!


	5. Intervenciones

**Disclaimer**: Solo la idea me pertenece, todo lo demás no es de mi propiedad, lamentablemente no tengo tanta imaginación.

**Summary:** Rose y Scorpius saben que para estar juntos tendrán que pasar obstáculos y hacer sacrificios. Rose también sabes que, por más descabellado que parezca, quizá un bebé sea la única forma de lograrlo.

**Nota:** Ojala disfruten de este capitulo, siento mucho que este tan corto pero el que sigue lo compensará, lo prometo. Saludos :)

* * *

**Intervenciones.**

Rose se quedó dormida en la habitación de Albus con lagrimas en sus ojos. Aunque Harry y Ron tocaron la puerta incansablemente nadie las abrió. Decidieron dejar de Rose pasara la noche allí y la mañana siguiente Hermione fue a recogerla muy temprano.

-Gracias por todo, Albus. –lo abrazó con fuerza haciendo que a su primo le dieran remordimientos.

-Quédate aquí, no quisiera que volvieras. Tío Ron aún debe estar como loco. –dijo el moreno tomándola de las manos.

-Ya lo sé. No puedo quedarme aquí, Albus. –negó ella intentando lucir firme. –No te seguiré metiendo en todo esto.

Salió del cuarto dejando al chico resignado. Quiso sonreírle a su tío Harry por haber intentado ayudarla ayer pero no lo consiguió. Sentía sus facciones congeladas así que susurró un escueto "Gracias" y se fue.

Hermione estaba callada y con un rostro severo que no cambió ni un ápice hasta llegar a casa. Rose sostenía con fuerza el regalo que Scorpius le había dado la noche anterior que llevaba escondido en el bolso. Cuando llegaron a casa Ron estaba con la cara escondida entre las manos esperándolas en la sala.

-Hugo ha ido a quedarse con Louis. –comentó Hermione con ese tono que usaba al estar muy enojada. –Nos decepcionas Rose, mentir y huir como una fugitiva.

-Eso era. –replicó. –Me tenían prisionera y yo tenía que huir.

-¡No seas inconsciente! –gritó su padre. –Meter a Lily, Albus y Alice Longbottom en tus estúpidos planes. Todo por verte con ese asqueroso sangre limpia.

-¡Es mucho más que eso! –bramó la pelirroja. –Es lo más importante que tengo. Si me alejan de él voy a morirme de tristeza.

-¡No digas tonterías, nadie se muere por eso! –espetó Ron. –Te estamos causando un sufrimiento ahora para ahorrarte uno peor en el futuro.

-Lo hacemos por tu bien. Ante esto solo nos demuestras que él es una mala influencia para ti. ¿Escaparte? Jamás habías actuado así.

-Prefiero influenciarme por él que por ustedes. ¡Parece que no tienen corazón! Papá le habló a Albus como si fuera un delincuente. ¡Él me quiere y por eso me ayuda! ¡Me quiere más que ustedes!

-¿Cómo dices eso? –preguntó Hermione llorando. –Ron, Albus tampoco tiene la culpa de…

-¡La tiene en parte! –le cortó el pelirrojo. –Fue él después de todo quien se hizo fiel amigo de ese Malfoy. ¡Desde que los vi juntos supe que sería lo peor que le ocurriera a la familia!

Rose sollozó más fuerte mientras su madre la miraba con desaprobación.

-Rose para. Si estás haciendo esto para llamar la atención…

-¡Váyanse a la mierda!

Rose corrió y se encerró en su cuarto. Nadie la molestó por un buen rato, no hasta que Hugo llegó. Su hermano era tan testarudo y necio que no se movió ni un centímetro, no hasta que su hermana mayor, pálida, con los ojos rojos y el cabello enmarañado, le abrió y le dejó pasar.

-Mamá vio la manera para abrir la puerta, no se tragó eso de que estabas muy enferma. –le contó su hermano. Estaba molesto pero parecía conmovido por el rostro de sufrimiento de Rose.

-¿Vio a Alice?

-Sí. –respondió. –Casi se infarta al ver que no estabas. Trató de ocultarlo de papá pero se dio cuenta. Luego tía Ginny dijo que Scorpius estaba en su casa y papá salió hacia allá.

Rose se secó las lagrimas.

-Luego vino Neville por Alice y no ayudó mucho. –añadió el castaño. –Aseguró que estaba indignado y que Malfoy era de lo peor que Hogwarts tenía. –ante esto Hugo frunció el ceño. –Lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de él.

-¡Tío Neville le odia desde siempre! –bramó Rose. –Hugo. Déjame sola.

-Pero…

-¡Que me dejes!

La pelirroja lo echó de su cuarto y se tendió a la cama sacando su regalo del bolso. Miró el envoltorio azul con flores y sonrió. Era su color favorito y Scorpius lo sabía bien. Dentro había una cajita pequeña y abriéndola se encontró con un anillo. Era tan bello que casi se va de espaldas. Era oro blanco y tenía dos piedras preciosas, un rubí y una esmeralda. Sonrió. Muy acertado.

Venía una notita: "Este es solo mientras puedo darte el de compromiso, Te amo"

A Rose se le humedecieron los ojos y se echó a llorar. Se colocó el anillo ajustándolo a su medida. Lamentablemente no podría usarlo siempre pues sus padres preguntarían pero en la intimidad de su habitación si podía.

…

El resto de las vacaciones resultaron horribles, la mayor emoción que tuvo fue ver que había sido nombrada Premio Anual y el escueto "Felicidades" que le dedicó Hermione no fue para nada animador. Su padre no dijo nada pero su hermano sí. Al igual que Hermione la felicitó, él un poco más sonriente. Rose esperaba que Albus fuera nombrado Premio Anual por igual pero no pasó.

En el cumpleaños de Albus le prohibieron asistir así que se quedó con Ron en casa, Albus escribió diciendo que no quería ver al aludido en su casa y a Ron no le quedó más que acceder y cuidar de Rose.

Todos los días sentía su pergamino hechizado calentarse en su bolsillo y adivinaba que Scorpius le había escrito. Sonreía cada que esto ocurría y contaba los días para volver a Hogwarts. Por fin llegó el primero de Septiembre y Rose nunca se había sentido más feliz de volver a la escuela. Este era su último año por fin y además sabía que Hogwarts sería el único lugar donde podría ver a Scorpius libremente.

O eso creía.

James, Fred y Molly habían concluido sus estudios el año pasado. James había entrado a la Academia de Aurores. Freddy ayudaba en las tiendas de su padre que cada vez se extendían más y Molly entró al Ministerio con la ayuda de su padre. Teddy y Victoire habían vuelto de su Luna de Miel hace dos días y ahora se instalaban en su nueva casa como matrimonio oficial.

-Por favor hija, solo un año más y acabará todo. –decía su madre acariciándole la mejilla. –Mantén tu distancia.

-Y si no lo haces. –intervino Ron. –Tu hermano, tus primos y Neville estarán vigilándote a petición mía.

Los Weasley vieron a los Potter acercarse para despedir a Albus y Lily pero al contrario de cada año no se reunieron. Rose lamentó ser la causante del distanciamiento entre las dos familias pero no era su culpa que su padre fuera tan cabeza dura.

Abordó el tren y antes de que pudiera siquiera suspirar su hermano ya la jalaba hacia un compartimiento. Albus, Lily, Dominique, Louis y Roxanne entraron tras ellos.

-Aquí pasaras el viaje. –informó Hugo, su cabello café rojizo centellando. –Ordenes de papá.

-¿Cómo pueden todos ser tan crueles? –preguntó la pelirroja sintiendo sus ojos enrojecer. –Les gustaría que les hicieran esto ¿Eh?

-Rose, es por tu bien. –aseguró Roxanne cruzando las piernas en una pose poco femenina. –Mi papá dice que ese Malfoy quiere herirte y queremos cuidarte. –declaró la morena de cabello rojo.

-¡Se cuidarme sola!

Lucy Weasley, con su deslumbrante y larga cabellera castaña, entró en ese momento apurada.

-Ya le he visto y se fue con los demás Slytherin. –dijo sentándose junto a Lily. –Perdona Rosie.

-¡Nunca los voy a perdonar! –espetó Rose roja de la furia.

Dominique, Lily y Albus miraban el suelo incapaces de poder hacer algo. Sabían que la mayoría estaba a favor de mantener a Rose atrapada allí y contra la mayoría no se podía hacer nada.

-¿Vamos al vagón de prefectos? –preguntó Albus mirando a Rose. –Me enteré que eres Premio Anual. No deberías estar aquí.

-Tío Neville dijo que la cubrirían sin problemas. –aseguró Louis Weasley cuyo cabello entre rubio y anaranjado iba perfectamente peinado y enmarcaba sus bellos ojos azules sobre Rose. –Así que aquí te quedas, prima.

Rose sabía que algo no andaba bien. Era solo la ronda de prefectos, Albus estaría con ella, incluso Lily y Hugo que habían sido nombrados prefectos ese año la vigilarían de no acercarse al vagón de los Slytherin. ¿Por qué la mantenían allí con tanta insistencia?

Cuando hubieran llegado a su destino Rose ya estaba harta. Sentía las voces irritantes de sus primos como un zumbido en la oreja y quería echarse a llorar. Si tanto querías protegerla que la dejaran sola de una vez. En verdad que estaba cansada de eso. Hagrid ni siquiera la saludó cuando abordaron los carruajes y Rose sintió que tenía la viruela de dragón o algo así.

Subió a un carruaje junto a Lily y Dominique y por fin pudo dejar salir lo que llevaba en el pecho.

-¡Estoy cansada, de veras! –exclamó. -¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz? –ella no quería, de veras que no quería pero no podía evitarlo, sentía sus ojos mojandose.

-No llores, Rose. –pidió Dominique. –Escucha, pronto vamos a hacer algo para que recapaciten. Aunque admito que tu idea me pareció lo mejor.

-¡A mí no! –reclamó Lily. –Eres muy joven y…

-Lily no empecemos. Ya no quiero pensar en eso. –pidió secando su rostro. –De todos modos Scorpius dijo que no, así que tendré que buscar una nueva solución.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts Rose se sentía intranquila por algo. La Selección y el banquete no dieron demasiado de que hablar y luego por fin subió a su habitación para poder encontrarse con Alice. Se sentía mal por no haber visto a Scorpius ni una vez pero sabía bien que pronto se encontrarían, contra los deseos de su familia entera pero lo harían.

-¿Tu padre te echó bronca por ayudarme? –inquirió la Weasley de ojos azules. –Perdón.

-No te angusties. –habló Alice. –Si se molestó, él ve a Malfoy como una peste pero parece que McGonagall difiere mucho a eso.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –se interesó Rose sentándose en su cama.

-Pues porque lo ha nombrado Premio Anual contra los deseos de papá. –relató Ally. –Ella si puede ver que Scorpius es buen chico, además como capitán del equipo de Quidditch y con las buenas calificaciones que tiene era una buena opción. Aunque a veces se mete en líos, dice McGonagall que es una muestra de lo que significa querer superar tu mala fama.

Rose se emocionó bastante y comprendió porque no querían dejarla salir de su compartimiento en el tren. Seguro todos lo sabían menos ella. Sonrió al pensar que al menos ante los ojos de la directora Scorpius era un buen muchacho. Y lo era en realidad. Solo faltaba que su padre se diera cuenta de ello.

* * *

**Nota final:** Muchisimas gracias por haber comentado el capitulo anterior. Este esta un poco lento pero tenía que explicar un poco que tan mal se siente Rose después de que su familia le está dando la espalda. Sé que se están portando verdaderamente mal con ella, pero ya recapacitarán. Esto a penas va empezando...

Gracias por leer! Besos a todos.


	6. Cuando hay que saber tomar riesgos

**Disclaimer**: Solo la idea me pertenece, todo lo demás no es de mi propiedad, lamentablemente no tengo tanta imaginación.

**Summary:** Rose y Scorpius saben que para estar juntos tendrán que pasar obstáculos y hacer sacrificios. Rose también sabes que, por más descabellado que parezca, quizá un bebé sea la única forma de lograrlo.

**Nota:** Espero que este capitulo les guste y perdón por hacerlo tan corto y también por el retraso, una disculpa a todos! Ah, claro y gracias a todos los que comentaron el cap pasado, de verdad me encanta que les guste :)

* * *

**Cuando hay que saber tomar riesgos.  
**

Rose se encontró con su novio pocas veces. En clases se sentaban juntos y entre ellas hablaban. Pero cuando no compartían clases les era imposible verse. Roxanne, Louis, Hugo y Lucy estaban insoportables. El profesor Longbottom más que todos ellos juntos. Había decidido que como Rose era Premio Anual debía hacer todo lo que quisiera. La tenía prácticamente como su ayudante mandándola a cada mandado que se le ocurriese provocando que la pelirroja se encontrara en bastantes aprietos para dividir su tiempo entre Scorpius, Longbottom, sus primos y los deberes.

Hasta entonces Rose nunca había considerado que el número de clases que compartían los Gryffindor con los Slytherin era mayor al que compartían con cualquier otra casa y agradecía mentalmente por eso.

Además de las clases, el otro momento que veía a Scorpius eran las reuniones de Premios Anuales y prefectos. Minerva parecía complacida de ayudarlos aunque sea citándolos una vez a la semana para que le comunicaran como iban las cosas en Hogwarts.

Esa tarde Rose iba junto a Alice rumbo a Historia de la Magia cuando un chico menor que ellas se aproximó a Weasley a toda prisa. La muchacha lo miró con curiosidad mientras el chico que llevaba el escudo de la casa de las serpientes y de no más de quince años le tendía un pergamino.

-¿Eres Rose Weasley? –preguntó el chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules. Ella asintió. –Scorpius me pidió que te buscara y te diera esto. –hizo un pequeño mohín. Rose adivinó que no le gustaba ser mensajero. –Está en un castigo con Potter. –añadió.

-Gr-Gracias. –balbuceó Rose sonriente. –Tú eres Nott ¿No? Scorpius me hablaba de ti.

-Sí. –el chico se sonrojó un poco, notablemente incomodo por la situación. –Eh…ya me voy.

-¡De nuevo gracias! –dijo ella cuando él se marchaba.

-Te dejaré sola para que lo leas. –anunció Alice. Rose volvió a agradecer por tercera vez y la chica rubia se dio la vuelta marchándose.

"Rose Weasley:

¿Aun sigue en pie tu plan? Debemos vernos pronto pero no se me ocurre como, no podemos hablar entre clases ni en los pasillos. Hay que buscar un lugar para vernos, es de verdad urgente. Por cierto el pergamino por el que nos comunicamos está dejando de funcionar, al menos el mío.

Con amor: S. M."

La chica estrujó la nota con frustración. No fue hasta que habló con Lily en la Sala Común que una idea se le vino a la cabeza casi tan rápido como la idea del embarazo.

-James me habló de la Sala de los Menesteres. –mencionó la menor de los Potter. –Dice que, con Fred, la reparó de algunos desperfectos que le quedaron en la guerra y que esta como nueva. ¿Qué tal allí?

Rose abrió la boca atónita por la gran idea que acababa de darle su prima menor.

-¡Eres lo mejor, Lils! –exclamó abrazándola. –De verdad gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti, Albus, Nickie y Alice. Son lo único que tengo entre tanto horror.

Su prima dijo que sí con un movimiento de cabeza mientras sacaba un sobre de su túnica.

-¿Y eso?

-Me lo envía mi novio. –explicó la pelirroja con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-¡Novio! –exclamó Rose incrédula- ¿Y no me contaste?

-Es que tienes tanto en que pensar últimamente que no pensé que quisieras oírlo. –confesó Lily. –Pero si te interesa salgo con Joe Brick.

La mayor de ambas abrió su boca genuinamente sorprendida mientras veía a Lily con asombro. Joe Brick era el muchacho que ella había llevado a la boda de Teddy y Vic como su pareja. Era muy guapo pero no tenían nada en común por lo que juntos se habían aburrido como nunca, además era petulante y creído. No parecía el tipo de Lily, ni tampoco de nadie que no fuera él mismo.

Aunque la noticia en sí era creíble. Después de todo era Lily de quien estaban hablando y los chicos coincidían en que era una de las chicas más guapas de Hogwarts y vaya que su prima se lo tenía creído. No veía tan raro que pudiera conseguir salir con alguien mucho mayor. De la edad de su hermano James para ser exactos.

-¿De veras? –quiso corroborar con las cejas enmarcadas.

-Sí. Cuando tú y Scorpius nos dejaron botados en la boda nos pusimos a conversar. –relató Lily. –Es un encanto de chico.

-¿Cómo lo tomó James? –indagó interesada, principalmente porque Joe era un amigo cercano de su primo y además bastante mayor. También influía el que James fuera tan protector con Lily.

-Fatal. –respondió sin darle importancia. –Pero ya se le pasará. Tiene que madurar algún día. Joe y yo estamos bien.

Rose no tocó más el tema y le sonrió dándole su apoyo en su nueva relación, aunque no muy conforme de que él fuera justo el novio de su primita. Luego se encargó de escribir en el pergamino hechizado con las esperanzas de que Scorpius pudiera verlo:

"Séptimo piso a las once"

…

Lily había heredado el mapa merodeador y Albus la capa de invisibilidad de los Potter. Estos artefactos les fueron prestados a la pareja esa noche para poder encontrarse. Rose estaba que la carcomían los nervios cuando llegó al séptimo piso. Esa noche era Halloween por lo que quedaron de encontrarse después del banquete, cuando todos los demás se dirigieran a sus habitaciones agotados. La chica había ido vigilando, pero si la descubrían allí cuando casi daba la medianoche le iría muy mal.

Scorpius no la hizo esperar demasiado y se apareció casi enseguida.

-¿Por qué hemos quedado…?

-Shh. –Rose le hizo callar mientras buscaba algo con la mirada y su varita en alto iluminándola. –Allí esta. –observó mirando con admiración el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado. Su novio alzó una ceja.

-Rose. ¿Qué es…?

-Que calles. –volvió a ordenar la pelirroja.

Dios tres vueltas frente a la pintura con una sola cosa en la cabeza "Un lugar para estar con mi novio" cuando finalizó la tercera vuelta frente a ella apareció una puerta. Scorpius dio un salto sorprendido mientras su novia sonreía satisfecha por haber conseguido su meta.

-¿Es eso seguro?

-Deja de hacer tantas preguntas. –le pidió ella.

Entraron y se encontraron con una amplia sala con unos cuatro sillones blancos, una alfombra en el suelo y una cama adornando el sitio. Rose se sonrojó al ver la cama. Quizá la frase "estar con mi novio" había sido sugestiva y mal interpretada. Se sentó en el sofá más amplio y el rubio la imitó.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de este sitio? –preguntó maravillado.

-Por mis padres, pero fue Lily quien me lo sugirió. –le contestó tomándolo de las manos. –Casi nadie lo conoce porque se cree que después de la guerra puede ser peligroso.

-Ya veo. –dijo Scorpius y de pronto se tornó más serio que de costumbre. –Rose pedí que nos viéramos porque algo serio está pasando.

-¿Qué es eso tan serio? –inquirió asustada. Ya lo sospechaba, algo andaba mal. –No creo que haya nada peor a la situación actual.

-Te equivocas entonces. –mencionó Malfoy. –Y mucho.

Eso a la pelirroja le provocó grandes escalofríos mientras veía a su novio con temor. Él suspiró pesadamente mientras Rose se llenaba de más y más incertidumbre. Ver a Scorpius así la descolocaba bastante.

-Lo que me propusiste en casa de Albus. –le recordó. -¿Sigues dispuesta a eso?

-Sí. –respondió simplemente. –Pero creí que tú no ibas a ceder en eso jamás.

-Las cosas se han complicado y creo que es el único método que nos queda ahora.

-¡Háblame claro! –rogó Weasley exasperada.

-Mis padres quieren que me comprometa.

El rostro de Rose se desfiguró por el disgusto. Imaginó a su novio con otra y la simple idea le provocó arcadas de horror. Quiso llorar pero estaba paralizada mirando a Scorpius con miedo. Este la tomó con más fuerza de las manos y trató de explicarle la situación.

-Mi padre ha dicho que cuando salga del colegio necesitaré comprometerme de inmediato con la mujer que ellos crean conveniente.

-Obviamente no seré yo.

-Es Cecille Zabini. –mencionó mirando hacia abajo. –Es unos años mayor que nosotros.

-¿Es tu prometida?

-No aún. –dijo el rubio. –Y no va a serlo. Esa vas a ser tú. Pero mi padre ha dicho que estas vacaciones de Navidad tendré que ir a casa y verla, va a venir desde Italia con su padre solo para acordar el compromiso así que es casi un hecho. Sería casi imposible hacerlo cambiar de idea.

-¡No dejaré que ninguna Zabini te aleje de mí! –expresó Rose con desesperación aferrándose a él.

Scorpius le correspondió el abrazo con cariño mientras le acariciaba su espalda. Rose era frágil y por mucho que quisiera demostrar lo contrario y verse fuerte, la situación estaba matándola por dentro. Él no podía ayudarla si no hallaba la forma de librarse de ese compromiso. La solución de su novia se le antojaba la más viable y aunque tenía muchas fallas iban a poder contra todo juntos.

Se apoderó de los labios finos de Rose y invadió su boca mientras ella llevaba sus manos por toda su espalda y él se quitaba la corbata. El beso fue cobrando más y más pasión a cada segundo. La boca de ella le enloquecía y lo que las manos de Scorpius hacían en su cuerpo estaban haciendo que Rose perdiera todo su control. Le quitó la camisa a Scorpius y él le estaba desabrochando la blusa poco a poco. Ninguno iba a poner resistencia a lo que estaba a punto de pasar allá adentro.

La ropa del uniforme comenzó a estorbarles y mientras se susurraban palabras de amor se recostaron sobre la cama mullida, él besándole el cuello desesperadamente y ella explorando el cuerpo de él. Las caricias a pesar de ser dulces eran también algo torpes por su inexperiencia pero no tardaron en aprender cómo llevar aquella situación.

Esa noche fue la primera que pasaron juntos compartiendo su cuerpo el uno con el otro. Fundiéndose entre caricias y besos. Entregándose en cuerpo y alma a lo que era su amor.

* * *

**Nota final:** Muchas gracias por leer y prometo actualizar pronto:) Un gran beso!


	7. Navidades con regalos muy esperados

**Disclaimer**: Solo la idea me pertenece, todo lo demás no es de mi propiedad, lamentablemente no tengo tanta imaginación.

**Summary:** Rose y Scorpius saben que para estar juntos tendrán que pasar obstáculos y hacer sacrificios. Rose también sabe que, por más descabellado que parezca, quizá un bebé sea la única forma de lograrlo.

**Nota:** Wooo muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que dejaron en el capitulo pasado, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando el fic, aunque las cosas den cada giro que parece que a veces me vuelvo loca. Sé que la idea del bebé es dificil, pero confien en Rose y Scorpius, ellos pueden con eso y más. En fin, solo me queda decir que disfruten el capitulo:

* * *

**Navidades con regalos muy esperados.**

Las pruebas de embarazo mágicas eran un poco más complicadas que las muggle pero era lo único a lo que Rose podía tener alcance en Hogwarts. Consistía en hervir agua junto con pétalos de rosa, gotas de limón y Raíces Cortadas de Jengibre por lo cual no resultaba difícil de realizar. Una vez que la poción estaba hirviendo se le daban diez vueltas en contra de las manecillas del reloj y se dejaba enfriar hasta que adquiriera un color transparente.

Luego Rose tenía que meter dos dedos a la poción por casi diez minutos y si esta se tornaba rosada, violácea o rojiza estabas preñada. En cambio si era azulosa, verdosa u oscura no había embarazo. Las única vez que Rose había usado esta poción el resultado había sido verdoso.

Desde la primera vez que pasó la noche con Scorpius habían quedado tres noches más, corriendo el riesgo de ser descubiertos, pero el resultado era siempre el mismo: La regla de Rose volvía y la única vez que tuvo un retraso la poción decía lo contrario. Lily, Albus y Nickie eran los únicos que sabían el objetivo de la pareja pero solo los Potter sabían de las escapadas nocturnas a la Sala de Requerimientos.

Ni siquiera a Alice se lo había dicho, no porque fuera a traicionarla o porque sintiera desconfianza de su mejor amiga, pero mientras menos gente lo supiera mejor, no quería involucrarles más de lo necesario, sobre todo después de lo que ya había pasado anteriormente. Habían llegado a Diciembre y según Lily el que no quedara embarazada podía deberse al estrés de los deberes y lo que presentar los EXTASIS significaba, añadiendo la presión de su familia sobre ella, lo insoportables que eran últimamente sus primos y sus padres y ¿Por qué no?, Saber que su novio quería ser comprometido con otra.

-¿Y si no puedo tener bebés? –preguntó angustiada a su novio. –Eso sería… horrible. –se estremeció.

-No seas tonta. Ya serán las vacaciones, podemos pasarlas aquí y practicar mucho más. –dijo riendo mientras le besaba el cuello provocandole cosquillas.

Rose sonrió pero negó con su cabeza moviendo sus rizos pelirrojos.

-Mi papá vendría a sacarme de la oreja. –se resignó. -¿Tú te quedaras?

-Si no te quedas tú no tengo porque quedarme yo. –musitó besando su frente. –Iré a casa. Además ya te había dicho, vienen los Zabini y…

-¡Ya, ya, ya! –demandó Weasley irritada. Cada que Scorpius quería tocar ese tema Rose lo rechazaba abruptamente. –No me lo recuerdes. Si no quedó embarazada pronto yo voy a… ¡No sé ni que voy a hacer!

Esa noche Scorpius continuó besando cada parte de su cuerpo mientras Rose intentaba relajarse y no pensar en todo lo que la aquejaba: sus padres, primos y su hermano; el no quedar embarazada; que su novio fuera a ser comprometido. Los labios de Scorpius hacían maravillas y pronto lograron su cometido, que Rose flaqueara y se dejara amar una noche más por el rubio.

* * *

Dos semanas más tarde regresaron a sus casas. A Rose jamás se la habían antojado tan poco unas vacaciones, para empezar tenía muchos deberes que hacer y no tenía nada de ganas de estar en la misma casa que Ron. Su madre le había escrito dos veces para ver cómo estaba y la pelirroja había respondido fríamente. No podían esperar otra cosa de ella ¿O sí? Además de que las vacaciones significaban numerosas reuniones familares y no es que ella disgustara estar con su familia, pero sabía bien que recibiría más de una mala mirada.

La noche de Noche Buena la pasaron en La Madriguera como cada año, Rose sentía mucha menos tensión que la última vez que la había pasado en familia. Al parecer sus primos habían asegurado que ella casi ni se acercaba a Malfoy y esto pareció tranquilizar a todos bastante. Albus aún miraba de una forma envenenada a Ronald y este ni se contenía en devolverle las malas miradas. Neville había ido esa noche también y había apoyado el argumento de que Rose no era vista casi nunca con Scorpius, lo que provocó que Ron relajara un poco su postura.

Rose quería poder permanecer así, ahora todo parecía mejor, más tranquilo y pacífico, sin embargo ella sabía que pronto eso iba a cambiar, todo dependía de los resultados que su plan diera. No quería perder a sus padres, abuelos y tíos, pero lo más cercano que iba a estar a la felicidad era junto a Scorpius y no estaba dispuesta a abandonar eso por nada. Aunque la volviera la decepción de la familia.

-¿Cómo te ha ido, Rose? –le preguntó Andrómeda acercándose a ella. -¿Todo bien?

-Regular. –respondió ella. Adivinó que su cara decía algo muy contrario. –La verdad nada ha mejorado mucho, pero me mantengo.

-Entiendo. –dijo la amable mujer de cabello oscuro. –Recuerda lo que dije. Siempre que quieras podrás recurrir a mí.

Ella le asintió y luego se acercó a la mesa para cenar. Los platillos de su abuela siempre le resultaban deliciosos pero esa noche (y sin entender el motivo) todo le daba unas ganas de devolver el estomago increíbles.

-Pero si siempre eres de la que más comes, Rosie. –analizó la abuela Molly frunciendo el ceño. -¿No estarás enferma?

Albus y Lily la miraban con interés mientras ella se ponía verde.

-Quizá. –dijo con esfuerzos.

En el baño vomitó como hace años que no hacía. Su madre pareció muy preocupada y le pidió que se recostara pero esta se sentía mejor después de haber devuelto el estomago. En su cabeza empezaban a crecer aunque sea debiles esperanzas. Ella sabía que los sintomas de un embarazo comenzaban a mostrarse desde el primer mes, dependiendo de la persona. Según su madre ella tuvo desmayos desde las tres semanas de estar preñada de ella y vomitos desde la cuarta de saber que tendría a Hugo. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad?

Esperó a que todos acabaran de comer para reunirse nuevamente con ellos.

-Teddy y yo queremos decir algo. –comentó Victoire con una radiante sonrisa poniendose de pie y llamando la atención de los presentes.

Todos la miraron ansiosos.

-Vic está embarazada. –informó Teddy abrazando a su esposa por la cintura. –Vamos a tener un bebé.

Los chillidos de emoción no se hicieron esperar. La abuela Molly, Fleur y Andrómeda parecían extasiadas por la noticia como si jamás hubieran oído nada más maravilloso que aquello. Abrazaron a Vic con fuerza mientras ella lloraba en brazos de su madre. Teddy era abrazado por todos también y parecía muy entusiasmado, más de lo que Rose le había visto en toda su vida, Bill parecía que jamás había querido más a su yerno que en ese momento. Victoire tenía un mes de embarazo y Rose recordó un viejo dicho "Cuando una se embaraza las demás no tardan en seguirle" esperó que este fuera el caso, pero su lado logico seguía diciendo que no se hiciera demasiadas ilusiones.

-Felicidades, Vic. –dijo abrazando a su prima con cariño. –Se nota que son una verdadera familia feliz.

La rubia le correspondió el abrazo.

-Claro, y no te angusties prima, yo se que tú no tardaras en ser feliz también. –contestó. –Me he enterado todo lo que te pasó y para que sepas que Ted y yo estamos de tu lado.

Rose agradeció esto muchísimo. Después la rubia informó que deseaba que los padrinos de su hijito fueran James Sirius y Dominique quienes accedieron gustosos. Teddy le dijo a Harry que otro Potter siendo padrino de un Lupin era lo que más podía anhelar para su hijo mientras Vic abrazaba a su hermana con cariño.

La noche finalizó bien para todos, aunque Albus se había acercado a ella urgido para enterarse si por fin había dado resultado su plan esta no había podido responderle nada. Aún así cuando llegó a su casa se encerró en su cuarto y lo único que pensó fue en hacer la poción que ya conocía.

Mientras realizaba la poción no pudo evitar pensar en que sería de su vida si esta resultaba positiva. Un bebé era algo que ella siempre había considerado algo que tener hasta estar casados y con una vida hecha, sin embargo ahora todo cambiaba, ella cambiaba y la situación también. Se dijo que era hora de mostrar valor, de luchar por defender lo que quería. Así no habría forma alguna que le separaran de Scorpius y eso le daba ánimo.

Rose nunca fue demasiado maternal. Bueno, cuando su hermano y primas más jovenes llegaron al mundo la niña se vio extasiada por tantos bebés, sin embargo nunca hizo demasiado por cuidarles. Era Victoire quien se apropiaba de cada niña que nacía en la familia para peinarla, ponerle vestidos y ridículos moños. Rose mientras, aprendía a leer lo más rapido que podía y devoraba la biblioteca de su madre.

Pero pensar en tener un hijo, un verdader hijo suyo, que tuviera su sangre, que fuera una pequeña parte de ella y del hombre que amaba, la hacía estremecerse de emoción. Una persona que representara su amor siempre y que los mantendría unidos por la eternidad Solo imaginarselo le provocaba una radiante sonrisa y le hacía olvidar sus temores. Para ser feliz hay que hacer sacrificios y ella iba a dar su juventud, tu vida entera, por tener a esa personita y a Scorpius a su lado por siempre.

Sin importar los riesgos.

Colocó dos dedos en el agua transparente y aguardó. Esperó diez minutos hasta que el líquido empezó a tornarse de otro color. Primero rosado hasta que llegó a un rojizo.

Era un hecho, el bebé de Victoire y Teddy no iba a ser el único que iba a llegar en la familia Weasley.

* * *

**Nota final:** Uff, gracias por haber leído este pequeño capitulo, y digo lo de pequeño con toda la vergüenza del mundo pues prometí hacerlos más largos. No estoy muy segura de que el proximo sea mucho más largo pero si será más emocionante pues dará la noticia y todo eso. Ya saben que esperar, un caos.

De nuevo gracias por leer, un beso.!


	8. Cara a cara

**Disclaimer**: Solo la idea me pertenece, todo lo demás no es de mi propiedad, lamentablemente no tengo tanta imaginación.

**Summary:** Rose y Scorpius saben que para estar juntos tendrán que pasar obstáculos y hacer sacrificios. Rose también sabe que, por más descabellado que parezca, quizá un bebé sea la única forma de lograrlo.

**Nota: **Hola a todos :) Ahora si no tardé nadita en traer nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste. Se viene un caos en la casa de los Weasley, si quieren saber más pues a leer:

* * *

**Cara a cara.**

La mañana siguiente lo primero que Rose hizo fue escribir a su novio en el pergamino mágico que ella misma se había encargado de arreglar. Lo que escribió fue corto y breve:_ Ya está. Seremos papás, ven pronto que ya no puedo esperar para dar la noticia. Feliz Navidad._

La respuesta fue aún más corta y más veloz: _Me hace feliz saberlo, estaré ahí a las ocho. Me has dado un buen regalo de Navidad._

Luego bajó y abrió sus regalos sin mucha emoción. No hubo mucho que mencionar; el jersey oficial de los Weasley, artículos de "Sortilegios Weasley", libros, un broche para el pelo de Lily, y un extraño libro sobre Astronomía y Constelaciones de Albus, regalo muy raro sin duda puesto que Rose ya ni siquiera llevaba esa clase.

Rose no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro a pesar de que sabía que ser madre a los diecisiete iba a ser más difícil que nada que hubiera enfrentado. Si mal no calculaba tenía unas tres semanas de embarazo. Su bebé llegaría al mundo entre Agosto y Septiembre, dándole tiempo suficiente para acabar Hogwarts, aunque… ¿La dejarían estudiar embarazada? No lo había pensado pero según recordaba algo así nunca había ocurrido, pero si no se lo permitían sería una gran discriminación.

Como aún no tenía lechuza no había forma de informar a Albus sobre la buena nueva, aunque pensándolo bien era mejor que no supiera, hoy se desataría un tornado en su casa y mientras menos gente entrometiera en esto sería mucho mejor. La tarde le pasó tan lenta que no supo cómo logró esperar hasta que la noche cayó.

Bajó hasta el comedor para cenar, aunque en realidad no tenía hambre.

-¿Quieres pasta, hija? –le ofreció su madre. Ella negó tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Se sentó y esperó pacientemente hasta que todos acabaran su pasta y luego se sentaran a la sala para conversar. Su madre y padre estaban tomados de la mano y Hugo leía una revista de Quidditch. Rose miraba la chimenea ensimismada hasta que la hora llegó. El timbre sonó y la pelirroja corrió a abrir, ante la mirada azorada de sus padres y hermano. Abrió la puerta encontrandose con su novio. Scorpius estaba ligeramente más pálido de lo normal, jugaba con sus dedos y su mirada plateada lucía sumamente turbada y nerviosa. Ella le llamó en voz baja.

-Rose. -exclamó el rubio mirandola con admiración. Se aproximó hasta rodearla en sus brazos con fuerza, besando su coronilla. -Todo va a salir bien. -quiso creer.

-Díselo a tu cara, Scorpius. -musitó con sus ojos azules fijos en los de su novio. -Sé que estás nervioso, yo también lo estoy, pero...

-No, Rose. -la interrumpió el Slytherin. -Más que nervioso estoy feliz. Me has hecho sumamente feliz.

Volvió a abrazarla y ella se lo permitió tiernamente. Luego lo tomó de la mano y le introdujo dentro, el rubio tomó una bocanada de aire y adoptó un semblante más confiado.

Cuando Scorpius Malfoy pisó esa casa fue el momento en el que Rose más furia vio acumulada en los ojos azules de papá. Ron le había apuntado directamente al pecho con su varita. Rose quiso pedirle a su novio que bajara su ceja derecha y borrara ese semblante altivo tan Malfoy. Solo enfurecía más a Ronald.

-¿Qué haces aquí, demonio? –preguntó Ron. -¡Largo de mi casa!

-Solo vengo a que hablemos. –dijo el rubio dando dos pasos hacia adelante.

Hugo miraba la escena atónito con la boca bien abierta sin creerse como Malfoy se había atrevido a ir hasta su casa. Hermione estaba lívida. Rose corrió hasta su novio y lo tomó de la mano con fuerza.

-Así es. Vamos a hablar todos. –ordenó Rose Weasley.

-¡Yo no pienso hablar con este, si no se va de mi casa ya mismo voy a matarle!

-¡No vas a hacerlo papá! ¡No lo harás porque Scorpius y yo vamos a casarnos y no vas a evitarlo! Ya soy mayor de edad y cuando acabe Hogwarts me casaré con él.

-¡Eso si yo lo permito y te juro que no será así, Rose Weasley! –espetó Ronald rojo de furia. –Soy capaz de llevarte al otro lado del mundo con tal de…

-Me temo que eso será imposible, señor Weasley. –habló Scorpius mirándolo con enojo en sus ojos grises. –No voy a dejarle que me separe de mi familia. Si no tenga por seguro que recurriré a la ley que estará de mi lado.

-¿La ley de lado del hijo de un mortifago? –se burló el pelirrojo. Rose chilló con las palabras de su padre y Hermione le reprendió, aunque Rose sabía que en el fondo opinaba como él.

-Del lado de quien tenga la razón, señor Weasley. –aseguró el rubio intentando ocultar como las palabras de su suegro le habían herido. -¿O no es por eso que han luchado tanto usted y sus benditos familiares? Para que haya un gobierno justo y sin corrupción.

-Muchacho, aunque tú seas novio de mi hija eso no te permite impedir que nos la llevemos si ese es nuestro deseo. –intervino Hermione, que lucía mucho más serena que su marido, como si siempre hubiera sabido que ese momento iba a llegar.

-Ya les he dicho. –dijo Scorpius. –Mi familia se queda a mi lado. Ella va a ser mi esposa porque no pueden separarnos.

-¿Quieres ver que si podemos? –retó Ronald y luego se abalanzó tomando a Rose del brazo y jalándola con fuera hacia él. Scorpius la sujetó de la cintura impidiéndole que la jalara.

-¡Déjenla! –gritó Hugo viendo como su padre se ponía violeto. Hermione parecía paralizada y Rose gritaba.

-¡No, no pueden! ¡Scorpius tiene razón, la ley va a ampararnos cuando sepan que quieres separar a un hijo de su padre!

Ron quedó inmóvil en su lugar viendo a su hija como si esta fuera una completa extraña. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y Rose se había aferrado a Scorpius. Los puños de Ron estaban blancos de tanto que los oprimía. Hermione había soltado un chillido de incredulidad mientras que el menor de la familia simplemente se había quedado blanco, observando a su hermana y a su novio con horror.

-¡Repite eso! –exigió Hermione horrorizada. -¡Explícate, Rose Weasley!

-Vamos a tener un bebé. –dijo llorando mientras miraba a todos con determinación. –Estoy embarazada.

Ronald reaccionó e hizo lo que tantas ganas, tenía de hacer desde hace tiempo. Le puso el ojo morado a ese Malfoy maldito que le estaba arruinando la vida. En cuanto a su hija, jalonearla esta vez no parecía suficiente. Se encontró levantando su mano hacia ella. Rose cerró los ojos sintiendo el inminente golpe de su padre, Hermione caminó rápidamente hasta su esposo pidiendole que parara y entonces Ron se encontró con que no podía abofetearla por más que quisiera. No a ella.

La jaló nuevamente del brazo con brusquedad y Rose se zarandeó tan fuerte que cayó al suelo mientras su madre se quedaba quieta, sin hacer nada para ayudarla, parecía no poder procesar los hechos que habían ocurrido. Scorpius rugió que la dejara en paz pero Rose no dijo nada en lo absoluto, solo se levantó del suelo y miró con rudeza a su padre.

-Esto es tu puta culpa. –le espetó con odio al hombre que por tantos años fue su inspiración.

El pelirrojo sacó su varita y le apuntó a Scorpius.

-Saca tu varita, ahora mismo vamos a tener un duelo. –exigió furioso. –Voy a matarte si es necesario mal nacido ¡Tocar a mi hija, embarazarla, jugar con ella! ¡Tu treta llegó muy lejos ahora sí!

-¡Jamás jugaría con Rose porque la amo! –bramó Malfoy ofendido. –Y tampoco pienso tener un duelo con usted.

-¡No seas cobarde asquerosa serpiente y responde por las atrocidades que has hecho! –escupió Ron colorado.

-Responderé solamente casándome con su hija. –juró el pálido chico. –Es a ella a la que le debo mis explicaciones y mi vida, no ha nadie más.

Ron le lanzó un hechizo Aturdidor que lo lanzó tres metros hacia atrás haciendo que se estrellara contra una vitrina y esta se reventara en mil pedazo. Hugo gritó por la sorpresa. Hermione miró el suelo sollozando.

-¡DEJALE! –demandó Rose llorando amargamente.

-No te metas. –le ordenó su madre en voz baja. –No te metas, Rose. No ahora que ya has echado a perder todo lo bueno que tenías.

-¡Lo amo! No dejaré que papá le lastime más de lo que ya lo hizo conmigo.

Rose corrió hasta poder ayudar al rubio a incorporarse, tenía vidrios clavados en el brazo y sangraba. Rose lloró más fuerte y este la apretó contra sí para reconfortarla. Ron observó la escena incrédulo. Su hija no pensaba dejarle y al parecer él tampoco. Miró el vientre, por ahora plano, de Rose. En él crecía su nieto. Un Malfoy crecía en el vientre de una Weasley, no de cualquier Weasley, de su hijita Rose.

-Lárguense. –masculló entre dientes conteniendo su ira. –Márchense antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta. No quiero verlos aquí de nuevo.

-¿Me estas echando? –indagó Rose escandalizada. Jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que fueran a echarla de casa.

-¡Exacto! Ahora vete con este. Haber a donde pueden llegar.

-Ronald... -inició Hermione tomandolo del brazo. -No...

-¡No Hermione, no pienso tener en mi casa a alguien como ella! -alegó el pelirrojo furioso.

Rose lloró con mucha más intensidad y con su novio herido salió de la que por diecisiete años había sido su casa. Ahora allí no quedaba nada que le hiciera querer volver. Vio como su padre empacaba sus cosas con magia y se las lanzaba afuera. Rose hizo levitar el baúl de sus pertenencias y se quedó en la calle.

-No ha salido bien. –sollozó ella. –Mira como te ha dejado mi loco padre.

Lo besó en la mejilla y el rubio se quejó un poco.

-Está bien. Ya sabía a lo que venía.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –pregunto apurada. –Seguro tienes que volver a casa pronto y no puedes regresar así.

-Les dije a mis padres que iba a casa de Greg, un chico de mi casa. No me esperan en un rato más.

-¡Estas herido no podemos andar por ahí deambulando! Habrá que ir al hospital. –propuso ella.

-No si quieres que todo el mundo se entere de lo sucedido. –renegó Malfoy luego pareció recordar algo y alargó su varita hacía la calle. –Creo que viene la ayuda.

Frente a ellos estaba un autobús, tenía tres pisos, era de un color morado llamativo y llevaba escrito "**_Autobús Noctámbulo_**" en letras doradas sobre su parabrisas. Rose le miró agradecida con todos los santos por aquella salvación y luego comenzó a subir ayudando a su lastimado novio.

-Bienvenido al Autobús Noctámbulo, Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y le llevaremos a donde quiera. –fue el saludo del cobrador de aquel autobús. Era un hombre ya mayor con algunas marcas en la cara.

Rose y Scorpius pagaron, y al sujeto pareció darle igual que el rubio sangrara con tal de que pagara y se montara sin hacer el mayor escándalo.

-¿A dónde los vamos a llevar esta noche? –indagó.

Los dos chicos intercambiaron una mirada sin saber. Era seguro que a la Mansión Malfoy aún no podían ir y Scorpius no estaría seguro hasta que su novia tuviera un lugar donde quedarse. Pensaron ir con los Potter pero sabían que no era la mejor idea. Ni con ellos ni con ningún familiar, por otro lado podrían ir al Caldero Chorreante pero no tenían mucho dinero encima. Rose dio una dirección rápidamente recordando ciertas palabras.

-¿A dónde iremos? –cuestionó Malfoy.

-Con una amiga que me ofreció su ayuda un día. –explicó la pelirroja con simpleza. –Andrómeda Tonks.

* * *

**Nota final:** Bueno, y ese fue el capitulo de hoy. Sé que aún no es de un largo exactamente bueno, pero les prometo que se va a compensar porque los capitulos que vienen sí que serán largos.  
Espero enserio que les haya gustado, tal vez no era lo que esperaban pero en mi cabeza Ron sigue sin ser muy bueno para controlar su enojo y lo demostró con su hijita. Por otro lado Hermione no podía reaccionar tan facilmente, sobre todo si Rose había hecho algo tonto como eso de embarazarse, como lo ve ella. Pero como ya dije, denles tiempo.

Por otro lado, muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron el capitulo anterior. He estado un poco (muy) ocupada últimamente, así que no había podido responder a sus reviews, pero desde ahora prometo hacerlo siempre. :)

Saludos a todos!


	9. Asuntos de familia

**Disclaimer**: Solo la idea me pertenece, todo lo demás no es de mi propiedad, lamentablemente no tengo tanta imaginación.

**Summary:** Rose y Scorpius saben que para estar juntos tendrán que pasar obstáculos y hacer sacrificios. Rose también sabe que, por más descabellado que parezca, quizá un bebé sea la única forma de lograrlo.

**Nota: **Un gran saludo gente :) Muchas gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior, cada que leo uno me emocionó y solo pienso en ya poder actualizar de nuevo, me encanta que les guste mi historia y también me encanta que me lo hagan saber. Una cosa, para los que esperaban la reacción de los Malfoy, buenas noticias, solo tienen que bajar unas lineas para conocerla.

A leer:

* * *

**Asuntos de familia.  
**

Para sorpresa de Rose, Andrómeda no se vio en lo absoluto asombrada al verlos llegar esa noche a su casa. Los recibió como dos amigos y curó a Scorpius muy serena. Luego le invitó una taza de té y acomodó las pertenencia de Rose.

-Sabía que habría un momento en el que necesitarías de mi ayuda, pequeña. –dejó escapar la mujer de cabello cano que solía ser de un castaño oscuro y brillante. –Yo sé lo que significa que tu familia no entienda el amor.

Rose sollozó dejando salir sus sentimientos, permitiendo que Scorpius la abrazara y que Androméda le regalara una mirada de compasión.

-Es tan injusto. –musitó Weasley. –No tengo que hacer ni dónde ir. Solo quiero ser feliz. Es por eso que hice todo esto.

-Entiendo, yo hice lo mismo que tú. A mi hija la tuve a los dieciocho y también me costó mucho sobrevivir sin el apoyo de mi familia. –admitió sorbiendo su té. –A veces la sangre es lo que más importa pero hay ocasiones en las que es lo último en lo que se piensa.

Miró a Scorpius.

-Y tú. Scorpius…

El rubio le devolvió la mirada intrigado.

-Perdona que te mire así pero me resultas muy parecido a ella. ¿Cómo está tu abuela Cissy?

Scorpius alzó su ceja como siempre hacía.

-Supongo que bien. –respondió Scorpius. –Al menos lo estará antes de que se entere de esto.

-Si también te dan la espalda puedes venir aquí. –aseguró Andrómeda. –Los dos son bienvenidos, sin mi Teddy estaré muy sola y la casa es grande para una anciana como yo.

-Gracias. –dijeron ambos al unísono, genuinamente agradecidos con aquella mujer.

-No hay de qué. –sonrió ella. –Los Weasley siempre han sido muy buenos conmigo y ahora cuidar de ti es lo que puedo hacer para compensar su momentánea locura. –expresó dirigiéndose a la pelirroja. –Y tú eres mi familia, esos lazos renacen en los momentos más necesarios. –agregó viendo a Scorpius con cariño.

Ninguno agregó nada más. Subieron y Andrómeda le mostró a Rose una habitación no muy amplia pero si perfecta para ella donde podía quedarse el tiempo que deseara. Luego despidieron a Scorpius.

-¿Cuándo quieres que se lo digamos a mis padres? –preguntó su novio. Rose le vio temblar un poco, atemorizado.

-¿Qué tal antes de Año Nuevo? –propuso. No faltara mucho para volver a Hogwarts.

Malfoy accedió ante la sugerencia de Rose y luego se fue a casa, todavía con las manos temblándole por el miedo que debía sentir. Rose lloró toda la noche; aunque no podía sentirse si no afortunada de poder contar con una casa para vivir y un novio para apoyarla en todo momento, los recuerdos de las palabras frías de su padre y la indiferencia de su madre y hermano le quemaban por dentro. Se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente.

La mañana siguiente se la pasó hablando con Andrómeda; le contó todo. Desde cómo había decidido embarazarse hasta que querían comprometer a Scorpius con otra que no era ella. Andrómeda se mostró comprensiva y le relató también como había sido expulsada de su familia por enamorarse de un hijo de muggles.

-Conozco a Hermione. –dijo la viuda de Tonks. –Y aunque tu padre será más difícil ella pronto va a buscarte, no soportará perder a su hija y su nieto. Solo dale tiempo para asimilarlo. Ninguno de ellos detestó nunca a nadie como a Malfoy.

Rose le agradeció por todo y le preguntó si podía ayudarle en algo, se sentía bastante avergonzada de que Andrómeda la dejara quedarse así sin más. La señora Tonks le dijo que si la hacía sentir mejor podía ayudarle a preparar la comida, pues aunque Harry le había ofrecido varias veces conseguir un elfo domestico ella prefería hacer todo por su cuenta para sentirse un poco más útil. Rose la ayudó gustosa.

No se sorprendió mucho de que pasaran los días y ella no recibiera noticias de sus padres. Rose le hizo prometer a la señora Tonks que no le revelaría a nadie su paradero y esta accedió a guardar su secreto. Scorpius iba a verla muy seguido y Rose notaba como cada día que iba se veía más nervioso, supuso que por lo poco que faltaba para año nuevo.

-Cada 31 de Diciembre mis padres hacen una fiesta en la Mansión. –le había comentado el rubio. –Creo que será mejor que se los digamos un día después de la fiesta. –agregó con voz ronca. –Si estás de acuerdo.

-Me parece bien, Scorpius. –respondió la pelirroja. –Faltaran solo tres días para volver a Hogwarts. Hablando de eso, creo que tendríamos que hablar con la directora tan pronto como lleguemos al castillo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –musitó él. –Aunque dudo que no lo sepa ya. Confío en que ella no se dejara guiar por lo que digan tus padres o tíos y nos escuchará primero, siempre ha sido justa.

Rose afirmó con la cabeza.

-Te he traído esto. –le comunicó el rubio y salió de la habitación para volver a entrar con una lechuza marrón. –Es para que me escribas.

Ella prometió que lo haría y luego lo besó en los labios.

Los días continuaron pasando y el 30 de Diciembre llegó muy rápido. Esa tarde, como las demás, Rose estaba en la cocina preparando algo de comer cuando escuchó a alguien llegar con polvos flu. Lo primero que hizo fue sobresaltarse sin saber cómo reaccionar. Se asomó un poco para poder ver a Andrómeda recibiendo a Teddy y Victoire Lupin.

-Oh querida se nota que llevas bien el embarazo. –exclamó la orgullosa señora. –Te ves saludable.

-Si, todo va muy bien aunque apenas voy para los dos meses. –comentó la rubia sonriente.

-El médico dice que el estrés puede afectarla, así que intentamos ir a La Madriguera lo menos posible. –masculló Teddy mirando sus manos. –Las cosas están bastante alteradas.

Rose vio como Andrómeda hacía una mueca de desagrado y Victoire suspiraba. Entonces pasó; Teddy Lupin se giró hacia donde ella estaba encontrándose de frente con su asustada mirada.

-¡Rose!

Victoire ahogó un grito con el alarido de su esposo y lo imitó viendo hacia la cocina donde la temerosa pelirroja los observaba con la boca ligeramente abierta. Su prima corrió hasta donde estaba y la abrazó de inmediato mientras Teddy veía a su abuela con reproche.

-¿Has estado escondiendo a Rose Weasley, abuela? –inquirió un poco molesto. –Debiste avisarnos.

-Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera. –intervino Rose entre los brazos de Vic. –Me siento mal por meterla en esto pero la verdad no tenía a donde ir.

-Lo entendemos. –le cortó Victoire. –Pero pudiste venir con nosotros, Rosie. –exclamó la rubia. –Te dije que estábamos contigo. No te hubiéramos dejado en la calle.

-Mis padres lo hicieron.

Después de esa frase un silencio incomodo reinó en el lugar. Andrómeda les indicó que pasaran a la sala de estar donde todos se acomodaron rápidamente, Victoire aún tenía las manos de su prima entre las suyas.

-Tu padre se niega en buscarte. –comenzó a relatar Vic. –Dice que ya tú ya tomaste una decisióny que esa te alejará de nosotros para siempre. Tía Hermione se ha aislado y se niega a hablar con Ron para nada. Mi padre dice que jamás los había visto tener más problemas en su matrimonio.

-Es mi culpa. –sollozó la pelirroja de ojos azules.

-Tía Hermione lo culpa a él. –renegó la señora Lupin. – Dice que tú también lo hiciste.

-Si él me hubiera dejado estar con Scorpius yo no hubiera tenido que recurrir a esto.

Entonces los ojos azul claro de Victoire viajaron hasta el vientre de Rose donde crecía su sobrino. La rubia dirigió su mano hasta la tripa de su prima y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Rose sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo su cuerpo, hasta ahora nunca nadie, siquiera ella, se había tocado el vientre donde estaba su hijo no nacido. También sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

-Vas a ser mamá. –murmuró Vic. –Eres la persona más valiente que conozco. –le aseguró mirándola de frente. –Lo que haces para defender tu amor…

-Estamos orgullosos de ti, Rose. –agregó Teddy abrazándola por los hombros. Ella agradeció en voz baja.

-¿Qué han dicho los demás? –quiso saber.

-Los abuelos has reprendido a tío Ron como no te imaginas. Nana Molly ha llorado por horas y horas preguntándose tu paradero. Albus no ha querido hablar con nadie y tío Harry dice que está furioso porque te echaron. Él y tu padre irán esta noche a la Mansión Malfoy.

-¿Qué? –preguntó alterada. -¿Qué van a hacer allí?

-Es obvio. –respondió Teddy. –Creen que estas ahí y además creen que si Malfoy mayor no sabe de lo que está pasando tienen que decírselo.

-Tío Ron quiere asesinarlo.

Rose se había puesto lívida con esas palabras. Draco Malfoy iba a enterarse de todo esta noche y peor, su padre iba a culparlo. No tardó en escribirle a su novio para contarle lo ocurrido.

-Tranquila, Rose. –le pidió su prima. –Sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo.

-Y el de Lily, Dominique y Albus. Bueno, incluso Lucy está desesperada por noticias tuyas, y eso que saber de ti con Malfoy no le gustó –agregó Ted. –Todos están preocupados por ti, aunque tu papá lo niegue, sé que también se siente horrible de no saber donde estas. George, Angelina, los padres de Vic, y Ginny te han estado buscando en casas de tus amigas. Creo que nadie cree que en la Mansión Malfoy te pudieran aceptar.

-¿Qué hay del tío Harry?

-Parece que él es el más relajado con todo esto. –comentó Vic extrañada. –Es como si estuviera seguro que estas bien.

Entonces Rose miró a Andrómeda de reojo y a la mujer no le quedó más que encogerse de hombros al verse descubierta.

-Le escribí para decirle que estaban bien, eso es todo. –dijo la mujer. –Pero me juro por sus hijos que no revelaría tu paradero.

-Está bien. –admitió Rose. –Supongo que es lo mejor. Así al menos el puede poner un poco de orden en casa.

-¿El abuelo ha dicho algo de mí? –preguntó temerosa.

Aun recordaba las palabras de su padre a los once cuando la dejó en la estación de King's Cross como si hubiera sido ayer. "El abuelo jamás te perdonaría que te casaras con un _sangre limpia_" Y ese era su cometido. Esa era la razón por la cual llevaba en el vientre a su hijo. Casarse con un _sangre limpia_, con un Malfoy. Podía sentir la mirada de rechazo del abuelo Arthur sobre ella casi sin tener que hacer mucho esfuerzo para imaginarsela y sinceramente era horrible.

-Ha dicho lo necesario. –fue la respuesta de Victoire. –No puede creer tu insensatez y dice que deben hacerte ir a casa ya mismo.

-¿Para que quieren que vuelva? –inquirió abrazándose a sí misma. –No voy a dejar que me hagan deshacerme de mi bebé o algo peor.

-¡Nunca lo permitiríamos, Rose! –bramó Vic. –Ten por seguro que te cuidaríamos. Pero entiende que nos preocupa no saber donde estas… Dominique no pudo dormir en toda la noche cuando se lo contaron y terminó yendo a casa en la madrugada. James esta decidido a matar a Scorpius.

Rose frunció los labios y dejó escapar una lagrima.

-No digan donde estoy, por favor. –suplicó la pelirroja.

-Rose. –la llamó Teddy. –Hermione esta muy mal, de veras… escuché a Ginny decir que tendrían que llevarla a San Mungo si no se accede a comer algo y dormir un poco. No puedes pedirnos eso.

La chica se resignó. Sabía que no podía pedir un favor como aquel ya que Teddy y Vic veían el sufrimiento de los Weasley al no tener noticias de Rose y les dolía. Luego se marcharon; las dos futuras madres se abrazaron con cariño, felices de que sus hijos serían de la misma edad y podrían tener a alguien para jugar. Teddy también le dio un abrazo y justo cuando se fueron la respuesta de su novio llegó con su nueva lechuza _Cath_.

"Rose:

Espero que estes descansando y te estes cuidando porque no quisiera que tantos problemas te hicieran daño –o al bebé. –Después de lo que me contaste no pude evitar preocuparme. Se los dire a mis padres hoy mismo. Confio en que mamá se lo tome mejor que papá, ella siempre ha sido más razonable… se que dijimos que lo mejor sería que vinieras a dar la noticia conmigo pero si no te molesta me gustaría más hacerlo solo. Consideralo cobardía de no querer ver como me gritan mis padres pero lo prefiero así, enserio.

Te amo.

Atte. Scorpius H. Malfoy. "

Rose bufó y arrugó el pergamino frustrada. Corrió con Andromeda para contarle lo que había pasado y acerca de la decisión de su novio, la mujer le dijo que debía respetar lo que Scorpius deseara. Sin embargo cuando la tarde empezó a caer sobre la casa de la señora Tonks, Rose no podía evitar sentir los nervios a flor de piel. Cuando anochecía recibió una nueva carta, esta era de Victoire donde le decía que su padre y tío habían desistido de ir a casa de Scorpius al enterarse que Rose estaba a salvo y que no estaba en esa Mansión. La chica suspiró más tranquila, ahora solo quedaba la forma en que su novio fuera a abordar el tema.

* * *

Scorpius por su lado ya había sopesado cada posibilidad y sí de verdad quería que todo saliera lo mejor posible tenía que ser él quien le dijera la noticia a sus padres así que se preparó lo mejor que pudo y esa noche después de la cena el chico le pidió a sus padres permanecer en el enorme comedor y les habló con la voz un poco titubeante.

-No he de aceptar un matrimonio arreglado porque ya tengo a la única mujer con la que deseo casarme.

Draco alzó una ceja, un gesto típico de él que Scorpius había adaptado como suyo hace tanto. Se puso de pie y miró a su hijo detenidamente como si no creyera lo que decía. Astoria, que era una mujer refinada de rizos dorados y ojos azules, no se movió de su sitio pero si le lanzó a su hijo una mirada sorprendida.

-Scorpius, no permito que cuestiones nuestras decisiones sin un buen argumento. –exigió su padre severamente. –Así que explícanos ahora mismo.

-Papá, yo siempre he obedecido lo que tú dices. –empezó el chico. –Pero ahora no puedo hacerlo porque estoy enamorado de otra chica y pienso hacerla mi esposa muy pronto.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios y volvió a tomar su asiento junto a su mujer, ambos con los ojos fijos en su único hijo, al cual jamás habían visto más firme en sus vidas.

-Bueno Scorpius, si tú aseguras que esa mujer de la que hablas va a ser tu esposa no nos queda más que aceptarlo. –puntuó el señor Malfoy. –No te obligaríamos a renunciar al amor.

Scorpius tragó saliva. Aún no llegaba la peor parte.

-Es que… -hizo una pausa. –No creo que sea tan simple.

Su padre volvió a alzar esa ceja derecha y esta vez Astoria se incorporó un poco más, interesada en lo que su hijo decía.

-¿Por qué no, Scorpius? –indagó su madre.

-Porque su apellido es Weasley, mamá.

Esa fue la frase que descolocó al matrimonio Malfoy por instantes enteros. Draco se volvió a poner de pie y avanzó hasta su hijo quedando frente a él. Scorpius lo miró atemorizado pero este no hizo nada más que fulminarlo con esos ojos plateados idénticos a los suyos. Astoria había negado con la cabeza pensando que todo sería una broma muy mala de su hijo.

-No digas tonterías, Scorpius. –musitó la señora Malfoy. –Eso es imposible.

-¿Por qué lo es, madre? –cuestionó el rubio. -¿Por qué es tan imposible que este enamorado de Rose Weasley?

-¡Porque su padre es una comadreja asquerosa de nombre Ronald Weasley! –respondió Malfoy. –Porque dudo que él dejara que pusieras un dedo sobre su preciada hijita. Porque los Malfoy y los Weasley somos como el agua y el aceite.

-Claro que a Ronald Weasley la idea le disgustó incluso más que a ti. –les relató su hijo. –Pero no hay mucho que puedan hacer.

-¡Es una estupidez! –bramó Draco perdiendo los estribos. –Si dejé que tu amistad con ese chico Potter siguiera fue porque creí que sería bueno para ti que vieran que podía haber un Malfoy honorable. ¡Alguien que los Potter podían soportar! ¡Creí que te salvaría de la desgracia! Pero de eso a casarte con una Weasley, jamás.

-Tú querías que yo usara a Al. –concluyó el rubio de ojos grises más joven. –Pero nuestra amistad era real. Así como el amor que tengo con Rose.

-¡No dejaré que suspendas tu compromiso con Cecille por casarte con esa Weasley! Blaise y yo lo hemos estado planeando por mucho tiempo. –bramó el hombre. –Así que olvida esas locas ideas.

-Has caso a tu padre, Scorpius. –intervino Astoria. –Él quiere lo mejor para ti.

-¡Me niego! –gritó Scorpius golpeando la mesa. –Y lamento mucho que no les parezca pero yo me casaré con ella. Vamos a tener un hijo, padres. Rose está embarazada de mí y no concebiría nunca dejarla sola.

Astoria soltó un chillido que solo fue acallado por el sonido de una silla golpeando el suelo. Draco estaba rojo de la molestia y miraba a su hijo negando con la cabeza. Scorpius miró a su madre y esta escondía la cabeza entre sus manos llorando. Draco estaba a punto de pegarle pero se contuvo. El hijo de ambos bajó su cabeza intimidado cual niño pequeño.

-¿Cómo has podido ser tan estúpido de embarazar a una niña? –preguntó Draco atónito. -¡Y a la hija de Weasley! Me sorprende que sigas con vida. Ese desquiciado no dudaría ni un segundo en matarte y ten por seguro que yo no voy a ser quien te defienda.

-Él ya lo sabe y si se lo ha tomado muy mal. Ha corrido a Rose de casa y me ha atacado. No me ha matado aun.

-No dudo que lo haga pronto. –agregó Astoria secando sus lagrimas. -¿Dónde se está quedando tu novia? ¿Lleva bien el embarazo?

-Ni pienses traerla aquí.

-Ya lo sé. –cortó Scorpius de mala gana mirando a su padre con resentimiento. –Se queda con una amiga de su familia, la señora Andrómeda Tonks. Y sí, lleva bien el embarazo, supongo. A penas cumplirá el mes.

-¡Que desfachatez de hablar del tema así como si nada! –exclamó Draco llevándose las manos a la cabeza. -¿Echaron a esa Weasley de casa? Hacen bien. Deberíamos hacer lo mismo contigo, ya has echado a perder tu asquerosa vida…

-¡Draco Malfoy! –berreó su madre. –No vas a correr a mi hijo de casa, estás loco si crees eso. ¡Menos ahora que el pobre está en una situación así!

-¿Cómo puedes defenderlo, Astoria? –se escandalizó el rubio más grande. -¡Ya no es un niño, date cuenta, embarazó a una chiquilla!

-Puede que no sea un niño pero no voy a darle la espalda. –afirmó con dureza.

-¡No se lo merece! –gruñó Draco. –Si te pones de su lado…

-¡No me hagas tomar lados!

Scorpius veía azorado a sus padres gritarse con todas sus fuerzas, él jamás les había visto pelear así. Casi nunca discutían y cuando lo hacían lo arreglaban civilizadamente, pero de ahí a llegar a los gritos…era increíble para el joven verlos haciendolo.

-¡Entonces si un nieto te da tan igual quizá el que deba irse eres tú!

El alarido de su mamá lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real para mirar como Draco veía con horror a su esposa que le apuntaba con el dedo directamente al pecho. El rubio padre de Scorpius frunció el cejo y soltó un bufido de indignación para luego recoger sus cosas.

-Mamá no tenías que…

-Shh hijo. –murmuró Astoria. –Tu padre necesita que sean firmes con él. Es la única forma de que entre en razón.

Scorpius Malfoy sabía que nadie conocía a papá mejor que mamá y movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras veían a Draco bajar y mirarlos con reproche a los dos. Negó dos veces y luego se fue dejando a madre e hijo solos.

-Dale un poco de tiempo a solas para que espabile. –pidió Astoria secándose una nueva lagrima y acariciándole el cabello a su hijo. –Eres lo más importante para Draco, Scorpius. Su mayor orgullo e inspiración. Nunca te haría un lado.

Y Scorpius dejó que su madre le abrazara como cuando era un niño pequeño que no tenía problemas. Dejó que le pasara la mano por sus cabellos y lo consolara mientras él lloraba en su regazo como hace mucho que no hacía. Dejó salir todo aquello que lo aquejaba. Sus miedos y debilidades. Ahí solo era un hijo en brazos de su madre. Un hijo que muy pronto también se convertiría en papá.

* * *

**Nota final:** Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Ojala les haya gustado y gracias por leer. Si les gustó haganmelo saber en un comentario, va? :)

Bueno, Androméda les sigue tendiendo la mano a los chicos y lo va a hacer cuando lo necesiten, no creo que nadie les entienda más que ella, la verdad. Y pues Teddy y Victoire ya los descubrieron y claro que no podrían quedarse callados viendo como sufrían todos, en especial Hermione, para los que creyeron que le daba igual Rose, no es así, hasta está teniendo problemas matrimoniales con Ron y todo.

Y pues creo que la reacción de los Malfoy era obvia. Ninguno simpatiza con las ideas de Scorpius justo ahora, y menos si se interponen entre el matrimonio que ellos deseaban para él, y era de esperarse que Draco se lo tomara mal. Aunque afortunadamente está Astoria que lo sabe poner en cintura y que si ha sabido como defender a su hijo.

En fin, de nuevo gracias por leer!

Un beso.


	10. Año nuevo, vida nueva

**Disclaimer**: Solo la idea me pertenece, todo lo demás no es de mi propiedad, lamentablemente no tengo tanta imaginación.

**Summary:** Rose y Scorpius saben que para estar juntos tendrán que pasar obstáculos y hacer sacrificios. Rose también sabe que, por más descabellado que parezca, quizá un bebé sea la única forma de lograrlo.

**Nota: **Hola, Hola :) GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!

Hoy no tengo demasiado que decir ni tiempo para decirlo porque ni siquiera he empezado mi tarea, pero tenía muchas ganas de actualizar ya, jiji. A leer:**  
**

* * *

**Año nuevo, vida nueva.**

Ese era el último día del año y Rose sentía que había sido el peor año de toda su vida, sin exagerar. Aunque por dentro sabía que no podía haber sido tan malo, algo en su interior le decía que había valido la pena y ese algo era un bebé de poco menos de un mes que crecía dentro de ella cada vez un poco más. Sentía unas enormes ansias por saber cómo sería ese niño. Si se parecería a ella o a su novio, si le gustarían las mismas cosas que a ellos, si la querría tanto como ella a él.

Por otro lado todo el día había sentido una gran impaciencia por saber cómo le había ido a Scorpius con sus padres, pero este aún no le decía nada y como creyó que tal vez podía estar pasando por un momento duro decidió no escribirle y esperar hasta que él se comunicara con ella, pero en todo el día no lo hizo.

Cuando anochecía Andrómeda se disculpó con la pelirroja diciendo que iría a la cena de año nuevo en casa de los Weasley. Rose asintió accediendo a quedarse sola allí en espera de noticias de Scorpius con un pequeño nudo en el estomago, quizá preguntandose que haría su familia en esos momentos, extrañando los momentos compartidos con sus padres, las divertidas peleas con su hermano, James y Fred, correr para ganarles a los demás el último pastelillo, responder las incansables preguntas de sus abuelos y sus tíos...

Sacudió su cabeza. No servía de nada sentirse mal por eso ahora.

Por su parte Scorpius Malfoy también se había quedado solo en casa. Ese año la fiesta anual de fin de año de los Malfoy no sería en su Mansión principal, su padre había ido a quedarse a una de las casas más pequeñas a las afueras de la ciudad que también eran de los Malfoy y para evitar que Scorpius asistiera cambió la fiesta a esta misma. Astoria le aseguró a su hijo que iba a ir y trataría de hablar con Draco en su defensa. Sus abuelos ya sabían la situación y no dudaron en ir a expresar sus opiniones.

-Lo que has hecho, muchacho, fue lo peor que pudiste hacer. Has condenado tu vida. –soltó Lucius Malfoy con ese ceño fruncido que traía permanentemente en su cara.

Scorpius bajó su mirada. No necesitaba oír de eso más.

-Pero sigues siendo nuestro nieto. –añadió Narcisa sonriéndole débilmente y sin mirarlo a los ojos. –Y por más errores que cometas eso no cambiará. Darás un heredero a la familia Malfoy y aunque ese niño sea también un Weasley vamos a criarle como un digno portador del apellido.

-Así es. –aceptó Lucius. –Es después de todo, el heredero de todo esto.

Después de eso Astoria exclamó que era tarde y que mejor se iban. Partieron segundos después dejando al rubio solo en esa gran Mansión; el joven de ojos grises pensó en escribirle a Rose pues supuso que esta se sentiría ansiosa por saber cómo le había ido con su familia pero sin duda no se sintió capaz de hacerlo, estaba sumamente desanimado y cansado, además de solo. Scorpius detestaba estar solo, sobre todo porque sentía que se imaginaba cosas extrañas. Como sonidos aterradores o crujidos inexistentes. Lamentablemente esa noche no eran nada más imaginaciones suyas, aunque hubiera preferido que lo fueran.

* * *

Cuando Rose escuchó a alguien aparecerse en la planta baja de la casa se imaginó que era Andrómeda que había regresado por algo. O que eran Vic y Teddy que pasaban a decir hola. Se imaginó todo menos aquello, que fue lo que terminó encontrandose.

En la estancia estaba Scorpius Malfoy, sangrando de la nariz, con un brazo rasgado, el cabello desordenado y un ojo morado. Rose chilló de horror al ver el estado de su novio y se tapó la boca escandalizada. No tardó en reaccionar y correr hacia él para ayudarlo a sentarse en la sala, manchando un poco un mueble de sangre, pues su nariz y su brazo izquierdo goteaban de esta misma sustancia. La pelirroja se sintió de pronto mareada por el color rojo y el aroma que este expedía, sin duda desagradable.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –indagó sollozando y sacando su varita para intentar ayudarlo.

Rose no era experta en hechizos curativos pero su madre se había encargado de enseñarle los básicos, precisamente en caso de emergencias como aquella, así que pudo limpiarle la sangre fácilmente. Lo más complicado fue cerrar la herida de su brazo y claro que lo de arreglarle la nariz tampoco resultaba sencillo.

-¿Qué pasó contigo? –volvió a preguntar muy alterada pero su novio no le respondía. Estaban los dos temblando. –_Episkey_.

Hizo un movimiento de varita y su nariz se arregló de inmediato. También le removió la sangre y luego se dispuso a buscar en las cosas de Andrómeda para ver si no tenía algo que le quitara el ojo morado a su novio. Recordó que su abuela tenía una pomada mágica hecha de ajenjo que le serviría muy bien en esos momentos. Scorpius la jaló de la muñeca y la tomó entre sus brazos con mucha fuerza. Todavía estaban temblando.

-Déjalo. –pidió Malfoy recargando su cabeza en su hombro. –Estoy bien.

-¿Fue tu padre? ¿Se lo tomó tan mal? –quiso saber desesperada. -¡Dime que pasó o voy a morirme!

-No Rose, tranquila. –le pidió él. –Te hará daño.

-No voy a tranquilizarme si no me dices que fue lo que ocurrió.

-Siéntate, voy a contártelo todo.

Ella obedeció resignada y volvieron a los sillones para poder platicar. Scorpius suspiró pesadamente y luego entrelazó su mano con la de su novia. Esta fría, probablemente por el susto de verlo aparecerse así sin más.

-Estaba solo en casa. –comenzó a relatar el muchacho. –Cuando escuché ruidos extraños y bajé a ver qué pasaba pero no vi nada.

-No debiste hacerlo.

-Y que lo digas. –soltó el rubio. –Bueno, el caso es que no vi a nadie pero antes de que me diera cuenta alguien me había petrificado. Algo invisible.

Rose sintió un escalofrió recorriéndola completamente. No podía ser…

-De la capa de los Potter salieron tus primos y tu hermano. –continuó Scorpius apretando la mano de Rose con más fuerza. –No necesito decirte lo que pasó luego. Me atacaron porque me propasé contigo. Como papá ordenó a los elfos que no me obedecieran ninguno me ayudó y tuve que esperar a que el hechizo pasara, pero ellos ya se habían ido. Supongo que al ser invisibles no tuvieron problemas con entrar. Fue el único lugar que se me ocurrió venir.

La chica estaba lívida. Sintió que sus dientes chocaban y solo pudo preguntar con una voz hueca:

-¿Quienes fueron? ¿James?

-Rose, no...

-¡Dimelo!

El rubio resopló.

-James Potter y Fred y Louis Weasley. Bueno, además de tu hermano, pero...

Rose no dijo absolutamente nada ni lo dejó terminar pues se puso de pie ignorandolo. Sintió como la sangre le hervía en cada parte de su ser por el coraje. No podía contenerse; era una Gryffindor y las Gryffindor actuaban ante todo para defender lo que querían y lo que sentían. Dio un par de vueltas y besó a su novio en los labios con dulzura, aunque ahora temblara más intensamente que antes conteniendo la ira que sentía. Cuando se separó de los labios de Scorpius se aproximó a la chimenea.

-¿Rose que…?

Pero ella no lo dejó acabar la frase. Tomó un puñado de polvos flu y con fuerza exclamó "La Madriguera"

* * *

Cuando llegó, lo primero que percibió fue ese olor tan común en esas fechas. Eran los platillos más deliciosos que la abuela preparaba. Le sorprendió hallar todo en silencio, generalmente el ruido era lo que abundaba en esa casa, pero ese día todos parecían serios e incluso incómodos. Se acercó al comedor decididamente, donde sabría que estarían reunidos e ignoró los gritos de sorpresa por verla ahí de parte de todos. También ignoró el aspecto que seguro tenía. Su blusa estaba ligeramente manchada de sangre y su cabello más desordenado que nunca.

-¡Miren quien volvió! Es la futura señora Malfoy…

Rose no aguantó más. Tan pronto como estuvo frente a su primo mayor y haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de su histérica madre y el semblante pálido de papá le plantó una fuerte bofetada a James Sirius Potter en el rostro dejándole la marca de su mano entera en su mejilla roja. Este la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, entre incrédulo y enojado. Sobre todo enojado.

Toda la atención estaba puesta en ella. Más de una docena de ojos observando cómo le había pegado a su primo sin más.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estás loca! – exclamó Fred y Rose le miró a él con una sonrisa dolida en su rostro blanco.

-¡Ustedes están locos! ¡Atacar a mi novio como si nada! ¿Quién se creen que son? ¡Me dan asco! ¡Ustedes lo odian porque dicen que es hijo de un mortífago, pero hoy ustedes actuaron como tales atacándolo de ese modo! ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza? ¡Se creen muy Gryffindor y muy honorables por atacar a un Slytherin por acostarse con su prima! Pues, ¿Saben qué? ¡Eso es más mortífago que cualquier cosa que Scorpius haya hecho en su vida! –sacó la varita. –_Desmaius._

Fred cayó al suelo y aún nadie podía reaccionar del todo. Luego se giró hacía Louis quien le vio de una forma asustadiza y le lanzó el clásico de los Weasley: El moco murciélago.

-Y tú… -el último era su hermano menor. -¡NO VUELVAS A METERSE EN MI JODIDA VIDA! ¡Les odio!

Le lanzó el traga babosas sin miramientos. Hugo ni siquiera hizo ademán de defenderse. James la tomó de la muñeca impidiendo que se fuera pero Rose forcejeó con decisión para soltarse de él.

-¡Suéltame, abusivo de mierda! –espetó iracunda mientras James la apuntaba con su propia varita.

-_Expelliarmus._ –dijo Albus haciendo que la varita de su hermano mayor volara hacia él y que por consiguiente el moreno soltara a Rose. Esta corrió hasta los brazos de su primo y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer algo estos dos se desaparecían.

Todos se habían quedado petrificados con lo que acababa de pasar. Bill fue el que tuvo que finalizar los hechizos hechos por Rose y socorrer a sus sobrinos y su hijo mientras estos se sentaban aún un poco mareados, sobre todo Fred que no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar frente a sus narices.

-¿Qué han hecho? –preguntó Ginny incrédula. -¿Han ido a atacar a Malfoy?

-Mamá, nosotros… -James titubeó sin saber cómo continuar.

-James has hecho algo muy estúpido. –dijo Teddy. -¿Cómo has podido? Ese no es el padrino que quiero para mi hijo.

James, acongojado, confesó lo que había pasado y no se ganó más que la mirada de horror de su madre y la decepción de Harry quien le daba la razón a Rose al decir que aquello había sido horrible, al puro estilo mortífago que ellos tanto aborrecían. Ron parecía un poco satisfecho, quizás porque nadie odiaba más a Scorpius Malfoy que él en esos momentos, pero jamás lo iba a admitir. Hermione lloraba en los brazos de Molly Weasley desconsolada. Arthur veía al suelo sin creer lo que había ocurrido ahí mismo hace unos instantes. Todos los primos que no habían participado en el ataque habían corrido al patio para hablar de lo sucedido mientras reprendían a los responsables.

Lily se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, roja de la molestia. La chica Potter siempre había sido extremadamente hermosa y era reconocida por ello –para desgracia de sus hermanos y primos – pero en esos momentos parecía una pequeña fiera a punto de atacar. Molly se había dejado caer al césped suspirando. Sus pequeñas gafas de montura rosada resbalaban por el puente de la nariz de su rostro ligeramente redondo y su cabello anaranjado ondeaba gracias al viento.

Dominique estaba tensa y todos podían notarlo fácilmente cuando se mordía el labio inferior de esa forma. Su bonita figura, opacada por sudaderas dos tallas más grandes que la suya, estaba recargada en una pared mirando a todos lados, como esperando que algo sucediera. La chica se apresuro a dejar su posición y dar dos pasos adelante esperando que alguien explotara por fin.

Lucy era la más delgada y de aspecto más frágil de todas. Con las mejillas siempre sonrojadas y la mirada ligeramente infantil y animada, parecía ser capaz de ver todo por el lado positivo…excepto esta vez. La menuda Roxanne de tez morena y ojos oscuros se aproximó a Lily por si tenía que cogerla de último momento. Con ella nunca se sabía. La hermana de Fred suspiró cuando vio que nadie decía nada. La chica era impaciente, además de alborotadora y poco femenina.

-¡Ni Rose ni Scorpius se lo merecían! –clamaba Lily finalmente, indignada, su bello rostro se encontraba contrariado. –Eso ha sido un verdadero abuso.

-Creo que deberíamos intentar buscarlos. –masculló Dominique cruzada de brazos, llevaba el cabello rubio en una coleta alta mal hecha. -¿A dónde habrán ido?

-Nosotros sabemos donde están. –intervino Victoire que era abrazada por Teddy, los dos estaban más pálidos de lo normal.

-¡Yo quiero ir ahí! –pidió la menor de los Potter encaprichada. –No quiero estar aquí. Se siente el ambiente tan tenso…

-Es verdad. –aceptó Lucy encogiéndose de hombros. –Nuestros padres están demasiado contrariados para reaccionar.

-Yo también quisiera ir con Rose…

-Pero Roxanne. –se asombró Molly. -¿Tu no estabas enfadada con ella? -miró a Lucy también, que se encogía avergonzada. -¡Todos le estabamos dando la espalda!

-¡Pero jamás llegaría a tanto! –alegó la morena de cabello rojizo. –Por favor, vayamos a verla.

-¿Estamos todos de acuerdo? –inquirió Dominique. Todas las Weasley asintieron. Vic y Ted también lo hicieron. –Entonces vamos. Es mejor que quedarnos aquí, esto apesta.

* * *

Cuando Albus y ella se aparecieron en la casa de Andrómeda Tonks, Rose ni siquiera se preguntó el porqué su primo sabía que era ahí donde se estaba quedando, supuso que sería Ted el que se lo dijo y definitivamente se alegraba de ello, solo continuó abrazándolo con ganas porque estaba desecha por dentro y Al era lo único que le quedaba de su familia, o eso creía ella.

Scorpius se vio feliz de ver a su mejor amigo y también lo abrazó con cariño mientras el moreno le respondía de igual forma.

-James ha sido un idiota. –comentó Al. –Todos lo han sido. Perdonen por no haber ayudado más.

-Has hecho lo que has podido. –dijo Scorpius sonriéndole, aún tenía el ojo ligeramente morado pero la hinchazón bajaba. –Nosotros no deberíamos meterte en nuestros problemas.

-¡Pero son mi mejor amigo y mi prima favorita! –alegó Potter. –Jamás me había sentido más frustrado al no poder ayudarlos.

Miró directo a Rose y luego a su vientre donde crecía su sobrino. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Seré tío. –musitó el Slytherin. –Rose, vas a ser mamá.

La pelirroja se puso roja de pronto y afirmó con la cabeza tocándose el estomago.

-Será duro. Es bueno tenerte cerca, Al.

Entonces escucharon alguien acercarse hacia ellos. Rose imaginó que serían su padre o sus tíos para enfrentarse a ellos y sacó su varita sin titubear, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo. Pero no, frente a ellos estaban las primas de Rose y Teddy Lupin. Todas, encabezadas por Lily, abrazaron a la futura madre con cariño y preocupación y le dieron su apoyo. Ahora era cuando se echaban las cartas a la mesa y ellas ya habían mostrado hacia quien iba su apoyo incondicional.

Rose abrió la boca asombrada. Todas estaban allí. Desde la alta Molly que siempre se daba esos aires de importancia, hasta la alegre y menuda Lucy. Lily con su mismo rostro alegre y hermoso, Roxanne con una tímida sonrisa que cambió a ser ese mismo semblante temerario que tanto conocía tan pronto como la abrazó. Dominique y su hermana mayor, ambas tan guapas y parecidas por fuera pero totalmente contrarias en realidad. Teddy, con esa mirada de aliento que le hizo sentirse mejor…

-Es bueno que no solo vayamos a tener un sobrino. –mencionó Lucy sonriendo de pronto. –Si no dos para consentir.

-¡Así es! –la apoyó Lily Luna.

-Perdona por haberte dado la espalda antes, Rose. –musitó Molly sonrojada. –Es normal que siendo Gryffindor tengas tanto valor para hacer esto. –agregó la Ravenclaw.

-Es verdad. –secundó Nickie. –Ser madre a tu edad y mantener a este bebé… no podrás sola.

-Vas a necesitarnos. –añadió Victoire abrazándola por los hombros.

-Sí. –añadió Lucy. – ¿No necesitarías tomar acido sulfúrico o algo así? Mamá dice que las embarazadas deben tomarlo.

Rose se rió un poco y no se sorprendió de aquello, después de todo tía Audrey era muggle, aunque algo que si le sorprendía era la poca capacidad de su prima para recordar nombres. Fue Molly quien rodó los ojos, posiblemente cuestionandose como podía confundir el acido sulfúrico con el acido fólico que se recomendaba tanto a las preñadas.

-Lucy, primero que nada si tomara eso moriría. Y segundo, muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Scorpius permanecía un poco alejado, era el momento de Rose. Necesitaba sentirse querida y aceptada de nuevo después de las semanas de agonía que había tenido que vivir. A él le bastaba con saber que su madre y su mejor amigo estaban allí a su lado, pero Rosie necesitaba algo más, siempre lo había necesitado. Que Roxanne se disculpara y que Lucy la abrazara de ese modo era lo que le faltaba a su novia. Y justo ahora lo tenía.

* * *

**Nota final:** Fin del capi.

Para empezar gracias por leer y una disculpa, sé que dije que los capitulos serían más largos y no lo he cumplido pero ya pronto lo serán. Es una promesa.

Espero que les haya gustado, sé que los primos y hermano de Rose están siendo unos verdaderos idiotas, pero bueno quizás reaccionen pronto, ¿No?

Les adelanto que en el proximo cap. los chicos volverán a Hogwarts y ufff a ver que pasa :)

Me voy. Un gran beso a todos los que leen! Bye byeee.


	11. Detalles l Mes 2 l

**Disclaimer**: Solo la idea me pertenece, todo lo demás no es de mi propiedad, lamentablemente no tengo tanta imaginación.

**Summary:** Rose y Scorpius saben que para estar juntos tendrán que pasar obstáculos y hacer sacrificios. Rose también sabe que, por más descabellado que parezca, quizá un bebé sea la única forma de lograrlo.

**Nota: **Hola a todos :) Primero que nada, gracias enserio por haber comentado el capitulo anterior, siento mucho no haber podido responder los reviews pero tuve bastantes problemillas con el Internet (además de los estupidos fallos de la página, ¡Como los odio!) y eso. Pero de veras, muchas gracias por haber comentado.

Bueno, a partir de este capi empezaremos a ver cómo se desarrolla el embarazo de nuestra amada Rose Weasley. Para que sea un poco más claro en cada capitulo especificaré los meses que la chica tiene y en que epoca del año se encuentran :) Espero que esto les facilite la lectura porque a mí si que me facilita la escritura. Jaja, es que me lío facilmente.

Por cierto: **Lean la nota final, por favor.**

Bueno, sin más que agregar es momento de dejarles leer:

* * *

** Detalles.**** (2 Meses)**

_Enero-Febrero._

La pareja volvió a Hogwarts tres días después. Afortunadamente parecía que la noticia sobre el embarazo de Rose Weasley aun no era conocida por todos pues la pelirroja sentía el ambiente igual que siempre. Las mismas miradas, los mismos saludos, y a pesar de que se había asegurado a sí misma que pasará lo que pasará no se dejaría vencer, sentía un alivio enorme por no tener todavía que lidiar con la gente y sus comentarios. Eso sí, Alice tan pronto como la vio en la estación la abrazó como si no se hubieran visto en años y le contó cómo después de enterarse de lo sucedido había terminado con Fred Weasley. Rose no lo dijo pero en su interior había una guerra entre la alegría y la culpa por este suceso.

Rose no vio a nadie de su familia en la estación ni durante el viaje a Hogwarts y supuso que era lo mejor. Había ido allí sola y aunque Vic se ofreció a llevarla ella lo prefirió así. A quien si vio fue a su suegra, la madre de Scorpius. Astoria parecía conmocionada de verla y después de susurrar algo con su hijo la saludó con la mano. Luego Rose subió al tren con Scorpius.

-Mi madre dice que eres muy guapa. –le comentó su novio. –Que su nieto va a salir hermoso.

-No se lo voy a negar. –se rió Rose un poco abochornada. -¿Las cosas van mejor con tu padre?

-Sí. Ayer volvió a casa y me dijo que no contara con su apoyo pero que no me va a desconocer ni nada similar. –le relató Scorpius. –Mamá dice que se encontrara con nosotros algún día en Hogsmeade para comprar cosas para el bebé. Se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que creí.

Weasley volvió a enrojecer y afirmó sintiéndose poco más que entusiasmada. Le agradaba la idea de que Astoria quisiera que convivieran pero a la vez se sentía asustada por esto. Seguro la mujer hubiera deseado otra chica para ser la esposa del rubio totalmente diferente a ella, ¿Que iba a pensar cuando se conocieran más? Después de que los chicos volvieran a instalarse en sus habitaciones como cada año Rose decidió que lo primero que quería hacer era hablar con McGonagall. Si quería que la directora se enterara de su embarazo era por ella y no por nadie más, y como al ser Premio Anual tenía la contraseña de la gárgola así lo hizo.

-¿Qué está usted que, señorita Weasley? –inquirió Minerva asombrada con la boca semi abierta.

-Estoy embarazada, profesora. –respondió ella. –Mis padres ya lo saben y me temo que era la única forma para poder estar juntos. –su mano y la de Scorpius se unieron.

-¡Pero señorita, es usted una niña aún! –exclamó la anciana. -¿Cómo piensa sobrellevar esto?

-Vamos a arreglárnoslas. –dijo Scorpius muy seguro. –Yo voy a mantener a mi familia.

-Señor Malfoy, creía que usted era digno de confianza.

-Si hicimos esto fue con total responsabilidad de nuestros actos. –aseguró Rose. –Lo hicimos porque estamos seguros de lo que queremos y de cómo vamos a pasar el resto de nuestros días.

McGonagall parecía impresionada por las palabras de Rose y aunque continuaba anonadada ya no podía replicar ante eso.

-Como adivinaré que tiene usted muy poco tiempo. –comenzó la directora. –Puede permanecer en el colegio hasta que su embarazo se lo permita. Le prometo la mayor discreción.

-¿No me expulsara? –indagó esperanzada.

-No tengo porque. Solo les aviso que los Premios Anuales son dados a alumnos que se consideran como un ejemplo para toda la escuela, es obvio que ya no pueden ser ustedes por lo que estos reconocimientos pasaran a ser para los señores Albus Potter y Alice Longbottom.

Rose y Scorpius accedieron y entregaron sus placas para luego salir del despacho muy satisfechos. La directora les prometió que no iba a hablar más de lo debido del tema y que informaría al profesorado de esto; Rose no esperaba un trato especial ni más considerado por su estado pero era bueno que los profesores estuvieran enterados de su embarazo. No quería sorpresas ni malos tratos con ellos.

Slughorn fue el que más cambio opuso a como trataba a Rose normalmente. Ahora casi no la dejaba participar en clases y siempre la miraba como esperando alguna descompensación en cualquier momento. Neville la ignoraba increíblemente cuando la veía en los pasillos, como ya no tomaba Herbología era obvio que se vieran poco, pero ahora ni siquiera le dirigía el cordial saludo. Los profesores Bones, Goldstein y Binns de Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras e Historia de la magia no habían cambiado nada su relación con Rose.

Ahora parecía como si ya no tuviera más familia en el colegio que Lily, Lucy, Nickie, Rox, y Al pues ninguno otro conocido suyo le dirigía la palabra. Hugo a penas y la miraba a veces en la Sala Común sin atreverse a dirigirle la palabra, pero a Rose le disgustaba pasar tiempo ahí si Lily no estaba con ella, por lo que casi siempre iba a hacer sus deberes a la biblioteca o a estudiar a la Sala de Menesteres. Louis cada que la veía pasar por los pasillos se ruborizaba, tal vez avergonzado de cómo había actuado, y evitaba mirarla.

Cuando Enero finalizaba Rose recibió una carta de Hermione Weasley. No había palabras que expresaran la sorpresa que se llevó por esto.

"Hija:

No he podido dejar de llorar cada noche desde que te fuiste de casa, tu padre a penas y me habla, tus tíos Harry y Ginny han sido el único apoyo que he tenido en todo esto. Ron parece creer que olvidarse de que tuvimos también una hija es la solución pero sé que se dará cuenta pronto que solo está actuando estúpidamente.

¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo con tu bebé? Desde que te vi en Año Nuevo no puedo dejar de preguntarme si me extrañaras, si no desearías haberme podido dar la noticia de tu embarazo de una mejor manera, si no quisieras que tomara tu mano mientras te hacías la prueba, si no necesitaras uno de mis abrazos cuando te sientas débil…

Entendería que no quisieras responder esta carta pero es lo único que tengo para decirte que te necesito muchísimo, tal vez más de lo que me necesitas tú a mí. Siempre has sido fuerte, desde que tenías cinco y te encarabas con Fred por jalarte el cabello, nunca te dejas vencer mi niña y deberíamos estar orgullosos de ti por eso y no repudiarte.

Quizá si es cierto que actuaste insensatamente pero cuando el amor domina nuestros sentidos es así como nos manejamos, siguiendo el corazón. Saber que me harás abuela tan pronto al principio me aterró. Creí que ese muchacho se aprovechaba de ti y quería jugar contigo, pero verlo aquí dispuesto a enfrentarnos por tu amor me ha hecho convencerme de que te quiere enserio y que va a luchar por ustedes, por ti y por el bebé.

Si no quieres perdonar las tonterías que cometí lo entenderé, cielo. No sabes cómo han estado las cosas en tu ausencia. Ron y yo peleamos a diario; James ha decepcionado a sus padres muchísimo y no te creas que es el único, Hugo estará castigado por mucho también.

M gustaría poder castigarte por igual y que así se arreglaran las cosas; pero sé que es imposible. Ya no eres una niña y me lo has demostrado, ya no puedo imponerme sobre ti.

Te amo hija, espero que lo comprendas…

Atte. Hermione"

Cuando Rose finalizó la lectura ya tenía la cara empapada y surcada de lagrimas traicioneras que se habían escapado de sus ojos azules. Alice la miraba sorprendida pues nunca la había visto ponerse así por una carta. La pelirroja se secó el rostro y su amiga la abrazó por los hombros.

-Respóndele. –opinó la rubia de cabello corto. –Si te has puesto así es porque te ha emocionado que te escribiera. Debes contestarle.

Rose no supo que decir y solo atinó a guardarse el sobre en el bolsillo. Miró su habitación de la Torre de Gryffindor, lo había sido ya por siete años y se sentía como el primer día, emocionada y a la vez asustada. Temerosa pero decidida. Ally adivinó que necesitaría un tiempo a solas y salió del cuarto.

La futura mamá se sintió un poco mal por Ally. Por su culpa ella había terminado su noviazgo con Fred y no solo eso, sino que también había tenido peleas con su padre y ahora se la pasaba velando por cómo estaba y preguntando sobre su estado. Ella era una amiga de verdad y Rose no tenía palabras para agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

Se sentó y comenzó a pensar en que iba a responderle a su madre. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza pero no sabía cómo expresarlas en papel.

* * *

-¿Entonces sigues con la idea de convertirte en Inefable? –inquirió la voz de Scorpius.

Cuando el rubio quería unos momentos para poder centrarse en las cosas verdaderamente necesarias e importantes de su vida sabía que podía hallarlo junto a su mejor amigo, Albus Severus. Puede que el principio de esa amistad se viera en dificultades; la familia de su amigo lo aborrecía y su padre parecía creer que ser amigo del niño Potter en Slytherin era el boleto para salir del hoyo. Sin embargo después de más de seis años Albus y Scorpius habían continuado siendo amigos como si nada, ignorando insultos, problemas, malas miradas y una ola de incredulidad que solía alzarse sobre ellos.

-Sí. –contestó Albus. –La verdad me intriga saber qué es lo que hacen y creo que ya hay muchos aurores en casa. –admitió suspirando. –Aunque Neville dice que necesitare notas excelentes, casi perfectas, en los EXTASIS para lograrlo.

-Eres Albus-cerebrito-Potter. –se mofó Scorpius. –Eso es pan comido para ti.

Al suspiró y se dejó caer al colchón de su cama, en la esquina de la habitación, observando algunos Cromos de las ranas de chocolate que su primo coleccionaba desde siempre, estaba Thomas Nott quien apenas y prestaba atención a las palabras de Al y Scorpius.

-¿Tú que vas a hacer, primo? –cuestionó el muchacho de quinto. -¿Ya sabes que harás cuando salgas de aquí?

Esta vez fue Scorpius quien dejó escapar un resoplido.

-Cuando me preguntaron que quería ser al salir del colegio para instruirme sobre las asignaturas que debía tomar lo tenía todo claro. Iba a seguir con los negocios de papá. –relató el rubio. –Ahora ya no se qué hare, Thomas. –confesó exasperado. –Supongo que podría aspirar a estudiar Leyes Mágicas como deseaba y conseguir algún puesto en el Ministerio.

-¡Eres Scorpius Malfoy, no puedo creer que te conformaras con un puesto cualquiera en el Ministerio de Magia! –bramó Albus indignado.

-Es decepcionante. –concordó Nott negando con la cabeza.

-Eso lo dicen porque sus padres no les han dado, básicamente, la espalda y no tienen que buscar una forma de ganar dinero YA. –espetó Malfoy molesto ante su falta de comprensión.

-¿Qué hay de tu sueño de ser Medimago? –indagó el mediano de los Potter. -¿Por qué no tratas con eso?

-Eso se quedará en lo que es. Un sueño. –aseguró el aludido. –No llevé las materias necesarias, debí continuar Herbologia.

-Pero es esa la única que te falta ¿No? –preguntó Thomas, de nuevo con esa voz indiferente. –Llevaste Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones…

-Pero aún así no puedo regresar al año pasado y tomar Herbologia. –concluyó enfadado y cruzando sus brazos. –He de trabajar en lo que pueda.

-Con tus capacidades…

-¡Basta, Thomas! Ya he dicho que es lo único que me queda por hacer.

Albus y Thomas suspiraron exactamente al mismo tiempo y el rubio les vio con hastió mientras se recostaba y miraba el pulcro techo de su habitación preguntándose si iba a poder con todo lo que en unos meses se le vendría encima.

* * *

Cuando Rose por fin acabó de redactar la carta que le mandaría a Hermione tuvo que releerla para creerse que de veras era eso real. Le decía a su madre que sentía haber actuado por impulsos pero que no se arrepentía de su decisión y que por supuesto la perdonaba. Le pedía contener a papá pues ella ya no iba a estar allí para hacerlo. Le decía cuanto la quería…

Luego la mandó y se miro el vientre. Ella tenía una posibilidad de volver a tener a su madre cerca y eso le provocaba una dicha enorme. Se acarició el estomago y casi pudo sentir la nueva vida que crecía dentro de ella. Algún día ella iba a significar eso tan grande para otra persona. Para su bebito.

Le contó a Scorpius y a Albus lo que había pasado y estos se vieron muy felices de que estuviera intentando arreglar las cosas con su madre. Los días pasaron y dieron paso a Febrero, el día de San Valentín llegó pronto y los estudiantes de Hogwarts de tercero en adelante tenían salida a Hogsmeade. A Rose nunca le había gustado esa fecha más que otra cualquiera, sobre todo porque nunca había tenido a alguien como Scorpius para celebrarla.

Las Tres Escobas estaba a reventar y a la pareja le incomodaba un poco estar ahí entre tanta gente, sobre todo por las miradas que tenían que recibir en cada momento, nadie se creía como una Weasley y un Malfoy estaban juntos; así que después de tomar un par de bebidas pagaron y salieron del local a dar un paseo. Ella llevaba un abrigo de color azul y una bufanda tejida blanca. Scorpius también llevaba un abrigo marrón, el clima estaba muy frio y más al aire libre. Caminaron un rato en silencio el uno junto al otro sin decir gran cosa.

-¿No tienes frio? –preguntó el rubio al pendiente de la muchacha. –En tu estado debes cuidarte.

La chica asintió y lo miró sonrojada, quizá por la brisa fresca o por las atenciones que él tenía con ella siempre.

-Estoy bien. –aseguró sonriéndole con dulzura, luego lo tomó de la mano y entrelazaron sus dedos.

-Mejor entremos a un lugar más cálido. –sugirió Scorpius Malfoy.

-No, quiero respirar aire fresco. –replicó ella. –Además no me apetece estar rodeada de tanta gente que nos mira como dos hipogrifos bailarines.

-Tus deseos son órdenes. –se rió el rubio y luego la abrazó por los hombros calentándola un poco.

-Por cierto gracias por los chocolates de nuevo. –añadió Rose con una enorme sonrisa. –No sabes cómo me han encantado.

Cuando él se giró a verla vio que su novia ya los había abierto y que se llevaba uno a la boca, sonrió ante la visión, Rose era encantadora aún cuando no quería serlo.

-Se nota que eres amante de ellos. –observe con gracia. –No olvidare cuando en segundo casi me cortas la mano por querer tomar uno de tu caja.

Ella tosió incomoda para ocultar un sonrojo monumental y casi se atraganta con el chocolate que tenía en la boca. Scorpius se mofó un poco de la actitud de Rose pero luego volvió a su misma expresión de antes; verla con fascinación mientras la pelirroja hacía cualquier cosa.

-Sí, me gustan bastante. ¿Quieres uno?

Aceptó y se llevó uno a la boca. Estaba rico. Tocó el abrigo de la joven y ella le miro expectante.

-Azul…tu favorito. Siempre lo usas –comentó temiendo verse demasiado obsesionado con ella pero esos detalles ante sus ojos jamás pasaban desapercibidos. –Y la bufanda que me regalaste es de ese color.

-Mi preferido y lo sabes –contesto sonriendo más tranquila. –Siempre me lo recuerdas. "_Combina con tus ojos"_ –citó Weasley y el rubio le afirmó con la cabeza. –Además quería darte algo de un color que no fuera ni rojo ni verde. –soltó una risita. –Y va bien con tus ojos y tu cabello. El azul va bien con casi todo…

-Entonces supongo que esperas que sea niño. –dijo esperando que no le molestara el comentario, ella volvió a sonreír.

-No lo había pensado en realidad. –admitió mirando el cielo. –Es bueno poder hablar contigo de esto tan naturalmente. Tenía miedo de que todo se complicara más, en realidad nunca nos detuvimos demasiado a hablar sobre estas cosas.

Su novio la abrigó entre sus brazos y la besó con dulzura en la frente mientras ella no podía evitar estremecerse bajo esos brazos protectores. Agradeció a todo lo santo haber puesto a alguien como Scorpius Malfoy en su vida y rezó también para que jamás fueran a sacarlo de ella.

* * *

**Nota final:** Y hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy. Quizás no tuvo mucha emoción pero cómo dice el titulo del cap, son pequeños detalles en su relación juntos y con su bebé. Todos sabemos que estos detalles son necesarios, ¿O no?

Bueno, para quienes creían que Hermione se estaba convirtiendo en una arpía-corazón-de-piedra-odio-a-mi-hija ya vieron que está muy arrepentida. Al parecer Rose no es la única con problemas pues sus padres no están pasando por su mejor momento y su mamá parece bastante arrepentida. Ya veremos que pasa con ellas. También quería profundizar un poco más en los líos que tiene Scorpius y en su desesperación en cuanto al trabajo y el dinero se refiere, aunque esto se va a ver mejor un poco más adelante...

******Antes de irme quiero agregar que tal vez no podré actualizar en un tiempo. Mañana me voy de viaje por un debate todo el fin de semana y luego estaré internada por lo menos un mes por problemas de salud (nada de demasiada gravedad) y aún no sé que tanta accesibilidad tenga a Internet, por lo que si ven que tardo más de lo normal en subir capitulo, es por eso. Esperemos que no suceda, pero si pasa al menos quería explicarles el motivo******

Y eso es todo. De nuevo gracias por leer y comentar a todos quienes lo hacen, les mando un beso.

Chao chao!


	12. Sorpresas inesperadas l Mes 3 l

**Disclaimer**: Solo la idea me pertenece, todo lo demás no es de mi propiedad, lamentablemente no tengo tanta imaginación.

**Summary:** Rose y Scorpius saben que para estar juntos tendrán que pasar obstáculos y hacer sacrificios. Rose también sabe que, por más descabellado que parezca, quizá un bebé sea la única forma de lograrlo.

**Nota: **Hola gente :) Que feliz estoy de saludar nuevamente! Primero que nada muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, enserio me alegra mucho oír sus opiniones, dudas y comentarios acerca de cada capitulo. Gracias de veras por seguir comentando y una disculpa por (de nuevo) no haber podido responder los reviews. Les juro que ésta vez si lo haré. Otro agradecimiento a todos los que me desearon suerte y también que me mandaron sus ánimos para que me recuperara. Gracias a todos, de corazón.

Estoy recuperandome perfectamente y para mi suerte pude conseguir internet y actualizar :D Que afortunada soy!

Y específicamente para los que no lo sabían y me lo preguntaron los **Inefables **son los magos que trabajan en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia.

Por cierto éste capitulo tiene una sorpresa (como dice el titulo) que no sé si les va a agradar o no, y me gustaría oír sus opiniones. Sin más que decir les dejo leer:

* * *

**Sorpresas Inesperadas.**** (3 Meses)**

_.Marzo._

Esa mañana de marzo Scorpius esperó a su novia fuera de la Torre de Gryffindor para ir juntos a la clase de Transfiguraciones, cosa que jamás había hecho antes. Las hostiles y desconfiadas miradas que los leones le dirigían le hacían sentirse ligeramente incómodo; cuando el rubio vio a la chica atravesando el retrato alzó una ceja. Rose se veía lívida y no muy bien.

-¿Qué pasa, Rosie? –quiso saber Malfoy; ella arrugó la nariz.

-No me llames así. –pidió frunciendo el cejo. –Solo mi familia lo hace y creo que es horrible, ya no tengo cinco.

-¿Entonces prefieres que te llame Mary? –quiso saber con una gracia que a Rose le resultaba irritante.

-Olvida ese nombre. –rogó, molesta.

Scorpius sonrió burlón como si acabara de hacer el mejor descubrimiento del siglo, y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, la pelirroja se recargó en su pecho y luego ambos se encaminaron por los pasillos para ir por algo de almorzar antes de la clase.

-Oh no. –pidió la embarazada. -¡Si como algo vomitaré! –exclamó más pálida que antes.

Scorpius la escrutó preocupado, hasta ahora las nauseas de Rose no habían sido un problema, pues se presentaban pocas veces, o al menos hasta dónde él sabía. Afortunadamente él tampoco tenía nada de hambre por lo que saltarse el desayuno no suponía ningún tipo de sacrificio.

-Si quieres vamos directo al salón, Mary. –ella volvió a bufar. -Lo siento, Rosie. –se mofó, y su novia resopló.

-Oh, no es nada importante Scor. –aseguró usando el primer sobrenombre que se le ocurrió.

La reacción fue la que esperó, su querido rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado en su perfecto rostro y ella dibujó una sonrisa de victoria en su cara.

-¿Qué tienen ustedes los Weasley por acortar súbitamente todos los nombres razonablemente largos? –indagó Scorpius Malfoy.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, Albus también tiene genes Weasley y quiere llamarme así desde primer año. –respondió recordando las escenas con su mejor amigo.

-¿Albus? Me sorprende que no lo haya logrado. –comentó su novia. –Casi siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

-Bueno, creo que cuando le lance un encantamiento traga babosas en segundo le quedó bien claro que el sobrenombre no me agrada.

Rose sonrió ampliamente contemplando al rubio que miraba hacia otro lado haciendo memoria, Scorpius podía ser tan lindo cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Y me vas a lanzar algún hechizo a mi? –inquirió inocentemente. –Porque te advierto que las babosas me causan indigestión y no creo que al bebé le agraden mucho tampoco.

El padre de su hijo la abrazó por la cintura y besó su cabeza mientras reía.

-Tendré que hacer una excepción contigo. –admitió mientras llegaban al aula.

La profesora Susan Bones era la jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff y una de las maestras más estrictas que los alumnos tenían en esos tiempos. Era una mujer muy severa pero buena profesora de transfiguraciones. A Rose siempre le había caído bien pues le alagaba sus dotes para la materia muy seguido, lo que la hacía sentir muy orgullosa.

Cuando la pareja llegó al salón éste seguía vacio, eran los primeros al parecer, se sentaron juntos como cada clase que compartían; sin embargo Scorpius notó algo extraño en su novia, esta comenzaba a tornarse verde y a dar arcadas extrañas. Rose se cubrió la boca antes de ponerse de pie y correr a la salida del aula con la mirada atónita del rubio sobre ella.

Lamentablemente fue incapaz de salir porque frente a ella estaba la maestra Bones mirándola con confusión reflejada en su cara. Rose no aguantó más, se destapó la boca y devolvió el estomago justo en los zapatos de Susan Bones que miraba la escena horrorizada. Rose estaba aún peor y cuando por fin dejó de vomitar levantó la vista para ver la mirada fulminante de la profesora.

-¡Weasley, esto es un atropello! –chilló. –Castigada esta tarde limpiando la Sala de Trofeos. –Rose abrió la boca repetidas veces para alegar pero nada salía de ella. –Y no acepto pretextos, ahora ve a limpiarte antes de que empiece la clase.

Rose corrió al baño y la profesora movió la varita para desaparecer aquella asquerosa sustancia de encima suyo. Cuando la pelirroja llegó al baño más cercano y menos lleno, se encerró en un cubículo y comenzó a vomitar nuevamente con el estomago todo revuelto. Cuando quiso parar no pudo hacerlo. Su estomago y boca parecían tener vida propia.

-Ugh. –masculló una voz lejana. –Parece que vas a morirte, niña. –se burló la figura apareciendo frente suyo. Se trataba de Myrtle la Llorona. –Así al menos tendría compañía.

-Me siento fatal. –confesó limpiándose un poco e ignorando el malintencionado comentario de la fantasma. –Pero debo volver a clases ya; no puedo llegar tarde.

-¿Ir a clases así? –preguntó la chica muerta, burlonamente. –Imposible, niña.

-No puedo faltas, me perdería totalmente y se me cargarían los deberes. Además puede que el tema que me pierda venga en los EXTASIS y…

-Relájate, te estás poniendo verde otra vez.

Rose se calló la boca y mejor respiró hondo tratando de alejar las nauseas de ella. Estaba harta de esos vómitos, apenas ayer había devuelto todo el desayuno en su habitación y hace dos días había vaciado su estomago en el baño de prefectos ante la mirada atónita de Alice. Rose prefería no contarle demasiado a Scorpius de esas cosas, pues sería preocuparlo sin razón. Sintió nuevas nauseas aquejándola, pero como ya le había dicho a Myrtle, faltar a clases no era una opción viable.

Volvió al aula justo a tiempo y tuvo que aguantar las miradas de reproche de la profesora y las ganas de vomitar que la continuaban molestando en cada momento. Cuando la clase finalizó Scorpius quiso poder hablar con ella pero Rose no dejó siquiera que se le acercara, no tenía ganas ni de mirarle pues se sentía extremadamente asqueada y avergonzada. Asistió a las demás clases normalmente hasta que por fin tuvo un descanso que utilizaría para adelantar los deberes en la Sala Común.

-Hola Rose. –saludó Lily sentándose a su lado. –Dominique y Lucy me han dejado de lado por los Scamander. ¿Lo puedes creer? ¿Por qué no estás en la Sala de Menesteres o la biblioteca con Scorpius? ¿Tiene entrenamiento? –la aludida dijo que sí. –Ah ya veo…

Rose amaba a su prima pero ahora su voz relatándose sus desventuras de adolescente le resultaba extremadamente molesta y chillante. En realidad tenía ganas de golpearla con el libro de Pociones en pleno rostro pero se contuvo.

-Y si Joe no me escribe mañana ya puede irse olvidando de Lily Potter porque hay muchos chicos que están babeando por mí y no pienso aguantarle sus desplantes sólo porque sea mayor. Los hombres son un fastidio ¿sabes? Últimamente todo me va mal con ellos, empezando por el tonto de Joe y luego Hugo que no me quiere hablar. ¿Sabes lo infantil qué es eso?

Rose se paró de su asiento y miró a Lily desafiantemente mientras la pelirroja más joven se encogía en su lugar y miraba atemorizada a su prima mayor.

-Para ya Lily, me tienes cansada con eso. –bramó Rose. -¿No te has puesto a pensar que Joe está ocupado ó que tal vez no puede simplemente escribirte cada día? ¡Quizá ni siquiera quiera hacerlo, es un patán después de todo! ¡Y de Hugo ni me hables, ese chico está mal de la cabeza! –exclamó perdiendo los estribos. –Ahora déjame acabar mis deberes que haces que me dé jaqueca.

Lily frunció el cejo y miró a Rose con irritación mientras ella continuaba en la misma posición e ignoraba a su prima. Lily se paró para dejarla sola como pedía, pero antes de poder hacerlo Rose ya la tenía sujeta por el brazo con fuerza. Potter la miró como si estuviera demente. La mayoría de los Gryffindor que estaba allí, casi todos de años menores, las miraban de la misma forma.

-No. –pidió Weasley. –Quédate, quédate por favor. No quiero estar sola.

Su prima iba a gritarle un par de verdades pero se contuvo al ver los ojos cristalinos de la chica de diecisiete. Se sentó a su lado otra vez.

-Esos cambios de humor. –dijo Lily. –Van a matarnos a ambas.

-Dímelo a mí. –concordó la de ojos azules y enrojecidos. –Siento como si hubiera mil cosas en mi pecho luchando por salir. –dicho esto se tocó el vientre. –Me estás cambiando la vida…

Lily sonrió tiernamente y tocó también el lugar donde su sobrinito crecía, cada día más abultado.

-¿Tres meses ya? –preguntó Lily. –Estamos ya a finales de Marzo.

-Sí, tres meses. –contestó Rose suspirando. –Los más largos de mi vida, si me preguntas. Oye, siento lo que dije de tu novio, no debí hacerlo…

-Da igual. –musitó Lily encogiendose de hombros. –Tienes un poco de razón, después de todo. Joe es muy guapo pero es arrogante y…mujeriego. –torció el gesto.

-¿Por qué sales con él entonces?

-Es mayor. –dijo intentando lucir indiferente. Rose sabía que no era así. –Y es lindo cuando quiere…

Las dos permanecieron en silencio mientras Rose acababa los deberes y la embarazada joven lo prefirió así, antes de tener que escuchar los parloteos de Lily. Cuando hubo acabado recordó que tenía que cumplir un tonto castigo así que partió a la sala de los trofeos lo más rápido que pudo, que tampoco era lo más veloz del mundo a decir verdad.

Ya no sentía el estomago tan revuelto y eso por lo menos la aliviaba.

Cuando llegó vio que no era la única allí, había otro chico de unos quince años, cabello oscuro y ojos claros. Rose lo reconoció como Thomas Nott el primo de su novio y le saludó con una pequeña sonrisita en el rostro. Thomas le correspondió un poco incómodo.

-¿Por qué te han castigado? –interrogó para sacar algún tema de conversación. El chico pareció avergonzarse.

-Porque hechicé a alguien.

-¿Solo así? No deberías hacer eso. –musitó la pelirroja limpiando bien uno de los enormes trofeos.

-Porque se metía con mi primo. –agregó Thomas con su clásica voz indiferente. –Y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Rose dejó de frotar y prestó más atención a lo que Thomas decía. ¿Alguien se metía con Scorpius y el que lo había hechizado era Thomas y no su novio? Eso sonaba extraño por todos lados. Scorpius no era conocido por ser el chico más tolerante y a menudo respondía agresivamente a las provocaciones.

-¿Por qué se metían con él? –preguntó, ligeramente temerosa de la respuesta.

-Por ti, claro.

A la chica de apellido Weasley le hubiera gustado que Thomas fuera un poco menos directo o más sutil, así tal vez no hubiera sentido ese nudo en el estomago cuando sus palabras salieron tan atropelladas de su boca. Frunció el ceño.

Era de esperarse. Ella era una Weasley y él un Malfoy, ella una Gryffindor y él un Slytherin, él un sangre limpia y ella mestiza, él popular y guapo, ella sabelotodo y sosa. ¿Por qué no iban a meterse con Scorpius por estar con alguien como ella?

-Mi primo antes no se dejaba de nadie. –mencionó el chiquillo. –Era bastante alborotador. Lo has cambiado para bien en ese aspecto, ahora sabe que tiene que pensar también en ti y en… -titubeó. –Su bebé.

Rose afirmó moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-Thomas. –lo llamó. – ¿Crees que Scorpius se sienta mal porque se meten con él a causa de que sale conmigo?

El aludido adoptó un gesto pensativo, aunque respondió casi sin tener que pensarlo.

-Mi primo no es estúpido, jamás le ha importado lo que digan de él esos idiotas. –musitó Nott. –No creo que le importe ahora, la verdad.

-¡Pero es que él siempre fue tan popular! –se lamentó ella sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse de nuevo. Malditas hormonas.

-Vamos, Weasley. –se quejó Thomas mirando con una expresión de horror como ella se ponía a llorar. –Tú también eras muy popular entre los de tu casa. No vas a decirme que no te tratan raro ahora que saben quién es tu novio.

Rose tuvo que darle la razón, la mayoría de los de su casa, incluidas sus compañeras de habitación, la miraban mal y casi la evitaban, como si les hubiera traicionado a todos. Era obvio que para ellos que Rose fuera novia de un Slytherin y de un Malfoy era un pecado capital imperdonable. La rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin seguía tan viva como el primer día, aunque Rose jamás se llegó a imaginar que el simple hecho de que ella tuviera una relación con Scorpius pudiera provocar tanto rechazo e inconformidad.

-Esto es un asco. –murmuró Rose entre dientes y aún con lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas. -¡Vomito cada mañana, tengo las hormonas a mil, sufro cambios de humor y estoy poniéndome gorda!

Thomas Nott la observó como si se tratara de una loca y es que no estaba muy lejos de serlo. Suspiró pesadamente y apoyó su mano en el hombro de su la novia de su primo, sintiendo verdaderamente que meterse con una chica con las hormonas tan sensibles era una mala idea, por lo que lo mejor sería intentar al menos consolarla.

-Es normal. –aseguró él. –Pero ya verás que valdrá la pena.

-Gracias. –sollozó ella con una sonrisa pequeña. –No olvidaré que estas ayudándome, gracias de veras. No me sobra mucho apoyo, la verdad.

El pequeño Nott le asintió feliz de poder ser de utilidad.

-Y respecto al vomito. –añadió Thomas. –Deberías ver a la enfermera.

…

Cuando visitó a Madame Pomfrey tan pronto como acabó de limpiar los trofeos sintió un alivio inmenso y se reprendió a sí misma por no haber acudido antes. Sin duda a veces las soluciones más simples son las que ves hasta el último momento.

-Ah sí, señorita Weasley, conozco su condición. –le había dicho la enfermera. –Le voy a dar una poción. Va a tomarla cada semana y esto le quitará las nauseas matutinas ¿Bien?

-Gracias, enserio le debo la vida. –respondía la pelirroja devotamente.

-No hay de qué, y si tiene algún problema no dude en venir aquí.

Rose había tomado la poción sinceramente agradecida y salió de la enfermería con unos ánimos renovados. Las cosas salían mejor y mejor si se le veía desde un punto objetivo. Lo único malo seguía siendo el hecho de que no iba a dejar de engordar en un buen rato.

Lo que le pasó la mañana siguiente no fue un buen vomito pero lo hubiera preferido. Fue una carta de su madre; desde que se habían reconciliado a Hermione le gustaba mantenerse bien informada de lo que le pasaba a su hija. En esta le decía dos cosas preocupantes: Quería que le contaran lo del embarazo a sus otros abuelos, sí, aquellos que eran muggle, y quería llevarla al doctor pronto para ver que todo fuera bien.

-¿Gine-que? –intentaba repetir Scorpius pero simplemente no le salía.

-Ginecólogo, Scorpius. –le corrigió su novia rodando los ojos con gracia. –Es el doctor muggle que se ocupa de los embarazos. Mamá insiste en que vaya a que me revise. Fue quien la atendió cuando estaba embarazada de mí y de mi hermano.

-¡Pero ese hombre debe ser un anciano! –exclamó el rubio. Rose frunció el cejo molesta. –Además no voy a dejar que un hombre desconocido te revise.

-Tampoco soy tan vieja. –se quejó cruzándose de brazos. –Y nunca he dicho que es un hombre.

-¿Es una mujer?

-Sí, bobo. –contestó suspirando. A veces Scorpius era un poco corto.

-¿Vas a querer que vayamos juntos? ¿Cómo haremos para salir del colegio así nada más?

Rose bajó la vista incomoda mientras que Scorpius alzaba esa ceja característica en él. Estaban en la Sala de Menesteres que se había adecuado a un lugar para descansar y terminar las tareas. La pelirroja balbuceó antes de responder

-En realidad creía… -hizo una pequeña pausa. –Que podría ir yo con mamá.

El rubio al principio se molestó ante la idea de no acompañar a su novia a lo que sería la primera revisión de su hijo, sin embargo se resignó cuando Rose le explicó que eso era lo que prefería por el momento y que además necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas con su madre. Malfoy accedió y le hizo prometer que le contaría todo con lujo de detalles.

Así que una semana más tarde Hermione se presentó en el despacho de McGonagall para pedirle un permiso especial de llevar a Rose al médico. Esta accedió y por fin, después de casi dos meses de no verse frente a frente, madre e hija se reencontraron. Hermione la tomó entre sus brazos tan pronto la vio entrar por la puerta y Rose dejó que su madre la abrazara por largo rato, mientras ella se hundía en sus brazos y sentía el corazón acelerarse por la emoción que sentía.

-Rose, estás tan grande. Y el bebé se nota que va creciendo muy bien. –alagó con cariño acariciando el rostro de su hija. –Estoy muy emocionada de poder compartir esto contigo…aunque no haya salido como lo planeé siempre.

Rose solo asentía con la cabeza imposibilitada de poder decir cualquier cosa, pues tenía tantos sentimientos atrapados en el pecho que le era difícil articular palabras. Decidieron partir en ese momento a la clínica muggle donde ya había alguien esperándolas. Jane Granger era una mujer ya mayor de cabello corto y entrecano que solía ser castaño oscuro, era la madre de Hermione y la abuela materna de Rose. Cuando la vio simplemente le dio un fuerte abrazo y la felicitó.

Ella finalmente sintió que algún familiar suyo no la estaba juzgando y que por primera vez la felicitaban de corazón por su embarazo. Tras esperar varios largos minutos por fin fue el turno de Rose y justo antes de pasar al consultorio algo la perturbo un poco

-"Weasley, Rose"

Ella seguía siendo Weasley. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a poder convertirse en la señora Malfoy? Decidió dejar los pensamientos así para después y centrarse en su revisión. La doctora Hazzel se presentó amablemente y saludó a Hermione con cortesía y gusto de volver a verla. Luego se dirigió a Rose y le hizo algunas preguntas habituales para luego hacerla recostarse en una camilla.

-Esto estará frio, querida.

Joder, y si que estaba frio. La chica tuvo que fruncir los labios para no soltar un chillido. Afortunadamente la pelirroja siempre se había visto muy curiosa ante los aparatos muggle y no le sorprendió ver como la Doctora colocaba una maquina en su vientre y hacía un poco de presión. Lo siguiente que vio en el monitor era el lugar donde su bebé crecía.

-Oh… -dejó escapar la ginecóloga. –Parece que está en una posición nada favorable para verle. –se lamentó y Rose también resopló molesta. -¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

Las tres mujeres Granger prestaron más atención al monitor.

-¿Hay algo malo? –se aventuró a preguntar la abuela de Rosie.

-Rose, querida. –musitó girándose hacia la embarazada. -¿Hay antecedentes de gemelos o mellizos en tu familia?

La cara de Rose era un autentico poema. Hermione abrió los ojos incrédula y la abuela de la chica soltó un "Por Dios" Rose era incapaz de responder así que su madre tuvo que hacerlo por ella contestando afirmativamente a la pregunta de la Doctora Hazzel. Rose seguía pálida sin mover un solo musculo y viendo el monitor como si este de pronto se hubiera vuelto algún ser animado y se hubiera puesto a reírse en su cara.

-No puedo asegurar nada, porque ya dije que la posición en que está colocado es muy poco favorable. –dijo la mujer. –Pero en la próxima cita les confirmaré mi sospecha. El sonido que se oye podría bien ser dos corazones latiendo, en vez de uno.

Rose no fue consiguiente cuando se había puesto a llorar hasta que sintió la lagrima caer sobre su mano izquierda y tampoco supo si lo hacía por felicidad o por desesperación y miedo.

* * *

**Nota final:** Fin del capitulo de hoy! Como pueden ver he intentado hacerlos más largos y creo que ha dado resultado. También quería poner aunque sea un pequeño encuentro entre Hermione y Rosie (que pudo haber sido más emotivo, pero sinceramente me imagino a Rose más impactada que nada en esos momentos, y muda ante la situación) aún así espero que se reflejara que en realidad las dos se habían necesitado mucho.

Bueno al parecer Rose tiene impulsos por matar a Lily a veces, pero las dos (Rose y yo) la adoramos y no podemos negarlo. Thomas también es un primo un poco peculiar, pero aprecia a Scorpius a su manera y por eso intenta ser paciente con Rose cuando se da cuenta que ésta está enloqueciendo un poco.

¡Y por último el final! Pues la verdad no tenía para nada previsto que fueran gemelos (se me hacía un poco cliché o poco original) pero llamé a una amiga hace una semana para saber como iba su embarazo y me dio una gran sorpresa al decirme que acababa de tener a sus mellizos y la escuché tan feliz y tan entusiasmada por haber tenido dos bebés en vez de uno que no pude evitar tener la duda de si sería una buena idea implementarlo al fic, después de todo es cierto que en los Weasley hay antescedentes así que no es tan disparatado. Por eso quiero pedirles su opinión para saber que piensan sobre si Rose y Scorpius debieran o no tener dos pequeñines. Así que comenten y diganme que opinan al respecto :D

Sin más que decir, gracias por haber leído. Cuidense.

Besos!


	13. Sospechas l Mes 4 l

**Disclaimer**: Solo la idea me pertenece, todo lo demás no es de mi propiedad, lamentablemente no tengo tanta imaginación.

**Summary:** Rose y Scorpius saben que para estar juntos tendrán que pasar obstáculos y hacer sacrificios. Rose también sabe que, por más descabellado que parezca, quizá un bebé sea la única forma de lograrlo.

**Nota: **Hola a todos :) Gracias por haber comentado el capitulo anterior, una disculpa por el retraso pero es que tuve que corregir éste capitulo por lo menos cuatro veces porque no me convencía. Esto fue lo mejor que pude lograr con él y espero que les guste. Por cierto, gracias por todas las opiniones que dejaron acerca del doble embarazo, aun no he llegado a una decisión final así que pueden seguir opinando porque hasta ahora todo sigue en sospechas (como el nombre del capitulo:P)

A leer:

* * *

**Sospechas.**** (4 Meses)**

_.Abril._

Había varias razones por las que Rose no había compartido con su novio aquella sospecha que le comunicó la ginecóloga muggle. La primera era que no tenía una nueva cita hasta dentro de dos semanas y que no quería que cómo ella, Scorpius se armara suposiciones en la cabeza que aún no estaban confirmadas.

La segunda era que no quería preocuparlo sin tener motivos claros, ya era suficiente con que ella misma estuviera muriendo de nervios. Porque quisiera o no, eso era una preocupación más sumada a todas las que ya tenían sobre sus hombros. Dos bebés en vez de uno eran más gasto, más trabajo, menos tiempo. En fin, más complicaciones y lo último que Rose y Scorpius necesitaban era eso.

El tercer motivo era simplemente que contárselo a él significaba casi confirmárselo a ella misma. Y tenía miedo. Pero las cosas no le estaban saliendo como ella quería. Como de costumbre.

-Dos niños. –chilló Rose, mordiéndose frenéticamente las uñas.

Dominique la miró con una pequeña mueca de preocupación en su rostro, era la rubia la encargada de animarla ese día. Rose pasaba las páginas del libro de Defensa con mucha rapidez y Nickie la miraba con aburrimiento, porque su prima llevaba haciendo lo mismo desde un largo rato y porque lo único que hacía, además de leer, era quejarse en voz baja.

-Cálmate, Rose. –pidió la rubia arrebatándole el libro. –Date unos segundos y respira.

-¡Devuélveme eso! –ordenó Weasley frunciendo el cejo. –Si no perfecciono estos últimos hechizos voy a…

-No vas a reprobar, mujer. –Musitó Dominique totalmente convencida. –Son vacaciones de Pascua, intenta no estresarte así.

-¡Tú deberías tomarte esto más enserio, tengo los EXTASIS dentro de poco y me han dejado una pila de deberes enormes! –le recordó su prima. – Si hasta Lily se ha puesto seria con los TIMOS, incluso terminó con su novio hace una semana, y aunque tal vez no tiene mucho que ver con los estudios, eso sólo le deja más tiempo para concentrarse en sus deberes. Estas vacaciones no son para relajarnos, Nique. –bramó la chica de las hormonas a mil.

Dominique giró la vista y tuvo que darle la razón a Rose, Lily escribía a paso veloz en un pergamino mientras el escritorio que ocupaba de la Sala Común estaba plagado de libros, y no era la única. Desafortunadamente Rose tenía razón, esas vacaciones no parecían ser demasiado tranquilizadoras para nadie.

-Es cierto. –admitió devolviéndole el libro. –Lils siempre lo deja hasta el último y que haya dejado a su novio _mayor_ fue raro. Bueno, hasta Hugo se lo está tomando enserio. –añadió la rubia. – Pero es que Rose, no me gusta verte con tanto estrés encima. Te hará daño. Además esto de los posibles gemelos…

-Sh. –le acalló Rose Weasley. –Ni lo digas. –pidió en voz baja. –Pensar en tener un doble parto. –se estremeció. –Solo imaginarlo me aterra.

-Ahora piensa en doble desvelo, doble trabajo, doble desgaste, doble talla…

-¡Dominique, ya está, para! –bramó negando fervientemente con su cabeza. –No necesito que me asustes más. En fin, en dos semanas sabré la verdad.

Rose desvió su mirada de los ojos azul cielo de Dominique y volvió a fijarlos en su lectura. Sentía mil cosas en la cabeza pero no podía distraerse ni un minuto. No podía darse esos lujos ya.

-Hola guapa. –susurró una voz tras ellas.

Las dos Weasley se giraron y se encontraron con un chico alto, rubio de ojos azules y un tanto saltones. Éste abrazó a Dominique por la espalda y la besó en la mejilla. Ella se rió y Rose le saludó con la mano y con una sonrisa en la cara, Lysander Scamander siempre le había agradado, al igual que su gemelo Lorcan.

-Rose. –la llamó la voz de su amiga Alice que llevaba una pila de libros en los brazos. – ¿Me ayudas con Transformaciones? –indagó.

La aludida afirmó y se despidió de su prima y su novio; a regañadientes se separó de su libro para levantarse y caminar rumbo a su habitación donde ayudaría a su amiga, sería más cómodo para ambas allí, eso era seguro. Sintió una molestia al incorporarse y es que su estomago se estaba abultando cada día más. Verse en el espejo era un tormento seguro.

Cuando entraron a su cuarto en la Torre, Rose notó que no estaba vacío. Las compañeras de habitación de Rose y Alice eran otras dos chicas, la primera era Susanette McLaggen, la chica más alta de su curso y también la más irritante a ojos de Rose, quien nunca la había soportado muy bien; la otra era Andy Thomas, quien era amable pero que Rose encontraba demasiado coqueta para llegar a ser de su agrado, se había pasado todo el curso pasado y el anterior babeando por James y luego por Albus como tonta.

-Hola ¿Ya hicieron los deberes de Transformaciones? –quiso saber Longbottom acomodándose en el escritorio.

-Los haremos luego. –contestó Susanette sonriendo. –He tenido que practicar mucho, no puedo creer que no me hayan hecho capitana del equipo de Quidditch. –se lamentó rodando los ojos.

-Deja de quejarte. –Le pidió su amiga distraídamente mientras pasaba a la siguiente hoja de "Corazón de Bruja" –Dominique Weasley es mejor que tú, por eso la hicieron capitana.

McLaggen refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos, Rose ignoró sus comentarios y se sentó alado de Ally que miraba con cara de sufrimiento los deberes. Casi suelta un quejido al hacerlo. No se sentía bien.

-Oye, Rose… -la llamó Susy. -¿No estás subiendo de peso?

La pelirroja le miró con unos ojos envenenados. Nunca se había llevado bien con MgLaggen, tampoco con Andy pero con ella en cambio la relación era normal. Susanette en varias veces, al contrario, le hacía comentarios molestos que a la pelirroja exasperaban. Sabía también, por tía Ginny, que el padre de McLaggen no era de la gracia de Ron, así como la madre de Andy, una tal Lavender, no lo era de Hermione, así que suponía que estaba en sus genes no sentir agrado por ellas, aunque si esa teoría fuera cierta en sus genes estaría odiar a Scorpius. Bueno, quizá las chicas sólo le desagradaban porque sí y no tenía nada que ver con genética.

-Creo que comer tanto… –se apresuró a excusarse. –Por fin está trayendo consecuencias. –mintió. Aunque era cierto que Rose siempre había tenido un gran apetito eso jamás afectó su complexión.

-Qué raro. –farfulló McLaggen. –No te he visto desayunar casi nunca en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ni tampoco cenar, y casi no almuerzas.

-No sabía que mi vida que interesaba tanto, Susanette. –dijo con sorna intentando no alterarse. –No te preocupes por mi alimentación, está bastante bien.

-Perdona pero desde que sales con ese Malfoy… -exclamó Susanette. –Bueno, hay algunos rumores…

Rose se puso roja pero no de vergüenza, si no de coraje. Quiso lanzarse sobre Susanette y jalarle los pelos un buen rato. No lo hizo pero lo deseó mucho.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Que esa subida de peso no parece ser por exceso de alimentación.

La pelirroja cambió de color de roja a lívida y no contestó.

-Rose, ¿Cómo es el movimiento de varita para este hechizo? Nunca me sale…

Alice quiso aligerar el ambiente y casi lo logra, si no fuera porque los ojos de Susanette continuaban fijos en los de Rose esperando una respuesta.

-Tu primo de Hufflepuff está bastante bien. –mencionó Andy imitando el cometido de Alice. – ¿Crees que tenga problema con salir con una mayor? –inquirió dejando su revista y poniéndose de pie.

Rose suspiró.

-Metete en tus asuntos. –espetó a Susy. Luego se giró a las otras dos. –Louis esta en cuarto, Andy, déjale tranquilo. Ahora te enseño el movimiento, Ally. –caminó hasta su amiga rubia y se sentó a su lado.

Alice asintió con una pequeña sonrisita mientras que Susanette se encogía de hombros con indiferencia y se acostaba en su cama tomando la revista que Thomas había estado leyendo hace un rato.

-Oh pero es tan lindo, siempre va tan bien peinado. –suspiraba Andy. –Además con James fuera del colegio y Albus con su novia china me he quedado sin enamorados.

-Podrías bien buscarte a alguien que no sea de mi familia. –opinó Rose, cansada de que Andy y varias chicas en general, le intentaran sonsacar información sobre sus guapos primos o su hermano.

-Estás irritable. –musitó Susy. -¿Cambios hormonales?

Rose no lo soportó más y salió de la habitación dando un portazo sin poderlo evitar. Bajó las escaleras y salió de la Sala Común dando zancadas. Estaba frustrada y no tenía ganas de escuchar más tiempo esas estúpidas ironías e indirectas. La irritabilidad venía con el embarazo, eso era cierto, pero ésta aumentaba cuando se tenía como compañera de cuarto a alguien como Susanette.

No dio muchos pasos cuando tuvo que sostenerse de un muro. La cabeza le daba vueltas y todo el piso parecía tambalearse bajo sus pies. ¿Qué ocurría? Lo último que escuchó fue su nombre de una voz desconocida. Luego todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Rose abrió sus ojos azules y vio un techo blanco. Todavía sentía que todo le daba vueltas pero al menos ya no se le nublaba la vista como antes. Cuando fue consciente de donde estaba y de quienes estaban a su lado, no pudo si no sorprenderse enormemente.

A su lado estaba, por supuesto, Scorpius. Mirándola con alivio cuando la vio despertar. Más atrás Albus la observaba con su hermana menor junto a él. Sin embargo las dos personas restantes fueron las que más le sorprendieron. Hugo y el profesor Longbottom.

-Bien. –habló la enfermera con ese tono de desaprobación. –Ya han visto que la señorita Weasley despertó así que vayan saliendo. No pueden estar todos aquí.

Albus y Lily se despidieron y dijeron que le hablarían más tarde. Scorpius se quedó a su lado pero Rose le dedicó una mirada y le asintió con la cabeza para que él saliera. Se quedaron solamente Hugo y Neville junto a la enfermera y Rose supo que era porque tendrían algo que decirle, así que se dispuso a escuchar.

-Está bien, solo será un segundo. –le dijo el profesor de Herbologia y jefe de la casa Gryffindor a Madame Pomfrey, ella asintió y se dio la vuelta a rebuscar entre sus cosas.

Rose se incorporó un poco. Hugo estaba rojo del rostro y evitaba mirarla fijamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Neville.

-Me siento bien, solo fue un mareo. –respondió la pelirroja. El profesor le asintió.

-Hugo te encontró cuando te desmayabas y te trajo aquí. –le comunicó. –Rose… -hizo una pausa. –Quizá en estos meses te hayas sentido un poco sola o desapoyada. Deberás perdonarme por eso… te conozco desde bebé, debí haber sido mucho más comprensivo y… y bueno, no portarme tan frío.

Rose solo atinó a secarse los ojos que se le empezaban a poner húmedos.

-Gracias profesor, entiendo que debe ser difícil pero me alegra saber que puedo confiar en usted.

Neville le afirmó con la cabeza y le acarició el cabello como cuando era pequeña. Luego se fue de la enfermería dejando a los hermanos solos. Hugo aún no miraba al rostro de Rose.

-Si quieres puedes irte. –dijo su hermana harta de la situación. –No tienes que estar aquí solo porque me encontraste.

-Rose cállate un segundo. –le pidió Hugo levantando por fin la cabeza. –No estoy aquí por eso. Estoy aquí porque estabas inconsciente y por un segundo pensé en que haría yo si algo malo te pasara… bueno, a ti y a tu bebé. –titubeó antes de seguir. –Creo que si algo te ocurriera yo no podría volver a mirarme en el espejo sin odiarme. ¿Sabes porque? Porque me reprocharía todos los días no haber podido apoyarte como se debía al ser tu hermano y porque nunca te dije lo mucho que te quería y cuanto te admiraba. Como me gustaría ser como tú.

Rose miraba atónita como su hermano la tomaba con fuerza de la mano y se tapaba la cara con su otro brazo para que no viera que estaba llorando. Hugo siempre había sido así, emotivo pero con unos conflictos muy grandes para poder expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos pero cuando lo hacía lo dejaba salir todo. Por otro lado sus palabras estaban haciendo que la chica se sintiera emocionada. Siempre decían que era ella la que había heredado el cerebro de su madre y Hugo el despiste de Ron sin embargo también tenían mucho el uno del otro. Bastaba ver como hablaba, como hacía para acomodar las palabras para saber lo listo que él era.

-Siempre. –continuó su hermano. –Siempre aspiré ser como tú. Ser así de listo y exitoso, que mis padres también se enorgullecieran de mí a cada logro que tenía. Siempre fuiste mi ejemplo a seguir, Rose. En lo que me quería convertir al ser mayor. No era mamá, ni papá, ni tío Harry ni nadie. Eras tú. De repente te caíste del pedestal donde te tenía, y no sólo eso, me hiciste ver que nunca voy a poder ser como tú, por más que trate.

-Hugo…

-Porque yo jamás hubiera podido hacer algo tan intrépido. Hago tonterías, soy atrevido y también me gusta que me noten pero yo nunca habría podido ser tan valiente. Creo que me recordaste, como haces constantemente, que siempre vas a ser mi ejemplo, a pesar de que lo que hagas no esté bien. Nunca voy a poder dejar de admirarte, Rose. Eres mi hermana y te amo, aunque hayas hecho algo como esto.

El chico de cabello rojizo y ojos marrones la abrazó como cuando eran pequeños y había una tormenta afuera. Hugo no iba con sus padres, él corría a brazos de su hermana donde sabía que podía estar seguro. Rose le correspondió el abrazo y sintió que el rostro de su hermano estaba ligeramente húmedo. Ella no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas sinceras mientras su hermano la rodeaba con sus brazos.

* * *

Scorpius se había preocupado bastante por ella y no sólo por su desmayo si no porque ya sabía a lo que se debía aun sin que Madame Pomfrey se lo confirmara. Rose tenía toneladas de estrés encima y esto la hacía sentirse presionada a cada momento. Era cierto que todos los de su año, incluido él, tenían muchos deberes y además mucho que repasar por la proximidad de los exámenes, sin embargo Rose tenía más que eso en la cabeza y suponía, no, estaba seguro, de que eso afectaba su salud. Más después de lo que su amiga Alice le dijo al salir de la enfermería.

-Muchos vieron como te desmayaste, incluida Susanette. –comentó la rubia. –Si tenía sospechas ahora se han casi confirmado y ya se las ha platicado a toda la Torre.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó Rose horrorizada. -¡Esa metida! ¿Está diciendo que estoy embarazada?

Alice no se animó a responder pero todos adivinaron que la respuesta era afirmativa.

Desde ese día su novia no tenía ni un momento para conversar, relajarse, o divertirse pues no se sentía ni de ánimos, ni capaz para hacerlo. El crecimiento de su estomago, las frecuentes idas a la enfermería y su relación con Scorpius eran lo que llevaba a la mayoría a creer que la teoría de Susanette era cierta.

-¡Scorp! ¿Qué haces? –se quejó Rose cuando vio que su novio le cerraba el libro de Runas Antiguas de una. –Oh Merlín no hagas esto.

En la biblioteca todos se giraron a ver como la pelirroja fulminaba al rubio con sus ojos azules bien abiertos.

-Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo. –musitó Malfoy. –La salida a Hogsmeade es ya.

-¿Salida a Hogsmeade? No bromees conmigo, Scorpius. –exigió Weasley comenzando a cabrearse. –Quiero acabar de leer esto antes de que mamá venga por mí para la cita con el doctor muggle.

-Es que no viene por ti aquí. –negó el rubio. –Va a recogerte a Hogsmeade. McGonagall ya lo sabe.

-Oh no. –se lamentó. –Scorpius, dejarlo. No quiero ir a pasear por allí, no estoy de ganas.

-Es por eso que vamos.

Rose negó con la cabeza pero no pudo resistir mucho más a la insistencia de su novio así que guardando sus cosas le siguió y ambos partieron a Hogsmeade con los demás. El viaje lo hicieron con Albus y su novia Lynn, quienes que parecían mejor que nunca en su relación. Lo primero que Rose quiso hacer al llegar al pueblo fue ir corriendo a comprar un libro para reforzar sus problemas de Encantamientos. Sobra decir que Scorpius no se lo permitió y la arrastró a las Tres Escobas contra su voluntad. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, entre ellos se encontraba Lily con su nueva conquista: Michael Simpson, un Hufflepuff de curso de Dominique.

-Dos cervezas de mantequilla, por favor. –pidió ella, su novio le miró raro. -¿Qué?

-¿Puedes tomar eso?-

-¡Scorpius por Merlín deja de darme lata, claro que puedo!

El rubio le sonrió de lado y provocó que Rose suspirara cansada. Su novio no se molesto por el grito que Rose pegó. Con esa irritabilidad se veía bastante adorable. Terminaron sus bebidas y salieron del lugar rápidamente pero algo los detuvo en la entrada. Se habían topado de frente con dos personas. Un muchacho alto, bastante alto en realidad, con el cabello oscuro y sumamente revuelto y unos ojos color avellana. Venía tomado de la mano de una guapa muchacha de cabello corto y rojizo. Rose se quedó de piedra. Scorpius no pudo evitar fruncir el cejo y lanzar la mirada más envenenada de su repertorio. James Sirius Potter no movió ni un musculo.

-Con permiso. –dijo Rose secamente mirando al suelo y abriéndose paso.

James la tomó del hombro con delicadeza.

-Estas enorme, Rose.

La pelirroja no pudo disimular su desagrado ante aquel comentario. A nadie le gustaba verse enorme y menos que tu primo más idiota con el que no te hablas de nada sea quién te lo diga. Sobre todo si tenía esa mirada en su cara, esos ojos que eran tan poco comunes en James Potter; no eran burlones, no eran bromistas. Era una mirada seria y titubeante. Scorpius la jaló de la mano pero James continuaba sujetándola del hombro.

-No estoy enorme. –musitó entre dientes la Gryffindor. –Solo tengo cuatro meses, espera unos cuatro más y luego hablamos.

James le dedicó una sonrisa casi invisible pero ella pudo verla. No sabía que decir, simplemente quería salir de ahí pero por otro lado no quería que la cosa con su primo acabara así de esa forma tan fría. Era cierto que estaba enfadada, pero también era cierto que James era una persona importante en su vida. Era él quien había inventado los mejores juegos en su infancia, quien la había convencido a subirse a una escoba por primera vez cuando Rose estaba atemorizada de hacerlo, fue James quien le contaba maravillosos cuentos inventados en las fiestas de pijamas que hacían todos juntos y el que robaba las mejores galletas y dulces para compartirlos con ella y Lily.

James era su primo y desde que había nacido era alguien que quería. Y que Rose solía creer, también la quería a ella.

-Mejor te espero dentro. –propuso la novia de James soltando su mano con un gesto amable en su bonito rostro.

-¿Quieres que…?

Rose asintió con la cabeza antes de que Scorpius terminara su pregunta. El rubio accedió no de muy buena gana, entre los familiares de Rose, James se llevaba el premio al más odioso, según Malfoy claro. Le indicó que se vieran enfrente de una tienda en un rato, donde él la esperaría. Luego se marchó por la puerta y James y Rose se quedaron viéndose en el umbral.

-¿Damos un paseo? –sugirió el estudiante a Auror. –Si puedes claro…

-Estoy embarazada no inválida o estúpida. –se quejó Rose ofendida. –Vamos.

Salieron juntos y caminaron por Hogsmeade a lado el uno del otro.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? –indagó James. –Pensé que estaría muy ocupada para venir al pueblo a pasear.

-Scorpius me obligó –respondió en un tono un poco distante. Aún se sentía incómoda con su primo después de todo lo ocurrido. -¿Y tú? ¿Vienes a pasar el sábado en compañía de Elizabeth?

-Sí, casi no nos vemos. Ella está muy ocupada con las tiendas de su padre y yo con la Academia de Aurores. –fue la respuesta del hermano de Albus y Lily. –Pero la cosa va bien entre nosotros.

-Que bueno.

Un silencio abrumador fue lo único que ocupó el ambiente en esos momentos. Ella entrelazó sus manos y caminó exasperada. Eso era muy poco interesante sin duda y Rose empezaba a hartarse de la situación.

-Esto es incómodo y ridículo, James. –dijo de una. Firme y concisa. –Tú la cagaste y quiero que te disculpes conmigo si quieres que yo no te odie. Si te da igual, o no vas a aceptarme ya te puedes largar por donde llegaste.

James la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Antes de ese año Rose nunca se había mostrado tan decidida y firme. El simple hecho de verla a los ojos le costaba trabajo.

-No cabe duda que eres bastante Gryffindor a veces, Rose. –mencionó Potter intentando sonreír. –Estoy de acuerdo, debería disculparme por lo que hice. Fui estúpido pero…

-No hay peros.

-Pero es que te quiero. Sabes que eres mi querida primita y pensar siquiera que alguien como ese Malfoy te tocó… -apretó los puños. –Quise defender tu honor de una forma imbécil.

-Mi honor está bien. Yo me puedo ocupar de él, James. –aseguró Rose suavizando su voz. –No quiero que vuelvas a actuar así, por favor. –pidió la pelirroja. –Porque si te quedaste asumo que estas arrepentido.

-Por primera vez lo estoy. –respondió. –Tenías razón. Actué fatal. Me costó entenderlo y aún más admitirlo pero hablarlo con papá me ayudó. Tío Ron estuvo raro en todo el asunto, no dijo nada ni bueno ni malo.

Ella asintió. Hace tanto que no oía de su padre que ahora todo parecía tan…irreal. Creer que algún día tuvo un papá amoroso y dedicado que la amaba y la protegía de todo parecía solo ser un sueño loco. Pero no, era verdad. En alguna parte estaba Ron odiándola y despreciándola por a quien amaba. Rose le dijo a su primo que todo estaba bien y se encaminaron hasta la tienda donde Scorpius la esperaría.

-Supongo que podrías disculparme con tu novio por lo que hice, ¿No? –inquirió el moreno. –Bueno, no me siento muy preparado para hacerlo yo mismo todavía.

Rose suspiró.

-Algún día tendrás que hacerlo. –opinó la pelirroja. –Pero por ahora está bien así.

James sonrió ampliamente.

-Nos veremos pronto, Rosie. –se despidió Potter besándola en la frente. –Salúdame a Al y Lily.

Se despidió con la mano y volvió corriendo hasta las Tres Escobas. Luego Rose se aproximó hasta su novio y le contó lo que había pasado. Scorpius parecía no muy conforme de que perdonara a James pero no opinó nada más al respecto. Segundos más tarde Rose cayó en cuenta de algo. Alguien venía hacía ellos.

-Scorpius. –habló Rose. -¿Ella es…?

-Así es. Es mi madre Rose, tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo y mi pidió que nos encontráramos cerca de estas tiendas para hacerlo.

Ella le miró con los ojos bien abiertos y negó con la cabeza lentamente. Estaba a punto de hablar con Astoria Malfoy. Con su suegra. Con la abuela de su bebé. De repente sintió que las piernas le temblaban.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste? –indagó molesta.

-No quería darte oportunidad de huir.

Astoria Malfoy era una mujer de porte elegante con unas facciones hermosas que seguían manteniéndose a pesar de los años. Tenía el cabello en bucles rubios, lo llevaba perfectamente arreglado en un peinado, también tenía unos pequeños ojos azules enmarcados por unas pestañas muy rizadas. Cuando llegó a ellos Rose pudo ver el porqué su novio era tan guapo. Su madre era una mujer hermosa y como había tenido oportunidad de comprobar en otras ocasiones, Draco también lo era.

-Hola querida. –Astoria le saludó con un cálido beso en la mejilla. –Debes ser Rose.

La madre de su novio la observó detenidamente como analizándola. Juró que se había detenido en sus pecas y su cabello rojo pero no pudo asegurar nada.

-Sí. –contestó apenada. Se sentía tan poca cosa a lado de gente como Scorpius y Astoria. –Mucho gusto, señora Malfoy.

-Es un placer. –afirmó. Luego dirigió su vista al estomago abultado de Rose que se notaba más que nunca por el hecho de llevar un abrigo que solía ser de su talla pero que ahora sinceramente no le quedaba tan bien como antes. –Veo que tu bebé va creciendo. ¿Ya sabes lo que va a ser?

-No aún no. –se apresuró a decir de pronto tornándose nerviosa. –No estaba bien acomodado para saberlo.

-Oh. –habló la mujer. -¿Quieren que hagamos algunas compras? Les cité aquí porque hay unas tiendas de bebés muy lindas.

-Madre, es pronto aún.

Pero nada de lo que Scorpius alegó fue suficiente para frenar a Astoria y sus ganas por conocer más a fondo a Rose y según ella la forma más intima en la que dos mujeres pueden conocerse es yendo de compras y claro arrastrando a Scorpius con ellas. Rose podía asegurar que la señora Malfoy tenía ciertos aires de grandeza y arrogancia pero que en sí era una mujer muy cortes y amable, sobre todo con ella, parecía que la mujer, al contrario de la mayoría de la gente, estaba encantada con la idea de convertirse en abuela, y que fuera Rose la mujer que traería a su nieto al mundo la volvía alguien especial a sus ojos.

* * *

Cuando Hermione arribó a Hogsmade y vio a su hija así, rodeada por los brazos de su novio rubio y acompañada de una mujer que ella reconocía como la esposa de Malfoy sintió que era ajena al lugar. Que estaba viendo a otra persona y que esa no era Rose. Sin embargo sabía que su hija ya no era la misma. Su hija ya no era una niña. Hermione saludó con cortesía a los acompañantes de Rose.

-Oh así que van a ver al bebé. –analizó Astoria. -¿No podríamos ir también? La verdad ver a mi primer nieto me emociona. –confesó sonriendo un poco.

-Por mí no hay problema. –dijo Hermione, sin embargo vio a Rose palidecer. –Además hoy será una cita muy importante, reveláramos la duda que nos quedó en la pasada.

-¿El sexo del bebé? –inquirió Scorpius.

Cuando Hermione negó y dijo que se trataba de la posibilidad de tener gemelos el rostro del rubio se volvió totalmente lívido. Rose estrelló su palma contra su frente y Astoria abrió la boca asombrada. Hermione enrojeció al adivinar que había metido la pata y esa tarde Rose asistió al ginecólogo muggle con su madre, su suegra, y su furioso novio que no le dirigió ni una palabra.

* * *

Gracias por leer (:

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, como ven Rose está empezando a mejorar las relaciones con su familia. Bueno, estar tan sola cuando solía estar rodeada de su enorme familia debió ser muy duro para ella, así que creo que se merece una reconciliación con Hugo y James, que por algo se empieza. Ahora veremos como le va con Ron, sus abuelos y sus tíos.

Por cierto, ya notaron que el capitulo es más largo? Jaja desde ahora todos serán más o menos así, creo. Como ya les dije lo de los gemelos sigue siendo sólo una sospecha porque ni yo misma lo he decidido:/ Soy muy indecisa, lo siento. Pero por ahora sabemos que Scorpius ya se ha enterado y que a Rose no le va a ir muy bien por haberselo escondido. xD

Una última cosa: He subido un nuevo longfic de ésta pareja, pueden encontrando visitando mi perfil :) Espero poder tener el mismo apoyo que he recibido de ustedes con éste fic con el nuevo y que me den sus opiniones de él, se llama Manos Vacías y ya, basta de autopublicidad jaja.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Un beso enorme!


	14. Sentirte cerca l Mes 5 l

**Disclaimer**: Solo la idea me pertenece, todo lo demás no es de mi propiedad, lamentablemente no tengo tanta imaginación.

**Summary:** Rose y Scorpius saben que para estar juntos tendrán que pasar obstáculos y hacer sacrificios. Rose también sabe que, por más descabellado que parezca, quizá un bebé sea la única forma de lograrlo.

**Nota: **Holaaaa de nuevo :) Gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, me alegra que el fic les guste, enserio.

Sin mucho que decir los dejo para que lean.

* * *

**Sentirte cerca.**** (5 Meses)**

_.Mayo._

Ocultar su embarazo ya parecía ser inútil. La túnica del colegio la cubría bien durante el día pero ya con cinco meses y una panza cada día más grande era imposible evitar que sus compañeras de cuarto notaran el bulto enorme bajo su pijama. Todo el colegio en general podía ver el cambio de su complexión, así que cuando Andy Thomas y otras chicas de Gryffindor le cuestionaron directamente sobre si estaba o no embarazada la pelirroja no vio posible mentirles más y les confirmó que sí lo estaba.

Al principio a Rose le dio igual, sabía que se tenían que enterar en algún momento. Pero cuando las burlas y miradas hostiles y cargadas de recelo llegaron, ella entendió que tan malas podían ser las chicas cuando querían.

Era por eso que ahora casi no se aparecía por la Sala Común. A pesar de que allí era donde menos miradas curiosas recibía. Las principales culpables de que se sintiera mal eran las Slytherins. Sobre todo las fanáticas de Scorpius. Sus primos la defendían más que nunca. Louis y Lorcan Scamander, un día hechizaron a una chica de Hufflepuff solo por reír a sus espaldas. Eso se había ganado el perdón de Rose sobre su primo Louis, que la había enfrentado arrepentido.

Por otro lado Fred se encargó de enviarles vía lechuza una buena dosis de bombas pestilentes a quienes, Roxanne le contaba, eran los que más molestaban a Rose. La chica se vio obligada a responderle también y agradecerle por eso. Alice también lo hizo. Estaba de sobra decir que ya habían regresado y, según ellos, más enamorados que nunca.

La que seguía felizmente soltera, según ella, era Lily. Aunque no le sorprendía encontrársela del brazo de Michael Simpson, el Hufflepuff que la estaba pretendiendo. E incluso el viernes pasado llegó a verla besándose con Justin Jordán en la Sala Común.

El enfado de Scorpius por haberle ocultado las sospechas sobre un múltiple embarazo tardó en desaparecer. Fue una semana entera en la que Scorpius estuvo más frio que un cubito de hielo con Rose. Pero al final verle crecer el vientre todos los días y la sorpresa de que efectivamente, serían mellizos lo había ablandado bastante y la había perdonado. Aunque eso le había costado a Rose aproximadamente quince minutos de dísculpas seguidas.

La noticia fue… fue eso. Una gran noticia.

Rose tenía tanto miedo que no podía ocultarlo de nadie. Ni de su madre, ni de Astoria Malfoy, ni de Scorpius. Todos se habían dado cuenta en ese momento que la pelirroja estaba aterrada e incluso la doctora le aseguro que no había nada que temer. Sin embargo Rose no estaba tan segura, tenía mucho que temer.

Pero Scorpius parecía todo menos asustado. Una extraña ola de optimismo había acogido a su novio y esto no parecía muy normal que digamos. Estaba feliz de tener dos bebés y no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera eso, y a pesar de que Rose jugaba el papel de la pesimista en la relación, ver a su novio tan convencido de que todo saldría fenomenal la ayudaba un poco a sentirse más segura.

-Ya te digo yo que Serpens es un buen nombre. –juraba Scorpius renegando cual niño pequeño.

Rose bufó mientras se acurrucaba a su lado. La Sala de Menesteres esa tarde de Mayo tenía una cama en medio de ella. Rose se había dado un espacio entre sus deberes y Scorpius entre sus estudios para pasar un rato juntos y solos allí.

-Es feo, mi amor. –le replicó Rose. –Ya te dije que los nombres de estrellas no son los únicos que existen. Además ni siquiera te sabes todos, solo los más horribles.

-Rose es una tradición en mi familia que…

-Dejemos las tradiciones. –le cortó ella. –Que si fuera por ellas estarías casadito con una tal Zabini, te recuerdo.

Su novio le tuvo que dar la razón.

-bueno ¿Y qué tal Horologium? –sugirió. –Es una constelación que…

-¡No! –espetó Rose.

-Oye yo al menos propongo algo. –musitó el rubio indignado, su novia suspiró.

-Bien. ¿Qué tal si le ponemos Scorpius Jr? O Albus por mi primo y Thomas por el tuyo. Y nombre de niñas podríamos usar Astoria, es lindo o…

-¡Nada de nombres de parientes! –bramó Scorpius. –Sé que en tu familia se acostumbra reciclar nombres pero me niego rotundamente. –ella le fulminó con la mirada.

-Bueno son dos bebés. Escoge tu un nombre y yo el otro y ninguno se opone al del otro. Y listo. –decidió la Gryffindor por sí misma.

Rose volvió a intentar acomodarse en la cama pero le era imposible. Sintió a Scorpius removerse incómodo a su lado. Decidió incorporarse y olvidarse de la comodidad.

-¡Es que estoy tan obesa! –clamó lloriqueando. –Por Merlín, peso más que el calamar gigante. Tengo una panza de…

-De dos bebés. –intervino su novio, ya un poco acostumbrado a las hormonas de las embarazadas. –Y te ves preciosa así. No te pongas mal, ya sabes que es temporal.

-¡Pero es que soy una ballena! –chilló secándose las lagrimas. –Estoy tan gorda que seguro tú ya no me querrás.

-Esa es una frase trillada de las embarazadas para que les digamos que las amaremos siempre aunque estén gordas. –se burló un poco el rubio.

Sonrió ganándose un golpe en el pecho por parte de Rose y un grito de "Insensible"

-Pero sí Rose, te amaré por siempre aunque seas una gordita hermosa. –susurró en su oído.

Ella volvió a sollozar un poco pero cuando Scorpius le besó el cuello se calló completamente y el silencio reinó. La lengua del rubio recorrió su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja. Rose solo suspiraba agitadamente cuando las manos del chico empezaron a recorrerla.

-Scorp. –le llamó entre suspiros. –Scorpius.

-¿Mm?

-Tengo ganas de tarta de frambuesas con chocolate encima. –mencionó con una brillante mirada en los ojos y una sonrisita. –Acompañada de patatas con mucha salsa.

Ante estas palabras Scorpius se detuvo abruptamente y se alejó del cuerpo de su novia mirándola con esa ceja alzada típica en él. Rose sonrió angelicalmente mientras él la veía cada vez más extrañado.

-Intento relajarte y tú piensas en comida. ¡Cuando estoy besándote!

Rose se sonrojó con ganas pero solo pudo atinar a reír bobamente.

-Perdona cielo, es que estos antojos van a matarme, lo juro. –se excusó usando esa vieja carta de "Estoy embarazada, soy inmune a todo". –Entonces… ¿Me consigues la tarta y las patatas?

-¿No te gustaría mejor seguir en lo que estábamos? –preguntó juguetonamente acercando sus labios a los de ella.

Rose dejó que Scorpius se apropiara de su boca como siempre que deseaba besarla. Cuando se separaron sin embargo sólo algo rondaba su cabeza.

-No, Scorp. Quiero la tarta.

El rubio casi se va de espaldas por la impresión de ser rechazado por una tarta pero no le quedó más que acceder y salir de la Sala para dirigirse a las cocinas por el antojito de su novia que se quedó por fin disfrutando de la cama a sus anchas.

Una hora más tarde, después de que se alimentara bien y de que Scorpius se disculpara por tener que irse urgente a acabar la pila de deberes de Pociones que tendría que haber empezado hace semanas, Rose salía y bajaba para ir rumbo al campo de Quidditch. Hoy jugaba Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw y podía ser un partido decisivo. Iba bajando por las escaleras y cruzando un pasillo cuando escuchó murmullos a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué tan zorra puede ser alguien? Ese bastardo que va a tener por hijo no puede ser de Malfoy. Seguro es de otro.

-Oye Weasley estas enorme ¿Cuántos bebés traes ahí? Uno de cada chico con el que te acostaste ¿Eh?

-Esos serían demasiados bebés, Marian.

Los murmullos se volvieron insultos y Rose se giró para quedar frente a frente con tres chicas de Slytherin. Eran quizá un curso inferiores pero parecían ser incluso de la misma edad de Rose pues eran robustas y muy altas. La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos y volvió a emprender camino tratando de ignorar las palabras de esas muchachas.

-¿Huyes? Cobarde, no sé cómo te puedes hacer llamar una Gryffindor.

Bien. Eso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. ¿Cómo se atrevían esas malditas a llamarla cobarde cuando ni siquiera la conocían? Ellas no sabían todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Enfrentarse a su familia y a sus padres, huir de casa, tener que lidiar con todo lo que el embarazo conllevaba y mucho más. Estaba en verdad furiosa así que sacó su varita y le apuntó directamente a la última chica que había hablado.

-Retráctate asquerosa basura. –exigió Weasley con el rostro colorado por la indignación.

-¡La única basura aquí eres tú, zorra!

Rose negó con la cabeza fulminándola con la mirada.

-Yo no soy nada de lo que tú dices y te prohíbo completamente que hables de mí sin conocerme, estúpida. –exclamó furiosa. Si no se había dejado intimidar por su padre menos lo haría por una maldita Slytherin.

-Nosotras hacemos lo que se los da a la gana. –espetó una de ellas cruzándose de brazos con expresión alzada, como si sintiera mucho más que Rose. –Dinos Weasley, ¿Qué clase de potente Filtro Amoroso le diste a Scorpius para que se fijara en ti? O es eso o es que el pobre está ciego porque yo no veo como de otra forma podría hacerte caso.

La pelirroja imitó su pose y también cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, observándolas fijamente a las tres. Una pequeña sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro y la más alta de las ellas dio un paso adelante enfadada. Rose tomó aire.

-¿Qué tanto miras, zorra?

-Lo feas que son, lo guapas que se creen y la pena que dan. –respondió cortantemente con esa sonrisa aún en su cara. Volvió a apuntar con su varita cuando vio a la otra hacer lo mismo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insultarnos? Malfoy no está aquí para defenderte. –indagó la otra chica, un poco más bajita pero de igual complexión amplia sacando su varita al igual que Rose. –Anda, atrévete a atacarnos.

Rose ni siquiera la dejó acabar y la desarmó rápidamente cogiendo su varita en el aire y mirando a las otras dos desafiantemente. La chica que había provocado su furia fue la siguiente en amenazarla y la otra hizo lo mismo. Rose entonces, finalmente, sintió miedo. Eran dos contra ella y eran dos tipas que se notaba no tenían nada de escrúpulos y que estaban totalmente dispuestas a lastimarla enserio.

-Si le haces algo a Rose. –musitó una voz a las espaldas de la pelirroja. –Puedes irte arrepintiendo, muchacha.

La pelirroja apretó los dientes al escuchar aquello y miró como las tres Slytherin palidecían y se miraban asustadas entre sí. Entonces escuchó como una le susurraba a la otra "Es Harry Potter, vayámonos" y así lo hicieron. Las tres se marcharon a paso veloz. Rose miró su mano y se encontró con la varita de aquella chica la cual tiró al suelo.

Cuando se dio la media vuelta se encontró con los ojos verdes de su tío Harry, tan iguales a los de Albus y por lo mismo, tan calmantes para ella, tras sus gafas redondas y esa cicatriz adornando su frente. Harry le sonrió conciliadoramente y Rose sintió que sus ojos le ardían, tenía ganas de llorar pero no quería hacerlo así que se contuvo.

-Gr-Gracias tío. –murmuró en voz baja. –Pero yo…

-No digas nada, todos tenemos que pasar por cosas como estás. Todos nos asustamos Rose, no está mal tener miedo de vez en cuando, eso no te hace menos valiente. Te hace más humana.

Rose no hizo nada. Se quedó quita en su lugar totalmente petrificada con los ojos azules bien abiertos. Harry dio un paso adelante acercándose más a ella y la abrazó con un poco de trabajo para no lastimarla por su vientre abultado. Rose dejó que Harry la abrazara y entonces pasó. Sintió las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y le respondió el abrazo feliz de poder saber que contaba con su tío. Estuvo unos momentos así dejando que se le pasara el miedo que había sentido.

-Gracias. –repitió más tranquila. –Pero tío, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Harry entonces volvió a sonreírle un poco y le puso la mano en el hombro. Ella sonrió ligeramente.

-Bueno, vine con el motivo de ver el partido de Gryffindor. –le respondió. –Pero vine también a verte y a hablar contigo. No soy el único que quiere hacerlo.

La aludida se sorprendió muchísimo. Entonces dejó que su tío la llevara hasta el campo de Quidditch y cuando subió por las gradas no pudo si no sorprenderse. Todos sus tíos estaban allí. Desde tío Bill hasta Percy. Incluso George que Rose llegó a creer que nunca le perdonaría lo que había hecho. También sus tías estaban allí, bueno casi todas. Además de su madre, Ginny y Fleur. Las que no estaban eran Audrey y Angelina y Rose sabía que sería porque tenían demasiado trabajo para postergarlo. Se sentó junto a Harry no sin antes recibir una sonrisa por parte de todos. Estaba tan emocionada que sólo miró el partido en silencio.

Gryffindor había ganado aplastantemente sobre Ravenclaw, su hermano había marcado y cuando lo hizo Rose había jurado que la había visto a ella. Cuando el partido terminó salieron del campo y dejó que la guiaran nuevamente en silencio. Tía Ginny la tenía abrazada de los hombros pero no le decía nada. Llegaron hasta la oficina de la directora y Rose se sorprendió al verla vacía.

-Minerva amablemente nos dejó hablar contigo aquí. –explicó Harry Potter haciendo aparecer varias sillas para que todos se sentaran. –Creo que era necesario que lo hiciéramos.

Rose asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la silla más cercana.

-Hija, tus tíos se ofrecieron en venir aquí a verte porque sabían lo angustiosa que debía ser la situación para ti. –empezó Hermione mientras tomaba a Rose de la mano.

-Sabemos que lo que hiciste fue porque lo sentías. –aseguró Ginny. –Y aunque tu actuar fue ciertamente insensato entendemos porque lo hiciste.

-Estamos orgullosos de que sepas defender lo que quieres Rose. –agregó Bill Weasley.

-Así es _sobgrina_. –agregó Fleur. –Victoire nos ha dicho que tú estás de _vegdad_ enamorada.

La mujer de cabellera rubia le sonrió un poco a Rose y ella se la devolvió. Su tía siempre le había simpatizado, además su acento que seguía siendo ligeramente francés le agradaba.

Uno a uno sus tíos le habían asegurado que la apoyaban y que a pesar de que Malfoy no les agradara del todo iban a aceptar si de verdad querían estar juntos. Percy le dijo que si necesitaba un trabajo menor en el Ministerio podría ayudarla, también su tío George le ofreció trabajo pero ninguno de esos empleos tan conformistas convencían a Rose, ella nunca había deseado eso, ella había querido toda su vida ser exitosa y sobresalir y aunque le costara tiempo iba a lograrlo. Claro que si no le quedaba de otra, no dudaría en aceptar.

Fleur, Ginny y Hermione la habían interrogado sobre su embarazo y habían pedido cada detalle. Incluidos los antojos, los mareos y las ganas constantes de ir al baño. Eso era lo peor pero según Fleur, Vic ya con seis meses ni siquiera podía levantarse de la cama por el cansancio que le provocaba su bebé y por los dolores de cabeza que le traía esto.

-Tengo una pregunta. –dijo Rose. -¿Quién les dijo que vinieran a verme?

Hermione le sonrió un poco a su hija.

-Fueron tu hermano y también Albus.

-¿Hugo? –cuestionó la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Tu hermano nos dijo que aunque estabas bien si seguías sintiendo un poco la soledad. –respondió su tía Ginny.

-Pero no veo porque con esta panza enorme no deberías sentirte sola nunca. –se rió George.

Rose también se rió y por primera vez estar gorda no le molestó. Era verdad, ella nunca iba a estar sola. Jamás. Ahora tenía a dos personitas por las cuales ver y que jamás iban a abandonarla. Además de tener a Scorpius, por supuesto.

-Creo que deberías decirle. –Rose escuchó como Harry le mascullaba a su madre. –Es importante que lo sepa.

-¿Saber qué? –quiso saber la pelirroja.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en el lugar. Ginny reprendió a su esposo por meterse en los asuntos de Hermione pero la mujer de cabello castaño no hizo más que suspirar. El ambiente se tornó pesado y todos prefirieron dejar a madre e hija solas no sin antes despedirse de Rose con un abrazo y recordarle todo el apoyo que le brindaban. Harry también hizo lo mismo y mencionó que iría a buscar a Hugo.

-No es necesario. –opinó Hermione. –Acaba de tener una gran victoria y no quisiera arruinarle el día.

-Como digas, Hermione. –aceptó su gran amigo saliendo por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa mamá? –quiso saber Rose desesperada. -¿Qué más anda mal?

-Nada anda mal, cielo. –aseguró la mujer sentándose y mirando el cielo. –Solo que creo que es tiempo de que sea totalmente sincera contigo.

-Habla.- pidió mirándola con interés.

-Las cosas con tu padre están cada vez peor. –relató Hermione. –Y le he dicho que quiero que nos separemos. Aunque sea por un tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?

La sorpresa de Rose fue enorme. Se paró de la silla tan rápido que esta se cayó al suelo. La pelirroja se tomó el vientre sintiendo una pequeña molestia pero lo ignoró fijando toda su atención en su madre y en las palabras de esta. No podía creer que eso fuera verdad. Hermione y Ron siempre tenían discusiones pero las arreglaban tan rápido como habían comenzado éstas. Rose sabía que se amaban profundamente y ella siempre había aspirado enamorarse así, afortunadamente lo había logrado. Sin embargo ahora esa noticia le hacía creer que el final feliz no existía.

-Mamá. –dijo balbuceando por la sorpresa. –Eso no puede ser cierto…mamá dime que es mentira. Que tú y papá están bien. ¡Dímelo!

-Hija cálmate, te va a hacer daño. –pidió Hermione. –Por favor, tranquila.

Rose se soltó de su abrazo y la miró directamente a los ojos. Hermione tragó saliva cuando se encontró con esa mirada tan idéntica a la de Ron.

-Mamá por Merlín es una locura. Tú y papá se aman muchísimo.

-Si Rose, pero yo no puedo estar con Ron si se porta así. Todos ya lo hemos aceptado hija, todos ya entendimos cuanto amas a Malfoy y me consta que no es un mal chico. Pero Ron es terco y no quiere entenderlo. No voy a estar con un hombre que se porta como un niño.

-Es mi culpa. –murmuró mirando fijamente la pared sin pestañear. –Arruiné mi vida y su matrimonio. ¡Soy una pesadilla, una maldición, todo lo arruino!

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos rebeldemente mientras que Hermione intentaba nuevamente abrazarla con fuerza. Esta vez Rose no se resistió y aceptó que los brazos de su mamá la rodearan.

-No es tu culpa cielo, yo ya sabía esa faceta de Ronald. Solo que saber que sería igual para su propia hija… bueno no me lo esperaba. Te amamos Rose pero yo no puedo más con él si mantiene esa actitud… -hizo una pausa y Rose sintió que ella también lloraba. –Le amo como nunca amaré a nadie pero… pero estoy confundida.

Rose la apretó más fuerte contra sí sin poder sacar de su cabeza que todo era una excusa, que en realidad era su culpa y de nadie más.

…

-¿Qué se siente, Weasley?

Hugo trataba de ignorar todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo pero casi no podía lograrlo. Siempre había sido un chico impulsivo y resistir partirle la cara a todos los que se la pasaban molestando era demasiado tentador. Él era un Weasley, después de todo, y estaba acostumbrado a ser adorado por la mayoría de la gente, no se esperaba que de la noche a la mañana las personas empezaran a tratar a Rose como basura y no sabía lidiar con eso.

Lily le apretó el brazo para evitar que el chico hiciera algo.

-Saber que ganaste el partido con puras trampas, que tu hermana es una zorra repudiada de la familia por meterse con un hijo de mortífago y además que tu madre y tu padre no se hablen.

Hugo no soportó aquello y se volteó para mirar al Ravenclaw que acababa de decir eso. Era de sexto y más de una vez Hugo había visto que le miraba mal. Hace poco supo el motivo.

-Mac, no molestes. –le ordenó Lily con ferocidad.

Mac Boot era un Ravenclaw que había estado enamorado de Lily desde hace tiempo y después de que ella le negara una cita Hugo había notado que Smith le tenía celos. Más que nada por andar siempre con Lily y por ser tan unido a ella. Claro que el estúpido ignoraba que su prima no estaba interesada en él y que pronto, según ella y el mismo Hugo, iba a regresar con su ex Joe, un novio mayor y que a pesar de ser un idiota seguía siendo el chico que Lily quería.

-Y no te atrevas a hablar de mis padres. –exigió Hugo.

-Es la verdad. –juró el Hufflepuff. –Mi mamá trabaja en el Ministerio con Hermione Weasley y se dice que no mantiene ninguna relación ya con su esposo y que todos se dan cuenta.

Hugo quiso hacer algo contra ese idiota y le amenazó con la varita pero el joven mayor fue más veloz y lo desarmó esto hizo que el chico de cabello rojizo enfureciera aún más y sin esperar que Mac lo atacara se lanzó contra él a golpearlo con el puño. Lily chilló horrorizada.

-¡Estense quietos! –bramó la pelirroja. -¡Ayuda!

Mac era más alto, fornido y veloz que Hugo así que terminó sobre el muchacho Weasley a punto de golpearlo en pleno rostro. Hugo cerró los ojos para no ver el golpe que se le venía encima pero no llegó. Cuando abrió sus marrones ojos vio como Boot bajaba el puño lentamente. Alzó la vista un poco más y notó como una varita estaba apuntando a la cabeza del Ravenclaw.

Era Scorpius Malfoy.

-Suéltale y déjale tranquilo, Boot. –espetó Malfoy. –Ahora.

El muchacho obedeció y se levantó de encima de Hugo dejándole en paz. Miró a Scorpius con miedo y bajó los brazos, Scorpius con sus grises ojos lo escrutó con enfado.

-Se supone que los Ravenclaw son listos. –masculló el rubio con esa mirada fría. –Pero tú eres imbécil, y sin duda un mal perdedor. No te atrevas a volver a acercarte a este chico o a ningún otro, si quieres meterte con alguien de tu tamaño aquí estoy yo, Boot. –añadió frunciendo el cejo. –Aunque te advierto que como yo sí tengo cerebro y algo de habilidad serías un oponente francamente aburrido.

El chico de cabello castaño claro gruñó, sin saber que responder y se fue de allí con el rostro rojo de indignación. Lily corrió a ayudar a Hugo.

-Scorpius, gracias. Enserio. –exclamó Potter mientras le tendía la mano a su primo para que se incorporara. –Oh gracias a Merlín que llegaste, sino ese idiota le habría partido la nariz a Hugo.

El hermano de Rose miraba a su cuñado con total sorpresa e incredulidad. Se limpió la sangre que le salía del labio y asintió.

-Gracias.

Scorpius no esperaba que Hugo Weasley, aquel que sabía lo detestaba desde siempre, incluso más si era posible que James Potter, le agradeciera de una manera tan sumisa y genuinamente amable. El castaño rojizo le había mirado agradecido de corazón y le había tendido la mano. Scorp la aceptó analizando sus propias acciones ¿Por qué había ayudado a Hugo?

El Gryffindor le había odiado apenas se habían conocido, como todos los demás primos Weasley el muchacho sentía que debía odiar irracionalmente a los Malfoy aunque no tuviera razón. Había ido a su propia casa a golpearle y se había puesto en su contra. Scorpius era un Slytherin, no debería haber salvado a ese chico tonto si esto no le traía ningún beneficio.

Sin embargo pensó en Rose. Desde que se había enamorado de ella todo había dejado de tener demasiado sentido. Solo asintió en silencio mientras estrechaba la manó de Hugo. Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Lily Potter.

-De veras, Malfoy. Gracias por haberme ayudado aunque no tenías porque hacerlo…

-No tienes porque agradecer. Y si quieres buscar un motivo si lo tengo y se llama Rose.

Hugo movió su cabeza afirmando.

-De todos modos gracias, Scorpius. No eres tan malo como te pintaba en mi cabeza.

-Supongo que los prejuicios son así, no te dejan ver claramente como son los demás. –opinó el rubio.

-Definitivamente. –añadió Lily. –Aunque siempre pasa algo que te hace despertar a la realidad ¿O no, Hugo?

-Supongo. –afirmó el aludido. –Si necesitas algo algún día dímelo. Además tienes razón, tenemos a Rose en común y ahora que he aclarado todo con ella creo que nos veremos más seguido.

-También tienen a nuestros sobrinos en común. –intervino Lily con una enorme sonrisa.

-Cierto. –correspondió Scorpius también sonriendo un poco. –Y hablando de.

En ese momento los tres vieron como Rose caminaba hacia ellos. La pelirroja venía tallándose los ojos y suspirando pesadamente. Cuando Scorpius vio que Rose en realidad estaba llorando no tardó en darle alcance. Lo mismo hicieron los otros dos.

-¿Estás bien? –fue la inmediata pregunta de su novio.

Rose negó antes de taparse el rostro con ambas manos. Los otros tres intercambiaron miradas preguntándose qué le ocurría a la pelirroja pero ninguno hallaba la respuesta. Se encaminaron hasta llegar afuera a los terrenos después de que la pelirroja les suplicara salir por un poco de aire. En la Sala Común la fiesta por la victoria seguía y a la chica no le apetecía estar en ningún otro lado.

-Rose no es tu culpa. –había asegurado su novio cuando la pelirroja les contó lo sucedido. –Tu madre es una adulta y sabe lo que hace.

Hugo se había quedado pálido, sentado recargando su espalda al tronco de un árbol, estaba anocheciendo y sus cabellos se veían más rojizos que nunca. Tenía esa mirada perdida que ponía cuando no podía entender algo… estaba confundido, tenía miedo. No quería saber que iba a pasar si sus padres se separaban.

-Pero ellos se aman. –aseguró Hugo. –Más que nadie. ¿No?

Rose suspiró. Su hermano aún no entendía lo que era el amor pero ambos podían percibir bien que lo que sus padres sentían el uno por el otro era fuerte y sólido. Tanto que un divorcio era imposible de entender para los dos. Además en el mundo mágico un divorcio no era cualquier cosa. Una separación podía ser normal pero un divorcio era algo drástico y definitivo que casi no se veía en ningún lado y esperaban que sus padres no tuvieran que llegar a aquello.

-Hermano. –habló Rose. –Por favor no trates de buscarle una explicación. No la hay.

-¡Debe haberla!

-Hugo, Rosie tiene razón. –aportó Lily que se hallaba casi tan sorprendida como el resto. –Las cosas pasan por algo.

-Es mi culpa. –volvió a mascullar la embarazada chica. –Esta discusión fue por mí. Los problemas vinieron por mí.

-Rose detente. Si sigues atormentándote sólo te agobiaras. –quiso convencerla Scorpius. –Además si ya está decidido no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Rose frunció el cejo. Había esperado un poco más de comprensión pero tampoco podía exigir tanto, después de todo su novio no le tenía un gran estima a Ron y entendía los motivos, pero eso no la hacía sentir mejor, ni siquiera compartir sus temores con Hugo o Lily la aliviaba.

Saber que por su culpa –porque aunque se lo negaran ella sabía que la culpa era solo suya. –sus padres, dos personas que siempre estuvieron destinadas a estar juntas, se separarían le dolía en el alma, pero más le dolía no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando su hermano y su prima decidieron marcharse al castillo ella se negó a entrar. No quería ir a cenar y tampoco tenía ganas de estar adentro. Como era de esperarse Scorpius permaneció a su lado.

-Creo que la vida se me viene abajo poco a poco. –musitó la pelirroja desganada. –No sé cómo levantarme, Scorp.

Su novio la abrazó por los hombros y ella recargó su cabeza en su pecho.

-Tranquila. No estás sola…

Se soltó de ella y se puso enfrente. El anochecer ya caía sobre ellos y la luna se alzaba por el cielo. Rose le miró con los ojos levemente brillosos y él entrelazó una mano con la de ella mientras que con la otra rebuscaba algo.

-Rose, hasta ahora no hemos hablado de la boda. –mencionó el rubio. –Sé que es porque tenemos otras prioridades en estos momentos pero yo no quise que nos olvidáramos de ella.

Miró la mano de su novia donde estaba el anillo que le había dado en su cumpleaños y se lo quitó suavemente, luego se lo entregó y Rose lo miró con los ojos abiertos sin entender que estaba haciendo su novio. Luego Scorpius sacó una caja de terciopelo negra.

-¿Qué…?

-Mira, no es lo mejor pero fue lo que mis ahorros me permitieron. –intentó explicar sonrojándose. –Tampoco sé si es el mejor momento pero llevo semanas preguntándome cuando será el momento adecuado para decirlo. Creo que es ahora.

Rose abrió la caja que Scorpius le ofrecía y se encontró con un anillo con un pequeño diamante en el centro. La chica no podía creerlo. Estaba atónita cuando él tomó el anillo y se dispuso a ponérselo en el dedo anular. Casi se va de espaldas cuando lo hizo. Era un anillo de compromiso.

-Quiero que nos casemos, Rose. –dijo Malfoy sonriéndole. –Cuando estemos listos, quizá cuando todo esto pase…pero este es un símbolo de que lo haremos pronto.

Ella sollozó de alegría mientras, sin palabras, asentía con la cabeza dándole a entender que aceptaba. Él la besó con cariño mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello y entrelazaba su mano con la de Scorpius. Con la de su prometido.

* * *

Gracias por leer (:

Bueno, sé que el capítulo no será del agrado de casi nadie por la noticia de la separación de Ron y Hermione, pero sólo puedo pedirles paciencia, tal vez puedan resolver sus problemas o tal vez no, eso sólo se sabrá más adelante.

Además he decidido que si serán dos bebés! Jaja el cliché me ha ganado. Sé que será más díficil para ellos (Y Rose también lo sabe) pero por ahora soy tan optimista como Scorpius está siendolo. Una cosa, los chicos han decidido esperar para conocer el sexo de los bebés así que también tendrán que esperar ustedes :) Por eso buscan varios nombres de niño y también de niña, aunque el gusto en nombres de Scorpius sea francamente pésimo.

Decidí que como Rose seguía sintiendose bastante sola, más ahora que todo el colegio tiene los ojos sobre ella, sería bueno sentir el apoyo de sus tíos, sobre todo de Harry que me imagino, debe ser de los que esté más unido a ella.

Hugo ya está siendo menos cabeza dura en cuanto a su cuñado, eso es una buena noticia ¿No? Tal vez Ron siga su ejemplo pronto (:

Y bueno, el detalle que Scorpius ha tenido con Rose en el final me parecía necesario. Él busca una forma de hacerle saber que va a estar con ella sin importar nada y ella necesite sentirlo más cerca que nunca, pues no está pasando por su mejor momento. El anillo imaginenselo como algo bastante sencillo (nada que un Malfoy hubiera considerado siquiera antes) pero de buen gusto.

Ahora sí me despido y les agradezco, nuevamente, por leer. Un saludo enorme!

Affy.


	15. Asuntos paternos l Mes 6 l

**Disclaimer**: Solo la idea me pertenece, todo lo demás no es de mi propiedad, lamentablemente no tengo tanta imaginación.

**Summary:** Rose y Scorpius saben que para estar juntos tendrán que pasar obstáculos y hacer sacrificios. Rose también sabe que, por más descabellado que parezca, quizá un bebé sea la única forma de lograrlo.

**Nota: **Holaaaa a todos :) Gracias por comentar, enserio es tan lindo leer sus reviews. No se imaginan cuanto.

Por el nombre de este capitulo ya imaginarán de que va:

* * *

**Asuntos paternos. (Mes 6)**

Rose Weasley estaba verdaderamente agotada y no era la única.

Jamás en los diecisiete años de conocerse Rose había visto a Alice Longbottom gritar como lo hizo el día que Susanette McLaggen le tiró el zumo en su redacción final de Pociones. Aunque a Rose le costó solo unos segundos arreglar su tarea fueron dos horas las que se tardó en callar los sollozos de Ally que había explotado sin poder más. No cabía duda, la rubia odiaba Pociones más que a nada.

Otro que estaba bajo el efecto del estrés de tener los EXTASIS a la vuelta de la esquina era nada más que Albus quien por culpa de tanto trabajo acumulado, sus deberes como prefecto y Premio Anual no había hecho más que romper con su novia, pelear con su hermana por este mismo hecho y otros más, y casi dejar el equipo de Quidditch después de un ataque de estrés que casi lo mata.

-No sé si regresarán. –le dijo Lily cuando Rose se lo preguntó. –Lynn está furiosa, y ya sabes que a mamá no le agrada que Albus salga con ella, entonces… -se quedó callada. –Además a mi hermano parece que le ha entrado la regla. Está como loco.

Rose se lo tomaba un poco mejor, más porque ella y Scorpius llevaban casi las mismas materias, entonces estudiar juntos los tranquilizaba un poco a ambos pero la cantidad impresionante de trabajos finales y deberes que tenían que entregar las primeras tres semanas de Junio antes de salir definitivamente del colegio eran tantas que pensaba que no lo iba a conseguir. Además los exámenes finales eran en unos días y si no aprobaba… no podía ni siquiera contemplar esa posibilidad.

Otra cosa que la agobiaba era que el peso de dos bebés en el vientre era tanto que el cansancio que le provocaba recorrer el castillo hacía que estuviera muerta todo el tiempo. McGonagall le había dicho que no se preocupara si llegaba tarde a alguna clase pero Rose no quería perderse nada que pudiera venir en los exámenes. Además de que últimamente ciertos bebés estaban bastante inquietos y pateadores.

Ese día Albus quedó de acompañarla a Hogsmade para irse de allí con Hermione al ginecólogo muggle y chequear que todo anduviera bien, Scorpius había dicho que no tenía tiempo pues mañana tenía que entregar la última redacción de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas antes del examen y ya que ni Al ni Rose llevaban tal materia ellos podían bien tomarse ese día.

-¿Por qué no hablas con Lynn? –indagó Rose suspirando pesadamente. Odiaba ver a Al tan abatido.

-Ya lo haré luego, además no creo que funcione. –admitió apenado. –Bueno, es cierto que ella también tiene los TIMO'S y que los dos estamos muy presionados pero luego yo me voy de Hogwarts y la preparación para ser Inefable no es fácil, no tendría tanto tiempo libre… la relación se complicaría, Rose.

Rose negó con la cabeza. Su primo a veces era muy pesimista.

-Albus, si de verdad se quieren es obvio que podrán salvar su relación. –aseguró la pelirroja. –Y lo que dices de la presión es cierto. Es por eso que peleaban tanto últimamente.

-Tal vez tengas razón. –el Slytherin resopló. –Pero por ahora no quiere dirigirme la palabra. Ella y Lily me han hecho la ley del hielo sin motivo.

-¿Sin motivo? –interrogó riendo con burla. –Lo dudo mucho. ¿Qué les dijiste?

-A Lynn le dije que ya podía ir dejando de ignorarme. –le relató Potter. –Y a Lily… -se sonrojó y Rose supo que había sido peor de lo que imaginó. –le pedí amablemente que dejara de lucir como una fácil saliendo con ese tal Justin Jordán. La enana me hechizó con piernas de gelatina.

-Para empezar ya no sale con Jordán. –chilló la pelirroja ofendida. Además era obvio que entre mujeres lo primordial era defenderse las unas a las otras.

-Oh solo no me digas que sale con alguien más. –pidió o más bien, suplicó, Albus llevándose las manos a la cara cansado de ese papel de hermano protector.

-Según yo. –inició ella. –Intenta volver con Brick. Así que apóyala, bruto.

-Bueno, quizá si fui grosero e irritante con las dos pero no es para que me dejen de hablar. –se indignó el moreno de ojos verdes. -¡Joder, soy su hermano y su novio! No deberían ser tan susceptibles; eso que te lo dejen a ti que eres la embarazada y no te he visto discutir con Scorp ni una vez.

Rose soltó una amarga carcajada. Definitivamente Albus necesitaba salir de la biblioteca un poco más y ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era cierto que hace tiempo que ella y su novio no discutían pero lo habían hecho bastante a finales de mayo antes de adaptarse al nuevo estrés que los acogía a diario.

-Así somos las mujeres, Al. Estemos embarazadas o no.

-Por cierto, mis sobrinos estas muy grandes. –observó con una sonrisa mucho más relajada. –No sé cómo puedes con una panza de este tamaño a penas al sexto mes. No quiero imaginarme al noveno.

-Ni lo diga. –chilló Rose. –He tenido que agrandar toda mi ropa y ni se diga de mis sostenes…

Albus hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Demasiada información. –se quejó agitando sus manos.

-Lo siento, a veces olvido que no eres una chica. –se burló su prima notablemente divertida. A veces extrañaba esos momentos relajados y libres con su primo y mejor amigo.

-Eso me ofende mucho, de veras.

Los dos volvieron a reír y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en la entrada de las Tres Escobas donde habían quedado de verse con Hermione y de paso con Victoire y Teddy que irían con ellos al mismo doctor por recomendación de Fleur después de una amplia e informativa charla con Hermione.

Lo primero que Rose quiso fue sentarse. Estaba agotada y había caminado muy poco pero eso de cargar con el peso extra de dos bebés era mortal. Al pidió algo de tomar para ambos y esperaron pacientemente. Victoire y Teddy entraron al lugar instantes después. Vic y Rose estaban del mismo tamaño a pesar de que la rubia le llevaba un mes de ventaja a la pelirroja.

Las primas al verse chillaron emocionadas mientras Ted y Albus suspiraban y se miraban con diversión al ver las expresiones de emoción de las chicas. Quisieron abrazarse pero sus vientres abultados se los impidieron.

-Estas hermosa, Rosie. –aseguraba Vic. –Enserio que ese embarazo te sienta muy bien. Serás una madre divina.

-No más que tú. –agradeció Rose. -¿Ya saben lo que será?

-Sera una niña. –respondió Teddy acercándose a Rose y besándola en la mejilla como saludo.

-Fenomenal. –soltó Albus. –Felicitaciones. ¿Ya tienen pensado como llamarla?

-Pensábamos en Harriet. –confesó la rubia. –Pero no estamos muy seguros aún. ¿Y tú Rose, ya lo pensaste?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza mientras daba un trago a su zumo de calabaza.

-Solo sabemos que no será ninguna estrella rara o nombre de un familiar. –fue la respuesta de la chica. –pero todavía no decidimos nada en especifico.

-Yo había pensado en lo de las estrellas. –admitió el chico Potter. –Por eso te regalé un libro de Astronomía en tu cumpleaños.

-Ah ¿Fue por eso? –se asombró su prima. –Creí que no te había dado tiempo de ir a comprar un regalo y lo robaste de la biblioteca de tu padre.

Albus frunció el cejo pero al ver a Rose reír solo se contagió de su risa.

Victoire asintió y luego de sentarse las dos sonrientes se pusieron a hablar de la cosa que más tenían en común, ósea su embarazo. Teddy carraspeó llamando la atención de su esposa la cual parecía inmersa en hormonas, antojos y mareos.

-¡Vic! –llamó tratando de obtener su atención. -¿Te olvidas de la sorpresa que le traíamos a Rosie?

-Es cierto, que tonta soy. –se lamentó su prima. –Son las hormonas del embarazo, lo juro.

Teddy rodó los ojos como si hubiera escuchado eso mil veces en ese día y Rose se lo apuntó mentalmente para usarlo luego con Scorpius, después miró a su prima y su esposo con curiosidad.

-¿Sorpresa? –indagó Albus sorprendido.

-Es un regalo. –comentó Victoire poniéndose de pie y parándose junto a Teddy.

-No debieron, yo…

-Sh. –le acalló Teddy. –Te gustará.

Luego salieron del local y Rose se quedó viendo por donde se habían marchado con el cejo fruncido y con obvio interés, incluso Albus parecía intrigado pues se asomaba frecuentemente a la salida del lugar por donde había desaparecido la pareja. Entonces vieron que alguien más entró pero no eran ni Teddy ni Victoire.

Era un hombre de edad mediana, cabello pelirrojo y unos ojos azules idénticos a los de Rose. Se trataba de su padre, Ron Weasley que venía acercándose con las orejas coloradas y la mirada fija en sus zapatos. Tras él entraron Ted y Vic.

-Le conté a Ron que hoy te veríamos aquí. –explicó Teddy. –Y quiso venir. Esperamos que todo se arregle, Rose.

La reacción de Rose fue inmediata. Se puso lívida y sintió un hueco en el estomago, hacía meses que no veía a su padre, que ni siquiera escuchaba su voz. Se aferró a la mano de Albus con fuerza poniéndose de pie. Su primo también reaccionó en el momento parándose frente a Rose y mirando a su tío con un desagrado obvio.

-Rose. ¿Podríamos hablar?

Entonces escuchó su voz nuevamente desde que le había ordenado que se largara de casa por ser la hija de los héroes de guerra que se había enamorado del hijo de un ex mortifago y se había embarazado para estar con él. Rose hiperventiló unos instantes sin saber que contestar.

-Si ella no quiere… -empezó Albus muy decidido cuando una mano se puso en su pecho frenándolo.

-Lo haré. –contestó Rose titubeante. Albus se limitó a observarla en silencio.

-¿Caminamos? –preguntó Ron que seguía sin poderla ver a los ojos.

-No. Me canso fácilmente. –explicó su hija.

-Entonces sentémonos afuera.

Rose accedió en ese momento y ayudada de su primo se abrió paso entre la gente y salió de las Tres Escobas dejando a los demás adentro. Ronald iba tras ella y la siguió cuando se sentó en una banca que estaba a unos metros del bar. Ron estaba temblando.

-¿Por qué viniste? –quiso saber Rose. –Deberás saber que ya es tarde para recuperar a tu hija modelo, a la que se quedo en casa el día que me corriste. Ya no soy esa niña.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Ella abrió la boca asombrada de que su padre hubiera dicho aquello. Entonces Ron alzó la mirada por fin y los dos pares de ojos azules se encontraron. Hubo tantos sentimientos queriendo salir de su pecho que Rose sintió un nudo en la garganta.

¿Has escuchado que cuando estas a punto de morir tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos lentamente? A Rose le ocurrió eso en ese momento. Pudo ver claramente su infancia y pre adolescencia frente a ella transcurriendo, toda a lado del hombre que estaba frente a ella. Cuando él la abrazaba con cariño cuando tenía miedo, cuando le había enseñado a volar en escoba, cuando compraron su varita juntos.

Cuando todo era simple y feliz. Cuando si quería podía abrazarlo. No como ahora.

-Ya no eres una niña si no una mujer hecha y derecha. Una que ha tenido que crecer de golpe gracias a mi idiotez. –agregó Ron. –Gracias a que no pude entender algo tan simple como el amor.

Rose sintió que los ojos le ardían y que quería llorar.

-Tenías razón cuando me gritaste que todo era mi puta culpa. –recordó su padre bajando nuevamente la mirada hasta sus manos. –Si yo no hubiera sido tan idiota tú nunca hubieses hecho todo esto. Pero me he dado cuenta, Rose, que por eso puedo perderlo todo…No, ya lo he perdido todo.

Entonces la pelirroja vio a su padre llorar amargamente como nunca lo había hecho. Él había llorado cuando Hugo nació, lloraba cada que era el Aniversario de la Guerra y de la muerte del tío Fred, pero jamás había llorado así. Se veía como un niño pequeño que acababa de perderse y no encontraba su hogar, su lugar, que ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar.

-Si no hubiera sido por ti nunca me habría dado cuenta que mi testarudez puede ser mi condena, que mis prejuicios pueden volver a alguien miserable, que mi poco entendimiento me hace un estúpido. Que en un segundo puedes tenerlo todo y al siguiente no tener nada. Y todo por tu propia culpa.

Rose seguía sin pronunciar palabra y solo veía como Ron hablaba.

-No quería perderlo todo, hija. A ti, a tu hermano, a tu madre. No quería perderme estos seis meses de verte crecer como madre, tampoco quería perder a mis nietos. Eso hubiese sido lo peor que me pudiera ocurrir. –habló secándose las lagrimas. –Sé que ya probablemente destruí todo el amor que me tenías pero quisiera ver si queda alguna oportunidad de recuperarte.

Ella bajó la mirada.

-Entendería que estuviera pidiéndote algo imposible. –suspiró. –Tu madre ya ha decidido que tuvo suficiente de mí, probablemente tú igual. Pero quería que supieras que estoy arrepentido, que jamás me perdonaré por darte la espalda y por todo lo que te dije. Que estoy admitiendo que todo fue culpa mía y que no te dejaré de querer hasta que me muera.

Rose sintió una lagrima cayendo por su ojo derecho.

-Papá. –musitó con la voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir. –Yo pensé que tú jamás ibas a… que nunca me aceptarías. Tampoco a tus nietos.

-Son mi sangre, Rosie. Uno puede intentar, pero jamás huye de su sangre.

Rose afirmó y luego habló nuevamente.

-No sé si podré olvidar algún día todo lo que hiciste o dijiste. –confesó y Ron entonces se encogió decepcionado. –Pero puedo perdonarte y dejarte que vuelvas a estar a mi lado. También te necesito mucho, papá.

Ron volvió a llorar con las palabras de su niña.

-Te necesito más que nunca. Te necesito porque quiero sentirme más fuerte de lo que en realidad soy. Necesito en que apoyarme para poder creérmelo de verdad. Quiero que estés cerca de mí y de mis bebés siempre, que seas un ejemplo para nosotros de nuevo.

-No hija, tú si eres fuerte, más que yo y más que todos. –dijo entre sollozos. –Y claro que estaré a tu lado aunque no sea un digno ejemplo. Voy a estar siempre, Rose. Nunca volveré a cometer los mismos errores y aunque tú ya seas una mujer y mi vida se esté yendo en picada puedes tener por seguro que me tendrás allí.

-¡Tu vida va a volver a ser la de antes! Tú tienes que volver a ser el de antes.

-No quiero ser el de antes, Rose. –dijo su padre. –El Ron de antes era uno lleno de errores e inmadurez. Quiero cambiar, crecer y ser mejor. Para ti, para Hugo y también para Hermione. Entonces quizá pueda volver a tener algo por lo que vivir.

Rose asintió con la cara humedecida y abrazó a su padre como cuando era una niña pequeña, acurrucándose junto a él y escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho y aunque Ron sentía el peso extra en el estomago de Rose también sentía como si de nuevo tuviera a su pequeñita con él.

-Au. –se quejó la pelirroja unos momentos. –Está pateando.

Ron volvió a poner los ojos brillantes y miró directamente al vientre de su hija donde sus nietos crecían y se formaban.

-¿Puedo…?

-Claro, papá. –accedió sintiendo una emoción extenderse al decir aquellas palabras.

Ronald Weasley dirigió su mano hasta tocar el gran vientre de Rose y esperó unos segundos hasta que sintió un pequeño golpeteo, Rose frunció los labios pues al parecer dolía pero Ron abrió la boca extasiado y emocionado. Recordó cuando hizo lo mismo con la panza de Hermione cuando Rose crecía en ella y también Hugo. Ahora eran sus nietos los que demostraban que estaban ahí que ya vivían.

-Es fuerte. –comentó el pelirrojo. –Va para golpeador.

Rose sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos y asintió.

-Sería lindo…

Luego Ron le miró la mano y se encontró con un anillo de compromiso en el dedo. Lo analizó unos instantes y no le quedó más que suspirar. Rose se sonrojó al notar como su padre mantenía los ojos fijos en su dedo.

-Lo amo papá. –fue lo único que dijo. Ron no agregó nada y Rose lo prefirió así.

Nuevamente Ron sintió aquel golpecito que venía del vientre de su primogénita y entonces los dos escucharon un ruido que venía de tras de ellos. Era un libro que había azotado directo contra el suelo. El libro había estado antes en manos de una mujer de cabello castaño acomodado en un peinado alto y ojos marrones que miraba la escena boquiabierta.

-Ron… -llamó Hermione incrédula y atónita. -¿Qué haces…?

-Mamá. –intervino Rose. –Papá vino a disculparse conmigo, ha cambiado y ha dejado sus ideas viejas atrás. Yo lo he perdonado y ahora estoy dispuesta a volver a verlo como mi familia.

Hermione estaba azorada ante aquello y lo demostró abriendo aún más sus bellos ojos avellana.

-¿Tú…?

-Así es, Hermione. –empezó Ron. –He decidido que voy a cambiar y todo lo haré por ustedes, lo único que me importa en el mundo porque sin ustedes no soy nada. –agregó secándose una nueva lagrima. –Sin ustedes estoy vacio y así no se puede vivir.

Hermione se puso un poco roja y luego se acercó a la escena y tomó la mano de los dos, la de Ron y la de Rosie. Les sonrió unos momentos para luego abrazarlos a los dos con mucha ímpetu. Rose estaba incómoda pero Ron sintió una alegría enorme.

-Ron, me hace tan feliz que por fin entiendas. –decía su madre. –Por fin. Gracias, Ron. Gracias.

-No Hermione, gracias a ti. Sin ti jamás me habría dado cuenta lo tonto que había sido.

-No, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que te dieras cuenta que Rose es tu hija y que no podías dejarla. Yo confiaba que así sería.

Rose se zafó del abrazo sin que se dieran cuenta y dejó que sus padres se abrazaran libremente con cariño. Luego los vio mirarse con ese amor con el que lo hacían siempre, desde que ella había nacido, y supo que aunque a su madre le costara un poco olvidarse de todo, así como a ella, todo lo que sentía por su padre seguía allí. Y que si éste de verdad cambiaba su actitud y con un poco de suerte ya no habría ningún divorcio del cual hablar.

…

Cuando volvieron al castillo Rose no podía estar más feliz de lo que ya se encontraba. No le preocupo que en dos días fueran a empezar los exámenes, tampoco que su enorme estomago le provocó más de una burla en camino a la Torre de Gryffindor. Estaba feliz y nadie podría cambiar eso.

Albus al escuchar la historia se encontró desconfiado pero luego de que Ronald se disculpara también con él y le aseguraba que le tenía mucho cariño pero se había visto cegado por su propia idiotez Al le dio la razón y lo perdonó, aunque no con muchas ganas.

La revisión había ido bien como siempre, Victoire y Teddy se habían mostrado verdaderamente asombrados al ver cómo funcionaban todos los aparatos muggle de la ginecóloga y también todo marchaba bien con lo hijita de los Lupin.

Sus padres se habían despedido de ella tiernamente no sin antes prometer que le escribirían y se habían ido juntos, probablemente a arreglar sus últimas diferencias y a reconciliarse. Lo primero que hizo Rose al llegar a Hogwarts fue citar a su hermano en la Sala de los Menesteres para conteste la bueno noticia. Scorpius terminó allí también para saber de la revisión y de sus bebés.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó Hugo sorprendido pero feliz. -¡Eso es increíble, Rose! Las cosas por fin están viéndose un poco mejor. ¿No?

Su hermana le asintió y le dio un corto y afectuoso abrazo.

-Así es. Me alegra tanto como a ti todo esto. –acotó la muchacha. -¡Es maravilloso!

Su hermano dijo que sí y luego se marchó de una manera un poco sospechosa del lugar dejando a la pareja sola. Rose tomó asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones que habían aparecido en el sitio. Scorpius se sentó frente a ella.

-¿No vas a decir nada, Scorp? –inquirió la muchacha de ojos azules.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

Entonces Rose notó la verdad. Su novio no estaba ni un poco feliz por el cambio de actitud de su padre ni por el hecho de que Hermione y él ya no se separarían y cayó en cuenta de algo. Probablemente enterarse de su divorcio quizá le había hecho sentir feliz.

Se sintió horrorizada.

-Sé que mi papá no te agrada pero pensé que tal vez…

-Rose ese hombre te hizo mucho daño y no negaré que a mí también me hirieron sus palabras. –le interrumpió el rubio. –Así que me cuesta creer que le perdones así tan fácil.

-Yo no soy rencorosa, Scorpius. –espetó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos y enrojeciendo.

-Quizás eres demasiado olvidadiza, Rose. –comentó e l de ojos grises. –Pero yo no lo soy.

-¡Pensé que de verdad lo entenderías!

-¿Entender que de un día al otro, con unas palabritas tiernas, has perdonado al hombre que te hizo llorar cada noche por meses? ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No cuando fui yo el que secó cada lagrima que derramaste, que te vio decir lo desdichada que eras, que te apoyó en todo este tiempo! Perdón pero no puedo ni quiero entender eso.

Rose negó con la cabeza sintiéndose muy molesta de pronto.

-¡Pero no es tu decisión si no mía y yo decidí que podía darle otra oportunidad a papá si él dice que está arrepentido y que cambiará! ¡No te incumbe!

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no me incumbe? –cuestionó parándose del sillón. -¡Cuando fui yo quien jamás te dejó sola! ¿Cómo puedes sacarme a mí del asunto ahora cuando ya no me necesitas? ¡Cuando llevas a mis hijos!

-¡Si vas a estarme restregando en la cara a cada minuto que fuiste tú el que jamás me dejó no lo hubieras hecho! Creí que lo hacías de corazón y no para poder usarlo a tu favor luego. Todo un Slytherin, Scorpius.

Ella le imitó poniéndose de pie y enrojeció aún más cuando vio en sus ojos plateados esa genuina molestia.

-¡No quiero usarlo a mi favor, solo decirte lo que pienso, pero si voy a ser tan brutalmente ignorado no sé ni para que me molesto!

Rose sintió el coraje hervirle en las venas y subirle por la garganta.

-¡Que tu padre no te dirija la palabra ni por equivocación no te da derecho a enfadarte porque el mío lo hizo!

Scorpius entreabrió los labios, humillado. Su novia entonces le miró y supo que se había excedido cuando Malfoy perdió todo el color del rostro. Quiso retroceder el tiempo y jamás haber dicho aquello pero era muy tarde y ya estaba hecho. Sintió una nueva oleada de culpa recorrerla cuando sin decir ni una palabra más Scorpius salió dando un portazo.

…

El rubio anduvo a toda velocidad hasta las mazmorras con el propósito de llegar y encerrarse hasta que fuera un nuevo día. Y también de ignorar completamente las palabras de Rose que le habían calado. Él sabía que era cierto, Draco no se había molestado ni en escribirle al contrario de su madre que lo hacía cada dos semanas aproximadamente. Su padre le estaba evitando y no se interesaba ni por saber que había pasado con Rose y su embarazo.

Esto lo llevó a una decisión definitiva. Iba a escribirle él. Tomó un pergamino y su pluma y con desesperación empezó a escribir.

"_Padre:_

_Soy Scorpius. Bueno, eso es algo obvio ¿Quién más va a llamarte padre si no? En fin, solo quería decirte que me gustaría escuchar algo de ti. Lo que sea. Me haría feliz saber que sigues estando ahí…_

_Quizá consideres mi carta ridícula y probablemente lo es un poco pues si quisieras comunicarte conmigo ya lo hubieras hecho, pero es que Rose me ha dicho unas cosas y pensé que no estaría mal escribirte, ella está bien, buen digo el embarazo va bien y todo. Por si te interesaba…_

_Saludos._

_Atte: Scorpius H. Malfoy"_

A toda velocidad corrió a la lechuceria y ató la carta a la pata de su pájaro para que se la llevara a Draco Malfoy.

…

Una semana era exactamente la que llevaban enojados y Rose no podía más. Por una parte había sido bueno pues le había dado un poco más de tiempo para estudiar y para poder asegurarse de presentar todos sus EXTASIS lo mejor preparada posible aunque quizá no lo más concentrada que se debería.

Por otro lado esa semana había sido una autentica tortura con la que ya no podía lidiar más tiempo. Por alguna razón últimamente cualquier espécimen masculino del colegio _la ponía_ por así decirlo y estaba desquiciándose completamente. Le miraba el culo a todo chico que pasaba a su lado y ya se había ganado la advertencia de varias chicas que habían visto como miraba descaradamente a sus novios.

No podía escuchar las últimas clases del profesor Goldstein sin fijarse en que, a pesar de ser de la edad de su papá, no estaba nada mal, el condenado. Al contrario, era el profesor más sexy de la escuela y Rose estaba más interesada en sus bonitos ojos y su bien formado cuerpo que en los últimos detalles del hechizo no verbal que practicaban.

Le había tirado indirectas descaradamente ya a dos pobres niños en la Sala Común y definitivamente supo que enloquecía cuando encontró muy atractivo al retrato de Severus Snape colgado en la oficina de McGonagall.

Cuando le comentó a Lily, Lucy y Dominique su desgracia –no le quedó de otra después de que la hermana de Victoire casi la golpeara al verla mirándole la retaguardia a su novio Lysander. –éstas escucharon su problema y después de que se rieran mucho, mucho, mucho, en verdad MUCHO. Le dijeron lo siguiente:

-Son las hormonas, Rose. –comentó Lucy son una sonrisita.

-Sí. –confirmó Dominique.- Vic me escribió hace semanas contándome como hacía días que no hacía más que besarse con Teddy sin dejarle un momento. Dice que las hormonas la están volviendo loquita.

-¡Eso justo me pasa! –exclamó la pelirroja sorprendida. –Y lo peor. Scorpius ni me habla.

-Entonces es muy obvio lo que hay que hacer. –añadió Lily. –Debes arreglarte con él lo más pronto posible. Yo ya he vuelto con Joe. –les contó emocionada. –Aunque no le hizo gracia que saliera con Justin y con Michael. –musitó pensativa. –No entiendo porque.

Rose le dio la razón a Lily y prefirió ignorar sus problemas amorosos, suficiente tenía con los propios. Si no se arreglaba con su novio y tenía _un poco de acción _se iba a matar así que aprovechó que Albus estaba de buen humor por haber terminado exámenes y haber vuelto con su novia para pedirle la contraseña de Slytherin y cuando supo que había menos alumnos dentro se internó hasta las mazmorras y se metió hasta el dormitorio de Scorpius aunque no entendía bien que hacía su rubio allí cuando todos comían.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rose? –interrogó bastante extrañado. -¿Cómo entraste?

-Me aproveché de Al. –fue la corta respuesta de la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a su prometido y acortaba la distancia. –Scorpius fui una tonta. Dije cosas estúpidas contra ti y tú…

-Rose…

-¡Tú tenías mucha razón en varias cosas! Perdón, además eso que dije de tu padre fue muy feo. Si tú me hubieras dicho eso yo también me habría enfadado. Perdón.

Scorpius veía atónito como Rose se acercaba más y más con algo parecido a la desesperación acogiéndola.

-Ya Rose. Entendí, pero tengo que decirte algo…

-¡Es que tienes que perdonarme! –exclamó alterada. –No puedo más con esto. Discúlpame enserio. No volveré a decir algo así que te lastime. Lo siento enserio.

-Rose, te perdono, pero escúchame…

Ella chilló agradeciéndole y luego sin aguantar más se lanzó a besarlo con pasión haciendo que cayeran a la cama. Rose rodeaba su cuello y lo atraía más profundizando el beso. Scorpius se sobresaltó pues no se esperaba aquello, su novia le quitó la corbata y la lanzó sin piedad. Sintió las manos de Rose bajando por toda su espalda hasta llegar a…

-¡Rose! –exclamó intentando frenarla. -¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Son las hormonas. –consiguió mascullar con la respiración agitada. –Las malditas hormonas.

Volvió a besarlo en los labios mientras pasaba sus manos por su pecho y luego dirigió su boca a devorarle el cuello. Scorpius suspiró un poco al sentir las juguetonas manos de Rose hacer otras cositas. El rubio intentó desprenderse pero era imposible. Rose estaba indomable.

-¿Interrumpo?

Un carraspeó sonó a sus espaldas y Rose sintió toda su cara enrojecer mientras sacaba las manos de debajo de la camisa de su novio e intentaba arreglarse el cabello para girarse y ver directamente a los ojos grises y sorprendidos de Draco Malfoy.

Scorp también se sonrojó violentamente acomodándose la camisa para enfrentar a su padre que se veía incrédulo y un poco avergonzado de haber presenciado aquello.

-Eh… -Rose titubeó. –Señor Malfoy, que gusto verlo por aquí. –habló Weasley con un matiz de vergüenza en su voz.

-Igualmente. –dijo Draco. –Veo que estas bastante más grande que la última vez que te vi y lo digo en todos los sentidos. Creo que tenías unos trece en esa ocasión.

-Ah sí. Albus nos presentó en la estación. –rememoró la pelirroja. –Si, he crecido y no soy la única. –se tocó el vientre. –Supongo que querrán estar solos.

-En realidad, vine también porque quería verte, Rose. –la aludida se sorprendió de que la llamara por su nombre y más con ese tono tan neutro, no grosero aunque tampoco amable. –Quería ver a la intrépida chica que enamoró a mi hijo. A la Gryffindor de oro.

-¿Eh?

-Por tu valentía, digo. –explicó el señor Malfoy. –Pero entonces ya vi que tu embarazo va bien y que tu relación con mi hijo va aún mejor.

-Las hormonas, señor Malfoy. ¡Le juro que son la perdición!

Scorpius le tapó la boca con una mano a su imprudente novia. La sorpresa más grande del día se hizo presente. Su padre sonrió levemente. Fue casi imperceptible pero Scorpius le conocía demasiado bien para notarlo.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, solo venía a… analizar un par de cosas. –mencionó mirando a su hijo. –Ya nos veremos, Scorpius. Hasta luego, Rose.

Sin decir más salió de la habitación con elegancia y dejó a los dos adolescentes solos. El rojo aún poblaba el rostro acalorado de Rose y el de Scorpius también. Ella se dejó caer de sentón a la cama y Scorpius la imitó en un instante.

-Perdón de nuevo. La he vuelto a cagar. –se disculpó la pelirroja apenada.

-No. –le dijo Scorpius. –Si no hubieras estado aquí no me habría dicho mucho más. Lo conozco, no salió tan mal. No le desagradas del todo.

Rose no supo si tomar aquello como un halago pero sonrió un poco y dejó que Scorpius le pasara un brazo por los hombros y la abrazara con cariño. Las hormonas se disolvieron en el aire y dieron paso a puro amor que era lo que reinó en esa habitación en los próximos instantes.

* * *

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No tengo demasiado que decir el capitulo habla por sí mismo ¿No creen? A veces no soy yo misma si no le meto humor a mis fics (por más dramaticos que sean) Así que a eso se debe la ridícula escena del final jaja. He oído a varias personas decir que eso de que te pones más hormonal en el embarazo es cierto, y suena lógico :)

Como dije, espero que les haya agradado. Por cierto, ya volveré a contestar reviews porqué viva! he acabado la escuela por fin y tengo mucho más tiempo libre hasta que me vaya de vacaciones :)

Un beso

Affybp


	16. Lo que todo Malfoy necesita l Mes 7 l

**Disclaimer**: Solo la idea me pertenece, todo lo demás no es de mi propiedad, lamentablemente no tengo tanta imaginación.

**Summary:** Rose y Scorpius saben que para estar juntos tendrán que pasar obstáculos y hacer sacrificios. Rose también sabe que, por más descabellado que parezca, quizá un bebé sea la única forma de lograrlo.

**Nota: **Muchas gracias por los comentarios del capitulo pasado y perdón por la espera, ojala éste les guste :D

* * *

**Lo que todo Malfoy necesita. (Mes 7)**

_.Julio  
_

Rose podía considerarse como una chica libre el día que dejó Hogwarts. O casi.

Su graduación hubiera sido más emotiva de no ser por el hecho de que en su año casi nadie la quería ya. Los de Gryffindor consideraban traición el que estuviera con Malfoy, los de Hufflepuff estaban incrédulos de que se hubiera embarazado de verdad, los de Ravenclaw que antes la admiraban por su inteligencia ahora se reían de ella y los de Slytherin la detestaban por ser la Gryffindor que les quitó a Scorpius.

Sin embargo lo que más había sentido era decir adiós a los profesores, desde el pequeño Flitwick hasta Hagrid que al menos ya le había sonreído y la había abrazado con cariño. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Ella era excesivamente buena en las clases y sus notas siempre habían sido impecables ¿Y si aspirará a ser profesora en Hogwarts? No sonaba tan descabellado.

Lo más duro fue despedirse de Alice y entender que ya no iba a verla cada mañana al despertar. Irse de la Torre de Gryffindor, no volver a ver esa Sala Común, dejar su amada Sala de Menesteres donde había pasado tantas cosas, ver por última vez los terrenos, abandonar el Gran Comedor…

En fin, decirle adiós a su amado castillo la había puesto sumamente nostálgica y como de costumbre Albus y Scorpius eran los que cargaban con esos detalles pues la pelirroja se pasó una noche entera llorando sobre la cama de la Sala de Menesteres. Sin embargo había terminado por aceptar que tenía que irse tarde o temprano.

Su graduación fue bien festejada, o bueno, al menos más festejada de lo que esperó. Otra cosa que le había emocionado era el apoyo infinito que la abuela Molly le transmitió y los abrazos cargados de cariño que le daba. Se sentía de nuevo una niña y eso le encantaba.

Con el abuelo había sido más difícil. Había requerido un día entero para volvérselo a ganar llevándolo a todo tipo de lados muggle. Su madre había sido de ayuda en esa misión y al final Arthur había cedido y admitido lo emocionante que era ser bisabuelo.

Lo que más detestaba era estar separada de su prometido pues Rose estaba quedándose con sus padres mientras que Scorpius hacía lo mismo. El chico se encargaba de buscar algún piso para ellos solos pero no le estaba yendo tan bien como hubiera querido. A pesar de que su madre les había ofrecido la Mansión Malfoy menor Draco no se había visto nada contento con esta proposición así que a Scorpius no le quedaba más que buscar algo que él pudiera pagar con sus ahorros.

Porque ese era otro gran problema con los chicos, Scorpius no tenía un trabajo y Rose tampoco. Además con el peso del embarazo nadie se lo iba a dar a estas alturas así que todo recaía sobre Malfoy.

Rose se aclaró la garganta y continuó hojeando la revista que veía, era acerca de maternidad y como amamantar correctamente a tu bebé. Aunque ella dudaba que fuera a hacer eso, principalmente porque no amamantaría a uno SINO A DOS y según lo que había oído no era nada lindo. Su madre agitaba la varita a su lado mientras tejía un par de calcetines miniatura.

-Eso me trae recuerdos. –comentó Ron sonriendo y llegando tras las dos para poder besar a su esposa en la mejilla. –Tus intentos por liberar a los elfos domésticos.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

-De algo me funcionó. Si no jamás tendrían tantos derechos como ahora. –se jactó la mujer. –Además me relaja.

Ron movió la cabeza afirmativamente y Rose volvió a intentar aclararse la garganta.

-Papá. –llamó un poco titubeante. –Hoy Scorpius vendrá a verme. ¿No hay problema?

Apretó los labios mientras esperaba una respuesta. El pelirrojo pareció sopesar las posibilidades y al ver que no tenía de otra emitió un sonoro resoplido.

-Supongo que sí, hija. –contestó finalmente y Rose sonrió alegremente mientras volvía a su lectura.

Luego tomó una siesta y cuando despertó se dio cuenta que su novio ya debería estar en su casa así que bajó a esperarlo. Hermione y Hugo miraban entretenidos el televisor, su hermano con ojos emocionados, la verdad Rose nunca entendería que le veía Hugo a ver deportes muggle que apenas y entendía. Scorpius no se demoró mucho más en llegar y Rose agradeció que su madre le recibiera con cortesía y que Hugo hiciera igual. Ronald aún no bajaba.

-¿Cómo te fue? –inquirió la muchacha. –Dime qué bien, por favor…

-Lo siento. –murmuró el rubio. –He ido a ver si podía inscribirme en la Academia de Leyes Mágicas pero eso absorbería mi tiempo y lo que necesitamos ahora es que consiga un buen empleo. Tampoco he tenido mucha suerte con el piso que fui a ver.

-¿Fuera de nuestro presupuesto?

-A penas y tenemos un presupuesto.

-No tienen prisa, chicos. –les intentó animar Hermione. –Rose, puedes estar aquí cuanto quieras y Scorpius eres bienvenido a verla.

-Cuando los bebés nazcan no podremos estar así, mamá. –se excusó la pelirroja. –Además cuando nos casemos…

-El caso es que necesitamos dinero. –cortó Scorpius incómodo, casi nunca había tenido una conversación de más de tres líneas con sus suegros. –Lo más pronto posible…

-Muchacho.

La voz de Ron era ronca y severa. Rose se giró y se encontró con la mirada seria de su padre. Ronald estaba viéndolos a ambos con los brazos en jarras sobre su pecho. Scorpius se incorporó con un semblante bastante sereno y Ron se acercó a ambos.

-Buenas tardes, señor Weasley. –saludó el chico.

-Hola, muchacho. –correspondió el pelirrojo. –Escuché sus problemas. A partir de mañana trabajas en la tienda de la familia. George y Freddy atienden la del Callejón Diagon así que nosotros estaremos en la de Hogsmeade ¿Bien?

Todos los presentes se habían quedado boquiabiertos. Scorpius había abierto tanto los ojos que parecían dos enormes canicas plateadas. Rose estaba asombrada y Hermione había abierto los labios en una perfecta O. Hugo por fin dejó de prestar atención a la televisión.

-P-Pero… -balbuceó el rubio anonadado. –Yo no creo que su hermano…

-A George le parece bien. –le cortó su suegro. –Me lo dijo. Tal vez no es el trabajo de tus sueños, muchacho, pero al menos pagamos bien y eso es lo que necesitas ahora, dinero.

Scorpius movió su cabeza de arriba abajo afirmativamente y luego dio un paso más hacía Ron y le tendió la mano. El pelirrojo no dudó en estrechársela.

-Gracias. –dijo Malfoy. –Voy a hacer lo que pueda e intentaré salir adelante.

-Solo demuestra que estás a la altura de mi hija.

-Jamás podría estar a la altura de Rose. –negó Scorpius mirándolo directo a los ojos. –Nadie podría. Pero yo voy a intentarlo hasta el último día de mi vida.

Entonces Ron dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y le dio una palmada en el hombro al prometido de su hija.

-No lo dudo.

* * *

Esa tarde Alice le acompañó de compras para conseguir más cositas para sus bebés. Su madre decía que a los siete meses aún era pronto para las cunas y las demás cosas pero que ropita nunca sobraba, más teniendo en cuenta que serían dos y no solo uno. Lily se les había unido al sólo escuchar la palabra _compras_.

-Mira éste, Rose, es divino. –le señalaba su prima emocionada. –Es tan lindo.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior. El modelito rosa que Lily le mostraba era hermoso. Pero es que todo lo que veía se le antojaba encantador, desde los calcetincitos hasta los gorritos. Toda la ropita era tan preciosa que la pelirroja quería simplemente tomarla y llevársela toda. Pero no podía de nuevo por ese pequeño detalle: dinero.

-¿Cómo le va a Scorpius trabajando con tu padre? –quiso saber la chica Longbottom mirando vestidos para bebés.

-Bastante bien. –respondió la enorme Rose de un vientre agigantado. –al principio estaba aterrado, pero dice que ha ido bien. Sólo que no le agrada que papá le llame _muchacho_. Piensa que se olvida de su nombre.

-¿Y lo hace? –interrogó una entretenida Lily.

-Claro que no. –confirmó su prima. –Lo hace por joderle un poco. Es Ron Weasley, después de todo.

Lily sonrió de oreja a oreja y Alice la imitó. Luego las tres comenzaron a ver más y más ropa. Rose quería todo pero intentaba contenerse y solo cogía lo que de verdad la convencía y que estaba dentro de un precio razonable. Justo cuando iba a pagar la pelirroja sintió una fuerte opresión en el vientre y se llevó ambas manos al lugar donde le había dolido hace un segundo dejando caer la ropita que llevaba encima.

-Rose. –la llamó Alice preocupada. -¿Estás bien? ¡Rose!

Pero la pelirroja no podía responder. Últimamente si le daban algunos dolores normales debido a las pataditas y el peso que cargaba pero eso no parecía normal. Sintió que la sangre le bajaba hasta los pies y quiso sostenerse de algo. Miró asustada a su mejor amiga y su prima mientras aguantaba un grito de dolor.

-Rose… ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Lily dulcemente mientras intentaba acercarse a su prima.

La embarazada no dejó que la tocaran y antes de que alguna pudiera hacer algo salió disparada al baño de la tienda de maternidad donde se sentó para intentar respirar y que se le pasará el dolor. Lo peor empezó entonces, cuando vio algo que jamás se había asustado tanto de ver: sangre.

Se estremeció y comenzó a temblar mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Quiso gritar pero estaba paralizada tanto por el dolor y el miedo así que intento incorporarse y salir del baño. Alice y Lily esperaban impacientes y cuando vieron la cara lívida y horrorizada de Rose supieron que sólo había algo que pudieran hacer.

-A San Mungo, ya.

* * *

Cuando Scorpius venía saliendo de su trabajo de la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley de Hogsmeade estaba cansado. Era viernes y esos días Ron le dejaba irse temprano mientras él se quedaba a acabar con otros detalles como cuentas o papeleo. El rubio iba a ver a Rose y después de eso regresaba a la Mansión Malfoy a dormir. Ese día sabía que su prometida estaba de compras así que supo que mejor se iba directo a casa.

Sus padres no sabían dónde estaba trabajando y mejor que ni se enteraran. No quería ni imaginarse su reacción, por eso agradecía que desde que les había contado que iba a ser padre ninguno le preguntará demasiado.

Pero ese día cuando llegó a casa se encontró con que su madre le esperaba en casa con el semblante blanco de la impresión y con la mirada nerviosa que casi nunca cruzaba su rostro. Scorpius se sobresaltó al notar esto y entonces preguntó qué era lo que ocurría. Tomó unos instantes que Astoria contestara y le relatara lo que había pasado y lo que el patronus de Alice Longbottom le había dicho.

Scorpius salió pitando de la mansión y se fue al hospital antes de que su madre pudiera agregar nada más cuando llegó a la primera que vio fue a Lily que estaba con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos asomándose a un mostrador hablando con alguien. Cuando vio a Scorpius su cara cambió radicalmente de pena a alivio. Corrió y le dio un abrazo levemente fraternal, el rubio le correspondió; siempre había querido a Lily como una prima. Aunque dudaba que fuera posible que alguien no quisiera a Lily Potter.

-¿Cómo está Rose? –indagó angustiado con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

-Pues no nos han dicho nada pero al parecer hay ciertos riesgos. –respondió Potter suspirando pesadamente. –Alice está intentando averiguar algo con su papá.

-¿Y Ron y Hermione? –preguntó el muchacho buscándolos con la mirada. -¿Hugo?

-No hemos podido contactarlos aún. Al parecer están trabajando pero el patronus de Ally no es tan fuerte. Hugo está en una cita en el Callejon Diagon y no se ha comunicado. Estaba pensando en escribirles rápidamente pero conseguir una lechuza aquí…

-Hazlo. –pidió el rubio. –Debe haber alguna.

-Es que hay otro problema. –musitó la pelirroja. –Al parecer para atender a Rose se necesitarán varias cosas que hay que pagar. Y si no se paga ahora…

Scorpius sudó en frio en ese momento. Dinero, allí estaba de nuevo el estúpido problema que le venía acogiendo desde hace semanas. Él no tenía más que tres malditos galeones en el bolsillo y con eso no podía hacer nada por Rose ni por sus hijos. Pateó el piso con desesperación.

-Déjame eso a mí, Lily. –habló Scorpius con la voz cargada de seriedad. –Lo importante es contactar a Ron y Hermione pronto.

-Puedo ir a buscarlos. –dijo tímidamente. –Pero no quisiera tener que irme…

-Está bien. –le aseguró el rubio con una bonita sonrisa pero que no podía ser si no falsa. –Anda, yo estaré aquí.

Lily miró el suelo y asintió con la cabeza mientras se alejaba poco a poco de su amigo. Scorpius resopló cuando la pelirroja se hubiera marchado y preguntó cuánto sería el monto por lo que Rose Weasley necesitara. La cantidad no era demasiada pero si más de lo que el rubio tenía. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se jaló sus cabellos rubios platinados mientras ahogaba un grito de exasperación.

-¡Scorpius!

Cuando el pálido y oji gris muchacho se dio la vuelta hacia la voz que lo había llamado se encontró con dos sorpresas. La primera era ver al profesor Longbottom allí mirándolo como jamás en su vida lo había hecho. La otra persona que venía con él era su primo, Thomas. Scorpius se aproximó y abrazó un poco a su primo por los hombros.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le cuestionó el rubio.

-Tu madre me dijo lo que pasó y como ella no podía dejar la Mansión dijo que tal vez necesitarías compañía. –explicó el Slytherin más joven.

-Gracias… -susurró Scorpius con la voz entrecortada. –Profesor. –se giró hacia Neville con un rostro de falsa serenidad. -¿Saben cómo está Rose?

El maestro de Hogwarts negó con la cabeza, se le veía desanimado y frustrado; Thomas dejó escapar el aire por los labios.

-Alice sigue intentando que le digan algo. –mencionó Longbottom.

Scorpius se tensó pero al instante siguiente consiguió relajarse un poco. Lo que necesitaba ahora era pensar y para lograrlo tenía que estar concentrado. El profesor de Herbologia lo escrutó con esos ojos marrones que tenía. Su hija los había heredado al igual que como había heredado esa mirada.

-Quisiera hablar contigo, Scorpius. –murmuró Neville incómodamente. El rubio alzó su ceja. –Sólo serán unos instantes.

-¿Tienes que ser ahora?

-Lo preferiría.

Malfoy suspiró. Su primo dijo que iría a sentarse uno poco y siguió el camino que Lily Potter había marcado hace unos momentos. El hombre cuarentón miró a su ex alumno fijamente. Scorp sintió los nervios y a la vez la molestia de tener que estar en esa situación. Neville Longbottom nunca había sido su persona favorita en el mundo.

-Tu primo Thomas me contó algo, Scorpius. –musitó Longbottom. –Sobre lo que tú siempre has soñado…

El rubio se puso rojo. No sabía si por la vergüenza de que su secreto fuera rebelado, la indignación de que Thomas no se callara la boca nunca, o la molestia de saber que a su antiguo maestro le preocupaba eso cuando cerca de ahí Rose estaba en no sé qué condiciones.

-No me tome a mal, pero…

-Sé que no es el momento, Scorpius. –le cortó Neville. –Pero debes saber que estoy dispuesto a darte clases de Herbologia al horario que mejor se te acople. Así podrías entrar de practicante a San Mungo y cumplir tu sueño. Es la única materia que te falta para entrar y si tomas esas clases conmigo te certificaría.

Scorpius le miraba con los ojos doblemente abiertos. Estaba tan incrédulo que todo el cuerpo le pesaba, eso parecía una mala broma. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el señor y golpearlo en la cara por su indiscreción de jugar en un momento así. Pero al ver la mirada intensa e imponente de Neville entendió que era enserio.

-P-Pero… Trabajo toda la tarde, nunca tengo tiempo para nada que no sea ver a Rose. No puedo tomar clases y además hacer prácticas.

-Escúchame, muchacho. –pidió el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor. –Trabajarás por la tarde y por las noches la mitad de la semana tomaras clases y la otra mitad harás las horas de prácticas.

-¿Cómo conseguirá que me acepten?

-Yo también tengo ciertas influencias, Scorpius. –se rió un poco. –Sobre todo aquí. Hago generosos donativos de vez en cuando pero no es por corrupción ni nada así. –se apresuró a aclarar. –Es porque estoy agradecido con este sitio y todos los Sanadores que luchan para salvar a la gente. Por eso saber que es tu sueño volverte uno…me veo obligado a apoyarte. –Scorpius percibió cierto tinte nostálgico en la mirada del hombre y se preguntó si tendría algún tipo de recuerdo en su mente en ese momento.

El rubio quiso llorar de emoción. Jamás había sentido ni una pizca de afecto o atención por parte de su antiguo profesor pero ahora verlo así, apoyándole, le hizo sentir sumamente conmocionad y no pudo dejar de pensar que todo eso era por Rose. Porque ella seguía ayudándole a ser mejor aunque ni siquiera se diera cuenta.

-Gracias, enserio. No sabe qué tan agradecido estoy.

Neville le asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No tienes que estarlo. Todos estos años te juzgué mal. Como muchos, yo también te vi por tu apellido y no por quien eras. –se lamentó Neville. –Eres un buen chico y nunca vi tus meritos… quiero compensar mi error.

Scorpius le devolvió la pequeña sonrisa, genuinamente más tranquilo.

* * *

Thomas se había sentado en una de las sillas para poder esperar a alguna noticia. La verdad a él muchas cosas le daban igual. La escuela, sus padres, el Quidditch, incluidas la mayoría de las chicas de su casa, pero si había algo que le importara era Scorpius. Su primo y su héroe (aunque nunca lo admitiría) desde siempre. Si sabía que él tenía un problema no dudaría en tenderle la mano. Eso incluía a sus futuros hijos y esposa.

Sintió que alguien se acomodaba a su lado.

Cuando miró de reojo vio una larga cabellera roja y un par de ojos marrones. Reconoció a la chica como Lily Potter, de su año pero de la casa de Gryffindor. La miró por sobre su hombro por unos instantes. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, ni siquiera en clase la había visto tan detalladamente. Había unas cuantas pecas en su cara y notó que tenía cierto parecido con Rose por lo que su parentesco era evidente.

Ella también le vio cuando sintió su mirada sobre ella y se encontró con un par de ojos azules. Thomas tenía el cabello castaño muy claro y bien peinado, era muy blanco y también delgado.

Thomas cayó en cuenta de que Lily estaba llorando.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-si. –mintió la pelirroja. –Es que me preocupa no saber de Rose, y los tíos dicen que tienen que esperar para venir. No pueden dejar el trabajo así de fácil… creo que siento algo de responsabilidad. ¿Tú eres el primo de Scorp, no?

Nott asintió lentamente mientras la escuchaba parlotear.

-Quien sabe, tal vez también es que me siento muy sola… ¿Sabes? Creo que me van a salir arrugas, últimamente lloro mucho. Yo nunca lloraba antes, siempre estaba feliz, pero es que ahora la vida es mucho más complicada. Sobre todo con los chicos… -suspiró. –A veces creo que estoy maldita.

Lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos marrones. El primo de Scorpius la observó mientras por dentro luchaba por no salir corriendo. Escuchar a alguien hablar tan abiertamente con una persona que era prácticamente extraña… bueno no era muy normal para él, aunque sí intrigante. Lily también mantuvo su vista fija en sus ojos que eran de un azul muy oscuro. Lentamente se acercó a él.

-Soy habladora. Perdón.

Thomas la encontró demasiado cerca cuando fue consciente. Solo atinó a asentir.

-Sólo no llores más. ¿Si?

Lily no pudo contenerse y volvió a derramar lágrimas traicioneras. Thomas quiso no haber hablado nunca pues parecía que solo le había provocado más frustración a su acompañante. En ese justo momento vio su salvación entrar por la puerta. Era otro chico de su año, de la misma casa que la pelirroja. Era el cuñado de su primo Scorpius, Hugo Weasley.

-¡Lily! –exclamó la voz del chico de cabello rojizo aproximándose a la muchacha. –Lily. –repitió abrazándola. Su prima se largó a llorar amargamente en su hombro.

Hugo ni siquiera se percató de la presencia del Slytherin así que se escabulló y los dejó solos. No entendía porque pero esa corta y extraña plática con la pelirroja le había hecho sentir más que incómodo. Ignoró esos pensamientos extraños y mejor se puso a buscar a Scorpius.

Por el mismo pasillo venía su primo. Tenía un poco más de color en el rostro pero continuaba con ese semblante descolocado que a Thomas tanto le molestaba.

-¿Ya te ha dicho Neville?

-Sí, ahora se ha ido a buscar a Alice. –respondió el rubio. –No tenías porque contarle eso, Thomas. Eran mis cosas y…

-No te hagas el indignado que bien que te ayudé. –replicó el más joven rodando los ojos. –Mejor agradéceme.

Scorpius consiguió suspirar un poco. Su primo no cambiaba más.

-Gracias…

-No. –le cortó Thomas. –Mejor espera para agradecerme. –añadió sacando una pequeña bolsa negra de su túnica. –Ahora sí, puedes dar las gracias.

Cuando su primo mayor abrió la pequeña bolsa se encontró con dinero. Bastante dinero. Miró a su primo con una ceja alzada y la boca bien abierta mientras él sonreía satisfecho como solo un Slytherin podría hacer.

-¿Por qué…de donde…?

-Porque lo necesitas, de mis ahorros para el mundial de Quidditch.

-¡Pero Thomas…!

-Sin peros. –ordenó Nott. –Sabes que el Quidditch no me interesa demasiado, y prefiero usarlo para ayudarte ahora que lo necesitas. –agregó sonriendo un poco más. –Ya puedes agradecer.

Scorpius gruñó ante ese comentario pero era cierto, debía agradecer ahora.

-Gracias, Tommy. –se burló intentando recuperar un poco su dignidad. Quiso reírse pero los ánimos no estaban para tal.

Thomas se despidió y dijo que era mejor que volviera a su casa, si a Scorpius no le molestaba, el rubio accedió y se aproximó a pagar lo que se necesitaba con un agradecimiento interno hacia Thomas como nunca lo había sentido antes. Cuando pidió pagar la deuda de Rose Weasley la sorpresa lo acogió. Ya estaba pagada.

-¿Quién lo ha pagado?

Pero la respuesta llegó por sí misma cuando una sombra de un hombre alto de cabello medianamente largo, rubio platinado y bien peinado, se apareció frente a él. Su padre vestía una capa negra y tenía una mirada firme en su cara. Scorpius se acercó a él.

-¿Papá que…?

-Te dije que no tenías mi apoyo. –recordó Draco. –Pero ahora me doy cuenta que yo también debo tragarme mis palabras.

Scorpius estaba estático. Demasiadas cosas para un solo día.

-Ver cómo te las estas arreglando tú solo… haces que me sienta orgulloso. –aseguró sonriéndole. –Además, estos niños son mi familia también Scorpius, igual que tú e incluso igual que esa pelirroja de la que te enamoraste tan perdidamente. Es una buena chica, sin dudas…

-Sí lo es.

-Así que te ayudaré cuando sea necesario. Pero tú serás quien mantenga a la familia que estás formando ¿Bien?

Su hijo asintió rápidamente mirando agradecido a su padre y guardando la bolsa de galeones de Thomas en su bolsillo. Sintió mucho más alivio. Ya no se sentía irremediablemente desamparado. Cuando se dio cuenta su padre ya le estaba brindando lo que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos: un abrazo.

* * *

Hugo sentía su hombro empapado y esto no servía para calmarlo un poco. Si Lily estaba así la situación no podía ser para nada buena.

-¡Es el peor día de mi vida! –chilló su prima. Hugo intentó acallarla recordándole que era un hospital.

El hijo de Ron y Hermione suspiró. Le había llegado el patronus de Alice en medio de una cita. Quizá si le contaba a Lily de la cita se sentiría un poco mejor y podría por fin enterarse de cómo estaba su hermana. Era seguro que cuando la chica Potter se enterara de quien era su novia iba a alegrarse.

-Lily, escucha estaba en una cita con…

-¡Es un día horrible, Hugo, horrible, Rose está enferma, tío Ron y Herms tienen más trabajo que nunca, he amanecido con el cabello hecho un asco y Joe me ha terminado porque no le avisé que cancelaba la cita de hoy!

Hugo se quedó de piedra ante esa declaración. Principalmente porque Lily seguía chillando y todo el hospital seguro ya se había enterado de su desgracia, segundo por todas las cosas que ella había dicho pero principalmente por una.

-¿Y como estas?

-¿Qué como estoy? ¡Estoy jodida! Le odio con ganas. ¡Con ganas enserio! Él y toda su familia, conocidos y amigos se pueden ir al carajo, de veras. Es un patán, no sé como tardé tanto en darme cuenta que tan idiota era. ¡Llevaba meses sin hablarme y cancelándome y ahora porque yo lo hago una vez…! Aghh. –refunfuñó. –Lo peor es que él me ha dejado plantada cientos de veces y ahora que yo lo hice… ¡Es un idiota y yo más por haberlo soportado!

El Gryffindor alzó las cejas y no supo que decir ante eso. ¿Cómo explicarle justo ahora a Lily que su cita había sido con nada más y nada menos que con Ray Brick, la hermana menor de Joe?

-Lily, debes calmarte. Sé que esto es por tantas cosas que te han pasado hoy, pero…

-Pero anda Hugo. Estoy maldita, se acabó el asunto. –espetó la pelirroja más tranquila.

Su primo suspiró. Luego los dos se pusieron de pie rápidamente para ver a una chica alta, muy delgada pero de rostro redondo y cabello rubio corto aproximarse a ellos. Alice estaba blanca, casi tanto como las paredes del hospital. Tras de ella venía su padre y por otro lado Scorpius.

-¿Ya saben algo? –inquirió Hugo apresuradamente.

-Sí. –contestó Ally. –La cosa no va bien.

Todos y cada uno de ellos sintieron que se les iba el alma al suelo.

* * *

Bueno, ¿Y que les pareció? No todo puede ser color rosa y ya era tiempo para que nuestra pareja se las viera negras.

Pues Scorpius está recibiendo más apoyo del que jamás creyó y eso le está ayudando bastante :) Thomas me encanta y pues tenía planeado que tuviera un encuentro con alguno de los Weasley -terminaron siendo Lily y Hugo - y así es como salió.

En fin, esperemos a ver si Rose se recupera bien. Un beso a todos!

Affy.


	17. Cuando lo amargo se vuelve dulce l Mes8

**Disclaimer**: Solo la idea me pertenece, todo lo demás no es de mi propiedad, lamentablemente no tengo tanta imaginación.

**Summary:** Rose y Scorpius saben que para estar juntos tendrán que pasar obstáculos y hacer sacrificios. Rose también sabe que, por más descabellado que parezca, quizá un bebé sea la única forma de lograrlo.

**Nota: **No tengo palabras para disculparme por la espera que les hice pasar. Tampoco tengo excusa, simplemente no me sentía bien de ánimos ni para leer ni para escribir, había estado pasando por un momento algo duro personalmente y no tenía ganas de absolutamente nada pero entonces recordé como esta página solía darme fuerzas y alegrarme los días. Además claro de que tengo un compromiso con todos ustedes de acabar mis historias pendientes, cosa que prometo hacer.

También gracias a un mensaje que recibí que me hizo darme cuenta que aun hay gente que lee esta historia y que merece que haga un esfuerzo y la termine. Gracias _alyslytherin. _

Como dísculpa por la espera que les hice pasar les subiré dos capitulos, este hoy y el proximo en menos de dos días, en lo que lo termino y lo reviso así que quizá mañana mismo lo esté subiendo. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**Cuando lo amargo se vuelve dulce. (Mes 8)**

_.Agosto_

El estado de Rose aún no era muy bueno pero al menos había mejorado considerablemente si se le comparaba por cómo se encontraba hace unas tres semanas. Se le había recetado reposo, reposo total y absoluto. Para alguien como ella era casi tan exasperante como decirte que te presentarían ocho exámenes sin haber leído un puto libro siquiera. La cosa andaba mal para la pelirroja y eso era seguro.

Le dolía tanto que casi quería matarse ella sola. Si bajaba escaleras le dolía la espalda, al irse a dormir le dolía la cabeza, cuando se agachaba le dolían las rodillas, a cada momento le dolían los pechos. Era un asco total y lo peor era lo que venía luego.

Su novio iba a trabajar a Sortilegios Weasley desde la mañana hasta la tarde, al salir iba a casa de Neville y si no, estaba en San Mungo recibiendo sus prácticas para ser Sanador. El rubio estaba ocupado día y noche a cada minuto y las pocas horas que le quedaban libres eran las únicas que podían estar juntos. Incluso estaba celosa del hecho de que Alice lo veía más que ella, pero bueno…tomaba clases en su casa, era natural. Al menos habían tenido su cumpleaños para relajarse un rato.

Otra que traía la cabeza revuelta era Lily Luna Potter y Rose se daba cuenta de ello con facilidad. No por nada la conocía desde que había nacido. No sólo había terminado con su primer novio formal de una forma horrible, si no que estaba en una oficial guerra con Hugo, todo por su nueva adquisición como novia: la ex cuñada de Lily. Al parecer nadie en los Weasley podía tener una relación normal y sana.

Pero esta vez Hugo estaba seguro, esta vez no iba a dejarse mangonear por Lily y Rose, aunque le dolía que su prima y hermano no se hablaran, creía que tal vez era lo mejor.

Esa mañana Rose se levantó enojada. Casi no había podido dormir nada y la única buena noticia que tenía era que Scorpius la pasaba a ver en la noche, según él porque tenía algo importante que contarle. Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que estaba sola. Ni siquiera Hugo estaba en casa.

-Maldita gente con trabajos. –masculló ente dientes tratando de incorporarse. –Y yo aquí sola como fracasada. Espero que Dominique o Lucy vengan a verme pronto o algo similar… estoy que muero de aburrimiento. –se quejaba acercándose con la varita el desayuno que mamá le había dejado hecho.

Desayunó y lamentablemente le quedó hambre. Suspiró cansadamente, estaba harta de comer y comer como ballena. Sacó de debajo de su cama el paquete de galletas que guardaba para estas ocasiones y las devoró hambrienta.

-Voy a ser más gorda… -comentaba hablando con su enorme vientre. –Más gorda que… que la Dama Gorda. Ustedes no la conocen porque aún no van a Hogwarts, pero cuando vayan ya van a ver lo que les digo.

Se rió un poco al notar lo rara que se sentía hablando sola.

-Ustedes serán unos hechiceros como su mami y su papi. Aunque también puede que sean squib pero eso es muy poco probable así que mejor no los asusto. El caso es que harán magia e irán a un colegio como Hogwarts. Es enorme y precioso, les va a encantar. Yo me voy a encargar de que estén bien preparados cuando cumplan los once…

Hizo una pausa. Eso era más fácil de lo que creía.

-Soy su mami. –mencionó sonriendo. –y nadie los va a querer más que yo. También tiene abuelitos y muchos, muchos tíos que conocerán y que los esperan. Son afortunados porque tendrán bisabuelos, yo nunca tuve unos.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro y se llevó las manos al vientre donde uno de sus hijos no nacidos la pateaba con ganas, como extasiado por escuchar su voz hablándoles directamente.

-Su papi es el mejor del mundo. –agregó y casi se sintió emocionada. –Los ama y quiere verlos. Cuando estuvieron en peligro estuvo muy preocupado y lloraba bastante. Es que es muy bueno y los adora con todo el corazón.

-Y a ti también…

Rose se sobresaltó y casi se atraganta cuando vio a Scorpius recargado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y con esa sonrisa que hacía mucho que no le veía poner. Su novio se acercó a ella mirándola con ternura y Rose se sonrojó violentamente.

-Es que leí que hablarles…bueno… que los estimulaba y…

-No expliques, Rosie. –musitó con mucha dulzura. –Yo también les hablaría si los llevara conmigo siempre. –luego tocó su estomago amorosamente. –Y aquí está su papi. Hola.

Nuevamente una patada dio contra la pelirroja que casi chilla de dolor pero el rubio por contrario abrió los ojos victorioso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –interrogó Rose en voz baja. –Deberías trabajar…

-Es que alguien se ofreció a remplazarme hoy. –explicó Scorpius. –Tu prima Roxanne se veía ansiosa por entrar al negocio.

Rose movió la cabeza comprensivamente y le sonrió a su novio con alegría. Estar juntos era un lujo que no se daban tan a menudo últimamente pero cada que estaban a solas disfrutaban tanto de esos instantes como de ningún otro.

-He pensado…estas en la recta final del embarazo. –ella le tendió la mano, aquella donde llevaba el anillo que su novio le había dado. –Habrá que volver a tomar el tema de los nombres.

Rose bufó. Ese tema emocionaba a todas las mujeres con el simple hecho de estar preñadas pero a ella no. Le disgustaba tener que pensar en el nombre pues se le hacía jodidamente complicado. Así llamaría a sus hijos por el resto de sus vidas, era una decisión que no se podía tomar a la ligera y sólo tener que escoger entre millones de nombres le daba hastío.

-Es que ya he decidido, pero… -Rose titubeó. –No sé si te gustará. Además no me convence. Ninguno me convence.

-Anda, dime que nombre escogiste. –pidió el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Pensé en… Leo.

-¿Leo?

-Sí Leo.

-Creí que habías dicho que nada de estrellas.

-Dije que nada de nombres de estrellas horribles. –se excusó la pelirroja. –Leo es bonito.

-Si no va a Gryffindor sería un martirio. –musitó Malfoy. – O tal vez es un nombre subliminal que quiere decir que deseas que ese niño quede en Gryffindor.

-¡Scorp! –le regañó. –Me da igual la casa, había escogido Leo por tu boba tradición de constelaciones pero si te vas a poner a verle el significado oculto…

-No, Rose. –aclaró sonriendo. –Era una broma, Leo me gusta.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó incrédula.

-De veras. Es muy lindo.

Ella le dedicó una radiante y enorme sonrisa mientras se quedaba bastante satisfecha. Habían decidido escoger dos nombres de niñas y dos de niños pues aun no sabían el sexo de los bebés, por ahora Rose sólo tenía ese nombre así que esperaba que su novio tuviera más opciones. Luego el rubio volvió a hablar.

-Bueno… el nombre de la niña era más difícil. También busqué en estrellas pero ninguno me convencía. Revisé todo tu árbol familiar y no voy a llamarla como ninguna de tus parientas así que busqué algo más original.

-¿Aja?

-Sí. Me quedé con Violette.

Rose se le quedó mirando esperando la explicación tras ese nombre.

-Bueno, tu eres Rose, tu prima es Lily… creí que si no iba a reciclar nombre al menos podía adaptar la tradición de las flores. ¿Te va mal?

-¡Me va perfecto! –exclamó emocionada. –Es lindo, mi amor. –añadió contenta. –Perfecto.

-Hay más. –indicó el rubio. –Otra sorpresa más.

Scorpius iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por un ruido de la planta baja. El chico de ojos grises fue a ver quién era y cuando regresó a la habitación iba seguido de una mujer de entrados los años, cabello entrecano y sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era la señora Andrómeda Tonks que tanto les había ayudado en el pasado.

-Queridos, me enteré que estaban aquí y vine a darles la buena nueva. –decía orgullosa. -¡Ya ha nacido! Es una niña hermosa, se parece tanto a mi Dora…aún no se sabe pero seguro que será una metamorfamaga.

-¿Ya nació la hijita de Vic? –indagó Rose con una sonrisita. -¡Debemos ir a verla, Scor!

Su prometido se resignó ante no poder dar su emocionante noticia y luego dudó un poco. Reposo total era reposo total ¿Y si le hacía daño a su amada Rose?

-No sé. –admitió el rubio oji gris. –Estás aún en reposo, Rose y no debes desobedecer…

-¡Pero quiero ver a la bebé, Scorp! –negó encaprichada y al borde del llanto. -¡Dromeda, dile que me deje ir que quiero ir a ver a la bebé!

La señora Tonks se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Rose era terca y si no conseguía lo que quería iba a armarse una revolución en esa casa. Rose estaba muy recuperada así que tenían confianza que no le pasaría nada, además estarían en el hospital, cualquier complicación sería atendida a la brevedad. Terminaron cediendo ante los deseos de la pelirroja y se fueron a San Mungo.

* * *

Victoire había pasado por todos los estados de ánimo en escasas seis horas. Primero desesperación y dolor, luego furia, tristeza, estrés, emoción y ahora felicidad inmensa.

Los que habían pagado todo eso habían sido Teddy y los orgullosos abuelos que se tragaron todos y cada uno de los gritos de histeria que la rubia pegaba sin razón aparente. Claro que a los jóvenes tíos, Dominique y Louis, también les había tocado su parte. Sobre todo al más chico pelirrojo de ahora quince años que había recibido un jalón monumental de su hermana.

Cuando a Rose le contaron todo aquello casi no lo creyó. Sin embargo ya pronto le tocaría a ella vivirlo. Escasas 4 semanas se repetía en su cabeza.

Andrómeda no mentía al decir que la hijita de Victoire y Teddy era un encanto. La bebita Lupin apenas y hacía algo pero lo que hacía era adorable a los ojos de todos, principalmente los de Rose. La familia entera estaba reunida y cuando Rose, junto a Fred, Albus y Lily por fin tuvo su turno de conocer a la famosa Harriet Lupin Weasley, no pudo evitar sonreír emocionada.

-Por Merlín, es una cosita pequeña. –dijo entrecerrando los ojos mirándola con cariño como descansaba sobre el regazo de Victoire.

-Comparada contigo, sí. –se burló un poco Fred Weasley.

-Ja ja. –soltó sarcásticamente la pelirroja.

-Pronto estarás igual, Rose. –comentó Victoire. –Es una sensación… impresionante. Te deja creyendo que no necesitas nada más que tener a tu bebé contigo. Que ya no hay nada que no la involucre a ella.

Rose observaba con la boca abierta a su prima y se le hacía verdaderamente impresionante lo que decía. Sintió un pequeño calor en su pecho cuando llegó a entender aquellas palabras y su significado; pronto. Pronto ella iba a sentir lo mismo por alguien. Sólo era cuestión de semanas.

La hija de Vic y Teddy apenas y tenía unos mechones de cabello y tenía los ojitos cerrados. Era pequeña y menudita de piel rosada. Lily estaba tan emocionada que de pronto a Albus le dio miedo que también quisiera un bebé. La madre novata tomó a su bebé con amor y depositó un beso en su frente.

-Espero ser una buena madre para ti. –susurró en voz bajita.

Entonces Rose creyó que un balde de agua fría le caía encima. ¿Y si ella no era una buena madre? ¿Y si era irresponsable, poco amorosa o amargada? ¿Y si sus hijos la odiaban? Sintió que el pecho se le encogía por la angustia y decidió decir que estaba un poco sofocada para salir del cuarto y que no se notara su reciente cambio de actitud. Albus salió tras ella.

En el pasillo estaban todos los Weasley, uno más emocionado que el anterior, Rose les sonrió y luego siguió caminando con Al pisándole los talones.

-¿Estás bien? –indagó el moreno, Rose maldijo que su primo la conociera tanto… -Te pusiste rara allá adentro.

Ella suspiró un poco y se recargó en la pared.

-Sí estoy bien. –contestó la pelirroja. –Pero me estaba preguntando… cosas.

-¿Cosas? ¿Peleaste con Scorpius?

Rose negó con la cabeza. Era más complicado que eso.

-Estaba pensando. –comenzó apenada. –Que pronto, en muy poco tiempo, voy a convertirme en mamá, así como Victoire. –añadió mirando sus pies. –Y que no sé qué tan mala o buena madre voy a ser. Tengo miedo.

Ella dejó que su primo la abrazara tiernamente por los hombros.

-Rosie, no tienes que ponerte así. Nadie nace sabiendo cómo ser mamá o papá. La gente va aprendiendo con el tiempo. Nada en esta vida está asegurado, creí que ya te habías dado cuenta. –habló Albus Potter. –Además no se puede clasificar a un padre como bueno o malo, solo hace lo que cree mejor para su hijo.

-Pero…

-No intentes angustiarte sola. –le pidió resoplando. –Además, alguien tan amorosa como tú jamás podría ser una mala madre. Y pase lo que pase mis sobrinos van a adorarte.

La pelirroja dejó escapar un poco de aire de sus labios y luego miró a Al agradecida mientras él le acariciaba el hombro. Rose recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su primo y así se quedaron unos momentos. Entonces vieron que alguien se acercaba a ellos. Se trataba de Hermione.

-¿Están bien? –preguntó la castaña. –Te vi salir un poco apurada, Rose. Me preocupó que te sintieras mal…

-Estoy bien, mamá. –aseguró. -¿Y Scorpius? –indagó preguntándose donde estaría su novio.

-Como tu padre y George cerraron las tiendas por el acontecimiento dijo que iba a aprovechar para hacer algo. Que te veía más tarde. –respondió la señora Weasley.

-Pero me tenía una sorpresa… -recordó haciendo un puchero ligeramente decepcionada. –Que injusto, ahora me tendrá más tiempo con la duda…

Albus instintivamente sonrió divertido. A veces Rose parecía más madura que las chicas de su edad y otras simplemente era como una niña pequeña.

* * *

Rose no volvió a saber de su novio hasta entrada la noche y fue para disculparse por no poder verse ese día. Cabe decir que la pelirroja estaba ansiosa por la dichosa sorpresa que el rubio le tenía preparada pero éste no tenía intención de revelarle nada aún y esto sólo la exasperaba más. A la mañana siguiente Hermione la levantó muy temprano porque tenía su última cita con la ginecóloga muggle antes del parto. Su abuela materna y también Scorpius iban a acompañarla así que se dio prisa en tratar de arreglarse –todo con un vientre gigante lo cual era un gran reto. –y salir rumbo al consultorio.

-Estás enorme, hija. –exclamó su abuela abrazándola, o intentándolo.

Rose asintió. ¿Por qué cada que alguien la veía tenía que soltar aquel comentario sobre su enormidad? Esto comenzaba a cansarla ¿No había otra cosa que pudieran decir? Estas maternizada, o quizá, te ves muy sana, Rose. No. Siempre el comentario de la enormés que se cargaba.

Aún así le forzó una sonrisa a la mujer.

-Eh abuela, creo que no los había presentado pero éste es mi prometido, Scorpius Malfoy.

El chico apuesto de tez pálida y ojos grises se apresuró a saludar cordialmente a la mujer de entrada edad. Jane Granger le respondió de la misma manera.

-Mucho gusto, jovencito. Eres muy apuesto, no cabe duda de que mi Rose escogió muy bien.

Scorpius sonrió de oreja a oreja y empezó a entablar conversación con la abuela de su novia muy animado. Al parecer sentir que un familiar de Rose pensaba verdaderamente que él era un buen partido para la pelirroja le hacía sentir irremediablemente bien. La chica embarazada no podía si no comprenderle y agradecer que él y su abuela se hubieran agradado.

La consulta salió bastante bien y la doctora le preguntó si iba a tener el parto ahí mismo. Rose negó, a pesar de que le había parecido buena idea llevar su embarazo con una ginecóloga muggle como su madre había recomendado prefería confiar su parto a los Sanadores de San Mungo.

-Hija, ¿No tendrás la fiesta del bebé? –preguntó su abuela mientras salían del consultorio. Rose la miró extrañada. –Ya sabes, cuando las mujeres están embarazadas generalmente se les hace una fiesta del bebé o baby shower. ¡No me digas que tu madre no te habló de eso nunca!

Los dos próximos padres se sonrojaron un poco ante su ignorancia en ese tema.

-La verdad no, abuela. –contestó la nieta. –Mamá nunca lo mencionó, entre los magos esa no es una tradición muy común…

-Jamás había oído nada así. –agregó Scorpius.

Jane Granger abrió la boca escandalizada como si no pudiera creer como era que una embarazada no sabía nada sobre la fiesta del bebé. Indignada prometió que reprendería a Hermione por no habérselo contado jamás.

-Debemos organizarte una, claro. –afirmó la mujer. –Hermione va a escucharme. Mira que no hacerte una cuando ya estás en el octavo mes. Esa mujer no sé donde tiene la cabeza…

Rose sonrió un poquito y vio a su novio hacer lo mismo. Luego su abuela se puso a parlotear sobre todo lo que necesitarían para la fiesta que quería dar. Invitar amigas, hacer arreglos, regalos y demás. Claro que también se alegraba de la cantidad infinita de primas que Rose tenía y que serían de ayuda según ella.

-Deberemos invitar a tu madre también, muchacho. –le aclaró a Malfoy. Scorpius asintió lentamente.

-Pero abuela, no sé ni siquiera donde podríamos hacer la fiesta. Dudo que mi papá acceda hacerla en casa, no es muy entusiasta con tema aún. –confesó Rose Weasley. –Quizá en La Madriguera, pero…

-Se donde la haremos, Rose. –le interrumpió su novio. –Y deberías saberlo también.

-¿Dónde? –se apresuró a interrogar la pelirroja. –Si hablas de alguna de las chorrocientas mansiones Malfoy, ninguno de mis parientes va a…

-No es eso. –cortó el rubio. –La haremos en nuestra casa.

-¿Nuestra casa? –repitió con el rostro desencajado.

-Así es, NUESTRA casa. –volvió a decir haciendo énfasis en la palabra _nuestra _y provocando en Rose una mueca de incredulidad enorme. La chica de bellos ojos azules estaba atónita mientras observaba a su novio sin palabras. –Sí, Rosie. He conseguido una casa, no es muy grande pero para nosotros estará bien.

La abuela de Rose fue consciente de que, si su nieta amaba a ese muchacho, nunca lo había amado más que en ese momento. Abrió sus brazos y él la abrazó con trabajos, ambos muertos de la emoción.

-¿Cómo…? Tú…

-Lo que he ganado con tu padre lo he ido ahorrando pero lo que más me ayudó fue lo que Thomas me prestó. –admitió el joven. –Pienso pagárselo pronto, fue de gran ayuda.

-¡Tu primo es un santo!

-Si te hubiera escuchado decir eso probablemente estarías muerta ya. –se rió Scorpius. –Pero si, aunque aparente tiene un gran corazón.

-¡Entonces ya está decidido! –intervino la madre de Hermione. –Sólo faltaran un par de preparativos y con esa magia que tienen ustedes va a ser pan comido.

* * *

Jane Granger había tenido razón, todo había resultado sencillo, principalmente para la futura mamá que no había hecho absolutamente nada más que supervisar todo y ayudar de vez en cuando a su rápida y fugaz mudanza.

Cuando Ronald se enteró de que Scorpius había conseguido una casa a buen precio y de buenas dimensiones tuvo que tragarse aún más su orgullo y admitir que estaba impresionado por lo bien que habían manejado las cosas hasta ahora. Sobre todo el rubio que con el tema del trabajo, las clases, las prácticas y la presión del dinero aún no había enloquecido. Al parecer el pelirrojo lo subestimaba. Lo que sí no le parecía era que su hijita se fuera a vivir con él aún sin estar casados. Claro que Hermione se había encargado de convencerle.

-Ronald, tendrán hijos en escasas semanas. –le había recordado a su marido. –Además está comprobado que los matrimonios funcionan más si prueban vivir juntos un tiempo antes.

-¡Hermione eso es demasiado liberal!

-¡No, tu estas siendo demasiado anticuado! Van a ser padres juntos, ¿Qué más quieres cuidarle a tu niñita si ya va a ser mamá muy pronto? –El pelirrojo se echó aire con la mano como si estuviera a punto de desfallecer. – Ron ella tiene derecho a acomodarse en su casa, con su futuro esposo, así que vas a permitírselo.

Ante eso no había quien pudiera alegar.

Otro par de asombrados habían sido los padres del mismo muchacho que al parecer estaban demasiado sorprendidos de que su hijo, casi sin ningún apoyo de su parte, hubiera conseguido salir adelante tan bien como hasta ahora, como para preocuparse porque su heredero estuviera viviendo en una casa mediocre que comparada con la Mansión donde había crecido se quedaba muy corta, quizás demasiado.

Hermione, Lily y Lucy habían sido las que más habían ayudado a Rosie con su mudanza. La primera era una amante de decoración de interiores –algo que pocos sabían. –por lo que arreglar los muebles de la casa, las cortinas y la pintura nueva había sido un gustazo. Las otras dos estaban tan aburridas en sus vacaciones que prácticamente hubieran hecho cualquier cosa por no quedarse encerradas un día más.

-¿Cuándo dices que está programado el parto? –indagaba Lucy mientras movía un poco la cabecera de la cama.

-Principios de Septiembre. –respondió su prima.

-¡Espero estar aquí para verlo! –exclamó emotiva. –Aunque lo dudo mucho…

-Yo también. –confesó desganada. –La verdad me hubiera gustado dar a luz un poco antes, así podrían estar conmigo. Ya sabes, Lils, tú, Louis, Roxanne y Nickie. Obviamente también mi hermano.

-Ya por fin sexto año. –balbuceó la castaña. –Que rápido pasa el tiempo.

-Dímelo a mí. –suspiró Rose. -¿A qué hora piensa llegar Lily?

-No sé. –dijo Lucy. –Pero debo ir a mi casa un rato, Rose. A Molly la han ascendido de puesto en el Ministerio y vamos a "celebrar" –se mofó haciendo el típico gesto con los dedos en esta última parte. –Ósea que papá y Molly hablaran de trabajo todo el día mientras mamá y yo nos morimos de aburrimiento y nos escabullimos a ver _El Rey León_ en DVD.

Rose le sonrió a la chica y luego la despidió mientras ella salía de su cuarto a ver si Lily no había llegado ya. El único defecto que le había encontrado a su nueva casa era ser de dos pisos. Ella hubiera deseado algo de una planta, sería mucho menos cansado, sinceramente. Pero el punto más grande que tenía a su favor era un precioso balcón en la habitación principal. Ella siempre había deseado uno y por fin se le cumplía su pequeño capricho.

-¡Rose, ven aquí!

La pelirroja suspiró. ¿No podían tener ni una pizca de consideración? Claro, porque no era Scorpius el que se cargaba con unos 10 kilos extra, pies hinchados, piernas cansadas y dolores de cabeza, así que daba igual. ¡Que mi novia embarazada baje hasta el jardín! Después de que consiguió dejar de refunfuñar y de pasar rápidamente a la cocina a coger un bote de helado de vainilla, se reunió con su novio y su hermano que estaban en el patio. Sólo pudo asombrarse.

El patio era muy pequeño y hasta hace apenas unas horas, muy desprolijo. Pero ahora parecía totalmente nuevo. Hugo y Scorpius lo habían dejado impecable y muy bonito a opinión de Rose, a ella le habían encantado siempre los exteriores y ver que ahora contaba con un jardín muy lindo, con dos bancas para pasar sus tiempos libres le hacía sentir satisfecha.

-Mi amor, les ha quedado muy lindo. –felicitó la muchacha. –Felicitaciones, hicieron un buen trabajo.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado. –comentó el rubio arrebatando la cuchara de helado que Rose iba a llevarse a la boca y comiéndolo. –Vainilla. –hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Eso te pasa por tomar mis cosas. –musitó falsamente indignada. –Gracias por esto, se ve muy bien.

-Queríamos plantar más flores. –agregó Hugo, orgulloso. –Pero el espacio es pequeño, ya haremos algo después.

-Así está perfecto, chicos. –afirmó abrazando a su hermano por los hombros. –Además no quiero a dos gemelitos corriendo por ahí y arruinando mis flores. –añadió bromeando. Scorpius y Hugo sonrieron.

-Thomas nos ayudo a poner la banca para que tú pudieras…

-¿Thomas está aquí? –le interrumpió la pelirroja a Malfoy. -¿Dónde está? Quiero saludarlo, Scorpius. Me hubieras avisado cuando llegó.

Scorpius achicó los ojos, pero no borró esa sonrisa ladeada de su rostro, sabía el gran cariño que Rose había comenzado a cogerle a su primo en ese tiempo y era mutuo, eso era seguro, aunque Thomas fuera reservado y poco expresivo con sus sentimientos era fácil darse cuenta cuando alguien le agradaba y cuando alguien no.

-Tranquila, Rosie. –dijo Scorpius, la pelirroja bufó, odiaba que él le llamara así. –Fue al baño hace unos cuantos momentos, aunque ya tardó un poco.

Ella asintió llevándose a la boca otra cucharada de nieve sabor vainilla.

-Adentro hay un regalo, hermana. –comentó Hugo distraídamente mientras se sacaba una piedra del zapato. –Ray siente no poder venir a tu fiestecita de mañana.

-Uno, no es una fiestecita, es una celebración para el bebé. –comenzó su hermana. –Dos, dile a tu novia que no hay problema y que gracias por el regalo, pero… ¿No viene porque no puede o porque tú no quieres que se tope con cierta prima tuya?

Saber que Hugo salía con Lorraine Brick le daba, más o menos, lo mismo. No era que no le importara Hugo y su felicidad, al contrario, se alegraba por él, pero tampoco era para hacer un gran drama. Ella no era Lily después de todo.

Hugo enrojeció levemente y no contestó.

-¿Entramos? –indagó Rose. –Quiero sentarme…

-Claro, eso y acabarte el bote de helado. –ironizó el rubio ganándose una mala mirada de la Weasley.

Entraron a su casa ambos, Hugo permaneció en el patio unos momentos más disfrutando del buen clima. Rose suspiró.

-Lily ya debía de haber llegado. –musitó la pelirroja. –Ella que quería ayudarme a acomodar mi ropa…

Scorpius le sonrió abrazándola por la cintura y se adentraron a la no muy amplia sala de estar, Rose se disponía a llevarse una nueva cucharada de helado a los labios, sin embargo lo que vio la dejó totalmente petrificada y terminó dejando caer el bote de nieve al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Scorpius no estaba mucho mejor. Se había quedado paralizado y con los ojos bien abiertos. Y Cuando Lily se separó de Thomas lo primero que vieron fue el rostro lívido de la pareja observándolos boquiabiertos.

-Eh… ¿Hola? –habló la pelirroja con timidez.

Estaba avergonzada mirando a su prima y al novio de ésta mientras que Thomas se había puesto muy rojo del rostro y solo atinaba a mirar al suelo.

-¿Qué se supone que hacían? –cuestionó Rose atónita.

-Rose, eh… -Lily difícilmente podía explicarse, miró a Thomas en busca de ayuda pero éste aún no despegaba su vista del piso. -¿Qué parecía que hacíamos? –atinó a preguntar un poco exasperada.

-Lily, no digo que estuviera mal, sólo que… -la hija de Ron hizo una pausa. –Ustedes no parecen tener nada en común y… es extraño. –añadió igualmente apenada por la incómoda situación.

Potter frunció el entrecejo un poco molesta por ese comentario pero aún así no dijo nada más. Scorpius veía a su primo como si este fuera un extraño, al parecer demasiado intrigado por la escena que acababa de ver frente a sus ojos.

-Tu prima puede tener razón. –comentó Nott en voz baja. –Mejor me voy ya.

-Oye espera. –le ordenó la pelirroja menor de la habitación. -¡Thomas! –exclamó al ver que él no le hacía caso y que se marchaba. Cuando se fue dio un bufido de molestia y pateó el suelo.

-¿Que le pasó? –inquirió Rose desconcertada.

Lily no respondió inmediatamente y se fue a sentar a unos de los sillones de color arena que Hermione había acondicionado en la sala. Su prima se sentó frente a ella con Scorpius a su lado quien parecía por fin haber entrado en razón.

-Piensa un poco como tú. –contestó finalmente. –Que es raro que estemos juntos, que no tenemos nada en común, que yo debería fijarme en alguien más. Es estúpido. ¿Sabes cuánto me ha costado que me bese? Y cuando finalmente lo hace se atreven a arruinarlo.

-Pudiste haberlo besado en otro lugar que no fuera mi sala si tanta privacidad querías. –replicó Rose.

-El caso es. –retomó Lily. –Que para lograr que se fijara realmente en mí tuve que hacer de todo. Sé que quiere estar conmigo tanto como yo con él, pero… sólo tiene miedo.

-¿De qué? –indagó Scorpius. –Bueno, conozco a Thomas, nunca se ha mostrado muy interesado en las chicas por eso me sorprendió verlo contigo. Aunque conozco esa mirada, el de verdad está muy interesado en ti.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué mirada?

-Mira Lily. –empezó el rubio. –Le conozco de toda la vida, cuando Thomas y yo éramos niños los dos solíamos ser muy parecidos. Hijos únicos, mimados y que creíamos merecerlo todo. Esos eran justo los mismos ojos que ponía cuando deseaba algo de verdad, ¿Sabes? Yo jamás me conformaba con un no y armaba el escándalo que fuera necesario para tener lo que quería…

-Lo hemos notado, cariño. –intervino su novia.

Lily escuchaba atentamente. Lo que Scorpius decía tenía sentido; él quería a Rose y pasar la vida a su lado. ¿Qué hizo para tenerla? Armar una revolución.

-Pero Thomas no era así. Tampoco admitía replicas si deseaba algo, pero él era mucho más astuto que yo. Se exige mucho a sí mismo y trata de obtenerlo a como dé lugar, pero con discreción.

-Quieres decir… -razonaba la hermana de Albus. – ¿Qué trata de hacerse "el difícil"?

Rose sonrió ante esa idea y Scorpius pareció meditarlo.

-Puede ser. –concluyó. –Le gusta tener las cosas bajo control.

Lily sonrió un poco. Había pasado casi un mes preguntándose si de verdad podía gustarle a Nott y ahora Scorpius confesaba sus sospechas; estaba tan loco por ella como ella por él.

-Agradece que fui quien los vio y no Hugo. –alegaba Rose. –Le hubiera golpeado.

-Es verdad. –afirmó la pelirroja. –Sera mejor que no se lo diga aún. –opinó. –Bueno, ni a él ni a James les gustan mucho los Slytherin…

Rose silbó. Lily le ocultaba cosas a Hugo después de que él le había ocultado cosas a Lily. Esos dos estaban demasiado preocupados por lo que el otro pensaba.

* * *

Ese día se vistió de verde. Una blusa cuatro tallas más grande de las que solía usar hace ocho meses, los zapatos más cómodos que encontró en su armario y el cabello largo sujeto en una coleta. A Rose casi no le gustaba en maquillaje pero en una mujer había cosas que eran indispensables y ciertos toques de rubor eran parte de ello.

Cuando bajó al patio se alegró de encontrarse solo con su íntimo círculo de conocidas. En Hogwarts Rose a veces no era del agrado de muchas chicas pero afortunadamente jamás estuvo sola.

Su abuela Jane se había encargado de poner una larga mesa en el patio de la chica, también había organizado todo lo necesario. Nana Molly en cambio le había horneado un delicioso pastel y solo al verla se apresuro a abrazarla y a exclamar cuanta ropita para bebé había tejido en esos días. Tanto para Harriet Lupin como para los próximos bebés en la familia que serían los de Rose y Scorpius.

Había recibido varios regalos de las invitadas a la pequeña reunión, agradeció eso de todo corazón. Alice, Dominique, Lily, Lucy, Lynn Chang y Roxanne le habían obsequiado tanto ropa como zapatitos, juguetes, peluches e incluso un carrito para bebés gemelos. Sus tías también habían asistido deseosas de desearle lo mejor en este último tramo de embarazo.

Mientras que Molly le había obsequiado un libro sobre el cuidado de los niños en los primeros años de vida. Rose vio este regalo sumamente útil y tan pronto como lo abrió quiso comenzar a leerlo y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido porque su prima Lily se lo impidió.

Victoire había ido a la pequeña reunión con su bebé quien tenía sólo unas semanas pero que ya se veía que iba a ser hermosa. Tenía los pequeños ojos casi siempre cerrados y los mechones de cabello que tenía eran a veces rubios, otras veces castaños y unas últimas más oscuros por lo que la sospecha de Andrómeda sobre si esta niña heredaría de Teddy la habilidad de cambiar su aspecto era cada vez más confirmada.

Andrómeda también iba a la celebración con un álbum de fotos para bebés que Rose gustosa iba a llenar. La sorpresa se la llevó cuando vio a su suegra llegar junto a la señora Narcisa Malfoy.

Hasta ahora Rose nunca se había encontrado con la abuela de Scorpius pero sí sabía que era una mujer ciertamente difícil de tratar, aunque siempre había sido terriblemente consentidora con su prometido. La mujer la saludó con mucha cortesía y le dijo que quería estar muy al corriente de todo lo referente a los bebés que iba a tener. Luego se sentó con Astoria, no sin antes mirar a Andrómeda Tonks con cierta incomodidad. Como si se preguntara si debía ir o no con ella, al final terminó por decidirse a dedicarle un simple saludo cortés con la cabeza al principio, aunque unas horas más tarde la mujer rubia terminó por acercarse a su hermana para hablar.

-¿No es lindo esto? –indaga Hermione animada abrazando a su hija cariñosamente. –Es una linda experiencia, Rose.

-Sí mamá. –afirmaba la pelirroja sonriendo graciosamente. –Es lindo.

-¡Anda, debemos ir con Vic! La pequeña Harriet está haciendo pucheros. ¿No se ve adorable?

-Sí mamá. –repetía divertida al ver la excitación de su madre. –Adorable.

Al final había quedado muy satisfecha. No sólo había podido convivir con sus primas y amigas en un ambiente más relajado del que había disfrutado en meses si no que también había notado el cariño y el apoyo que todas le brindaban. También estaba cansada. Quería dormir.

-Ha salido bien ¿No? –preguntó Scorpius mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse en la cama.

-Te has pasado el rato adentro con tío Harry y Albus. –se quejó Rose. –Que desentendido eres.

Él le sonrió abrazándola tiernamente para evitar que su novia continuara reprendiéndole. Los dos se quedaron así un momento, mirando el techo con sus manos entrelazadas en la oscuridad de su habitación. Disfrutando de la tranquilidad del momento.

* * *

Espero de verdad que les haya gustado el capitulo, me esforcé para que quedara lo mejor posible y ojala lo haya logrado. Es un capitulo de buenas noticias, como veran :)

Y como prometí en menos de dos días tienen otro capitulo. (probablemente mañana) así que esperenlo!

De verdad gracias si aun después de tanto tiempo siguen leyendo este fic. Les prometo que no volverá a haber una espera tan grande y que este fic va a ser terminado.

Un beso.

Affy.


	18. Alarmas l Mes 9 l

**Disclaimer**: Solo la idea me pertenece, todo lo demás no es de mi propiedad, lamentablemente no tengo tanta imaginación.

**Summary:** Rose y Scorpius saben que para estar juntos tendrán que pasar obstáculos y hacer sacrificios. Rose también sabe que, por más descabellado que parezca, quizá un bebé sea la única forma de lograrlo.

**Nota: **Gracias a quienes comentaron el capitulo pasado :D

Esta vez no tardé nada, no pueden quejarse :D Ojala les guste. Como se imaginarán está llegando el final del fic, así que es importante para mí saber que opinan de estos últimos capitulos.

Besos y gracias por leer!

* * *

**Alarmas. (Mes 9)**

_.Septiembre_

Como su hermano y sus primos menores ya iban a volver a Hogwarts, Rose comenzó su último mes de embarazo gastando la mayoría de su tiempo libre entre reunirse con la abuela Molly a tejer más ropita, adaptar el nuevo cuarto para los bebés y pasar a ver a Victoire y a Harriet.

Scorpius continuaba teniendo muchas ocupaciones pero por suerte aún podía encontrar el tiempo necesario para enterarse de cómo estaba Rose y que necesitaba.

-¿No te gusta? –preguntaba la chica a su novio. –No se que hacer con estos cuadros que me regaló la tía Ginny, quisiera colgarlos pero no estoy segura donde… ¿Qué te parece…?

Scorpius escuchaba pero no comprendía realmente lo que Rose trataba de decir. Bueno, entendía algo sobre cuadros y sobre colores en la pared pero tampoco es que estuviera quedándole muy claro a que punto quería llegar su novia.

-¿Me estas escuchando, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy?

El rubio tragó saliva. Sabía que la había cagado. ¿De cuando a acá Rose le decía por su nombre completo?

-Pues mira, Mary Rose Weasley. –ella arrugó la nariz, él relajó su rostro y sonrió. –Si te estaba escuchando linda, pero no entiendo mucho de cuadros o pintura o la mejor forma de acomodar una cuna en una habitación.

-Pero debes al menos intentar ayudarme. –se quejó cruzándose de brazos. –La habitación debe quedar perfecta.

El cuarto era de un color amarillo pálido, no muy amplio pero si muy cálido. Dentro había dos cunas cuidadosamente colocadas. Había una mecedora también y un estante con unos cuantos juguetes, también había un ropero con trajecitos diminutos y un pequeño librero de colores con cuentos infantiles, el libro que Molly le dio y el álbum de fotos de Andrómeda.

-Ya es perfecta. –renegó Malfoy abrazándola un poco. –No habrá mucha diferencia por un par de cuadros.

Ella terminó dándole la razón, habían pasado el día entero haciéndole cambios y arreglos al cuarto y sinceramente ya se había cansado. Los cuadros, uno de un angelito y otro de unas mariposas rosadas que volaban por un cielo azul, fueron a parar al primer lugar que Rose vio y por fin dio por concluida la decoración del cuarto de sus hijos.

-Espero que les guste su habitación. –habló Weasley con su amplio estomago. –Porque papi y yo pusimos empeño en arreglarlo para ustedes.

Rose sintió como sus pequeños e inquietos hijos se movían dentro de ella y, a pesar del dolor, sonrió instintivamente llevando su mano a su vientre para poderlos sentir mejor. Scorpius notó esto y no tardó en imitarla, estaban inmersos en su mundo donde, aunque nada era sencillo, todo parecía tan simple.

-Rose. –susurró el rubio tomándola de la mano. Luego acarició el anillo, el mismo que le había dado hace meses. –He pensado…

-¡Wow, vaya sorpresa! ¿A que se debe esta inusual hazaña? –indagó burlándose.

Scorpius levantó su ceja pero al ver como su novia soltaba un risita solo pudo suspirar y sonreír también.

-Muy graciosa. –renegó negando. –Es enserio, pronto vas a dar a luz y…

-¿Tienes que recordarme eso cada minuto? –le interrumpió la pelirroja. –Ya sé que en unas semanas voy a explotar y tener dos bebés. No necesito que me lo digan a cada segundo, Scor.

El rubio la miró comprensivamente mientras continuaba acariciando su mano.

-Perdón pero tenía que decirlo. –alegó explicándole. –Es que creí que sería buena idea empezar a planear, tú sabes…la boda.

-¿La boda?

-Claro, la boda.

-Es solo que creí que esperaríamos un poco más. –Scorpius volvió a alzar su ceja. -¡No es que quiera esperar! –aclaró Weasley. –Pero estaremos un poco liados con los gastos de los bebés y acostumbrándonos a esto… es decir, serán muchos cambios de una.

-Entiendo lo que dices. –musitó Malfoy. –Pero solo quería recordarte que es algo que aún haremos sea como sea.

-¿Te va bien...no sé…un mes después del nacimiento para empezar a organizarla?

-Creo que lo que tú decidas estará bien. –correspondió Scorpius. –Después de todo siempre has sido la más lista de los dos.

Rose sonrió enormemente.

* * *

-¿Padrinos?

La pelirroja rodó los ojos.

-Claro. –sentenció Rose Weasley. -¿No pensarían que íbamos a pedírselo a alguien mas o si?

Albus parecía el menos sorprendido de los cuatro, pero bueno, él siempre se lo había esperado, sobra decir que tiene el sentido de la intuición más desarrollado de los Weasley. En cambio Alice parecía la más sorprendida, incapaz de creer el porqué, de entre todas sus primas, Rose iba a escogerla a ella como madrina de uno de sus bebés.

Por su parte, Lily y Thomas, que iban con las manos entrelazadas, estaban en el punto medio que existía entre lo evidente y lo sorprendente. Los chicos estaban a 30 de Agosto, ocasión que Rose y Scorpius habían aprovechado para reunirse con los involucrados y contarles sobre su deseo de que fueran los padrinos antes de que tuvieran que volver a Hogwarts. Habían tenido que reunirse en El Caldero Chorreante, en el Callejón Diagon, que era atendido por la sonriente madre de Alice que siempre le había agradado a Rose.

A pesar de las miradas curiosas que Rose recibía por parte de todos los chiquillos que compraban cosas de último momento para su vuelta a Hogwarts por estar más grande que Hagrid –según ella, claro. –intentaba sentirse cómoda.

-Gracias por pensar en nosotros. –musitó Albus con esa serena sonrisa. Se veía tan adulto que a Rose a veces le asustaba pensar que ella también luciría así.

¿Es que entre la juventud y la adultez no había un punto medio?

-Gracias a ustedes. –replicó Scorpius sonriéndole y dándole una palmada en la espalda a su mejor amigo. –Sin su apoyo nos hubiéramos derrumbado hace mucho.

Weasley había pensado en Hugo… pero claro que después pensó que darles ese honor a las personas que desde el principio los habían ayudado sería lo mejor y lamentablemente Hugo no lo había hecho. Lily sonrió radiantemente incapaz de decir gran cosa. Algo seriamente extraño en ella. Rose le dio un pequeño abrazo pero lo lamentó al sentir la opresión en su vientre y la molestia que le provocaba.

-¿No pueden nacer ya? –se preguntó frunciendo el cejo.

-Creí que estabas asustada. –recordó Alice. –Lo decías en tu carta pasada.

-Oh lo estaba. –confesó la pelirroja rodando los ojos. –Pero ahora que esta retrasándose pienso seriamente que deberían salir ya mismo.

Lily y Alice Longbottom sonrieron con ella mientras los tres Slytherin intercambiaban miradas divertidas al ver a las mujeres conversar ávidamente del tema.

-Entonces ¿Ya no tienes miedo, Rosie? –indagó Albus.

-No me llames Rosie. –se quejó la aludida. –Pero sí, Al. Tengo un poco de miedo aunque supongo que es normal.

-Claro que lo es. –aseguró Scorpius que lo último que quería es que asustaran más a su novia.

-Creo que debemos volver ya, Lily. –habló Thomas sonriendo simpáticamente a Rose y su primo. –Debemos ir a comprar unas plumas nuevas. –explicó.

La pelirroja Potter movió la cabeza afirmativamente y luego se despidieron de los otros cuatro chicos para marcharse por la puerta e irse a algún otro lugar quizá más privado a disfrutar de la privacidad que toda pareja ama.

-Lily y Thomas. –susurró Albus que parecía más que feliz con esa relación. – ¿Es mi imaginación o son una pareja genial?

-Solo te alegras de que otra persona de tu familia, aparte de Rose, salga con un Slytherin. –se burló Scorpius

-James va a matarla. –comentó Potter con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. –Será divertido de observar.

Rose le golpeó en la nuca y Alice soltó una carcajada.

-Eres un baboso. –le insultó su prima. –Scorpius vámonos ya. –pidió ella. –Ya me cansé de estar en esta posición y quiero acostarme un rato.

-Recuérdame jamás dejar que mi novia embarazada me trate así. –le susurró Albus a Alice.

-¿Tu novia esta embarazada?

-No pero uno nunca sabe que podría pasar. –respondió el moreno.

-¡Te escuché Albus Severus! –rugió Rose Weasley. –Vamos, Scor.

El rubio suspiró como si hubiera escuchado eso a cada minuto y luego se lamentó de tener que darle la razón a su novia pues si no se daba prisa no llegaría a su última clase de Herbologia con Neville. Le alegraba finalmente acabar con esas asesorías extra pues sinceramente la materia jamás había sido demasiado de su agrado pero al menos ahora era bienvenido a terminar sus practicas como Sanador y después podría terminar de especializarse como uno como siempre quiso.

Cuando Rose y él llegaron a casa se despidió de su novia con un beso y la dejó recostada en la cama para que tomara una siesta mientras él se iba a casa de su profesor. Rose se durmió casi enseguida cuando escuchó a Scorpius salir por la puerta, e ignorando esos constantes dolores en el vientre que empezaban a hartarla cayó dormida.

Soñó algo verdaderamente extraño. Scorpius la encerraba en una bodega abandonada con un plato de comida para gatos diciéndole que la dejaría ahí por siempre. Rose lloraba porque era alérgica a los gatos y también a su comida mientras su rubio novio la abandonaba marchándose con dos bebés que, misteriosamente, tenían el rostro de Susanette McLaggen.

Despertó agitada preguntándose si el extraño sueño se debía a que había comido más de doce barras de chocolate en la mañana. Definitivo, nunca más comería exceso de azúcar. Entonces entendió lo que el sueño quería decirle y sintió muchas ganas de golpearse a sí misma. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta como para pensar que Scorpius podía dejarla de lado por sus bebés?

¿O es que era su subconsciente el que sabía que iba a ser así? Era tan estúpido.

Volvió a reposar su cabeza sobre la almohada pero de inmediato se encontró deseando cambiar de posición, ese maldito vientre de cumplidas 36 semanas le molestaba en casi cualquier momento. Quiso echarse a llorar por su siesta interrumpida. Trató de incorporarse pero no lo logró. Le dolía.

-Agh. –se quejó la pelirroja. –Se que dije que ya quería que salieran… -habló al aire. –Pero no en este momento. ¡Merlín quédense quietos! –bramó agarrándose a los bordes de la cama.

Maldijo a su novio, a su madre y a toda su familia que había quedado en nunca dejarla sola precisamente por si esto sucedía. Ahogó un grito cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre y se mordió los labios tanto que los hizo sangrar.

-¡Ojala que todos se retuerzan en el suelo por horas! –gritó fuera de sí. -¡Y sientan un poquito del dolor que estoy sintiendo! ¡SOLA!

-¿Rose?

-Gracias al cielo…

Rose intentó alzar la vista justo para ver a James entrando a su habitación con el rostro blanco y los ojos cafés bien abiertos. Su primo era alto y bien parecido, en ese momento a Rose le pareció un ángel caído del paraíso justamente venido a tierra para salvarle la vida. Cuando James Sirius Potter se le acercó, la pelirroja reaccionó inmediatamente y lo jaló del cuello de la camisa.

-Oye ¿Qué…?

-¡Ayúdame ahora mismo a ir al hospital o despídete de tu cabeza!

James volvió a abrir los ojos casi al doble e intentó librarse de las manos histéricas de su prima mientras se sostenía la cabeza intentando pensar que hacer –o protegiéndola de la loca de Rose, quien sabe. – La embarazada volvió a chillar provocando que James saltara asustado y la ayudara a levantarse de la cama pese a sus quejas y grititos.

-James, James. –lo llamó Rose. –Llama a Scorpius, consigue las maletas con las cosas, dile a mi madre y a Albus ¡Llévame al hospital!

-¿Cómo esperas que haga todo eso? –inquirió el petrificado moreno sosteniéndola del brazo. –Escucha, te llevare al hospital, le mandaré un patronus a tía Hermione o a ese Malfoy y…

-¡YAAA!

James volvió a tener escalofríos y deseó –de veras –no haber ido nunca a hacerle una cariñosa visita a su amada y, hasta ahora, dulce prima.

* * *

El reloj de la casa de los Longbottom marcaba las ocho de la noche; Hannah, Daniel y Alice, la esposa y los hijos de Neville, eran muy amables con Scorpius y al muchacho sinceramente esas fugaces clases que dejaría de tomar ese día habían sido más de su agrado de lo que en algún momento había creído. Se alegró dejar de tener que memorizar nombres de plantas curativas y sus funciones pero al mismo tiempo pensó que iba a llegar a extrañar la paz que reinaba en esa casa.

Pero esos pensamientos pasaron a segundo plano cuando una lechuza llegó a la casa de Neville. Era de James Potter y cuando Malfoy la leyó definitivamente sintió que se le iba el alma del cuerpo y partió inmediatamente al hospital con una mezcla en el pecho de emoción y miedo.

Cuando llegó a San Mungo no vio a nadie conocido así que tuvo que internarse en el pasillo a buscar a su pelirroja novia. Quiso preguntar por ella pero le ganó la impulsividad. Cuando se paró frente a una puerta en específico supo que esa era la correcta. Afuera, sentado con la cabeza entre sus dos manos estaba James Potter. Scorpius se acercó a él.

-Potter, ¿Qué pasó con…?

-¡Esta loca, Malfoy! –bramó el moreno chico de ojos marrones y gafas. -¡Tu chica esta completamente demente y fuera de sí!

Scorpius rodó los ojos.

-Dime algo que no sepa, ahora ¿Cómo esta ella?

-¡No lo sé, la histérica me sacó a patadas de ahí después de estrellarme una silla en plena cara! –gritó el muchacho señalando frenéticamente su rostro, su frente estaba roja pero fuera de eso se veía normal. –Gracias a Merlín que no alcanzó su varita o me hubiera ido mucho peor.

El rubio tragó saliva escuchando lo que el primo de su chica decía.

-¿Y ella te gritó también? –indagó temeroso.

-¿Qué si me gritó? –repitió indignado. -¡Me quedé sin poder escuchar con el único oído sano que tenía gracias a ella!

-¿Qué le pasó a tu otro oído?

-Lily y Lucy me despertaron una mañana. –le contó temblando. Eso lo explicaba todo. -Que bueno que no viste como me jalaba del cabello, te hubiera asustado.

Volvió a tragar saliva agradeciendo al cielo que hubiera sido James y no él el que haya pasado por la increíble Rose violenta con contracciones. Afortunadamente ya todo acababa aquí… ¿Cierto?

Entonces una bruja de edad media salió por la puerta. James retrocedió asustado pero al ver que era la sanadora, suspiró aliviado y se aproximó a ella seguido por Scorpius. La mujer era alta y un poco regordeta con el cabello corto y rojo. A Scorpius le recordó fugazmente a Molly Weasley, la abuela de Rose.

-Señora Bellet, ¿Cómo esta ella? –quiso saber James con cautela mientras la mujer le sonreía un poco. -¿Ya no quiere matarme?

-Oh no, James querido. –respondió la medimaga. –Esta mucho más tranquila y dice que siente mucho lo de tu cara.

James refunfuñó y se llevó la mano a su adolorida frente, luego se giró hacia Scorpius que le observaba confuso.

-Ella es la señora Bellet. –presentó James. –Es la madre de mi…eh…novia y será quien lleve el parto de Rose. –finalizó sonrojado y Scorpius sonrió burlón ante esa escena imperdible. Luego Potter frunció el cejo al ver su gesto.

-¿Ya nacerán los bebés? –se apresuró a preguntar el futuro padre a la expectativa.

-Parece que solo ha sido una falsa alarma, las contracciones han parado. –explicó la mujer.

-¿F-falsa alarma? –repitieron los dos muchachos incrédulos.

James estaba a punto de maldecir haber tenido que aguantar a Rose por nada y Scorpius estaba horrorizado de saber que todo aquello que le había tocado a James iba a tener que tocarle a él también.

-Sí. Podríamos estimular el nacimiento con una poción pero sería más laborioso para ella. –comentó la señora Bellet. –Así que mejor esperaremos un par de días más y…

-¡Que ya no quiero esperar ningún día más! –se escuchó de dentro de la habitación.

Los dos, Scorpius y la medimaga, entraron al cuarto donde Rose estaba recostada. James permaneció fuera por su propia seguridad. El rubio entró y la vio en la cama, su piel estaba pálida y su cabello pelirrojo estaba enmarañado, Rose miraba a todos muy enfadada. Parecía una vela de cera, blanca y con una llamarada anaranjada sobre su cabeza.

-Linda, te digo que es lo mejor para ti y para los bebés. –decía pacientemente la sanadora. -Como son dos el proceso es un poco más lento, pero ya verás que esto esta por acabar.

-Llevo nueve meses con esto, señora, por favor ya quiero que acabe. –lloriqueó Weasley mirando al techo.

-Oh llámame Maggie, linda. –pidió la mujer como si esto fuera lo más relevante.

Rose le lanzó una mirada nada dulce.

-Rose, mira. –intentó ayudar su novio. –Vamos a casa y descansa un poco, si te relajas quizá…

-¿Cómo me pides que me relaje? –preguntó alzando la voz. -¡Ya no puedo más!

-Él tiene razón. –concedió la señora Bellet. –Si te calmas y te relajas un poco eso ayudaría, Rose.

-¡QUE NO!

Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse. Rose se encaró molesta esperando encontrarse a James para poder seguir gritándole y lanzándole cosas al rostro pero en lugar de hallarse con su primo de encontró con los brazos abiertos de su madre.

-¡Mamá! –clamó la chica perdiendo su dignidad mientras se le humedecían los ojos al ver a su madre.

Hermione se acercó a abrazarla un poco y le besó la coronilla. Luego dejó que Maggie le explicara la situación y se sentó en una orilla de la cama de Rose mirándola con fijeza.

-Mary Rose Weasley Granger. –le habló seriamente mientras la pelirroja hacía un puchero. –Se como te sientes pero vamos a ir a tu casa ya mismo y te prometo que no me moveré de tu lado. ¿Bien?

Rose asintió lentamente dejando a los otros dos anonadados por su repentino cambio.

-Sí mamá. –contestó sumisamente.

* * *

Tan pronto como habían llegado a casa, Rose se había dormido. Scorpius la había estado observando por largos minutos mientras Hermione le preparaba algo para cenar. La pelirroja no había despertado ni siquiera cuando su madre le ofreció sopa de pollo, según Hermione, se debía al cansancio que las contracciones provocaban.

-Gracias. –masculló el rubio sentándose a la mesa junto a su suegra. –Huele bien.

-No es nada. –respondió la castaña. -¿Cómo ves a Rose? –preguntó de pronto. -¿Crees que este lista?

-No creo que nadie este listo nunca. –opinó Malfoy pensativamente. –Por más mayor o maduro que seas, ser padre es algo para lo que simplemente jamás podrás estar lo suficientemente preparado. Así es como yo lo veo.

-Creo que te subestimas, Scorpius. –afirmó la señora Weasley. –Quizás tienes razón y nadie podrá estar nunca completamente listo pero estoy casi segura que ustedes podrán hacerlo.

-Gracias. –volvió a decir el muchacho. –Puede ser, aunque hasta ahora siempre hemos tenido ayuda.

-No como hubiera sido en otras situaciones, sinceramente si Rose no hubiera sido la persona que tú escogiste para pasar tu vida ahora no estarías aquí. Probablemente estarías en tu mansión sin preocuparte por trabajo o dinero. –acotó la mujer.

-Eso es verdad. –admitió Scorpius tomando más de la sopa que había hecho Hermione. –Aún así tenemos muchas personas a las cuales agradecer.

-Debes estar cansado también. –aseguró Hermione. –Mejor descansa, dudo mucho que la tranquilidad les dure.

-Dormiré en la sala, será mejor que usted duerma con Rose.

-Oh pero es tu casa yo…

-No se preocupe. –le cortó el rubio. –Intuyo que ella se sentirá más tranquila así.

Hermione sonrió afirmando y luego se despidió para subir a dormir con su hija, como hace años no hacía. El rubio se mantuvo unos segundos más en la mesa hasta que finalmente decidió que también debía dormir, aunque fuera poco…

Cuando le despertaron los gritos de Rose supo que tan poco iba a dormir esa noche. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y su novia, otra vez, gritaba histéricamente y llamaba a todos a gritos para que la llevaran al hospital.

-Tal vez es otra falsa alarma hija. –la conciliaba Hermione. –Respira…

-¡Mami llévame, enserio voy a reventar aquí mismo! –bramó ella. –Por favor.

-Bien. –accedió su madre. –Iré por las cosas. –luego salió de la habitación dejando a la pareja a solas.

Scorpius se acercó a ella para darle su apoyó, tomarla de la mano y decirle que todo estaría bien…pero lo que se encontró no era la Rose que él conocía, parecía ser alguien completamente diferente. Lo sostuvo del brazo con fuerza y le gritó.

-¡Jamás en mi vida vas a volver a estar a menos de un metro de mí! ¿Oíste? ¡No dejaré que me vuelvas a hacer un hijo, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! –espetó cerrando los ojos a causa del dolor.

El aludido abrió los ojos con miedo mientras intentaba soltarse sin resultado alguno.

-¡AHHHH!

* * *

Cuando a Ron le avisaron que su hija estaba dando a luz desde las cuatro y media de la madrugada, acababa de amanecer y él se preparaba para ir al trabajo. Afortunadamente el patronus de su Hermione llegó a tiempo y así el pelirrojo avisó a toda la familia del suceso.

Como cada vez que un bebé venía al mundo, oficialmente todas las actividades que pudieran ser canceladas lo eran y la familia entera acudía al hospital. En esa mañana fueron Ron, Nana Molly, Arthur, George, Harry, Ginny, Fleur y Audrey quienes pudieron ir a darse una vuelta por San Mungo después de haber ido a dejar a sus hijos a la estación pues ese primero de Septiembre volvían al colegio.

En cuanto a los jóvenes claro que Victoire quiso ir por lo que dejó a su hijita en cuidados de Andrómeda y partió al hospital. Albus se debatía entre ir y no después del horroroso relato de James de lo sucedido ayer. El primogénito de los Potter pasó de ir sin pensarlo dos veces. Molly y Fred si que estaban presentes.

-Hija, te ves tan linda. –hablaba Ron con cariño. –Aquí, a punto de ser mamá… Jamás habías sido más hermosa que en este momento.

Rose, que respiraba muy agitadamente, le fulminó con la mirada. Estaba pariendo, no era idiota, sabía que lucía horrible.

-Papá, hazme un favor. –pidió la pelirroja.

-Lo que quieras hija.

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ!

Ron, intimidado y preocupado por su integridad, salió de la habitación dejando que fueran ahora Ginny y Harry los encargados de tratar de contener a Rose.

-Pero si ya le hemos comprado muchísimas cosita a estos bebés. ¿Cierto Harry?

-Aja.

-Dice Ron que van a ser buenos para el Quidditch por los golpes que te pegan. –hablaba su tía, Rose quería seguir gritando. –Les prepararemos desde chicos entonces. ¿Verdad Harry?

-Aja.

-¡Y ni hablar de los chicos! Están tan emocionados. ¿No es así Harry?

-Aja.

-Tía. –comenzó Rose seria y severa. –Si sigues hablando de Quidditch voy a vomitar aquí mismo. ¡Quiero a mi madre y a Scorpius ya!

Ginny decidió que ya había sido suficiente de tratar de lidiar con esa chica así que salió del cuarto seguida de Harry que a último momento se giró para desearle buena suerte a Rose y salió por completo del cuarto. Fleur y Victoire, Audrey y Molly entraron por la puerta.

-¿Dónde esta mamá? –inquirió Rose gritando improperios que hicieron que las cuatro mujeres se estremecieran.

-Tía Hermione fue a buscar a la doctora. –fue la contestación de su prima Molly.

-¿Y Scor? –agregó la embarazada sujetándose con fuerza de las sabanas.

-Eh… -Vic hizo una pausa nerviosa. –Creo que casi se ha desmayado y Albus se lo llevó a algún lado.

-¡QUE! –gritó enfurecida. -¡LE VOY A CORTAR CADA PARTE DE SU CUERPO!

Se escuchó la voz de Ron fuera del cuarto: -¡Esa es mi niña!

-Cálmate, Rosie. –pidió su tía Audrey con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba. –Ya no tardan en venir aquí contigo. –le juró.

-Díganme algo. –rogó la pelirroja centrándose principalmente en Victoire. -¿Duele tantísimo?

-…

-¡Rose, creo que veo a Hermione afuera! –exclamó Victoire distraídamente.

-Vamos a _buscagla. –_añadió Fleur ignorando por completo la pregunta de su sobrina.

Y las cuatro salieron dejando a la pobre chica sollozando con fuerza mientras su patético novio se recuperaba de un desmayo por alguna parte del hospital y su maldita madre se iba a buscar a la doctora al fin del mundo. Su primo Fred había entrado haciendo bromas y enseñándole a Rose su última creación, una paleta que hacía que se te pusiera la lengua amarilla por cuatro días. La pelirroja tuvo que empezar a golpearlo con la almohada para que dejara de hacer el tonto y la dejará en paz, afortunadamente con la ayuda de su prima Molly lo consiguió. Sus abuelos cruzaron el umbral de la puerta.

-Rosie, pequeña. Te trajimos un jersey por si te da frio más tarde. –decía la abuela Molly sonriente. –Estas a punto de volverte madre, mi niña, será una experiencia que…

-¿Falta mucho? –le interrumpió con un grito de dolor que seguro resonó por cada pared.

-No que va. –musitó Arthur acercándose a su nieta. -¿Sabes? Cuando Percy nació tu abuela estuvo horas y horas en cama con dolores terribles. Y eso no es nada, cuando nació Charlie casi tuvimos que quedarnos dos días.

-¡DOS DÍAS! –rugió Rose estupefacta cerrando sus ojos con fuerza por una nueva contracción.

Molly le dio un codazo a su marido que solo provocaba que los nervios de la futura madre aumentaran más.

-¡Soy tan desdichada! –sollozó echándose a llorar mientras la pareja la veía sin saber que diablos poder decir ante eso.

Arthur suspiró e intento darle palabras de apoyo que, para desgracia de las dos mujeres, solo hacían que Rose se angustiara mucho más. Al final terminaron siendo echados de la habitación cuando por la puerta entró Albus.

-¡Albus! –exclamó su prima tan pronto como le vio. El moreno retrocedió un paso al ver el semblante medio desquiciado que la chica tenía. -¿Por qué vienes hasta ahora? ¡Scorpius! ¿Dónde esta el mal nacido?

Albus solo pudo encogerse en el mismo sitio bastante acobardado, el no era un Gryffindor después de todo, era un Slytherin que tenía que cuidar su propio pellejo.

-Eh yo estaba en mis preparaciones como Inefable, Rose ya lo sabes. –hizo una pausa asustado, ahora venía lo peor. -Prima escucha, Scorp se ha puesto un poco mal y…

-¿MAL? ¡Estoy a punto de parir, Potter! ¿Sabes cuanto duele? ¡Y el idiota no esta aquí! ¿A quien demonios voy a romperle la mano de tanto apretarla? –clamó inconsolable.

El chico de ojos verdes instintivamente escondió ambas manos tras la espalda ganándose así una mirada llena de reproche por parte de la pelirroja. Él caminó lentamente hasta situarse a su lado y le acarició el cabello cuando ella por fin se calmó.

-Todo saldrá bien. –le aseguró en tono suave, para intentar conciliarla. –Todos estamos aquí y…

-¿Y James? –inquirió la chica que había notado que ahí solo faltaba él.

Albus ya se lo temía.

-En casa, dice que vendrá cuando ya hayas dado a luz y se te pase…eh. –se detuvo ¿Cómo decir lo que había querido decir su hermano sin sonar mal? –Cuando se te pase la alteración.

-¡Cobarde de mierda! –rugió cerrando sus ojos azules y dando arcadas gracias a una nueva contracción. –Y se hace llamar muy Gryffindor.

-Bueno Rose, después de que le golpeaste con la silla…

-¡Ya está, Albus! Sirve para algo y vete a buscar a Scorpius Malfoy ¡PERO YA!

El Slytherin casi se pone a temblar en ese momento pero no dijo nada más y prefirió ir a buscar a su mejor amigo antes de que su prima se decidiera y le lanzara algo también a él, lo cual no sería nada conveniente pues el moreno era delicado.

-Pe-pero… -balbuceó el muchacho de ojos color jade. -¿Debería dejarte sola…?

-¡Que te vayas por Scorpius, ya mismo! ¡Y por mi madre ya de una vez que si no esta aquí creo que voy a tener un infarto! –rugió mientras Albus esquivaba ingeniosamente el vaso que Rose acababa de lanzar.

Albus cerró la puerta tras de él con la sensación de que dentro se había quedado una _banshee_ salvaje en lugar de su amada primita, Rose. Anduvo a toda prisa a donde había dejado a su mejor amigo. Scorpius estaba blanco como las paredes del hospital y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos. Un gesto que denotaba todo el miedo que estaba sintiendo.

-Scorpius vamos. –le indicó el moreno. –No es tiempo de que tengas una crisis paterna, joder que tuviste nueve meses para asimilarlo, estúpido, cualquiera diría que ya sabías a lo que venías.

-Es que no pensé que fuera… -hizo una pausa resoplando. –Tan así.

-Pues vienes a un parto colega, no de picnic.

Malfoy se estremeció pero termino moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo aceptando lo dicho por su amigo. Se puso de pie intentando no volver a marearse y siguió a Potter rumbo a la habitación donde estaría Rose, seguramente esperando a que la señora Bellet llegara. Se pararon justo antes de entrar y Al tuvo que arrastrar a su amigo hasta adentro.

Cuando vieron el cuarto notaron como una sanadora bastante joven le daba a Rose una poción para que la bebiera toda y la pelirroja obedecía respirando agitadamente. Cuando la pelirroja vio a su novio entrar por la puerta su primera reacción fue escupir la poción que calmaría el dolor y golpear a Scorpius hasta matarlo. Luego se calmó y se dijo que eso no era lo que en realidad quería ¿Cierto?

Ya lo haría sufrir de otras maneras.

-¿Dónde estabas? –indagó Rose chillando mientras se aferraba a las sabanas y soltaba un gritito ahogado. –Te necesito aquí ¿Lo entiendes?

Cuando el rubio vio los ojos cristalinos de su novia literalmente corrió a su lado y la tomó de la mano. Albus chifló notando como su amigo caía en la treta de Rose e ingenuamente le dejaba hacer con él lo que quería. En fin, el caso es que Potter fue nuevamente echado del cuarto, junto a la saladora, a buscar a Hermione y a Maggie Bellet dejando así a la pareja nuevamente a solas.

-¿Ya estás un poco mejor?

-Scorpius, mientras más cerca este el parto más me va a doler. –intentó hacerle entender la pelirroja. –Así que evitemos esa pregunta.

Malfoy suspiró. A Rose Weasley era imposible tenerla contenta.

-¿Avisaste a tu madre? –inquirió Weasley hablando con trabajos. La garganta le dolía por semejantes gritos que había pegado y sinceramente eso no sorprendía a nadie.

-Lo olvidé. –admitió Scorpius golpeándose la frente. –Pero ya le digo a Albus que…

-No. –refutó Rose. –A Albus le estoy usando yo para buscar a mamá, consíguete tu recadero.

Si el Slytherin Potter hubiera estado allí para escuchar como su amigo y su prima le trataba como una lechuza seguramente los habría hechizado a ambos. Pero aprovechando que el pobrecillo Al no se podía defender podían hablar de él todo lo que quisiesen.

-Pero ¿A quién pretendes que mande?

-¡Que se yo, dile al tío Harry! –bramó dando bocanadas de aire.

-Está bien, sólo tranquilízate, Rosie...

La aludida tomó a Scorpius del brazo y lo jaló hacia ella. De pronto se había puesto mucho más serena y podía pensar con un poco más de claridad. Volvió a atraer a su novio hacia si misma hasta conseguir que sus rostros quedaran lo suficientemente cerca.

-Prométeme… -inició con la voz pausada y cargada de miedo. –Que jamás voy a perderte. Que no me dejarás de querer por nada.

El chico de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises cansados la observó en silencio unos segundos, como creyendo que Rose estaba bromeando, pero al ver que la expresión seria de la muchacha no se modificaba ni un poco tuvo que admitir que era cierto y que Rose no estaba jugando. Le acarició la mano lentamente.

-Te lo juro. Jamás amaré a nadie como te amo a ti en estos momentos.

-¿No vas a dejarme de lado, Scorpius? ¿Siempre tendré este lugar importante en tu vida?

Él le sonrió conciliadoramente.

-Siempre Rose, eso nunca va a cambiar.

Aún con el desgarrador grito de la madre desquiciada y las dulces palabras de Scorpius a la vez haciendo eco en sus oídos, Rose sollozó un poco para después decidir que iba a ser todo lo fuerte posible y cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la suegra de James, la sanadora Bellet, y su madre por ella solo pudo tomar aire y retenerlo en sus pulmones prometiendo que daría todo de sí misma.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y escuchó lo que tanto venía temiendo.

"Ya es hora"

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado :D


	19. Una bienvenida al mundo

**Disclaimer**: Solo la idea me pertenece, todo lo demás no es de mi propiedad, lamentablemente no tengo tanta imaginación.

**Summary:** Rose y Scorpius saben que para estar juntos tendrán que pasar obstáculos y hacer sacrificios. Rose también sabe que, por más descabellado que parezca, quizá un bebé sea la única forma de lograrlo.

**Nota: **Ya saben que primero que nada van los agradecimientos a quienes comentaron el capitulo pasado. ¡Gracias!

Ahora sí :) Les traigo un nuevo capitulo con la esperanza de que les guste tanto como el anterior. Gracias por la paciencia que me tienen cuando tardo en actualizar, como ven, esta vez no tardé tanto.

Otra cosa, estos dos capitulos intentan incluir un poco de comedia así que sí, exageré bastante con las reacciones de Rose con el objetivo de volver algo tan duro como un parto en algo un poco divertido, jaja.

Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Una bienvenida al mundo.**

La mano de Scorpius palpitaba porque Rose la oprimía con tanta fuerza que le estaba cortando la circulación. Albus se lo había advertido antes de volver al cuarto de su novia "Cuida tus manos" pero claro que el rubio lo tomó por loco y no le prestó ni la más mínima atención a sus palabras.

Como se arrepentía ahora, quizás si hubiera sido más observador con su amigo ahora no tendrían que amputarle su extremidad.

* * *

-Si me preguntan. –hablaba Albus. –Creo que Scorpius no sale vivo de ahí. –finalizó sonriendo feliz de ya no ser él quien lidie con su prima.

Victoire le lanza una mirada grosera como por meterse con las mujeres a punto de parir. Claro que si Teddy estuviera presente le daría la razón al hijo mediano de los Potter, obviamente.

-¿Por qué no me dejarán pasar? –se preguntaba Ron desesperado mientras caminaba en círculos en la sala de espera. –Soy el padre, algún derecho debo tener.

-Pondrías más nerviosa a Rose, Ronald. –aseguró Ginny tratando de serenar a su hermano.

-¿Más? –indagan Fred y Molly al unísono y luego ambos se miran como si no pudieran creer que acaban de acordar en algo.

-Cuando las mujeres estamos en un momento así lo último que _quegemos_ son comentarios innecesarios. –apoyó Fleur que no en balde recordaba con pesar sus tres partos.

La mujer de ascendencia francesa que era esposa de Bill se encontraba acomodada entre Audrey y su hija Victoire. La mujer de Percy tomaba un té con una sonrisa fresca en su rostro, como si encontrara la situación de lo más divertida. George por su parte ya se había puesto a caminar en círculos imitando muy bien a Ron.

Harry y Ginny permanecían de pie observando a los demás y de vez en cuando calmando los ánimos, aunque Harry parecía impaciente, como si tuviera que volver ya al trabajo y no era el único a decir verdad. Los abuelos estaban tomados de las manos acomodados frente a Vic y sus nueras. Fred, Molly y Albus intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando.

* * *

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH! ¡Jamás pensé que esto dolería tanto!

-Respira, Rose hijita, ya va a pasar.

* * *

-Jaque mate. –se enorgulleció Ron al ver como vencía por millonésima vez a Harry en el ajedrez mágico. -¿La revancha compañero?

Harry sudó frío.

-No Ron, sé que es lo único que te relaja pero ya fue suficiente con perder seis veces consecutivas. Hasta yo tengo mi orgullo. –se excusó el Chico-que-vivió.

-Eso es cielo, defiende tu dignidad. –le halagó Ginny colgándose de su brazo.

-O lo que queda de ella. –agregó Albus suspirando. Harry y Ginny le miraron mal. -¿Qué? Oh vamos papá, después de perder seis veces seguidas…

-Voy por otro té. –les comunicó Audrey que por primera vez desde que empezaba a convivir con los Weasley parecía verdaderamente alterada.

-Yo te sigo. –dijeron a coro Fleur y Nana Molly.

-Bueno y… -masculló el abuelo Arthur. -¿Alguien juega al Snap Explosivo?

No cabe duda que eso de relajarse con juegos venía de familia. La confirmación fue como George y Molly se apresuraban a unirse a la improvisada partida.

* * *

Rose sudaba frío y hasta Scorpius se había puesto a gritar, tanto por los nervios como por el dolor de que su novia le apretara la mano con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de caérsele. Hermione exclamaba palabras de aliento a la futura madre.

-Ya casi, Rose. –musitaba la señora Weasley. -¡Si se puede, hija!

-¡Esto no es un partido de Quidditch, madre, así que por favor ya cállate!

Eso intimidó hasta a la decidida Hermione Granger.

* * *

Fred había sido capaz de escuchar el grito furioso de su prima y se había rejuntado más a Albus y a Molly, asustado. Harry miraba la puerta como si esperaba que en cualquier momento Scorpius Malfoy fuera a salir corriendo de ahí para esconderse. Ginny y Fleur se habían puesto a conversar animadas sobre la recién nacida nieta de la rubia.

Arthur acababa de perder contra su hijo George una partida de snap mientras que al mismo tiempo Ron era finalmente derrotado por nada más y nada menos que Audrey Weasley.

-¿Le has ganado a Ron? –inquirió Nana Molly asombrada. –Por Merlín Audrey, creo que debemos ponerte un altar.

-Si ella ha hecho que por fin Ronald desista de jugar cual desquiciado veinte partidas seguidas… -habló Harry. –Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Molly.

Audrey sonrió orgullosa con su cuñado Ron mirándola boquiabierto, impactado.

-¡Quiero la revancha!

-Merlín nos libre… -murmuró Albus por lo bajo.

* * *

-¡Ya nace, Rose, nace la niña! –le informó su novio con los ojos brillosos.

-¡Pues que se de prisa de una vez o me voy a morir! –se lamentó la pelirroja.

-Oh Merlín…

-¡AAHH!

* * *

-Entonces Teddy dijo que no me veía gorda pero que claro me veía como una madre. –se quejaba Victoire con su tía Audrey y su abuela. -¿Lo pueden creer? Eso obviamente significa que si me veo gorda.

-No le hagas caso, querida. –musitaba Molly Weasley. –Todos los hombres son unos bobos con nada de tacto.

-Así se empieza… -mascullaba Audrey. –Cuando Molly nació, Percy me decía que me veía muy _saludable y maternal_, obviamente entendí enseguida así que me metí horas al gimnasio. –relataba la mujer de cabello castaño corto. –Pero claro, luego vino Lucy…

Harry y George sujetaban a Ron de los brazos pues desde que los demás se habían negado a dejarle jugar más ajedrez, se había empeñado en volver a caminar en círculos por doquier y ni Harry ni su cuñado iban a permitírselo. Ginny se había unido a los chicos reprendiendo a Fred por haberse puesto a cantar en voz alta, alegando que era un hospital y no un parque.

-Solo quería poner ambiente, tía Ginny. –exclamó el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros. –Esto es un tan silencioso…

-Es un hospital, Fred. –renegó Molly rodando los ojos. –No sé que esperabas.

-Casi prefiero los gritos histéricos de Rose.

Fleur y Arthur habían ido por su tercer té.

-Déjenme, les digo. –chillaba Ronald. –Estoy desesperado, Harry. Ni cuando Rose y Hugo nacieron estaba tan nervioso.

-Ya está, Ron. –le calmaba su hermano George. –Ya va a acabar.

-Necesito un trago. –demandó el futuro abuelo.

Los otros dos se vieron forzados a estar muy de acuerdo con él.

* * *

-¡Ya, Rose! ¡Lo has logrado, hija!

-Mamá. –susurró la chica de ojos azules, agotada. –Te recuerdo… -dio una bocanada de aire. –Que son dos.

Hermione se encogió, al parecer su hija llevaba la razón una vez más. Un llanto inundó la sala en esos momentos y Rose intentó alzar la cabeza para poder contemplar a la niña que acababa de nacer. Era su hija, nada más y nada menos que su bebé. Scorpius abrió tanto la boca que parecía intentar tragarse algo enorme. Los dos padres estaban cansados y pálidos pero al ver a aquella bebé en brazos de la señora Bellet que la limpiaba con un movimiento de varita, sintieron que todo estaba valiendo la pena.

* * *

Vieron a la misma sanadora joven que le había dado a Rose la pócima para evitar tanto dolor, volver a entrar al cuarto de Weasley y todos se pusieron muy atentos. Tras unos segundos volvió a salir con un bulto rosa en brazos. La abuela, ahora bisabuela, Molly chilló de emoción y lo mismo hizo Ron, ganándose una mirada de burla de George y de su hijo.

Aunque los Weasley pidieron, casi suplicaron, poder ver a la bebé la sanadora les indicó que tendría que llevarla a especialización para que la terminaran de limpiar y verificar que todo estuviera bien. Ninguno, por más disgustado que estuvo, se pudo quejar. Vic se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas y Ginny tenía una mano en el corazón enternecida.

-Iremos a escribirles para avisar a los chicos de Hogwarts. –les comunicó Audrey, Fleur y ella se pusieron de pie.

-Recuerda decirles que la bebé es hermosa. –les añadió Fred.

-Ni siquiera la has visto, tonto. –espetó Albus suspirando.

-Vale, pero a las cartas siempre hay que ponerles un poco de emoción.

-Tonto. –volvió a afirmar el único Slytherin de la familia resoplando.

-¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!

Harry y Ginny silenciaron a su hijo mayor, regañándole por el hecho de llegar gritando a un hospital. El abuelo Arthur sonrió al ver a James Potter llegando como si nada. Al rodó los ojos, su hermano era un cobarde que llegaba cuando ya había pasado lo peor, Freddy corrió hacia su mejor amigo y Molly se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Esto ya parece un puto manicomio. –murmuró muy bajito la Ravenclaw rogando que su abuela no le hubiera escuchado.

* * *

-¡AHHH! –vocalizó Rose sintiendo como la garganta le ardía.

Su madre le apretó el hombro para intentar apoyarla mientras Scorpius se retorcía al sentirla apretujando su pobre mano. La medimaga Bellet incluso soltó un pequeño alarido.

-Oh oh… -acotó la medimaga. –Parece que algo no va bien. -¡Ferret! –llamó a la misma sanadora que se había llevado a la bebé y que ya había regresado. –Ayúdame, realizaremos el Encantamiento para acomodar la posición del bebé.

Rose contuvo la respiración e incluso dejó de quejarse. Scorpius sintió como soltaba su mano pero no le dio importancia, sus ojos grises estaban fijos en Bellet que había sacado nuevamente su varita. Hermione palideció y se sujetó de la cama mientras observaba todo con miedo.

-Ahora, Ferret.

* * *

Ron pareció saltar de su asiento cuando vio a la sanadora Ferret salir de la habitación con un nuevo bulto, este lloraba a diferencia de su hermana no lloraba. Esta vez la sanadora no se detuvo a contestar ninguna de las preguntas de los Weasley y siguió de largo. La medimaga Bellet salió unos momentos después y esta vez si paró a hablar con Ronald y los demás.

-Los bebés están siendo revisados por la sanadora Ferret, ya vendrán con su mamá pronto. –informó con una débil sonrisa. –Hubo un par de problemas de último momento y tenemos que ocuparnos de eso ahora.

-¿Qué problemas? –se apresuro a preguntar Ron angustiado, su madre le tomó de la mano para intentar apaciguarlo.

-No puedo asegurarlo aún. –replicó Maggie Bellet.

-¿Podemos pasar a ver a Rose? –cuestionó pronto Albus.

-Pueden pero no todos, intentes pasar de dos en dos. Está agotada. –fue la respuesta de la mujer.

Se decidió que Ron y Molly pasarían primero y así lo hicieron dejando a los otros bastante preocupados por esos extraños problemas que mencionó la medimaga. James y Albus se tiraron rápidamente a los asientos donde antes habían estado sentados el padre y la abuela de Rose.

-Chicos, déjenle un asiento a la pobre Molly. –ordenó Ginevra hastiada de los pocos modales de sus hijos hacia las mujeres. Más las de la familia.

Molly sonrió con suficiencia burlándose de ellos y James comenzó a pelearse con su hermano para ver quien se las tenía que aguantar parado otro buen rato. En eso estaban cuando llegaron dos personas completamente ajenas a la familia. O tal vez no tanto.

-¿Cómo están Rose y los bebés? –preguntó una voz delicada que les hizo a todos poner atención.

Frente a ellos se encontraba Astoria Malfoy, con su habitual semblante elegante y refinado, tomado del brazo tenía a Draco que parecía sumamente incómodo y miraba al suelo demostrándolo. Le dedicó un saludo de cabeza especialmente a Harry quien se lo devolvió sin más. Arthur y George parecían incluso más incómodos que los Malfoy y fue Albus quien se paró de su asiento para saludarlos muy amablemente dejando así a James y a Molly victoriosos.

-Buenos días, señora Malfoy. –saludó el moreno a Astoria con una sonrisa, luego se giró hacia Draco. –Señor Malfoy.

-Albus, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te ha ido? Desde su graduación que no te veíamos. –le habló la madre de Scorpius con obvio agrado.

-Has crecido unos centímetros, Albus. –agregó Draco.

Todos los Weasley, en especial Ginny, se habían quedado pasmados al ver la simpatía con la que los Malfoy y Albus se trataban. Nadie parecía más molesto ante esto que Harry, o bueno, quizás James, pero ambos lo ocultaban bastante bien como para que el par de rubios no lo notara.

-Rose está bien, Scorpius está con ella. –les puso al tanto el Slytherin, señalando la puerta tras ellos. –Al parecer hubo un pequeño inconveniente pero aún no estamos enterados que fue.

Astoria se llevó una mano a la boca y Draco, con un semblante sombrío, agradeció a Albus por habérselos comunicado.

* * *

Cuando Ronald Weasley entró a la habitación lo primero que vio fue a su hija Rose acurrucada entre las sabanas llorando silenciosamente, parecía haber estado en una guerra campal. Su cabello naranja y rizado estaba desparramado por toda la almohada y su rostro, blanco y pecoso, tenía gotas de sudor cayendo por él. Sus ojos lucían cansados y había un par de ojeras bajo ellos.

Esta vez era Scorpius el que la tenía tomada de la mano a ella y se la acariciaba con mucha dulzura. Hermione se aproximó a él y lo abrazó, también se notaba que había estado llorando.

-¿Qué pasó, Hermione? –indagó su esposo viendo como su madre se aproximaba a Rose y la besaba en la frente.

-Oh al parecer el niño tenía unos problemas por como venía al mundo, pero han tratado de ayudarlo a tiempo. Aún así dicen que estuvo segundos sin respirar y que eso podría afectarle. Dicen que le darán una poción diseñada exactamente para eso. Según Maggie no es tan normal pero tampoco es raro. –le explicó Hermione dejándose rodear por sus brazos.

-Oh cielo, luces exhausta. –le mencionó Molly a Rose. -¿Ya te dieron pócima reconstituyente, linda?

-La señora Bellet fue por ella. –respondió Scorpius pues su novia parecía agotada hasta para contestar a las preguntas de su amorosa abuela.

Tocaron la puerta dos veces y por ella pasó la medimaga de la que Scorpius había hablado, llevaba flotando en una pequeña cuna a una bebé y en su mano un frasco con una poción de un color amarillento que Rose vio con anhelo. Ron, Hermione y Molly se arremolinaron contra la cunita.

-Es preciosa, hija. –le halagó Hermione mirándola con adoración.

-Por Merlín, ya me has hecho bisabuela por segunda vez, Rose. Es una bebé encantadora. Va a ser preciosa. –añadió Nana Molly llorando de alegría.

Ron se había quedado mudo. Sin palabras.

A todos sorprendió el hecho de que Scorpius hubiera imitado su reacción.

-Creo que será mejor que salgan todos unos momentos. –sugirió la sanadora. –Rose se tomará la poción y necesitará descansar unos momentos.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a su hija que aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos para abrazarla y besarla en la coronilla. Ron estaba boquiabierto sin expresión alguna en el rostro, al parecer demasiado impactado para reaccionar. Molly Weasley le dedicó una mirada cargada de ternura a Rose y al bebé y decidió ser la primera en salir de la habitación.

-Scorpius. –lo llamó la pelirroja con voz ronca y casi inaudible, aunque esto fue suficiente para que el rubio, que estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, se volteara hacia ella a mirarla con intensidad. –Quédate, no me dejes sola.

El rubio quiso poderle decir que era necesario y que volvería a su lado en unos instantes pero no pudo hacerlo. Él también quería quedarse allí junto a su futura mujer y su hija.

Su hija. Esa simple palabra le provocaba unos escalofríos y a la vez un calor en el pecho que no sabía explicar. Saber que había una personita en esa habitación que había nacido de Rose y de él era increíblemente especial. Como si ahora todo su mundo girara alrededor de ella.

-Quédate, muchacho. –le permitió la sanadora. –Es tu familia.

Su familia. Ahora sí podía decir que tenía una familia propia, una que él mismo había formado con la mujer que amaba y una a la que nunca le iba a faltar nada si de él dependía. Tenía tres personas que le querían y le necesitaban ahora más que nunca. Su futura mujer, la cual estaba agotada y a la vez impactada por todo lo ocurrido, su hija recién nacida que parecía tan pequeña y perdida y su bebé que no tenía la certeza de cómo se encontraba en esos momentos tan duros.

Malfoy se acercó nuevamente a Rose y se sentó a la orilla de su cama justo a su lado. La medimaga movió la cunita de la bebé hasta dejarla junto a ellos y luego le dio a la nueva mamá la pócima.

-Al varón vamos a darle una poción, Rose. –le informó a la muchacha. –Es parecida al crece-huesos pero sirve para estimular el sistema respiratorio.

-¿Tiene problemas respiratorios? –preguntó Weasley preocupada.

-No demasiados, pero aún así no hemos descartado que podría tenerlos. Su respiración no es muy normal. Pero esa poción ayudará y muchísimo.

-¿En cuanto tiempo estará lista? –indagó esta vez Scorpius.

-Solíamos tener por aquí pero se ha terminado así que para el anochecer habremos preparado más. –respondió Maggie.

-¿Y no habrá problemas hasta entonces? –quiso saber Rose, tomó de la mano a Scorp mientras temblaba ligeramente.

-Yo espero que no. No se preocupen, se que no suena muy bien pero si fuera algo más grave se los diría. –les tranquilizó la mujer a la vez que les dedicaba un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza y se dirigía a la puerta. –Traeremos al bebé cuando este totalmente bien. Tomate toda la poción Rose. Mandaré a la sanadora Ferret en un rato para que vea a la otra niña y te indique como alimentarla.

Rose le afirmó y ella finalmente salió de la habitación.

-Alcánzala para mí. –pidió refiriéndose al bultito que dormía plácidamente en su cunita transparente a la vez que levitaba ligeramente en el aire gracias a la magia. –Con todo esto no he podido ni cogerla en brazos, estoy tan emocionada.

-¿Por eso llorabas?

-Sí, además no estaba segura de cómo se encontraría Leo. –agregó con sus ojos azules aún fijos en su bebé.

Scorpius recordó que era la primera vez que la oía llamar a uno de los bebés por su nombre y sintió una gran alegría.

-Te la daré luego de que te tomes toda la poción, Rosie. –demandó el rubio. –Tienes que estar fuerte.

Ella suspiró pero terminó obedeciendo las palabras de su novio y se llevó el frasco a los labios mientras que Scorpius se dedicaba a intentar tomar en brazos a Violette. Sentía miedo y a la vez desesperación. Quería tenerla ya entre sus brazos pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía capaz de cogerla sin lastimarla o sin hacer algo tonto. Finalmente la tomó entre sus brazos y con mucha delicadeza se la acercó a su novia.

-Casi me la has lanzado. –soltó irónicamente la pelirroja, cosa que no era verdad pero servía para referirse a la rapidez con la que había pasado la niña a sus brazos. -¿Es que no quieres cargarla?

Scorpius tardó unos segundos en responder.

-No es eso, solo creí que la querías tener primero, eso es todo.

Ella le dirigió un asentimiento casi imperceptible y luego toda su atención quedó fija en su pequeña. Rose lucía hermosa con esa niña en brazos y más aún con la mirada que le dedicaba, cargada de afecto y cariño. Era, seguramente, lo mismo que el rubio estaba sintiendo.

-Hola Violette. –hablaba la pelirroja pausadamente. –Eres muy bonita ¿Sabías? Igual que tu padre…

-Y tu madre. –agregó Malfoy.

-Claro. –aceptó ella. –Estamos muy felices de que ya estés aquí.

La pequeña, como si hubiera percibido a su madre, empezó a moverse entre sus brazos.

-Perdona, creo que te he despertado. –Rose rió un poco. Alegre. –Yo quisiera poder dormir pero ahora no puedo. Solo quisiera poder quedarme viéndote hasta siempre…

-Yo igual. –apoyó Scorpius abrazando a Rose y mirando más detalladamente a su hija.

Era una niña y eso era todo lo que sabían aunque a los ojos de sus padres pudiera ser todo lo hermosa posible lo cierto es que ni sus facciones ni sus ojos ni tampoco su color de cabello parecían estar definidas aún, lo único que parecían poder notar era que su piel era tan clara como la de Scorpius. Clara como la mismísima leche.

-Dicen que tu hermanito no está bien. –continuó su madre. –Papá y yo tenemos miedo. Pero seremos fuertes, tú seguro también tienes miedo. Luego de pasar nueve meses y unos días con él debes quererlo mucho ¿Verdad? Mi papá dice que mis tíos Fred y George se querían muchísimo y que eran los mejores amigos, todo por ser gemelos. ¿Tú querrás tanto a tu hermano? ¿O ya le quieres así?

Scorpius se sentía sumamente conmovido e incluso no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara de su ojo derecho, pero como todo buen Slytherin se apresuró a limpiarla para que no se le notara. Claro que él no contaba con que su novia era quizá más observadora de lo necesario.

-Hemos hecho llorar a papi. –se mofó levemente mientras intentaba acomodarse en la cama. Estaba adolorida. No, adolorida era poco, estaba que se moría del dolor. –Que conmovedor.

-Ya Mary Rose Weasley, o te recordaré por años los gritos que pegabas hace un rato. –le contraatacó su rubio favorito.

Eso pareció recordarle algo a la muchacha.

-Oh Scorpius, perdona que haya sido tan paranoica. -dijo la pelirroja en voz baja. -Te grité y me porté como una loca.

-Es comprensible. -respondió Scorpius acariciándole el cabello. -No te preocupes querida.

-Bien, gracias. –soltó con obvio cansancio, luego evitó su mirada y dejó sus ojos puestos en su bebé que ya había vuelto a dormir. -¿Te sentirás rara aquí afuera? Tú y tu mellizo estuvieron mucho tiempo adentro de mí. Seguro lo extrañas ¿No?

Scorpius, con un poco de temor, le acarició el rostro a su pequeña hija y se sorprendió de lo suave que era. Las únicas veces que había visto un bebé eran cuando Thomas acababa de nacer –Y tampoco es que se acordara, tenía como tres. –Y a la pequeña Harriet Lupin, la hija de Victoire, pero jamás había sentido la piel tan delicada y suave de un recién nacido.

-Ella va a ser nuestro soporte ¿Cierto? –indagó Scorpius. –A pesar de que las cosas vuelven a complicarse siempre hemos tenido personas que nos brindan su apoyo.

-Debemos estar agradecidos por eso. –añadió Rose sonriendo levemente mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de la bebé que seguía durmiendo. –Así es, Scorp, aunque nuestro pequeño no esté del todo bien seremos fuertes. Ella va a ayudarlos. Violette Malfoy.

El rubio abrió los ojos y enmarcó las cejas.

-Violette Malfoy. Wow, suena mejor de lo que creí. –repitió incrédulo. –Tendrás un nombre poderoso, preciosa.

Rose sonrió y luego tomó aire.

-Mientras tenía a los mellizos… -inició la chica de ojos azules. –Solo podía pensar en algo. Claro además del insoportable dolor.

-¿En que quizá dejarás a tu futuro esposo sin mano? -inquirió el rubio sobándose su adolorida mano.

-No, Scorpius. –renegó Weasley rodando los ojos. –En que un hijo es lo más importante que uno puede tener y en que perderlo sería como perder el alma, casi como ser dementorizado ¿Me entiendes? -se estremeció. -Por eso juro que así como lo hice para proteger nuestro amor, haré lo que sea para cuidar de mis hijos. No dejaré que nadie los aleje de mí. Como no permití que me alejaran de ti.

Su novio le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa antes de besarla en los labios con dulzura.

-Nunca, Rose. –aseguró él suspirando. –Yo también voy a cuidarlos. A los tres. A mi familia. No tienes que preocuparte de nada, desde ahora. Ya no más.

-Sí, lo sé.

Él besó su coronilla.

-Bueno, tú ya le has dado algo. –Rose le miró extrañada. –O sea la vida, me toca darle algo yo, después de todo será ella la que desde hoy me de fuerzas. Ella y Leo, claro. Pero en este momento solo te tengo a ti Violette…

Scorpius sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones un colgante dorado con un rubí en medio. Rose le reconoció inmediatamente, había sido la cadena que le dio en su cumpleaños y la que ella había llevado desde niña pues sus padres se la compraron al nacer. No se le ocurrió dársela a su hija pero al parecer Scorpius ya tenía aquello contemplado.

-Es para ti. –anunció con sus ojos grises emocionados. Sacó la varita y ajusto el tamaño del collar para hacerlo adecuado para un bebé. –Te lo daré cuando salgamos de aquí.

Rose se había puesto a llorar incapaz de contener tantas emociones. La alegría, las ansias y la emoción luchaban por salir de su pecho acompañadas de la angustia y la tristeza de que su hijo no estuviera con ellos tres en esos momentos. Como si estuvieran conectadas la pequeña Violette Malfoy Weasley se despertó en ese momento y sin previo aviso se puso a llorar.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :) Como podrán imaginarse el fic está a punto de llegar a su final. Sólo quedan a lo mucho dos capitulos más, así que disfruten lo que queda de esta historia (que será puro amor, se los aseguro, ya les hice sufrir mucho a estos chicos)_

_Espero su review para saber que piensan. Un beso enorme!_


End file.
